La Purge
by WindEole
Summary: Dix ans après la mort de Voldemort, Harry Potter, Auror Spécial, est confronté à un groupuscule terroriste qui se fait appeler les Néo-Mangemorts. Ce groupe semble avoir des liens avec des membres haut-placés du Ministère, et Harry, en butte à la corruption, se voit contraint de changer de méthodes pour les combattre - jusqu'à devenir lui-même un criminel. WARNING : Dark!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages que vous reconnaissez appartiennent à madame J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter temporairement.

**Note de l'Auteur :** Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Et surtout aux lecteurs et aux lectrices des Rowanes, fanfic que j'ai honteusement (mais temporairement) abandonnée parce que cette histoire a fait _pop_ dans ma tête. Honnêtement, je pensais que ce serait ce qu'on appelle un « plot bunny » et que ça ne me prendrait pas longtemps à écrire… Bon, en réalité, c'était un « plot baleine »… J'espère que ça vous plaira, c'est un peu plus noir que mes écrits précédents, et maintenant que c'est hors de ma tête, je vais pouvoir me remettre sérieusement aux Rowanes… Bonne lecture !

**PS :** vous remarquerez que, pour cette fois, j'ai tout écrit dans la foulée, et je publie tout aussi dans la foulée, donc il n'y aura pas de réponses aux reviews en fins de chapitres…

* * *

**CHAPITRE UN**

* * *

\- « … Draco… Draco… Draco… Draco… »

Draco ouvrit les yeux, ne voyant strictement rien, comme d'habitude, perdu dans le noir de sa cellule à Azkaban. La longue litanie perpétuelle, un murmure dans l'obscurité, une voix plaintive, malheureuse, pitoyable, lui donna la force de se redresser et de se coller contre le mur de pierres froides et humides.

\- « Je suis là, Théo… Je suis là… »

Il s'assit, prenant le temps et l'énergie de rassembler sous sa tunique tachée, déchirée et crasseuse, le peu de paille que les gardiens d'Azkaban changeaient régulièrement – au moins une fois par trimestre : le luxe. La paille, elle aussi, était froide et humide, mais moins que la pierre dure sous ses cuisses et ses mollets. Une fois installé, il passa une main à travers la grille, tâtonna un instant, et trouva, au bout d'un moment, celle, molle et froide, de Théodore.

\- « Je suis là, » répéta-t-il en la serrant.

\- «… Draco… »

Il y avait une maigre source de lumière, provenant de là-bas, du couloir, celui qui menait vers la sortie, et qu'empruntaient parfois des gardiens sorciers. Mais la plupart du temps, c'étaient les Détraqueurs qui l'arpentaient, et aspiraient la lumière et les rêves, les souvenirs heureux, faisant de leur enfermement un cauchemar sans fin. En voilà un qui arrivait d'ailleurs. Draco ferma les yeux, se préparant mentalement à l'assaut de souvenirs horribles qui accompagnait toujours leur passage, craignant l'impact de cette torture mentale sur son pauvre Théodore déjà bien détruit. Inutile de lutter contre ces créatures, le Détraqueur passa, lentement comme d'habitude, suscitant des cris, des plaintes, des gémissements, des pleurs incontrôlables…

Draco se redressa, tandis que la monstrueuse créature disparaissait au fond du couloir, il s'aperçut qu'il avait pleuré, sans s'en rendre compte. Il tenait toujours la main de Théo. Une main inerte pour le moment.

\- « Théo ? Théo ? » appela doucement le blond, caressant du pouce le dos de la main, tache blafarde dans la noirceur du couloir.

Théo ne répondit rien, ne bougea pas. Draco imagina ce que le brun aux yeux bleus avait pu revivre : les tortures de son père, les coups de fouet, la douleur, les ordres impossibles, les actes horribles qu'il avait été contraint d'exécuter… La main tressauta, Draco la serra un peu plus fort.

\- « Je suis là, Théo, je suis là… Je… »

Draco se tut. Comment rassurer son pauvre ami ? Il n'y avait rien à dire, rien à faire. Ils étaient condamnés à vie.

\- « Je… Je te promets… que je ferai tout pour nous sortir de cet enfer… »

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Théodore se crisper tout entier. Il ne pouvait le blâmer : lui-même ne croyait pas à son mensonge cousu de fil blanc. Ils étaient là pour y rester.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

\- « Etes-vous tous devenus fous ?! »

\- « Monsieur Potter, un peu de retenue, je vous prie ! »

Harry Potter, Auror à Statut Spécial – ou Auror Spécial en abrégé – comme on aimait à le lui rappeler sans cesse, s'était dressé sur sa chaise. Dans la salle de réunion officielle du Directeur du Bureau des Aurors Kensington, les quelques intervenants se tournaient tous vers lui d'un air réprobateur. Harry se força au calme, mais son éclat – et son apparence – jouaient manifestement contre lui, n'attirant aucune sympathie. Le teint blême, les cheveux sales et désordonnés, une barbe de trois jours mal taillée, sa tenue rouge d'Auror en piteux état – on l'avait cueilli au sortir d'une longue mission, pour une réunion De La Plus Haute Importance, et dans ce bureau impeccable, au milieu de gens parfaitement habillés, manucurés, coiffés, il faisait tache.

Si on ajoutait à cela ses yeux fiévreux, le pli amer que sa bouche avait pris depuis ce qui était arrivé à sa meilleure amie Hermione Granger – un évènement qu'il n'avait toujours pas digéré – on le voyait comme un paranoïaque sans reconnaître que celle-ci était justifiée, et on estimait que sa présence à ce genre de réunion n'était due qu'à ses exploits passés, son nom, et l'influence encore considérable qu'il avait sur l'opinion publique. Harry lança un regard circulaire à la tablée, une douzaine de personnes grasses et bien entretenues, qui lui jetaient des regards condescendants. Il se tourna vers l'extrémité de la table ovale jonchée de papiers et de verres d'eau, là où se tenaient le Ministre de la Magie Townsberry ainsi que son supérieur hiérarchique, et inspira profondément.

\- « Monsieur le Ministre, monsieur le Directeur, je ne crois pas que permettre la sortie de prisonniers d'Azkaban soit une bonne idée dans les circonstances actuelles… »

\- « Nous savons tous, Monsieur Potter, ce que vous pensez des Mangemorts, nous savons aussi ce que nous vous devons pour avoir mis fin à la Deuxième Guerre contre Vol… Vous-Savez-Qui. Mais vous ne pouvez ignorer qu'à l'époque, la plupart des procès ont été faits à la va-vite, sans se soucier de définir clairement les responsabilités de chacun… Tous les suspects portant la Marque Noire ont été condamnés à la prison à vie, or certains ne méritaient pas une telle peine. Ils sont enfermés depuis près de dix ans, les faits sont assez lointains désormais pour permettre une certaine clémence, et si la réouverture des procès est impossible, il nous apparaît primordial de redresser les torts judiciaires par une mesure que tout le monde approuvera… »

Harry secouait la tête de droite à gauche pendant tout le discours lénifiant du Ministre, mais à la dernière phrase, il laissa éclater son indignation.

\- « _Que tout le monde approuvera_ ?! _L'esclavage_ ? Vous plaisantez, je suppose ? Et que faites-vous des Néo-Mangemorts ? » Harry se leva de son fauteuil, excédé et incapable de rester en place plus longtemps. « Ils vénèrent littéralement les Mangemorts d'origine, jusqu'à imiter – bien piètrement, si je puis me permettre – leurs méthodes et celles de Midnight, le Chien de Voldemort, son assassin le plus célèbre ! Les prisonniers d'Azkaban sont tous des criminels à des degrés divers, en les libérant, vous allez donner aux Néo-Mangemorts des recrues potentielles autrement plus aguerries et organisées qu'eux ne le sont ! C'est ça que vous voulez ?! »

Le Ministre leva une main apaisante, mais il fut précédé par le Secrétaire Folley.

\- « Monsieur Potter, » fit l'homme grisonnant, « je vous confirme que l'esclavage selon les normes sorcières est tout à fait accepté et acceptable dans notre Communauté. Quant aux Néo-Mangemorts et leur vénération des Mangemorts d'origine, ce n'est que supposition de votre part… »

\- « Des suppositions étayées, croyez-le bien ! Dois-je vous rappeler ce qui est arrivé à Hermione Granger ? »

\- « Ce qui est arrivé à Hermione Granger est regrettable… »

\- « _Regrettable !_ »

\- « … Mais il n'a pas été prouvé qu'il y avait un lien direct avec les Néo-Mangemorts… »

Harry se rua sur le Secrétaire.

\- « Ça a été prouvé ! Sauf que, comme par hasard, les preuves ont disparu ! »

\- « Il a été démontré que cette perte des preuves était accidentelle… »

\- « Un accident qui s'est reproduit _six fois de suite_ ! Et la responsable de ces _pertes_ est toujours en poste ! »

\- « L'erreur humaine existe, monsieur Potter, vous devriez… »

\- « Une erreur humaine qui a surtout servi les intérêts de votre fils, Secrétaire Folley ! »

\- « Monsieur Potter ! Veuillez rester à votre place ! » l'apostropha le Ministre.

Harry resta penché sur l'homme grisonnant, ses yeux verts sauvages débordant de haine rivés à ceux de son interlocuteur. Dans un effort monumental, il se redressa, ses lunettes lançant des éclairs blancs, et regagna son siège, son regard ne quittant jamais celui, goguenard, du Secrétaire. Le Directeur des Aurors se passa une main sur le visage.

\- « Auror Potter, malgré toute la sympathie que nous éprouvons tous pour vos épreuves et vos états de service, nous ne pourrons pas éternellement couvrir votre manque de professionnalisme… »

\- « Vous arrivez bien à couvrir celui de certains autres, » lança Harry dédaigneusement à son supérieur.

Le Directeur Dorian Kensington se rencogna sur son siège, tandis que le Ministre Michael Townsberry soupirait bruyamment.

\- « Force reste à la Loi, monsieur Potter. Cette affaire a été jugée, l'absence de preuves a conduit à un non-lieu et à la relaxe de l'ensemble des prévenus que vous aviez arrêtés. Souhaitez-vous aussi remettre en cause notre système judiciaire ? »

\- « Oui, bien sûr ! C'est ce même système judiciaire qui a commis les erreurs de jugement que vous prétendez rectifier en soumettant les prisonniers à _l'esclavage_. Vous trouvez que ce n'est pas contestable ? »

Un moment de silence régna dans le bureau, la tension presque palpable. Enfin, le Ministre Townsberry se redressa.

\- « Bien. Il est clair, monsieur Potter, que vous n'êtes guère familiarisé avec la diplomatie… »

\- « … la corruption… » murmura Harry.

\- « Je ne vous ai pas entendu, monsieur Potter. Voulez-vous répéter ? »

\- « … Non, » grinça-t-il.

\- « Bien. Je crois sérieusement que vous devriez reprendre vos séances de psychomagie, votre paranoïa injustifiable commence à porter préjudice à votre service, à vos collègues et à vous-même. Messieurs, je propose que nous revenions à l'affaire qui nous concerne, mettons donc la proposition du Secrétaire Folley au vote. Ceux qui souhaitent qu'il soit donné aux prisonniers une chance d'aménager leur peine de perpétuité en un statut d'esclave dans le respect de la Tradition Sorcière, veuillez lever la main. »

Tous levèrent la main sauf trois personnes : Harry Potter, le Directeur des Aurors Dorian Kensington et le Ministre Michael Townsberry. Harry se leva, faisant racler sa chaise sur le parquet ciré.

\- « Bien. Je vois. Messieurs, permettez-moi de vous abandonner, j'ai du travail. » Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, se tournant une dernière fois vers l'assemblée. « Et je risque d'en avoir encore plus à cause de vous ! Je suis sûr que les Néo-Mangemorts vous remercieront chaleureusement ! »

Il claqua la porte derrière lui tandis qu'un brouhaha et des cris indignés s'élevaient dans la pièce, le Directeur des Aurors et le Ministre tentant vainement d'apaiser les susceptibilités froissées de ces honorables messieurs.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

\- « Et ils ont décidé de les relâcher, Ron ! Je… Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi furieux de toute ma vie ! Ce connard de Folley est même passé à mon bureau avant de quitter le Ministère en me demandant de _transmettre le bonjour_ à _Hermione_ ! J'ai failli le tuer, je te jure que s'il n'y avait pas eu Davis et Trevon, je l'aurais massacré ! »

Ron ne répondit rien, son visage constellé de taches de rousseur inquiet et embarrassé dans la lueur verte de la minuscule cheminée du minuscule appartement qu'occupait Harry. De son point de vue au ras du sol, il pouvait voir la pièce unique dans son intégralité : le lit simple dans un coin, défait, la porte ouvrant sur la salle d'eau – une douche avec un rideau de plastique à motifs horribles, et un de ces WC que les Moldus appelaient Antibroyeur ou quelque chose comme ça – le petit meuble de cuisine avec la vaisselle accumulée dans l'évier, l'armoire aux portes ouvertes où Harry entassait les vêtements sales – les seules tenues qu'il nettoyait régulièrement étaient ses uniformes d'Auror. Le reste pouvait attendre – d'ailleurs, selon Harry, _tout_ pouvait attendre…

\- « Hem, Harry, mon vieux, il faut te calmer… »

\- « Me calmer ! Comment le pourrais-je, à vivre dans ce nid de vipères, à côtoyer des traîtres et des bourreaux ! Je ne peux pas, Ron, je… »

Harry s'interrompit brusquement, et resta silencieux un moment.

\- « Excuse-moi, Ron, » fit-il piteusement, se rasseyant enfin devant l'âtre. « Ces gens me rendent fou. Je t'envie d'avoir quitté le service. Comment vas-tu ? Et George ? Et Lavande ? Et tes enfants ? »

Ron baissa les yeux, légèrement embarrassé, avant de se reprendre avec un sourire d'excuse.

\- « Tout va bien. Tout le monde va bien. Je… Je suis allé voir Hermione samedi dernier… »

Aucun ne dit rien après cela. Tous avaient pensé que Ron et Hermione se marieraient, mais Lavande Brown avait finalement annoncé qu'elle attendait un enfant après ses rares ébats avec Ron. Le rouquin avait donc épousé la jeune blonde à l'époque pour « se mettre en règle », comme il disait. Hermione s'était retrouvée seule.

\- « Et Ginny, comment va-t-elle ? » demanda finalement Harry.

Elle et lui étaient restés un an et demi ensemble, puis les obligations de Ginny en tant qu'Attrapeuse de l'équipe des Harpies d'une part, et les missions périlleuses d'Harry en tant qu'Auror d'autre part, les avaient séparés. Harry avait encore en mémoire les derniers mots de Ginny lors de leur rupture : _aucune femme sensée ne pourrait envisager de fonder une famille avec quelqu'un comme toi_.

Elle avait raison. Etre Harry Potter et Auror, c'était être la cible privilégiée de tous les psychopathes que comptait la Communauté Sorcière. Ginny était partie, et s'était mariée avec Neville Longbottom. Harry avait accepté d'être leur témoin – et avait pris soin de cacher son amertume…

\- « Ginny va bien. Sa grossesse se passe bien aussi, le garçon devrait naître dans moins d'un mois… »

Harry déglutit péniblement, puis s'éclaira.

\- « Bien. C'est bien. Je suis content pour elle – et pour Neville. Bien sûr. »

Après cela, ils échangèrent quelques banalités, puis Ron ferma la communication par cheminée : sa femme l'appelait pour le dîner. Harry resta assis par terre, en tailleur, pendant de longues heures, rongé par la colère et l'amertume. Ron ne pouvait plus l'aider, il vivait sa vie, une autre vie, protégé de ces tambouilles politiciennes et de cette corruption qui gangrénait l'ensemble de la classe politique. Hermione était à Sainte Mangouste – et y resterait probablement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Harry était seul. Seul à lutter contre cette vague d'attentats perpétrés par les Néo-Mangemorts, il suspectait tout le monde, Aurors, hommes politiques, et jusqu'au Ministre, d'avoir des connivences avec ce groupe de bourreaux et d'assassins. Et bientôt allaient s'ajouter les vrais Mangemorts, ceux qui avaient été entraînés, formés et disciplinés par l'un des pires Seigneurs des Ténèbres qu'ils aient connus…

_A moins que… _

Une idée venait de poindre dans l'esprit d'Harry, tandis qu'il restait là, assis dans la chambre de bonne qu'il louait depuis plus de cinq ans au cœur de Londres, hypnotisé par les flammes jaunes et oranges dansant dans le foyer. Il joua un long moment avec son idée, l'examina sous toutes les coutures, chercha ses défauts comme ses qualités, sachant que la mettre en œuvre changerait sa vie à jamais…

Peu à peu, son regard égaré et fiévreux se focalisa, et le pli amer de sa bouche se mua en un pli déterminé. Il jeta à nouveau de la poudre de cheminette et quelques minutes plus tard, le visage de Ron apparut à nouveau.

\- « Ron, j'aurais un service à te demander… »

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

\- « Draco ! Draco ! Draco, où es-tu ? Ne me laisse pas, par pitié, ne me laisse pas tout seul avec _eux_ ! »

\- « Je suis là, Théo ! Je suis là ! Ils nous emmènent, je ne sais pas où, mais ils nous emmènent tous les deux ! »

Avec deux Détraqueurs pour escorte, la noirceur et les souvenirs ignobles obscurcissaient sa vue avec plus d'efficacité que l'absence de toute lumière. De temps en temps, Draco émergeait de sa torpeur horrifiée et entrapercevait, par intermittence, son pauvre Théodore en proie à une terreur sans nom, menotté aux pieds et aux mains, comme lui, entraîné dans le couloir sombre, vers…

\- « La sortie ! Théo, ils nous font sortir ! Tu m'entends ? Théo ! »

Un dernier coup d'œil, pour voir que Théo s'était évanoui entre ses geôliers. Quel soulagement alors de voir les Détraqueurs s'éloigner de lui, et des gardiens sorciers, humains, prendre leur place à ses côtés. Draco tituba, harcelé par son escorte personnelle, mais fier de tenir sur ses jambes pour aller… là où on les emmenait.

Dès que les Détraqueurs cessaient de ponctionner ses souvenirs, Draco émergeait de son voile noir d'horreur et de cauchemar, et tentait de comprendre où il était, ce qu'on attendait de lui. Théo et lui n'étaient pas les seuls prisonniers à sortir. Il y en avait d'autres, tous encadrés par des Détraqueurs, tous livides, tous au bord de l'évanouissement.

Le voile noir, à nouveau.

Lorsqu'il émergea, il sentit qu'il n'était plus à Azkaban. L'air y était différent, moins froid, moins humide, l'ambiance moins marquée par la présence continue des Détraqueurs. Dans une lumière bleue et froide qui venait de nulle part, il chercha Théo, frénétiquement, se calma lorsqu'il avisa le brun couché sur un banc, non loin. Plusieurs prisonniers en piteux état les séparaient. Il n'y avait plus trace de leurs gardiens. Draco se leva, fit quelques pas, et s'assit sur le banc, prenant délicatement la tête brune entre ses mains, et la déposant tout aussi délicatement sur ses genoux blancs. Il caressa les cheveux longs, emmêlés et sales. Des traces noires maculaient son front et ses joues.

Théo se réveilla, faisant frissonner le blond. Comme d'habitude, dès qu'il ouvrait les yeux, Théo était toujours en alerte, toujours sur le qui-vive. Son regard bleu faisait immédiatement le tour de la pièce, repérait les entrées, portes, fenêtres, aérations, à la recherche d'une échappatoire, et évaluant instantanément les dangers… Il n'y en avait pas dans l'immédiat, le regard se voila alors, se faisant doux et fatigué. La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous n'avait qu'une porte, blindée, cadenassée et bardée de protections magiques. De l'autre côté leur provenait un brouhaha indistinct.

\- « Nous ne sommes plus à Azkaban, » remarqua un autre prisonnier.

\- « Oui. L'air est différent… »

\- « Et les Détraqueurs ? Vont-ils revenir ? »

Draco les écouta distraitement, aidant Théo à se redresser sur le banc sommaire. Soudain, des bruits se firent entendre du côté de la porte, et Théo gémit sur son épaule. Des Détraqueurs, quatre, entrèrent en flottant sinistrement. Tous les prisonniers reculèrent et se recroquevillèrent. Derrière les quatre formes noires, deux Aurors, baguettes à la main, entrèrent, et aboyèrent un nom.

\- « Avery, Jonas ! »

Un homme – Avery, oui, même si Draco ne l'aurait jamais reconnu après ces dix années passées à Azkaban – se leva, courbé en deux, et suivit péniblement les deux Aurors. Ses cheveux gris filasse furent la dernière chose que Draco aperçut de lui. Près d'un quart d'heure plus tard, les Détraqueurs et les Aurors revinrent.

\- « Carrow, Alecto ! » appela l'un des Aurors.

La Mangemort semblait avoir vieilli de vingt ans. Affaissée, elle se leva machinalement, son frère Amycus la regarda s'éloigner sans expression. Là aussi, elle ne reparut pas, et une demi-heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

Amycus Carrow, Terence Crabbe, Antonin Dolohov, Ralph Goyle, puis son fils Gregory Goyle – que Draco observa longuement tandis qu'il passait la porte – furent ensuite appelés. Vinrent le tour des frères Rabastan et Rodolphus Lestrange, puis de Walden Macnair. Draco fit du regard le tour des prisonniers restants : Stan Rocade – Merlin que les juges étaient stupides de ne pas avoir compris qu'il avait été soumis à l'Impérium, songea Draco. Le pauvre homme était purement et simplement hagard… A côté de lui, Augustus Rookwood, à qui son passé de Langue-de-Plomb semblait avoir donné quelque avantage, paraissait moins affecté que d'autres par les Détraqueurs… Robert Selwyn était littéralement décomposé, les cheveux blanchis, David Travers semblait regretter ses accointances avec les Mangemorts, Stephen Yaxley, au contraire, reprenait déjà du poil de la bête et retrouvait sa morgue et son arrogance toutes politiciennes.

Et bien sûr, il y avait lui et Théodore Nott. Si, comme il le suspectait, les Aurors les appelaient par ordre alphabétique, Draco serait le prochain appelé, et Théo viendrait juste après… La porte s'ouvrit.

\- « Draco Malfoy ! »

Draco se leva et suivit l'Auror, passant entre les Détraqueurs, se forçant à ignorer leur pression mentale. Dans la salle voisine, on le fit s'arrêter.

\- « Déshabille-toi, Mangemort. »

Draco hésita, surpris par l'ordre, et fronçant les sourcils en imaginant ce qu'il pouvait impliquer.

\- « Exécution ! » fit le deuxième Auror, peu amène.

Draco montra ses menottes pour signifier son incapacité à obéir, les Aurors s'impatientèrent et de quelques coups de baguette, le débarrassèrent de ses entraves ainsi que de la tunique immonde qu'il portait depuis dix ans. Puis, sans ménagement, ils lui lancèrent d'autres sortilèges de nettoyage et d'hygiène, qui le rendirent un tantinet présentable.

\- « Et maintenant, avance ! »

\- « Quoi ?! Dans cette tenue ? »

\- « Oui, Mangemort, dans cette tenue… Il y a un problème ? »

Draco fusilla du regard les deux Aurors, et s'avança finalement vers la porte opposée, qu'il passa en redressant fièrement la tête.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Harry observa la salle d'un air dédaigneux, la colère montant en lui inexorablement, mais il ne comptait pas commettre d'erreur, aussi se maîtrisa-t-il. Les acheteurs étaient anonymes, évidemment… Le Ministère avait mis au point un système fiable pour assurer l'impunité de chacun : les acquéreurs qui souhaitaient participer aux enchères devaient en avertir la banque Gringotts. La banque affecterait un numéro au hasard ainsi qu'un Gobelin à chacun, pour garantir la solvabilité de l'acquéreur et valider l'achat discrètement. Seule une liste des numéros et du nom de leurs acquisitions serait remise au Ministère, les Gobelins conservant seuls la correspondance entre le numéro de l'acquéreur et son identité. Gringotts étant tenue au secret professionnel, la transaction resterait anonyme tant que l'acquéreur ne manifestait pas l'envie de se vanter de son ou ses esclaves humains…

Harry avait suivi la procédure, un Gobelin lui avait été affecté, on lui avait donné un masque digne d'un Mangemort, une cape avec capuche, et même des gants pour cacher d'éventuels bijoux… Et un numéro, en noir sur un petit panneau blanc : le 89, voilà ce qu'il était maintenant, assis sur les gradins, son Gobelin assis à ses côtés.

Mais ce qui dégoûtait le plus Harry, c'est que cette vente d'esclaves se déroulait en plein cœur du Ministère, dans la salle même qui avait servi à juger ces prisonniers. C'était, pour Harry, la preuve ultime de la décadence et de la corruption du Ministère, la preuve que, désormais, la Justice avait déserté l'Etat de droit.

Des Aurors parcouraient les gradins et les allées pour maintenir le calme et la sécurité – il y avait peu de risques de débordements, mais apparemment, les Mangemorts faisaient toujours peur… Harry eut un sourire mesquin. L'un de ces Aurors était lui-même d'ailleurs – Ron avait accepté de lui rendre service, finalement. Sous Polynectar, il arpentait les escaliers, circulait dans les travées… Et il faisait un job remarquable, songea Harry : son visage exprimait un profond mépris, exactement ce qu'Harry aurait ressenti s'il avait été contraint de garder la salle comme le lui avait demandé le Directeur Kensington…

Il n'avait dit à Ron que le strict nécessaire : que ça le dégoûtait de voir ce marché aux esclaves, et qu'il lui offrirait des places de choix à la prochaine Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, à laquelle Ginny participerait… Curieusement, ce qui avait décidé Ron à accepter, c'est lorsqu'Harry prétendit qu'il profiterait de cette journée de vente pour se reposer, et partir en week-end. Harry baissa un instant les yeux, puis les reporta sur le centre de la pièce, dégagé et circulaire, où on amenait présentement le premier prisonnier, Jonas Avery.

Le Mangemort était nu, dans un état physique et psychologique effroyable. Ses cheveux avaient été peignés et attachés, son corps lavé – ou nettoyé par magie, Harry le suspectait fortement – mais malgré ce ravalement de façade, l'homme titubait, ses épaules affaissées, le visage baissé, le regard vide. Il ne portait que quelques cicatrices mais ses côtes saillantes, ses bras et ses jambes amaigris et ses yeux caverneux révélaient un mauvais état général qui incita le Commissaire à fixer son prix initial à deux cent Gallions… _La vie d'un homme ne vaut pas cher_, songea Harry, puis il se durcit : _enfin, bon, c'est un Mangemort, je ne vais certainement pas le plaindre !_

Harry se concentra sur les acquéreurs disséminés dans les gradins. Deux douzaines de panneaux blancs se levèrent, presque simultanément parfois, ou successivement. Les enchères commencèrent à monter, et il resta peu de personnes à participer lorsque le prix dépassa 1500 Gallions. Harry nota les quelques numéros encore dans la course, enregistra le faciès des Gobelins – même si cette information risquait d'être inutile – et tous les éléments qui n'étaient pas cachés par la cape, le masque et les gants… Et ces esclavagistes en herbe ne se doutaient pas de la quantité d'informations qu'ils exhibaient malgré leurs précautions.

La taille. La silhouette. Les chaussures. La façon de bouger, simplement en levant le bras. La façon de draper la cape autour de soi… Harry était un Auror Spécial, certes, mais on oubliait facilement qu'il était avant tout un bon Auror – un très bon, même, qualité qui était aussi la cause de son Statut Spécial… Dans cette foule soi-disant anonyme, il avait déjà repéré le Secrétaire Folley – numéro 43, proche des Néo-Mangemorts par le biais de son fils, si ce n'est Néo-Mangemort lui-même. Un peu plus loin, le Député Innsbruck, numéro 19, accusé de pédophilie, mais, oh, surprise, le chef d'accusation avait été ramené à _attouchements_, avant que l'affaire ne soit classée suite à un accord financier avec la famille de la victime… Là-bas, c'était Lady Barmy, un nom de scène qui cachait en fait la timide et effacée mademoiselle Judith Smith, numéro 32…

Il avait déjà identifié la moitié des enchérisseurs d'Avery lorsque l'homme fut adjugé et vendu au numéro 11 – le Conseiller Gravestone, rival de Folley, ou plutôt son contradicteur officiel : Harry savait pertinemment que les deux hommes s'entendaient comme larrons en foire…

Alors qu'on l'emmenait, Avery sembla sortir de sa stupeur, et s'adressa au Commissaire des ventes.

\- « Vous… Vous m'avez… Vendu ?! Comme esclave ?! Mais vous n'avez pas le droit, vous ne pouvez pas, vous ne… »

\- « Jonas Avery ! » l'interrompit le Commissaire, « Vous préférez retourner à Azkaban ? Pour y effectuer le restant de votre peine, qui est, dois-je vous le rappeler, la perpétuité ? »

Avery resta bouche bée quelques secondes, puis baissa la tête qu'il secoua finalement. Les Aurors l'emmenèrent vers un box fermé au pied des gradins, et le Mangemort s'assit lourdement, son regard vide parcourant la salle, ne tentant même pas de cacher sa nudité.

_Ils ne les ont même pas prévenus_, songea Harry avec fureur et une pointe de compassion, tandis que les Aurors allaient chercher le prisonnier suivant.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE DEUX**

Draco pénétra dans la grande salle circulaire, et la reconnut instantanément : c'était là qu'il avait été jugé, c'était là que l'avocat de ses parents avait invoqué la Loi de Substitution – qui leur permettait d'échapper à la justice tant qu'un de leurs descendants purgeait sa peine à leur place… En réalité, Lucius Malfoy avait payé sa liberté, et celle de Narcissa, mais n'avait pas eu les moyens de payer celle de son fils. La Loi de Substitution n'avait fait qu'enrober la corruption d'un voile bienséant…

Les Aurors l'amenèrent au centre de cette Salle située sous le Ministère de la Magie, il avisa, dans les gradins, les figures encapuchonnées et masquées, et, derrière un comptoir proche, un sorcier aux robes riches qui arborait l'insigne des Commissaires Priseurs. _Une vente aux enchères_, comprit Draco. _Dont je suis l'objet_, réalisa-t-il ensuite. Dans un box, les anciens Mangemorts qui venaient d'être adjugés semblaient hébétés – stupéfaits par le procédé, ne croyant pas totalement à leur sortie d'Azkaban, et inquiets de savoir sur quel genre de maître ils étaient tombés… Draco se redressa : s'il devait être vendu, soit, mais il ne serait pas vendu au rabais !

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Harry sourit. Il n'aimait guère Malfoy, mais il reconnaissait au blond une certaine _classe_. En plus d'une intelligence certaine. Son sourire se fana très vite cependant, tandis qu'il reportait son attention sur les acquéreurs.

Il régnait une sorte de flottement dans la salle, le brouhaha diffus et habituel avait fait place à un silence surprenant. Ça ne dura que quelques secondes, mais Harry comprit que Malfoy intéressait beaucoup un certain nombre de personnes – dont Folley, parce qu'il est Mangemort ? – dont Innsbruck, parce que c'est un bel homme qui le servira sans pouvoir se plaindre ? – dont Judith Smith alias Lady Barmy, parce que c'est un aristocrate qui sait se tenir et qui la mettra en valeur dans les soirées people ?

Harry se pencha sur son fauteuil tandis que le Commissaire fixait la mise à prix initiale à 1000 Gallions.

\- « 1500 pour le 43 ! »

\- « 2000 pour le 19 ! »

\- « 2500 pour le 32 ! »

\- « 3000 pour le 27 ! »

Harry se tourna vers le 27, après un examen rapide et professionnel, il l'identifia comme Jasper Connor, directeur du Département de la Justice Magique. Celui qui avait succédé à Hermione lorsque l'Affaire…

\- « 3500 pour le 11 ! »

_Tiens donc, Gravestone serait intéressé par Malfoy… Ça lui ferait trois Mangemorts à son actif : Jonas Avery, Amycus Carrow, et il voudrait aussi Draco Malfoy… Pourquoi donc ?_

Il écarta l'idée d'un usage sexuel – ici, seul le 19 Innsbruck devait avoir ce motif d'ailleurs.

\- « 4000 pour le 43 ! »

_Et Folley qui renchérit… Non décidément, il ne s'agit pas d'un usage sexuel – d'autant qu'aucun des deux n'a enchéri sur la seule femme du lot, Alecto Carrow…_

\- « 4500 pour le 27 ! »

_Connor à nouveau ?_ Harry fronça les sourcils. Connor n'avait enchéri sur aucun des prisonniers. Il repassa en revue ses informations sur Connor… _Ah ! oui,_ songea Harry en plissant les yeux, _l'un des suspects arrêtés lors de l'affaire Granger était la fille d'une de ses sœurs… Et il avait bénéficié de la mise à l'écart d'Hermione : promotion éclair, passé d'un obscur Bureau lié au Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, au poste prestigieux de Directeur du Département de la Justice Magique… _

\- « 5000 pour le 11 ! »

_Et Gravestone… un membre de la famille de son épouse a été arrêté lors de cette même affaire où tout ce beau monde a été acquitté… Mais pourquoi veulent-ils tous Malfoy ? _

\- « 5500 pour le 32 ! »

Harry songea un instant que la petite Lady Barmy ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps contre ces hommes politiques de riche ascendance, et s'astreint à observer Draco Malfoy, splendidement nu et fier devant cette cour. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tous ces gens qu'Harry classait sans état d'âme parmi les Néo-Mangemorts voulaient-ils l'avoir ? Il admira le port fier, la peau blanche, les cheveux blond platine impeccables… Pas de cicatrice à part celle que lui-même lui avait infligée dans les toilettes à Poudlard… Des yeux vifs, une attitude déterminée, presque arrogante… En comparaison des autres pouilleux d'Azkaban, il faisait figure de roi, et…

_Non…_

_Ça ne peut pas être ça… _

Harry écarquilla les yeux tandis que ses doutes trouvaient, dans son esprit, toutes les justifications.

L'affaire qui avait coûté à Hermione sa santé mentale et lui avait valu les pires tortures, avait ramené au goût du jour le nom du Chien de Voldemort, celui que la presse avait, à l'époque de son apogée, surnommé Midnight à cause de son costume noir comme la nuit. C'était un assassin extraordinaire qui tuait avec efficacité, froideur, et discrétion. On n'avait jamais pu le prendre à l'époque, même s'il avait été aperçu par quelques témoins : de noir vêtu, cape avec capuche, masque, et gants – comme tous les acquéreurs présents ici, et Harry comprit enfin l'ironie de la chose…

Après la mort de Voldemort, on n'avait plus jamais entendu parler de lui. Soit il était mort durant les derniers combats, soit il s'était exilé pour mener une existence paisible, soit…

Soit il avait été arrêté comme les autres, et emprisonné à Azkaban avec les autres. Les Néo-Mangemorts s'inspiraient de Midnight pour leur costume – sans égaler sa subtilité, loin de là, les tortures qu'Hermione avait subies le lui rappelaient douloureusement – et Midnight ne perdait jamais son temps à torturer, il tuait, point. Mais, imaginons que ces Néo-Mangemorts où leurs commanditaires, comme ce Folley, ou ce Gravestone, ou ce Connor, mettent la main sur le _vrai_ Midnight… Que le _vrai_ Midnight soit au service des Néo-Mangemorts…

C'est Folley et le ministre Townsberry qui avaient manœuvré pour obtenir cette vente d'esclaves – et donc obtenir la propriété de Midnight.

Et voilà qu'au milieu de prisonniers dans un état pitoyable arrivait un Apollon en pleine forme, fier et droit, fort peu marqué par son séjour à Azkaban… une apparence et une attitude dignes du plus endurci des criminels, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry faillit éclater de rire.

_Ils pensent que Draco Malfoy est Midnight ?! Ces imbéciles ignares raisonnent à l'envers ! S'il est si peu marqué par Azkaban, c'est qu'il n'a commis que peu de crimes, et n'a donc que très peu de souvenirs horribles pour le torturer ! Ils oublient, dans leurs rêves romantiques, que j'ai moi-même privé Malfoy de baguette magique ! Ils sont aveuglés par son nom, ses origines nobles, et ne peuvent pas admettre que Draco Malfoy, aussi riche et influente qu'ait pu être sa famille, n'était qu'un sous-fifre chez les Mangemorts ! _

\- « 11000 Gallions pour le 43 ! »

Harry se reprit. Que Draco soit Midnight ou non, ce n'était pas ça qui comptait, en réalité. Ce qui comptait, c'est que tout le monde ici était _persuadé_ qu'il était Midnight ! Celui qui raflerait la mise trouverait sa position chez les Néo-Mangemort renforcée, de quoi galvaniser les troupes, avec le risque de voir les attentats se multiplier dans les prochaines semaines… Harry leva son panneau.

\- « 12000 pour le 89 ! »

Dans la salle, tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Le temps que les enchérisseurs se remettent de la surprise de l'annonce d'un nouvel acquéreur, le Commissaire poursuivit :

\- « 12000 une fois… 12000 deux fois… Ah, 13000 pour le 43 ! »

Harry grimaça derrière son masque.

\- « 14000 pour le 89 ! »

\- « 15000 pour le 43 ! »

\- « 16000 pour le 89 ! »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis :

\- « 16000 une fois… 16000 deux fois… 16000 trois fois ! Draco Malfoy est adjugé et vendu pour 16000 Gallions au numéro 89 ! »

Le maillet retentit d'un coup enthousiaste sur le pupitre du Commissaire, et un Auror entraîna le blond vers le box. Draco lança un regard glacial en direction de son acquéreur, le fameux numéro 89, lui promettant maints tourments dans ce seul regard, affirmant ainsi sa capacité à obéir aux ordres à la lettre, mais pas dans l'esprit… Harry sourit, amusé.

\- « Nous passons maintenant à la vente du prisonnier Théodore Nott ! »

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Draco grimaça lorsque les Aurors traînèrent Théo au centre de la Salle. Avec les quatre Détraqueurs qui étaient venus le chercher, il avait dû s'évanouir.

On l'avait dépouillé de sa tunique, et on lui avait lancé les sortilèges de nettoyage pendant qu'il était inconscient. Il était à présent exposé aux regards, recroquevillé au centre de la Salle, son dos tourné vers ses acquéreurs potentiels. Des acquéreurs silencieux, tandis qu'ils avisaient les dégâts, les coups de fouet qui avaient lacéré la chair jusqu'à l'os. A travers une peau diaphane mal reconstituée, on pouvait voir quelques vertèbres juste en-dessous des omoplates, ainsi qu'une côte qui disparaissait ensuite sous le reste de chair striée. Théo bougea, ouvrit les yeux – alerte mais immobile, le temps d'évaluer la situation. Il grimaça tandis qu'il avisait Draco dans le box.

\- « Draco ! Draco ! »

Draco se leva, mais fut stoppé par l'Auror de garde.

\- « Je suis là, Théo, je suis là ! »

Théodore se mit à quatre pattes, et se dirigea lentement vers le box, rampant péniblement sur le sol dallé. Il s'aida du sous-bassement du box pour se redresser, mais lui aussi fut repoussé par l'Auror. Derrière lui, le Commissaire annonça sans grand enthousiasme.

\- « La mise à prix est fixée à 100 Gallions. »

Personne n'enchérit.

\- « 100 Gallions, pour Théodore Nott, mesdames et messieurs… 100 Gallions ! »

Aucun panneau ne se leva. Draco délaissa Théo un instant pour observer la Salle. Merlin, Théo n'intéressait donc personne, ici ?

\- « Vous avez été vendu combien, Avery ? »

L'homme aux cheveux longs et gris le fixa d'un regard mort.

\- « 3500 Gallions. »

\- « Et toi, Greg ? »

\- « 1200. »

Draco avisa les deux hommes : Gregory Goyle avait plutôt bien supporté Azkaban, jeune, il avait une bonne constitution, et encore une bonne musculature malgré les privations. Et pourtant, le vieil Avery avait été vendu pour plus cher… Draco ne comprenait rien à la logique des enchérisseurs, que cherchaient-ils ? Sur quel point pouvaient-ils vendre Théodore, quel atout mettre en valeur ?

\- « Ah, 150 Gallions pour le 19 ! Allons messieurs, et mesdames… »

Le Commissaire observa le public, mais aucun panneau ne se leva.

\- « Nous rappelons qu'en raison de la personnalité de ces prisonniers et de la nature de leurs crimes, il a été décidé qu'en-dessous de 500 Gallions, la vente ne se fait pas… Nous rappelons également que le fruit de ces ventes ira directement indemniser leurs victimes… Un petit effort ? Ah, 200 Gallions pour le 19 ! »

Quelques minutes passèrent encore, sans enchérissement.

\- « Eh bien, je crains que nous devions annuler la vente de Théodore Nott… Aurors, veuillez… »

\- « Non, non ! Non, pitié ! Non, pas Azkaban, pas les Détraqueurs ! Draco, Draco, Draco ! »

Théodore fondit en larmes tandis que les Aurors le traînaient vers la petite pièce. Draco profita de la confusion et de l'embarras provoqués par l'attitude pitoyable de Théo pour sortir du box et se précipiter au centre de la pièce, un doigt tendu vers les hauteurs.

\- « Vous ! Vous, le numéro 89 ! Si… » Draco baissa le bras, et s'agenouilla, le visage levé vers les gradins. « Si vous achetez Théodore, je vous jure que je serai le meilleur esclave que vous pourriez espérer ! »

Théodore se tortilla et parvint à se dégager de la prise des Aurors, il se précipita vers Draco et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, cherchant sa main.

\- « Moi… Moi aussi… Je serai… le meilleur esclave, je vous promets, je jure… Je ferai ce que vous voulez, pitié, pitié, pas Azkaban pitié… »

Draco passa un bras autour de son cou, et Théo s'affaissa contre lui. Draco déglutit, reportant son regard vers son maître… Qui se penchait et discutait avec le Gobelin assis à ses côtés. L'homme tout en noir se redressa et…

… Le panneau se leva.

\- « 250 Gallions pour le 89 ! »

Le panneau se leva à nouveau.

\- « 300 pour le 89 ! Nous incrémentons de 100 maintenant ! »

Le panneau se leva encore.

\- « 400 pour le 89 ! 500 pour le 89 ! Numéro 89, je vous rappelle qu'il n'y a pas de vente en-dessous de 500 Gallions, 500 inclus ! Numéro 89 ? »

Le numéro 89 se pencha à nouveau vers le Gobelin, se redressa, et leva à nouveau son panneau.

\- « 600 Gallions pour le 89 ! 600, qui dit mieux ? 600 une fois, 600 deux fois… Pas d'autre offre pour Théodore Nott ? Alors 600 trois fois ! Théodore Nott est donc adjugé et vendu pour 600 Gallions au numéro 89 ! Merci ! Aurors, si vous voulez bien… »

Alors que l'Auror entraînait les deux esclaves, Draco fixant le numéro 89 et Théodore sanglotant de soulagement sur son épaule, on entendit distinctement le Commissaire Priseur se lamenter.

\- « J'espère que le prochain prisonnier sera en meilleur état ! La vente est à peine rentable… »

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Après le dernier coup de maillet saluant la vente du dernier esclave Stephen Yaxley, Harry se leva et quitta la Salle, suivi de son Gobelin, et prenant soin de se mêler aux participants de cette séance. L'achat de Théodore Nott était une petite folie… Mais Harry n'avait pas pu le laisser retourner à Azkaban, avec son dos dans cet état. Ce massacre lui avait rappelé Hermione et les moignons que les Néo-Mangemorts lui avaient laissé en lieu et place des bras et des jambes. Ils avaient… Harry ferma les yeux.

Théodore Nott. Avoir été torturé ainsi, et être ensuite soumis aux Détraqueurs pour revivre encore et encore cette torture… Ça avait dû être un enfer. Toute sa vie n'avait dû être qu'un long supplice. Pas étonnant qu'il soit dans cet état lamentable. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry avait expressément utilisé son nom et sa célébrité pour obtenir du Gobelin un petit crédit. L'achat de Draco avait totalement vidé ses coffres, Black et Potter confondus, et pour Théodore, il avait dû emprunter. L'emprunt serait remboursé d'ici deux ans – le Gobelin avait chargé le taux d'intérêt – et d'ici là, Harry allait devoir vivre avec très peu d'argent…

Harry eut un temps d'hésitation dans le couloir sombre du Ministère. _Malfoy_, _Nott_ _et lui_ allaient devoir vivre avec très peu d'argent.

Si le véritable Midnight se trouvait parmi les autres prisonniers… Avery, Crabbe, Goyle père et fils, les Carrow : aucun risque qu'il s'agisse d'eux. Dolohov paraissait plus plausible. Rabastan Lestrange, peut-être ? Pas Rodolphus – homme sans envergure, du moins autre que d'être le mari de Bellatrix. Macnair ? Trop massif. Mais… Peut-être. Il était bourreau de profession, non ? Et ce Midnight tuait avec un sang-froid remarquable. Rocade ? Harry eut une grimace. Bien sûr que non. Rookwood ? Possible. Surtout qu'il était Langue-de-Plomb, avant… Travers, non, Yaxley, trop vieux…

_Dolohov, Lestrange, Macnair et Rookwood… Respectivement achetés par les numéros 43, c'est-à-dire Folley, le 11 Gravestone, le 27 Connor, et à nouveau le 43 Folley… Je les surveillerai attentivement. Mais moi, j'ai l'avantage psychologique : j'ai Draco Malfoy, le meilleur candidat selon eux et surtout… Ils ne savent pas qui se cache derrière le numéro 89 ! _

Harry esquissa un sourire désabusé derrière son masque. Les enchérisseurs furent installés dans une petite salle attenante où on leur servit des rafraîchissements – Harry prit bien soin de ne pas se servir, aucun de ceux qui avaient acheté un esclave ne se départit de son masque, d'ailleurs… Sage précaution, il était fort probable que la promesse d'anonymat volerait évidemment en éclat s'ils avaient la stupidité de retirer leurs masques maintenant pour avaler quelque chose.

Ceux qui n'avaient rien acheté – ou pas enchéri suffisamment – se permirent, quant à eux, de se servir, et bientôt des conversations et des rires surgirent au gré des associations… Le rire strident et un peu forcé de Lady Barmy retentit depuis le centre de la pièce, des verres se levaient pour saluer les sommes folles qui venaient de s'échanger… A l'écart, assis sur un fauteuil rembourré et entouré d'une bulle de Discrétion, le Gobelin lui fit signer quelques paperasses entérinant l'achat de ses esclaves d'une part, et le prêt consenti en séance d'autre part. Le Gobelin remit une partie des papiers à un officier ministériel, puis tous attendirent. Enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent, et l'officier entra.

\- « Mesdames et messieurs, les transactions sont enregistrées. Selon la procédure, nous vous rappelons les règles de l'esclavage selon la Tradition Sorcière. Le maître est responsable du bien-être de son esclave, il doit lui assurer gîte, couvert, protection, et satisfaction sexuelle. »

Harry haussa un sourcil tandis que quelques gloussements retentissaient dans la salle. L'officier poursuivit, imperturbable.

\- « La durée de l'esclavage est égale à la durée de la peine à laquelle l'esclave échappe – dans ce cas précis, il s'agit de la perpétuité, aussi le Ministère a t-il accepté de réactiver le Décret du Mariage de Complaisance, qui permet au maître de marier temporairement son esclave, le temps qu'il ou elle ait un enfant, cela en vue de perpétuer certaines lignées. Cette mesure n'est pas une obligation pour le maître, mais peut faire l'objet d'une récompense pour l'esclave. »

\- « Alors moi, je suis tout à fait prête pour un Mariage de Complaisance avec notre sublime Draco Malfoy ! Numéro 89, m'entendez-vous, numéro 89 ? »

Harry ne réagit pas à la remarque de Lady Barmy, qui provoqua les rires de l'assemblée.

\- « Enfin, l'esclave doit obéissance à son maître et doit s'assurer de subvenir à tous ses besoins exprimés ou non. Il n'est pas considéré responsable de ses actes, il est réputé être sous la tutelle de son maître vis-à-vis de la société et de toutes démarches administratives. Nous allons à présent remettre leurs esclaves aux acquéreurs… Numéro 11, veuillez me suivre. »

Harry vit partir le Conseiller Gravestone, toujours emmitouflé dans sa cape, ses gants et caché par son masque, et malgré cela parfaitement reconnaissable à sa corpulence et à sa démarche pesante. Harry secoua la tête, lui-même avait pris soin de s'affaisser légèrement, et de se rapetisser un tantinet – lui procurant ainsi une démarche traînante que l'on ne pourrait jamais associer à Harry Potter, Auror Spécial, dont on disait qu'il attaquait les couloirs et les trottoirs à coups de talons. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'officier revint.

\- « Numéro 19, si vous voulez bien… »

Le Député Innsbruck sortit, puis l'officier appela le numéro 27, et Jasper Connor quitta la salle. L'opération se répéta jusqu'à ce que le numéro 89 soit annoncé. Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la porte de sa démarche contrefaite, des têtes se tournèrent vers lui, et l'on murmura à plusieurs reprises :

\- « C'est celui qui a acheté Draco Malfoy ! »

\- « Ne m'oubliez pas pour le mariage, monsieur le 89 ! »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, un homme qui avait retiré sa capuche et arborait un sourire franc, l'arrêta en chemin.

\- « Monsieur, je tiens à vous féliciter pour cet achat ! C'est une sacrée somme que vous avez dépensée, nul doute que vous apparaîtrez en bienfaiteur pour les victimes de ces criminels… »

Harry ne répondit rien – il avait en face de lui le Directeur du Budget Magique Anthony Brackenreed, dont il avait arrêté la fille lors de l'Affaire Hermione Granger. Les preuves contre elle faisaient partie de celles qui avaient malencontreusement disparu… Cet homme souhaitait manifestement qu'il révèle son identité. Harry fit un petit geste signifiant à la fois qu'il appréciait le compliment mais qu'il désirait passer malgré tout, et Brackenreed s'écarta à contrecœur.

Harry suivit l'officier ministériel à travers quelques couloirs et quelques escaliers, lui aussi lui posa tout un tas de questions – mais Harry connaissait la procédure : il n'était pas obligé de répondre, sa voix pouvant être identifiée avec autant de facilité que son visage. Le Gobelin qui trottinait à ses côtés se chargeait donc d'entretenir la conversation sur les points qui nécessitaient réellement des réponses. L'officier les fit pénétrer dans une petite salle close d'où les occupants pouvaient Transplaner en toute discrétion. Dès l'officier parti, le Gobelin s'assura que la pièce était vierge de tout moyen de surveillance et d'identification. Ce n'est que lorsque le Gobelin lui certifia les points de sécurité, qu'Harry consentit à retirer sa cape, ses gants et son masque. En-dessous, il portait son uniforme rouge d'Auror – sa dernière tenue propre, avec celle qu'il avait prêtée à Ron…

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, Harry se précipita derrière, mais ce n'était pas l'officier ministériel. C'étaient Nott et Malfoy, que l'on poussait rudement dans la pièce, avant de claquer la porte derrière eux. Harry croisa les bras tandis que les deux Mangemorts se relevaient et observaient les alentours.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

On leur avait rendu leurs tuniques crasseuses, énoncés leurs devoirs et… leurs devoirs, et au milieu les quelques droits qu'ils avaient encore, puis on les avait poussés, à travers couloirs et escaliers, jusqu'à cette porte. Théodore et Draco se redressèrent, ankylosés, perclus de douleurs, et observèrent la salle dans laquelle on les avait jetés sans cérémonie. Se tournant vers la porte, ils aperçurent un Auror en tenue, bras croisés, le visage peu amène, le regard caché derrière des lunettes rondes lançant des éclairs froids, Draco reconnut avec horreur Harry Potter. Il eut un mouvement de recul, tandis que Théodore, lui, s'effondrait et paniquait littéralement.

\- « Pas les Aurors, pas les Aurors ! Pas Azkaban, pas les Détraqueurs, non, non ! Draco, Draco, s'il te plaît, Draco ! »

Théodore se réfugia derrière lui, Draco restait là, choqué, et fronçait les sourcils. Il rassembla finalement son courage.

\- « Potter ! Tu… Nous avons été achetés ! Tu ne peux pas nous ramener à Azkaban, tu… »

Draco s'interrompit, plissant les yeux. Il avisa le Gobelin qui les observait avec un rictus déplaisant, puis son regard argent se reporta sur Potter.

\- « … C'est toi qui nous as achetés ! »

Derrière lui, Théodore leva la tête, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir leur nouveau maître. Puis sortit de sa cachette pour se jeter aux pieds de Potter.

\- « Merci ! Merci, merci, merci ! Je serai ton esclave, je serai obéissant et loyal, je ferai tout ce que tu me demanderas ! Merci ! »

Alors que Théodore se répandait en une litanie de remerciements, Potter leva son regard vert sauvage sur Draco.

\- « Tu as juré que tu serais un bon esclave, Malfoy… Alors ? Comptes-tu honorer ta promesse ? »

Draco se raidit tout entier, puis soupira, résigné, et ferma les yeux.

\- « Oui. Je serai ton esclave, le meilleur possible. »

Alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux, Draco eut la surprise de voir Potter se détendre un peu, décroiser les bras lentement, et respirer… mieux apparemment. L'impression ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, Potter retrouva immédiatement son visage renfrogné.

\- « Partons, » fit-il.

Il adressa quelques mots au Gobelin, qui disparut dans un claquement sec, puis releva Théo qui se traînait toujours à ses pieds. Il sortit d'une Bourse sans Fond – accessoire qu'Hermione lui avait offert quelques années plus tôt et qu'il trouvait infiniment utile – sa Cape d'Invisibilité.

\- « Restez en-dessous, je ne veux pas qu'on vous voie. »

Dès qu'ils en furent couverts, Harry les attrapa rudement par le bras, et Transplana immédiatement, entraînant sans problème ses deux esclaves avec lui.

Il se matérialisa dans la petite allée sombre qui longeait l'arrière de son immeuble. Le froid de Décembre fouetta son visage, et il eut un pincement au cœur en songeant aux tenues fort légères de Draco et Théo. Il les lâcha et entra dans l'immeuble par la porte de service, suivi en silence par les deux Mangemorts invisibles. Ils montèrent les escaliers de bois jusqu'au sixième étage. Là, un long couloir couvert d'une moquette orange tassée et élimée desservait cinq petits appartements. Harry s'arrêta devant la porte du fond, sortit sa clé, et ouvrit. Il entra, laissa ouvert le temps que Théo et Draco passent, puis referma en jetant un coup d'œil dans le couloir éclairé d'une simple ampoule nue.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE TROIS**

* * *

Il se tourna vers ses… eh bien, ses esclaves, puisque c'est ce qu'ils étaient. Théo et Draco retirèrent la Cape, la lui rendirent, et restaient maintenant immobiles dans la pièce minuscule. Harry ne savait pas trop quoi dire, et essaya d'observer sa chambre avec leurs yeux…

Ce n'était pas reluisant.

\- « Bon, bah, allez-y, dites ce que vous avez à dire… » fit-il, résigné à entendre toutes leurs critiques justifiées, tandis qu'il rangeait sa Cape dans son armoire bordélique.

\- « Il y a un lit, » dit Théo, émerveillé.

\- « C'est chauffé, » ajouta Draco, ravi.

\- « On peut cuisiner. »

\- « On peut se laver… »

\- « Et c'est trois fois plus grand que nos cellules à Azkaban. » firent-ils tous les deux. Harry ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- « Bon, » ajouta tout de même Draco en constatant son embarras, « je vais faire la vaisselle. »

\- « Quoi ?! Non, non, laisse, je comptais la faire, justement ! »

Harry poussa Draco sur le côté, se débarrassant de sa cape d'Auror et la jetant sur le lit d'un même mouvement. Hors de question que Draco Malfoy nettoie sa crasse !

\- « Bon, alors je vais ranger les affaires, » fit Théodore.

\- « Quoi ?! Non, non ! Euh… En fait, c'est organisé – à ma manière – même si ça ne se voit pas et que ça fait pas un effet organisé ! J'y tiens, laisse-ça là ! »

Théo relâcha la cape d'Auror sur le lit.

\- « Tu veux qu'on passe un coup de balai ? » demanda Draco.

\- « Non ! »

\- « … Tu veux qu'on lave les vitres ? » tenta Théo.

\- « Non ! »

\- « Tu veux qu'on te rappelle la définition du mot _esclave_ ? »

Harry délaissa le produit de vaisselle dont il aspergeait présentement ses assiettes sales, et se tourna vivement. Draco haussait les sourcils, et se retenait manifestement de rire. Harry pinça les lèvres, ne sachant comment leur expliquer.

\- « Ecoutez, j'ai l'habitude de m'occuper de moi-même… »

Draco haussa encore plus les sourcils, et Théo, peu discret, fixa posément les nombreux endroits qui témoignaient de son laisser-aller.

\- « C'est juste que je n'ai pas toujours le temps, hein ! »

\- « Eh bien, justement. On peut faire les corvées à ta place, si tu n'as pas le temps de les faire. »

\- « Mais, ça me détend, moi… »

Théo ramena son regard bleu sur Harry, Draco prit un soin particulier à n'afficher aucune expression. Harry se sentit pitoyable.

\- « Bon. Au fait… Pourquoi habites-tu ici, au juste ? Tu possèdes Godric Hollow, non ? Et tu as hérité de la Maison Black, si je me souviens bien, ce ne serait pas un endroit plus… confortable ? »

Harry se retourna vers l'évier et fit couler l'eau, soulagé du changement de sujet.

\- « Godric Hollow est une ruine, je n'ai jamais pris la peine de restaurer la demeure. Et… Je n'arrivais pas à rester à la Maison Black. Je… » Il hésita.

Harry hésitait entre dire la vérité – qui était en partie responsable de sa réputation de paranoïaque – ou mentir avec la version officielle et présentable qu'il avait construite pour s'en protéger. Il songea que ce serait un bon test, savoir s'il pourrait se fier à ses esclaves – ou s'il devrait s'en méfier, comme de tout le monde.

\- « Je ne me sentais pas bien dans cette maison. Je me sentais mal, physiquement, et psychologiquement. Cette baraque me rendait littéralement fou. Aux gens, maintenant, je dis que c'est le souvenir de Sirius qui me met mal à l'aise, et que ce souvenir ravive en moi le traumatisme de la guerre. Mais la vérité, » termina-t-il dans un murmure, « la vérité, c'est que cette maison me voulait du mal… »

Il entendit des ricanements derrière lui, il se retourna, brusquement furieux. Théo gémit et se cacha derrière Draco, mais ce dernier leva une main apaisante, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- « Je parie que tu n'as pas désactivé les Sceaux de Lignage… »

\- « … Les quoi ? » fit Harry, suspicieux.

\- « Les Sceaux de Lignage, Potter. Toutes les vieilles demeures familiales en sont pourvues – surtout celles des familles riches ! Ils s'activent dès qu'une personne ne portant pas le nom ou le sang de la famille, pénètre dans la maison. Ils agissent à très faible dose, mais une faible dose quotidienne, et qui s'accumule tant que l'intrus reste. Au début, on ne sent rien – ce qui permet d'inviter des amis pour des soirées, des week-ends, ou quelques semaines de vacances. Mais au-delà d'un mois de présence, l'action cumulée des Sceaux provoque des défauts de perceptions sensorielles. On se sent épié, suivi… Si tu restes encore plus longtemps, tu peux subir des hallucinations auditives, olfactives, puis visuelles… Et si tu ne pars toujours pas, tu peux avoir des pertes sensorielles, des fluctuations de ton centre de gravité, des altérations de ton oreille interne par intermittence… A ce stade-là, les intrus se cognent partout, tombent souvent, trébuchent sur tous les tapis, glissent dans les escaliers – ça peut effectivement donner l'impression que la maison t'attaque… »

Harry avait blanchi à l'exposé des symptômes – qu'il avait tous subis. Il referma la bouche – claquant des mâchoires, et se tourna à nouveau vers l'évier.

\- « Je… Je vous demande d'aller dans la salle d'eau. S'il vous plaît. »

Draco haussa les sourcils, son sourire disparut. Théo et lui se regardèrent, puis tous deux se dirigèrent vers la porte étroite.

\- « Vous pouvez prendre une douche, si vous voulez, » ajouta Harry tandis que Draco fermait derrière eux.

Ils restèrent un petit instant, serrés comme des sardines dans cet espace restreint, carrelé de blanc. Un WC bizarre, une douche, un lave-main. Un rideau de douche absolument horrible. De derrière la porte, les bruits de vaisselle se firent entendre, puis un autre bruit : des reniflements. Qui prirent de plus en plus d'ampleur. Théo et Draco se consultèrent du regard, et finirent par ouvrir la porte.

Harry était agenouillé devant le meuble évier, les mains pleines de savon et d'eau couvrant son visage et sa bouche, tentant de ne pas faire de bruit. Draco ferma les yeux, et sortit finalement, Théo à sa suite. De chaque côté, ils se penchèrent sur leur maître prostré, et l'enlacèrent doucement.

\- « Je… Je savais que… Que je n'étais pas fou ! Je le savais, je le savais, je le savais, mais… mais tout le monde disait… tout le monde pensait… Je… »

Les pleurs reprirent de plus belle, le crispant tout entier. Théo et Draco l'amenèrent jusqu'au lit, et l'allongèrent, Harry se retourna et prit une position fœtale, les bras enserrant son torse, secoué de larmes. Théo et Draco se regardèrent un instant, puis Théo se coucha derrière lui, l'enlaçant, le berçant et le caressant, posant quelques baisers sur sa joue, son front, sa nuque et son épaule. Draco se détourna et termina de laver la vaisselle.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

\- « Je… Je m'excuse… »

Harry se sentait… mieux. Un peu honteux, totalement vidé, et il avait chaud – au visage surtout, mais indubitablement mieux. En guise de réponse, Théo l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- « Quel jour on est ? » demanda Draco.

Harry se redressa et se tourna un peu – sans totalement échapper à l'étreinte de Théo – pour voir Draco s'essuyer les mains sur un torchon. La vaisselle, immaculée et sèche, reposait sur l'évier, en piles bien ordonnées.

\- « On est… Samedi. Milieu de Décembre. Et la vente a eu lieu en fin d'après-midi, vers dix-sept heures. Il est… un peu plus de vingt-trois heures, je crois. » Harry fit un effort pour s'asseoir complètement, Théo le lâcha alors. « Je vais préparer à manger, euh… Des pâtes, et du jambon, ça ira ? Enfin, ça devra aller, parce que c'est tout ce que j'ai… »

\- « On a déjà mangé, aujourd'hui, je crois… » Harry se figea, pinça les lèvres, et ouvrit le placard bas à la recherche d'une casserole. Draco l'observa un instant sans rien dire, et poursuivit. « Demain, puisque tu ne travailles pas, nous pourrons aller à la Maison Black. Si tu me prêtes ta baguette, je sais comment désactiver les Sceaux… »

Harry le fixa un moment, puis retourna à son activité présente : remplir une casserole d'eau, et la faire bouillir.

\- « … Pourquoi pas ? Je ne comptais pas retourner un jour dans cette maison. Mais si je peux y vivre au lieu de cet appartement… Ça me fera au moins économiser le loyer. » Il se tourna avec un léger sourire vers Draco. « Si tu n'avais pas fait le paon, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de vider mes coffres pour t'acheter. Pour vous acheter tous les deux, d'ailleurs. J'ai dû emprunter, pour payer Théodore. Alors j'espère que vous aimez les pâtes et le riz ! »

\- « Tu as vidé tes coffres ! »

\- « Eh oui. »

\- « Pour nous ? »

Tandis que l'eau chauffait lentement, Harry se tourna vers Draco.

\- « Pour toi, en fait. »

\- « Pour moi ! Et pourquoi diable ? »

\- « Parce que… » Harry plissa les yeux. « Tu sais, Malfoy, les gens n'ont pas de mémoire. Ils s'accrochent à leurs préjugés, à des slogans, et à des symboles. Et aussi, ils ont tendance à raisonner à l'envers… »

Harry eut un petit rire tandis qu'il se perdait dans la contemplation de la casserole. L'eau frémit, il y ajouta généreusement du sel, et y jeta trois grosses poignées de pâtes. Puis il se retourna.

\- « Quelques années après les procès des Mangemorts, nous avons eu une vague d'attentats. Les cibles étaient des Nés-Moldus bien placés au sein du Ministère, et en particulier ceux qui se sont illustrés dans la deuxième guerre contre Voldemort. Les attentats étaient mal organisés, mal ficelés, et la plupart furent déjoués à temps, il n'y eut que quelques victimes. Mais pas d'arrestation, et le groupe fit régulièrement parler de lui. Au bout d'un certain temps, ils revendiquèrent le nom de Néo-Mangemorts. »

Harry se saisit d'une spatule et touilla les pâtes.

\- « C'est sous ce nom qu'ils ont signé leur attentat le plus significatif : ils ont assassiné le Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shackelbolt. Ils se sont améliorés aussi : ils se sont dotés d'une pseudo Marque Noire, qu'ils laissent dans le ciel sur les lieux de leurs exploits, comme les Mangemorts. C'était il y a trois ans, et suite à cet assassinat, Michael Townsberry est devenu Ministre. Puis, il y a deux ans, ils ont à nouveau frappé fort. Hermione – vous vous souvenez d'Hermione Granger, n'est-ce pas ? – Hermione fut nommée Directrice du Département de Justice Magique. Quelques mois après sa nomination, elle fut enlevée par ces Néo-Mangemorts. Elle… »

Harry s'interrompit, et se pencha sur l'évier, fermant les yeux, pris de nausées. Il se reprit, se redressa et poursuivit.

\- « Ils l'ont torturée. Morceau par morceau, ils ont déchiqueté ses bras et ses jambes. Ils l'ont défigurée avec de l'acide. Ils ont filmé, et envoyé l'enregistrement au Bureau des Aurors. Evidemment, j'ai été mis sur l'affaire. Nous l'avons retrouvée, à moitié morte, elle délirait, invitant tout le monde à… à _se servir_. Elle a été emmenée à Sainte Mangouste, enfermée à Janus Thickey ses plaies à peine pansées. Et Jasper Connor a pris sa place à la Justice. »

Harry se tourna vers Draco.

\- « Tu peux me croire quand je dis que j'ai tout fait – tout ! – pour retrouver et arrêter les criminels. Sur les enregistrements, ils s'accoutraient d'une cape, d'un masque et de gants noirs, se revendiquaient Chiens de Voldemort – tu te souviens, non ? Du nom de l'assassin spécial que l'on avait surnommé Midnight… Celui qui a tué Rufus Scrimgeour, Amelia Bones, et tous ceux qui, au Ministère, luttaient à l'époque pour contrer son ascension. Et bien qu'ils soient masqués, sur le site de la torture, nous avons relevé des indices, des empreintes, des preuves – de vrais amateurs ! Nous avons arrêté plus d'une douzaine de suspects, tous des Filles et des Fils De. Des jeunes liés à des pontes du Ministère, à des gens très riches, et très influents… Au moment du procès, on a constaté que les preuves avaient disparu. Malencontreusement, comme par hasard. Une enquête interne a été diligentée, évidemment… Elle a mis un an à aboutir, et encore, pour dire qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur humaine et non d'un sabotage ou d'une destruction volontaire de preuves. Tous les suspects ont été relaxés, les poursuites annulées. »

D'un geste sec, Harry versa la casserole de pâtes chaudes dans un égouttoir, puis, machinalement, il se tourna vers son lit – il mangeait assis sur le bord, d'habitude… Il eut une grimace d'excuse.

\- « Euh… Bon, je… En général je m'assois sur le lit pour manger, je n'ai pas assez de place pour une table et une chaise… »

\- « D'habitude, on mange par terre, » fit Draco.

Les trois s'assirent sur le bord du lit, Harry tendit la main vers le frigo et en sortit les tranches de jambon. Ils mastiquèrent quelques bouchées, puis Draco se tourna vers Harry.

\- « Bon, je comprends à peu près la situation, mais je ne vois cependant pas l'intérêt de m'acheter… »

\- « Tous ceux qui ont bénéficié, de près ou de loin, des actes des Néo-Mangemorts, se trouvent maintenant à des postes haut placés dans le Ministère – inattaquables pour moi. Je pense depuis un moment que ce groupe ne se revendique Néo-Mangemort que pour brouiller les pistes, son véritable but est de placer ses membres aux commandes de la Communauté. A partir du moment où les cibles étaient déterminantes d'un point de vue politique, peu importe qu'ils aient été Nés-Moldus comme Paris Appleseed ou Sang-Pur comme Kingsley Shackelbolt, qu'ils aient eu des accointances avec les Mangemorts comme Dolores Ombrage ou non, comme Hermione Granger, les attentats étaient tout à coup beaucoup mieux organisés et efficaces. C'est une histoire de pouvoir et d'argent, pas d'idéologie Sang-Pur et anti-Moldu. Sauf que les gens que j'ai arrêtés après l'Affaire Hermione étaient jeunes et idéalistes. Eux, ils croient à leur idéologie. Je pense que les cadors du mouvement ont été débordés par la base, et que, pour ne pas perdre cet outil bien utile, ils ont été obligés de céder à l'une de leurs revendications principales : libérer les véritables Mangemorts. Et c'est ainsi que, le mois dernier, décision fut prise de vous libérer tous par le biais d'une mise en esclavage… »

\- « Et… Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec moi… »

\- « Le rapport, le voici : pour reprendre la main sur les Néo-Mangemorts, leurs dirigeants ont besoin d'un symbole fort. Les Néo-Mangemorts ont, à plusieurs reprises, manifesté leur fascination pour le Chien de Voldemort. Alors, leur idée, c'était de devenir les propriétaires du fameux assassin Midnight. De quoi impressionner les petits jeunes, de quoi les punir s'ils ne filent pas droit… Or, je me suis aperçu lors de la vente aux enchères, que mes principaux suspects pensent que _tu_ es Midnight ! »

\- « Moi ?! Mais… C'est ridicule ! »

\- « Eh, oui. C'est ridicule, mais que veux-tu, ils raisonnent un peu à l'envers, et oublient opportunément ce qui les dérange. Ils savent que tu viens d'une très vieille famille de Sang-Pur, riche et influente, ils ont décidé d'oublier que je t'ai volé ta baguette, et ton attitude princière au sortir d'Azkaban les a confortés dans leurs idées romantiques qu'un Sang-Pur de ta classe doit forcément avoir un pouvoir caché… » Harry ricana sans joie. « Alors, Draco, dis-moi, as-tu un de ces pouvoirs cachés ? Hein, ceux qu'on ne voit jamais parce que, justement, ils sont cachés… »

\- « Tu as dépensé 16000 Gallions juste pour éviter à des gens d'avoir à leur service un esclave qui n'est pas le véritable assassin… »

\- « J'ai appris la valeur des symboles, Draco. Je sais que tu n'es pas Midnight. Mais tu es perçu comme tel, et ta présence aux côtés des Néo-Mangemorts et de leurs soutiens aurait été un coup dur pour moi et la Communauté, et un coup d'éclat pour eux. Une publicité extraordinaire. Les prochains jours vont être délicieux. Car personne ne sait, en fait qui a acheté le prétendu Midnight Draco Malfoy… »

Harry eut un long sourire.

\- « … Je ne te savais pas aussi… tordu, Potter. » Draco avala quelques fourchetées de pâtes, et un morceau de jambon, avant d'ajouter. « Ceci dit, tu te trompes un peu sur moi. J'ai effectivement un pouvoir caché. »

Harry se tourna vers lui, surpris et en alerte.

\- « Enfin, pas si caché que ça, en fait, mais… »

\- « Si tu veux parler de ta beauté arrogante… »

Draco éclata de rire.

\- « Ce n'est pas un pouvoir, ça ! Et en tout cas, aucunement caché ! Non, Potter, je te remercie pour ton appréciation, mais je parle d'un vrai pouvoir, ancestral et tout et tout… »

\- « Lequel ? »

\- « Je suis un Guérisseur. »

\- « … C'est à dire ? » demanda Harry, en se relaxant lentement.

\- « C'est à dire que je guéris les gens. Je n'ai pas forcément besoin de baguette, mais quand je l'utilise pour des soins, ou lorsque je fabrique une potion de soins, les effets sont décuplés. C'est de famille, mon père et moi, avant, nous fournissions des potions de soins à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste pendant les fêtes de fin d'année. D'ailleurs… Théo ? Viens-là. »

Théo tourna la tête vers lui, et se leva, déposant son assiette sur le lit.

\- « Montre ton dos, s'il te plaît… »

Théo se débarrassa de sa tunique sale, et se tourna, s'asseyant par terre devant eux.

\- « Voilà. Théo a été torturé. Son père le fouettait jusqu'au sang – jusqu'à l'os, même. Je l'ai soigné, petit à petit, et tu vois, déjà, tout le côté gauche est remis en état. Il me reste à faire la colonne et le côté droit… »

Harry observa les dégâts – il les avait vus de loin, depuis les gradins, mais de près, cela lui donna des frissons.

\- « J'ai continué un petit peu à Azkaban, mais nous n'étions pas bien placés, et je n'avais pas facilement accès à son dos… M'autorises-tu à continuer à le soigner ? »

\- « Oui ! Oui… Bien sûr ! »

\- « … Et si tu le souhaites, je pourrais peut-être examiner Granger… »

Un peu sonné, Harry eut un mouvement de recul.

\- « Hermione… est très dégradée ! Ses bras et ses jambes… »

\- « Les bras et les jambes, ce n'est que de la mécanique, ça ne pose aucun problème. Le visage risque de poser plus de difficultés… Par contre, au niveau psychologique, je ne pourrais pas faire grand chose, ce n'est pas du tout mon domaine. »

Harry resta bouche bée quelques instant, et plongea dans ses pensées un long moment, mangeant machinalement ses pâtes et son jambon.

\- « … Je vais voir ça. Pas tout de suite, cependant… Je veux… » Harry reposa son assiette vide dans l'évier. « Je veux voir comment les choses vont évoluer dans les prochains jours. Demain matin, nous irons à la Maison Black, et je vous emmènerai, l'un après l'autre, au Chemin de Traverse pour vous acheter une baguette. »

Harry se retourna, s'adossa à l'évier, et fixa sérieusement ses esclaves.

\- « Que les choses soient bien claires. Je veux que vous soyez toujours armés, et toujours prêts à vous défendre. La moitié des attentats fomentés par les Néo-Mangemorts me visaient, moi, mes amis, mes collègues. Je voudrais éviter que les gens sachent que je suis votre maître, le plus longtemps possible, car si un jour ils l'apprennent, vous serez visés aussi. Donc, restez discrets, portez des capes amples, capuche en permanence, parlez le moins possible, et modifiez juste un peu votre démarche. Si vous avez des courses particulières à faire, soit je m'en occuperai, soit vous irez sous Polynectar. Draco, soigne le dos de Théo dès que possible. Et maintenant, au lit ! »

Draco et Théo fixèrent d'abord Harry, puis le lit simple. Harry rougit.

\- « Enfin, je veux dire, euh… »

\- « On dormira par terre. »

\- « Non, non ! Je… »

\- « C'est toujours plus agréable qu'Azkaban. »

\- « Non ! Je… Je vais… Je vais agrandir le lit. »

Harry sortit sa baguette et lança les quelques sortilèges nécessaires – s'interrogeant fugitivement sur sa précipitation… Et reconnut qu'il avait bien envie de se retrouver à nouveau dans les bras de Théo – ou ceux de Draco – ça avait été bien agréable… Bientôt, il ne resta quasiment plus de place pour marcher dans l'appartement. Il jeta un œil à ses esclaves : Théo restait nu, n'éprouvant manifestement aucun intérêt à se rhabiller, Draco, lui, portait toujours sa tunique peu flatteuse. Harry prit de son armoire quelques vêtements qu'il transfigura en pyjamas, et les leur donna. Il les envoya s'habiller dans la salle d'eau, leur fournissant des brosses à dents, puis prit leur place quand ils eurent fini.

Enfin, ils furent tous prêts, mais restèrent debout devant le lit agrandi. Théodore fixa un moment Draco, puis Harry, puis Draco, puis Harry.

\- « Il a l'air bien ce lit. On peut dormir, maintenant ? »

\- « Oui, oui ! Bien sûr… »

Théodore n'en demanda pas plus, et plongea sur le lit, en plein milieu. Il tendit les bras pour y attirer Harry.

\- « Bon. On peut te câliner aussi. »

\- « Quoi ?! » fit Harry en se figeant, à moitié couché.

\- « Tu as besoin de câlins. Ça fait longtemps que tu en es privé, ça se voit, tu es assoiffé. Donc on va te câliner. »

\- « Mais… »

L'étreinte de Théo était aussi puissante que celle d'un anaconda – et, se rappelant que Théodore sortait de dix ans d'emprisonnement, Harry se demanda si effectivement, son corps n'était pas assoiffé de câlins pour avoir une telle impression… Il se retrouva allongé sous Théo, qui commençait déjà à l'embrasser sur le menton, le cou, les épaules, écartant au fur et à mesure les pans de son pyjama, ses mains se baladant doucement sur son torse et ses flancs. Harry aurait voulu le repousser, l'obliger à s'arrêter, il s'en révéla incapable.

Alors il laissa faire.

Après un petit moment, Draco vint les rejoindre, s'allongea à leurs côtés, et lui aussi, fit balader ses mains sur ses épaules, sur sa nuque, et les fit remonter sur son cuir chevelu. Harry soupira d'aise et de plaisir, ses cheveux massés par les doigts fins le chatouillant délicieusement. Il s'endormit pendant que Théo déposait des baisers mouillés sur son torse.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Draco caressait toujours les cheveux d'Harry. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette… texture. Les cheveux noirs lui avaient paru ternes, filasses, presque morts, mais sous ses doigts et ses attentions, le cheveu semblait revivre, prendre des forces. Alors qu'ils pendaient lamentablement, désordonnés, ses quelques caresses les rendaient fort, plantureux et piquants. Ils pointaient maintenant de tous les côtés sur l'oreiller blanc, à peine dérangés par la respiration de leur propriétaire.

Draco profita du calme et du silence pour réfléchir – et sonder son environnement. Il avait pris cette habitude au Manoir Malfoy, et l'avait entretenue à Azkaban. Sonder lui permettait de savoir qui arrivait, et de se préparer un peu. Il ferma les yeux et la première chose qu'il repéra, c'étaient les nombreuses traces de magie. Il se plongea plus profondément dans son analyse : il s'agissait de résidus de sortilèges de protection…

_Paranoïaque à ce point, Potter ?_ songea momentanément Draco, puis : _en même temps, en tant qu'Harry Potter, et Auror de surcroit, il doit être une cible privilégiée… _

Draco se leva, évitant de déranger les dormeurs, se saisit de la baguette qu'Harry avait – plutôt imprudemment – déposée sur le manteau de la minuscule cheminée, et lança les sortilèges de protection dont il avait reconnu les signatures, ainsi que d'autres sceaux que Potter ne devait certainement pas connaître. Il reposa la baguette, et alla ensuite se recoucher. Au moment où il s'installait, Harry se réveilla en sursaut.

\- « Les protections ! J'ai oublié d'installer les boucliers de nuit ! »

\- « Je les ai dressés, » murmura Draco à son oreille. « Ceux que tu mets d'habitude, ainsi que quelques uns de mon cru. »

Harry se détendit, sondant les alentours, et se rendant compte, soulagé, que les barrières assurant sa sécurité étaient en place. Allongé sur lui, Théo dormait à poings fermés. Il se tourna vers Draco.

\- « Merci… »

\- « De rien. Rendors-toi. Il est trop tôt pour se lever. »

Il caressa son front et ses cheveux, et Harry se rendormit.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE QUATRE**

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il faisait jour, un jour blafard et froid. Harry resta un instant allongé, se remémorant avec difficulté les évènements de la veille…

_Des esclaves ! Draco Malfoy et Théodore Nott !_

Harry se redressa brusquement dans son lit vide, puis s'affaissa progressivement, retrouvant son calme. Devant, au pied du lit, Théo était assis par terre, et Draco debout à ses côtés. Les deux étaient collés à la fenêtre.

\- « Il y a plein de lumière. Tu as vu Draco ? Et là bas, c'est le ciel. C'est nuageux. Et il y a du vent. Mais il y a un peu de bleu, juste là, tu vois ? »

\- « Je vois, Théo, oui. »

Théo poussa un soupir de bonheur.

\- « C'est beau, hein ? »

\- « Oui, c'est beau. »

Harry eut un sourire amer. Son appartement donnait sur cour, il y avait un mur aveugle en vis-à-vis à moins de six mètres, le temps était maussade et froid, son appartement était plongé dans une ombre grisâtre. Il sourit plus franchement lorsqu'il leur dit :

\- « Dans la Maison Black, il y a un jardin… »

Les deux ex-prisonniers se retournèrent vivement, et avec une vitesse surprenante, Théo s'élança vers lui et le força à se rallonger.

\- « Avec des arbres ? »

\- « … Oui, oui, il y a quelques arbres. »

\- « Et de l'herbe ? »

\- « Ben, oui. »

\- « Bon. Alors je vais m'occuper de ton érection matinale, maintenant. »

\- « Quoi ?! »

Draco se retourna vers la fenêtre, un sourire aux lèvres, tandis qu'il entendait, derrière lui, le combat factice.

\- « Ça te fera du bien. »

\- « Je n'en doute pas, mais lâche ça ! »

\- « Mais pourquoi ? Puisque ça te fera du bien. »

\- « Ça passera tout seul ! »

\- « Ça passera plus vite si je m'en occupe. »

\- « … Oui, mais je ne veux pas ! Retire ta main, Théodore ! »

Il y eut un petit moment de silence, et Draco imagina parfaitement l'expression dépitée pleine d'incompréhension et de déception de Théo…

\- « Ecoute, Théo… Je… Ne me fais pas cette tête, enfin… »

\- « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas. Ça te ferait du bien, on est bien d'accord ? »

\- « … Oui… Mais non, non, arrêtes, voyons ! Bon, Théo ! Oui, ça me ferait du bien, c'est vrai, mais je ne veux quand même pas ! »

\- « Pourquoi ? »

\- « … Parce que… »

\- « Parce que quoi ? »

\- « Parce que… Parce que… D'abord, je ne suis pas homo ! »

\- « Je ne vois pas le rapport. »

Draco faillit rire en imaginant la tête de Potter. Il se régalait.

\- « Tu ne vois pas le rapport. C'est un problème, là. »

\- « Non, il n'y a pas de problème. Tu as une érection, je m'en occupe, et tout ira mieux après. Pas besoin d'être homosexuel pour ça. »

\- « Ben… »

\- « Je suis ton esclave. C'est mon devoir de te faire du bien. Et toi, en tant que maître, tu dois t'assurer de mon bien-être sexuel. Alors, allons-y, comme ça on fait d'une pierre deux coups. »

Draco entendit des froissements de tissus, et des mouvements, puis un profond soupir…

\- « Bon. Juste pour cette fois, alors. »

Draco rit, se retourna, et rejoignit Harry et Théo dans le lit.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Harry comprit son erreur dès que Draco s'allongea à ses côtés. Pourquoi avait-il cédé ? Bon, il savait bien pourquoi : c'était horriblement agréable, la façon dont Théodore caressait son sexe semi-dressé. Et ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas touché… Tellement longtemps qu'il était _seul_…

Mais il n'aurait pas dû, et il ne devrait pas laisser cette situation perdurer.

Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais Draco l'embrassa, sa langue passant sur ses lèvres, s'insérant doucement entre elles – et là encore, Harry céda honteusement. Il ouvrit la bouche, et laissa le blond jouer avec sa langue, caresser son palais – un frisson de pur plaisir le cambra. Théodore caressait toujours son pénis, doucement, avec précaution, et son érection s'affermissait à chaque seconde. Bientôt, il fut complètement rigide, et, alors que Draco pinçait et manipulait ses tétons jusqu'à la limite de la douleur, il sentit son gland disparaître dans la bouche chaude et humide de Théodore. Il poussa un cri de surprise et de plaisir. Théo suça le pénis – sans l'engouffrer jusqu'au bout – puis le sortit de sa bouche.

Harry, un peu hébété, darda son regard vert et flou sur le brun, qui lui rendit un regard espiègle et plein de défi. Il reprit son sexe humide en main et… souffla dessus, sur toute sa longueur, excitant la chair mouillée, avant de le prendre à nouveau en bouche. Il le sortit encore, lécha la veine juste en-dessous, de la base à la pointe, puis souffla, puis l'avala, chaque fois plus profondément, puis le sortit, puis le caressa, puis l'avala, encore, encore, et encore – et toujours, ses yeux bleus restaient invariablement fixés sur Harry, son visage rouge, sa respiration sifflante, sa tête renversée, ses yeux à demi-fermés.

Harry ne voulait pas jouir déjà, il voulait encore sentir la langue et le souffle de Théodore sur son sexe, il voulait avoir les lèvres de Draco sur les siennes, sa langue dans sa bouche, ses mains sur son torse, il voulait… Mais il jouit, l'orgasme s'imposant à lui, inévitable. Son corps se cabra, ses muscles se crispèrent, son cerveau grilla sous l'explosion blanche du plaisir intense – un plaisir toujours trop court, mais cette fois, l'étourdissement perdura plusieurs minutes. Incapable de parler, la respiration erratique, le cœur battant, Harry tenta de retrouver son souffle et ses esprits.

\- « Oh Merlin, » murmura-t-il.

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, les fixa sur Théodore – qui paraissait beaucoup trop satisfait, et céda complètement, ses scrupules balayés, toute honte bue. Il prit la tête brune dans une main, serra celle de Draco dans l'autre, et ordonna.

\- « Encore. J'en veux encore. Et j'en veux plus aussi. Faites-moi l'amour, tous les deux. »

Draco et Théo se figèrent un instant puis lui sourirent. Draco l'allongea complètement sur le lit, et fit descendre une ligne de baisers humides de son cou à son torse, de son torse à son ventre, de son ventre à son sexe, et de son sexe à ses fesses. Juste en-dessous, il malaxa les cuisses, les embrassa là où la peau est si sensible, et remonta en une lente torture jusqu'à son anus. Il le titilla de ses doigts, l'effleura de ses lèvres, l'embrassa, le lécha, y fit entrer juste l'extrémité de sa langue chaude, puis un doigt, puis deux, tandis qu'Harry se tortillait et se convulsait autant de plaisir que de gêne.

Théo s'était redressé, et, assis en tête de lit, il caressait les cheveux, le front et le cou, embrassait le torse et les épaules, massait les tétons durs et dressés dans l'air frais de ce matin blême. Il lécha les petites pointes de chair, les mordilla, les suçota, détournant irrésistiblement l'attention d'Harry de ce qui se tramait entre ses cuisses. Harry le fixait d'un regard implorant, il voulait, il voulait…

Ah, oui, voilà ce qu'il voulait. Théo lui présentait son propre pénis, pas complètement érigé, mais bien suffisamment, Harry prit le gland entre ses lèvres – et voilà, il se sentit bien. Il suça, lécha, et suça encore, sentant avec satisfaction le sexe se durcir. Théo s'éloigna un instant, pour s'installer plus confortablement : presque assis sur lui, la position lui permettait d'offrir sa verge à son maître, tout en ayant un accès privilégié à la sienne. Il se mit au travail immédiatement : caresses, baisers, il lécha et suça tant et si bien qu'il ne fallut à Harry que quelques minutes pour présenter à nouveau une fière érection.

Théo ne provoqua pas l'orgasme cependant, le laissa reprendre ses esprits et Harry – suçotant toujours le sexe de Théo comme on sucerait un bonbon – se rendit compte que Draco, de son côté, avait inséré déjà trois doigts. Il n'y avait plus d'inconfort, son anus s'était déjà adapté à leur présence, leur va-et-vient, et le plaisir montait en lui, ainsi qu'un manque, une envie, qu'il fallait assouvir, maintenant.

\- « Oui ! » fit Harry, daignant délaisser quelques instants le sexe de Théo, et le reprenant en bouche dès son accord donné.

Draco retira ses doigts, arrêta les baisers et les caresses, écarta ses jambes, et les releva, pas trop, mais assez pour qu'il puisse s'installer, et présenter son sexe devant l'entrée chaude et palpitante. Il entra – l'extrémité seulement, juste assez longtemps pour mesurer la douleur – il n'y en avait pas – et juste ce qu'il faut pour que l'anneau de chair s'adapte à son diamètre – ça ne prit pas longtemps. Alors, il s'enfonça lentement, régulièrement et entièrement, entre les fesses offertes. Harry gémit, une plainte qui mourut presque et se raviva lorsque Théo le reprit en bouche.

Harry fut incapable de garder le sexe de Théo dans la sienne. Entre le va-et-vient de Draco en lui, et la langue de Théo qui s'enroulait autour de son pénis, il criait de plaisir, à tue-tête, inconscient du vacarme, et se moquant éperdument de réveiller tout l'immeuble. Il en pleurait presque, tellement c'était bon, il jouit, une première fois, mais Draco continua à le pénétrer, encore et encore, et Théo continua à le sucer, encore et encore, il jouit une seconde fois. Enfin, alors que ses cris s'estompaient sous l'effet de l'adaptation, il eut un ultime orgasme, qui le souleva du lit, dérangea Théo qui rit en s'installant sur le côté, et Harry sentit Draco se crisper et se déverser en lui.

Le blond se retira un peu hagard, un peu hébété par l'expérience. Théo se penchait sur Harry, continuant inlassablement à le caresser, à embrasser son torse et son cou. Harry restait avachi sur le matelas, les yeux révulsés, incapable de bouger pour l'instant.

\- « Merlin que c'était bon, » murmura-t-il finalement.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Harry se redressa finalement, un peu groggy, un peu étourdi, les pensées éparpillées. Il sembla se reconnecter après un long moment d'hébétude.

\- « Ah, oui. La Maison Black. Allons-y. »

Il se rendit à la salle d'eau, prit une douche rapide qui n'eut aucun effet sur ses douleurs musculaires, puis s'habilla en quatrième vitesse – avec sa tenue d'Auror, il portait rarement autre chose. Et pour une fois, il le regretta. Le mouvement de recul et de défiance de Draco et Théo à sa vue le mit mal à l'aise.

\- « Vous savez que… Je suis Auror, hein. A plein temps. Par sécurité. Enfin, pour que les gens ne l'oublient pas… » Il se tut un moment, se demandant s'il ne portait pas cette tenue plus parce que les gens lui rappelaient sans cesse qu'il était Auror avant d'être un être humain. « Bon, » finit-il maladroitement, « allez vous préparer… »

Draco et Théo se rendirent à la salle d'eau, et bientôt Harry entendit la douche couler. Il se demanda un instant s'il ne devrait pas intervenir pour leur dire qu'ils pouvaient se préparer l'un après l'autre et pas forcément en même temps… Il haussa les épaules et les laissa faire.

Draco sortit le premier, séchant ses cheveux blonds dans une petite serviette, vêtu de la tunique crasseuse qu'il portait la veille. Harry pinça les lèvres : il avait oublié ce détail. Lui-même n'avait plus de vêtements propres à transfigurer. Draco s'assit sur le lit, à ses côtés.

\- « J'ai profité de cette douche pour soigner un peu le dos de Théo… »

\- « … Il a eu mal ? »

\- « Toujours. »

\- « Il n'a pas crié… En tout cas, je n'ai rien entendu… »

\- « Il ne crie jamais. »

Harry se renfrogna, Draco poursuivit.

\- « Je peux guérir par petites touches en évitant l'anesthésie. Pour de plus grosses portions, il faut qu'il soit endormi. Et je l'ai fait ce matin parce que la séance a été… agitée. Il vaut mieux qu'il reste sur le ventre, si possible, ne jamais se mettre sur le côté… »

Harry leva une main.

\- « Je te fais confiance sur ce point, Draco, je pense que tu sais ce que tu fais, et que tu agis au mieux des intérêts de Théodore. »

Celui-ci sortit à cet instant. Il était un peu pâle, mais en dehors de ça, il semblait normal. Lui aussi vêtu de sa tunique de prisonnier, il alla directement se planter devant la fenêtre pour contempler le ciel nuageux. Harry se leva et farfouilla dans son armoire désordonnée. Il en sortit sa Cape d'Invisibilité, qu'il leur tendit.

\- « Nous allons sortir et Transplaner jusqu'au square Grimmaurd. »

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Ils arrivèrent au Square Grimmaurd quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se dépêcha de faire apparaître la Maison Black engoncée entre ses voisines de briques rouges, entra et laissa passer ses esclaves toujours invisibles. Il s'étonna un instant de la confiance qu'il leur portait. Sous la Cape d'Invisibilité, ils auraient pu partir, s'enfuir, et Harry aurait été bien incapable de les retrouver… Au lieu de ça, il avait eu en permanence la certitude qu'ils le suivraient loyalement. C'était étrange d'avoir à nouveau confiance en quelqu'un…

\- « Monsieur Potter… »

Harry se retourna, reconnaissant la voix éraillée de Kreattur – et sa façon pas très subtile de lui signifier qu'il n'était pas son maître en l'appelant _monsieur_.

\- « Bonjour Kreattur. Draco ? Théo ? »

Les deux Mangemorts sortirent de sous la Cape, faisant sursauter le vieil Elfe de Maison.

\- « Kreattur, voici Draco Malfoy et Théodore Nott. Je les ai achetés, ils sont désormais mes esclaves. J'espère que tu les accueilleras convenablement. »

Kreattur lança un long regard dépité à Draco – qui portait le sang des Black, et qui aurait dû être son maître. Il s'affaissa et fit un petit signe de tête attristé.

\- « Kreattur va préparer le repas. »

L'Elfe partit d'un pas pesant vers la cuisine. Draco se tourna vers Harry.

\- « Eh bien, Potter, si tu veux bien me prêter ta baguette… Je pourrais au moins désactiver les Sceaux du salon et de la salle à manger avant le déjeuner. »

Harry lui tendit sa baguette, la retint un instant lorsque Draco s'en saisit. Puis il la lâcha. Draco resta là, la baguette en main pointée sur Harry, puis eut un vague sourire.

\- « Merci, Potter. Tu te souviens que je te l'ai déjà empruntée cette nuit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry haussa les sourcils, puis lui revint en mémoire son réveil en sursaut.

\- « Ah oui ! Les protections ! »

Draco sourit de plus belle, tandis qu'Harry se sentait un peu honteux d'avoir douté… Le blond s'éloigna, et pénétra dans la salle à manger, commençant d'emblée à repérer les Sceaux de Lignage pour les désamorcer.

\- « Bon, je vais aider l'Elfe à faire la cuisine, » fit Théodore, et lui aussi partit.

Harry resta seul au milieu du couloir, désœuvré. Il avait constaté avec soulagement que Kreattur avait obéi à ses ordres : le tableau de Walburga Black restait caché sous les draperies… Il craignait un peu de ressentir les mêmes maux qui l'avaient fait fuir de cette Maison, mais pour le moment, en dehors de son appréhension, il ne pouvait décemment prétendre qu'il sentait quoi que ce soit. Il croisa les bras. Puis se rendit au salon. Examina la pièce décrépite. S'assit sur l'un des canapés miteux. Dans la pièce voisine, Draco travaillait, de la cuisine lui provenaient des bruits de vaisselle et de cuisson. Il avait un peu honte de ne rien faire alors que tout le monde s'agitait autour de lui…

Draco entra ensuite dans le salon, continuant ses recherches de Sceaux, et Harry l'observa un moment avant de se dire qu'il devait avoir froid avec cette tunique minimaliste. Harry bondit de son fauteuil, ravi d'avoir trouvé quelque chose à faire : il devrait bien y avoir des vieux vêtements dans cette baraque. Il se précipita donc dans les escaliers, vers les étages, pour aller fouiller les armoires des chambres.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Harry se sentait merveilleusement bien – sensation qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis bien longtemps. Ils avaient bien mangé : soupe de potiron, quiche saumon-épinard, et mousse au chocolat pour dessert… Il était repu.

Il avait trouvé plein de vêtements dans une des chambres, et d'autres encore dans le grenier. Tous n'étaient pas en bon état, mais la plupart suffisamment pour être portés. Exceptionnellement, il s'était départi de son uniforme d'Auror au profit de robes civiles. Puis il avait montré ses trouvailles à ses esclaves, et ils s'étaient habillés, enfin. Harry avait moins mauvaise conscience de les voir déambuler dans la Maison peu chauffée.

Draco avait débarrassé le salon, la salle à manger et la cuisine de leurs Sceaux de Lignage, et Harry était soulagé de savoir qu'au moins dans ces pièces, il ne subirait pas leur effet néfaste.

\- « Draco, je vais t'emmener en premier au Chemin de Traverse, pour acheter une baguette. »

\- « Chez Ollivander ? Il est toujours là ? »

\- « Il est décédé, mais sa fille a repris la boutique. Ensuite, Théo, nous y passerons. Et après… »

\- « … Après ? »

\- « Après, j'irai voir Hermione… »

\- « Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? » demanda Draco.

\- « Non. » Le sentiment de bien-être s'était estompé, et Harry se rendit compte qu'il se montrait un peu trop abrupt. « Pour l'instant, non. Faites… Faites ce que vous voulez en mon absence… »

\- « Nous ne sommes pas censés faire ce que nous voulons, Potter… »

Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

\- « Je suis sûr que vous saurez vous occuper. »

Draco recula sur son siège.

\- « Ça ne me prendra pas toute l'après-midi de désactiver les Sceaux de Lignage. Après… euh… Si tu veux, nous pourrions nous occuper de rénover la Maison ? »

\- « Ah ! C'est vrai qu'elle mériterait d'être retapée de fond en combles. Mais je n'ai plus d'argent, Malfoy… »

Draco eut un petit sourire, qui perdura. Il posa ses coudes sur la table, et sa tête sur ses mains.

\- « Potter, premièrement : pas besoin d'argent pour la restauration d'une maison, je connais tous les sortilèges nécessaires, et nous allions justement m'acheter une baguette ! Et deuxièmement : pour l'argent, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je suis un excellent gestionnaire de patrimoine. Si tu me laisses la main sur tes possessions, je peux les faire fructifier au point de rembourser intégralement notre achat, d'ici même pas un an… »

\- « C'est ce que tu faisais pour Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco perdit son sourire.

\- « Oui. On venait me voir en me demandant de fournir telle ou telle somme, et je me débrouillais pour l'obtenir. Et avant ça, je gérais le patrimoine de ma famille. Mon père était plutôt bon en politique et manipulations médiatiques, mais en finance, il était nul. Toutes ses opérations se sont soldées par des échecs cuisants, et il n'a échappé à la ruine qu'en épousant ma mère, une Black, ce qui a renfloué nos caisses… C'est elle qui m'a appris à gérer, et dès l'âge de douze ans, je jouais avec la moitié de la fortune familiale – que j'ai fait fructifier au point que, lors de notre arrestation, il y a eu de quoi corrompre suffisamment de gens influents pour obtenir la liberté de mon père et de ma mère… »

\- « Mais pas la tienne. C'est tout ce que tu faisais pour Voldemort ? »

\- « … La trésorerie et les soins. Deux activités que je pouvais effectuer sans baguette. Je te l'ai dit, je suis Guérisseur. Je préparais des potions, des baumes et des onguents, et je soignais les Mangemorts blessés lors des attaques… Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne… »

\- « Non. » Harry resta pensif un moment, observant Draco, qui ne cilla pas. « Bien. Je te laisserai gérer mes biens, du moins le peu qu'il me reste, et vous pouvez rénover la Maison Black. Je veux aussi que vous vous entraîniez à manier des sortilèges offensifs et défensifs. Ah, et Draco, je sais que tu es bon en potions – infiniment meilleur que moi, d'ailleurs – pourrais-tu vérifier le stock de la maison ? Jeter les fioles périmées, en refaire de nouvelles – tout ce que tu estimeras nécessaire, mais aussi du Veritaserum, du Polynectar, et faire la liste des ingrédients dont tu auras besoin… Et maintenant, allons-y ! »

Harry et Draco se levèrent de table, et se dirigèrent vers la cheminée du salon.

\- « Bon, eh bien, Kreattur, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? »

\- « Eh bien… » fit le vieil elfe, autant surpris que choqué qu'un sorcier, Sang-Pur de surcroit, lui demande des instructions, « on… on débarrasse, on fait la vaisselle, et ensuite on fera un peu de ménage, monsieur Théodore si vous voulez bien ? »

\- « D'accord. »

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Caché sous la Cape d'Invisibilité, Draco suivit Harry. Ils avaient emprunté le Réseau des Cheminées jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur, puis s'étaient rendus dans le cul-de-sac fermé par un mur de briques. Là, Harry avait pointé sa baguette sur son visage, lancé quelques sortilèges, et bientôt, Draco eut devant lui un illustre inconnu, seuls les cheveux étaient reconnaissables – ainsi que cette cicatrice en éclair sur son front, mais le tout était caché sous une capuche sombre. Harry tapota ensuite les briques suivant un code magique, et le mur laissa place au Chemin de Traverse, qu'ils arpentèrent, Harry ouvrant la marche. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant la boutique d'Ollivander.

Deux choses seulement avaient changé : l'achalandage, d'une part, une grande partie du stock de baguettes ayant été détruite lors des attentats menés par les Mangemorts durant la Deuxième Guerre, et bien sûr, le tenancier de la boutique. A la place du vieil homme rabougri aux cheveux blancs se tenait une femme mûre au regard perçant – un regard qui se riva sur Draco malgré son invisibilité…

\- « Je voudrais acheter une baguette pour mon esclave, » annonça sobrement Harry d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude.

\- « Votre… esclave ? Mmh. Sous votre responsabilité, certes. Si vous voulez bien… »

Sur un signe de tête d'Harry, Draco retira la Cape.

\- « Oh. Monsieur Malfoy, » fit la propriétaire – et Harry se raidit. « Eh bien, voyons, je crois que vous aviez, il y a longtemps, une baguette d'aubépine avec crin de Licorne pour cœur, si je ne me trompe pas… Nous allons partir sur cette base-là. »

L'essayage ne fut pas long, et bientôt, Draco se trouva l'heureux propriétaire d'une baguette de bouleau, avec toujours un crin de Licorne pour cœur.

\- « Remarquable. Je pensais que vos années à Azkaban vous auraient marqué plus que cela… »

\- « Combien ? » intervint Harry de sa voix gutturale.

\- « Treize Gallions, monsieur. »

Harry paya les treize Gallions, attendit que la femme les range, puis sortit sa baguette au moment où elle se penchait sur ses registres pour inscrire le détail de la transaction.

\- « _Oubliettes !_ »

La femme resta penchée un moment tandis que le sortilège jouait avec sa mémoire.

\- « La Cape, Draco, vite ! »

Draco remit la Cape immédiatement, puis tous deux sortirent en hâte du magasin. Lorsque Madame Ollivander se redressa, elle se demanda si sa porte d'entrée était bien fermée : elle venait de sentir un courant d'air froid…

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

\- « Tu as changé, Potter. Je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de faire ça, » fit Draco, en retirant la Cape d'Invisibilité dès leur retour à la Maison Black.

\- « Faire quoi ? » demanda Théodore, qui venait juste de terminer la vaisselle avec Kreattur.

\- « Il a lancé un sortilège d'Amnésie sur la fille d'Ollivander. »

\- « Par précaution. Les Gallions peuvent être tracés, on peut savoir qui en ont été les trois derniers propriétaires. Si cette transaction avait été régulièrement enregistrée, on aurait pu remonter jusqu'à moi. » Harry soupira de dépit. « Si encore elle ne t'avait pas reconnu, » murmura-t-il.

\- « Il ne serait pas sage de recommencer la même méthode sur la même personne, » fit Théodore.

\- « Non, c'est vrai. Pour toi, nous irons chez un nouveau fabricant de baguettes qui a profité des déboires d'Ollivander pour ouvrir une boutique à Pré-au-Lard. Tu es prêt ? »

Draco les regarda partir par la cheminée, il ne pouvait nier que voir Harry Potter lancer un sortilège normalement interdit – ou du moins strictement encadré – l'avait secoué… Il se reprit puis, adressant un sourire à sa nouvelle baguette, il partit explorer la Maison Black pour dénicher et désactiver les Sceaux de Lignage.

Cette deuxième course dura moins d'une demi-heure, Harry ne resta que le temps de ranger la Cape d'Invisibilité, puis il repartit pour l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Théodore vint le rejoindre et l'observa un moment dans son travail de désamorçage.

\- « L'autre aussi, il lui a lancé un sortilège d'Amnésie… » fit lentement Théodore.

\- « Tu crois qu'il exagère ? »

\- « Non. C'est Harry Potter. »

\- « … En effet… »

\- « Je vais faire un peu d'exercice. Tu me guériras, ce soir ? »

\- « … Oui… »

Draco regarda Théo disparaître dans le couloir, écouta ses pas descendre l'escalier, puis abandonna les Sceaux de Lignage pour jeter un œil aux potions – il risquait d'en avoir besoin très bientôt. En grandes quantités.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE CINQ**

* * *

Harry s'assit un instant dans la salle d'attente. Il était en retard d'une heure sur ses horaires de visite habituels, et il se sentait coupable vis-à-vis d'Hermione. Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

Il s'était senti si bien, ce midi. Non, à vrai dire, il se sentait bien depuis hier soir. Depuis qu'il avait acheté Draco et Théodore. Ce n'était pas normal – ou plutôt, c'était un état normal dont il n'avait plus l'habitude… Les deux ex-prisonniers l'avaient pris dans leurs bras – et ça lui avait fait un bien fou. Ils lui avaient fait l'amour, et ça avait été libérateur et magique. Il avait bien dormi, bien mangé, il était reposé, épanoui, et il s'était vidé de sa colère…

Mais ici, à l'hôpital, à deux pas de la section Janus Thickey et d'Hermione, la colère revenait, sourdait à nouveau dans son esprit et son cœur… Harry avait peur.

Ron, lui, ne venait qu'une fois par mois – et encore. Tout était prétexte pour échapper à cette torture. Harry n'avait jamais pu se défiler, et pourtant, ce serait peut-être la meilleure solution ? Voir Hermione était une source inépuisable de fureur, une fureur qui le rongeait, le rendait amer devant son impuissance. Peut-être, lui aussi, devrait-il espacer ses visites… Après tout, en s'occupant de lui-même, en acceptant le plaisir – même s'il lui était prodigué par ses anciens ennemis – il avait retrouvé une certaine sérénité. Et ça irait en s'améliorant, et peut-être, peut-être enfin aurait-il la vie normale dont il avait toujours rêvé ?

Mais pour cela, il fallait abandonner Hermione. La laisser aux seuls soins de l'hôpital. Il releva la tête, et lorsque l'infirmière de la section Janus le reconnut, elle sursauta, comme prise en faute. Instantanément en alerte, Harry se leva.

\- « Mademoiselle ? » demanda-t-il, ses lunettes lançant des éclairs sous la lumière des néons.

La jeune femme se recomposa.

\- « Ex… Excusez-moi, monsieur Potter. Je ne vous avais pas reconnu sans votre uniforme… » Harry grinça des dents. Ça ne justifiait pas sa méfiance. « Hum. Je vais vous demander de patienter un moment, mademoiselle Granger reçoit une visite… »

\- « De qui ? » demanda Harry abruptement.

\- « De… Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas le seul à venir la voir, et… »

\- « De qui ? » répéta-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse, et se précipita dans la section Janus Thickey, l'infirmière sur les talons. Dans le long couloir, il prit la troisième porte à droite et l'ouvrit à la volée. Penché au-dessus du lit où était allongée ce qui restait d'Hermione, un homme lui parlait, et caressait son visage – le côté encore sain – d'une main. De l'autre côté du lit, une jeune femme souriait comme si on lui racontait une bonne plaisanterie. Harry les reconnut : Gerald Folley, le fils du Secrétaire Folley, et Audrey Pierce, la nièce du Directeur du Département de la Justice Magique Jasper Connor. Deux des prévenus qui avaient échappé aux poursuites du fait de la disparition des preuves…

A sa vue, Gerald Folley eut un mouvement de recul, puis se força à sourire et à se lever nonchalamment.

\- « Monsieur Potter, » caquetait l'infirmière, « je vous rappelle qu'on ne peut interrompre ainsi les visites des patients… »

Harry lui jeta un regard tellement haineux que la femme se tut. Il se tourna vers les deux visiteurs inopportuns.

\- « Sortez. »

\- « Nous avons parfaitement le droit… »

Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur eux. Le geste était tellement instantané qu'il surprit tout le monde.

\- « Sortez. Tous les deux. »

\- « Vous n'avez pas le droit de… » commença le garçon, mais la fille – qui avait perdu son sourire – le tira en direction de la sortie. « … Vous entendrez parler de moi, Auror Potter ! Vous… »

Les menaces se perdirent dans le couloir, tandis qu'Harry fermait la porte derrière eux. Il rangea sa baguette, puis sauta sur l'infirmière médusée, la prit à la gorge et la plaqua contre le mur immaculé.

\- « Depuis quand viennent-ils lui rendre visite !? Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas prévenu !? » lui hurla-t-il à la figure.

Tétanisée, horrifiée, l'infirmière ne put répondre – autant à cause de la pression de la main sur sa gorge que parce qu'elle se savait coupable. Oui, elle aurait dû le prévenir, oui, c'est vrai, mais, ils…

Harry la lâcha alors qu'elle suffoquait presque. Elle tomba à terre, sans forces, se massant le cou, et essaya de se relever. Harry l'aida, tout en pointant sa baguette derrière son dos.

\- « _Oubliettes._ » Il attendit que l'infirmière reprenne ses esprits, puis lui dit gentiment : « Merci de m'avoir accompagné, mademoiselle… Vous voulez bien nous laisser seuls, s'il vous plaît ? »

\- « … Oh ! Ou… Oui, bien sûr… Bonne visite, monsieur Potter. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appuyez sur le bouton… Enfin, vous savez… »

\- « Oui, je sais. Merci. Bonne journée, mademoiselle. »

Harry attendit que la femme soit sortie avant de laisser tomber son faible sourire. Alors il se tourna vers Hermione. Il s'approcha du lit à grand pas, et s'assit sans cérémonie sur le lit.

Hermione était toujours dans un état pitoyable. Ses bras et ses jambes n'étaient plus que des moignons, et la moitié droite de son visage était rongée, on pouvait voir les os de la mâchoire par endroits. Dans ses meilleurs jours, elle tournait vers ses interlocuteurs la partie de son visage qui était encore normale. Dans les pires… Elle se croyait encore dans la grotte où on l'avait torturée, riant à gorge déployée comme une démente, en proposant à qui voulait de retirer encore un morceau, et que là, il y avait un bout qui dépassait…

Harry plissa les yeux. Depuis son internement, il payait des sommes astronomiques pour qu'elle soit suivie par un psychomage. Il n'avait que peu d'estime pour cette branche de la médicomagie, mais en l'occurrence, c'était la seule capable d'améliorer un peu son état… Or, il n'y avait eu quasiment aucune amélioration, aucun changement véritablement notable ni pérenne. Mais si ses tortionnaires venaient régulièrement réduire à néant les maigres avancées…

\- « Hermione ? »

Son ton avait dû pénétrer la carapace d'Hermione, car elle fronça les sourcils. Mais Harry était rongé par la colère et la fureur. Il n'y avait aucune pitié dans son ton, il voulait des informations, il les voulait maintenant, et il estimait qu'Hermione, même dans son état lamentable, était en mesure de les lui fournir. Il n'était plus question de gentillesse et de compassion.

\- « Depuis quand viennent-ils ? Et que te disent-ils ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux – du moins le mouvement affecta-t-il le côté sain, l'autre œil, bien qu'encore fonctionnel, n'avait plus de paupière.

\- « Tou… Toujours… » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle. « … Viennent… après toi… Toujours. »

Elle passa une langue sur ses lèvres relativement épargnées. Ses yeux fiévreux et suppliants se fixèrent sur Harry.

\- « M'in… m'insultent… Sang-de… de-Bourbe… Et ils… disent… qu'un… qu'un jour, ils… s'occuperont de l'au… l'autre côté… »

Harry inspira profondément, et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Cela sembla paniquer Hermione.

\- « Je dis… je dis la… vérité, Harry ! Je dis… la vérité ! »

Harry se tourna vers elle, et dans un élan instinctif, caressa ses cheveux et son visage.

\- « Je sais, Hermione. Je sais que tu dis la vérité. Et je sais que tu n'es pas folle. Et je sais que je ne le suis pas non plus ! »

Hermione ferma les yeux et soupira, puis rit, puis pleura.

\- « Harry… Harry… Ne me… laisse… pas, Harry ! »

\- « Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Et je vais te sortir de là, aie confiance en moi, 'Mione. »

Il la redressa – elle ne pesait rien, femme-tronc amaigrie et émaciée – et la serra contre lui. Il caressa ses cheveux, longtemps, et murmura encore.

\- « Je vais te sortir de là. »

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Après avoir fait un point rapide sur les potions – et satisfait de leur variété et de leur état de conservation – Draco s'était remis au désarmoçage des Sceaux. Il eut besoin de quelques heures, mais finalement, il avait exorcisé toute la demeure. Il était allé voir Théo dans le jardin, et s'était amusé à le regarder un moment : entre deux séances d'étirement, il se précipitait vers les arbres dénudés et noirs, les serrait dans ses bras, ou bien s'allongeait sur l'herbe et examinait les fourmis et les vers de terre…

Draco rentra prestement, l'air était très froid, et se lança immédiatement dans la rénovation de la bâtisse. Il se rendit dans le salon, se plantant avec délice devant la grande cheminée où Kreattur entretenait sur son ordre un feu soutenu, puis se tourna, un peu dépité, vers les murs. La tapisserie était ancienne, en mauvais état, et arborait une couleur particulièrement nauséabonde, un marron kaki poussiéreux qui, dans une autre texture, aurait facilement évoqué du vomi.

Il fit léviter les meubles au centre de la pièce, et lança sur les murs quelques sortilèges de réparation – les déchirures se refermèrent, les pans décollés se refixèrent. Le papier était toujours d'une couleur immonde, mais au moins il avait retrouvé sa qualité première… Car c'était, à l'origine, une très belle toile murale, dont les motifs étaient particulièrement soignés.

Draco lança alors quelques autres sortilèges pour dépoussiérer la toile en profondeur, puis modifia sa couleur. Il fut interrompu par Harry, qui rentrait d'un pas rageur – au point que Draco se demanda si le plancher du couloir allait tenir.

Harry ne dit rien, retira sa cape noire et la jeta sur le tapis, puis s'assit dans le fauteuil déplacé et présentement au milieu de la pièce, où il resta immobile, ses lunettes réfléchissant les lumières. Draco termina les quelques sortilèges, ramassa la cape, puis resta debout, un peu à l'écart, immobile. Harry sembla retrouver ses esprits au bout d'un très long moment, et jeta un œil autour de la pièce.

\- « C'est… bleu, » fit-il, incertain.

\- « C'est une couleur transitoire. »

\- « Bleu… pétant. »

\- « Temporaire. Ça permet d'effacer efficacement une ancienne couleur avant d'en enchanter une autre. Et avec une base bleue, lorsque je mettrai du blanc dessus, ça fera un vrai blanc et pas un blanc sale. Et ça donnera un éclat particulier aux motifs. »

A son corps défendant, Harry haussa un sourcil amusé, et eut un léger sourire.

\- « Et Théodore ? Il ne t'aide pas ? »

\- « Il est nul en déco. Il est dans le jardin. »

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de derrière, qui donnait sur le petit jardin étroit et tout en longueur, entouré de murs recouverts de lierre. La nuit était tombée, il ne distingua pas grand chose, puis Théodore déboula sur lui, tenant entre ses mains des feuilles mortes de toutes les couleurs et dans tous les stades de décomposition.

\- « Je peux les garder, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, Harry ? »

Harry rigola.

\- « Oui, oui, bien sûr. Il doit même y avoir un cahier quelque part, si tu veux commencer un herbier… »

\- « Oh, non, c'est pour les brûler. Elles sont pourries, tu sais. » Harry haussa un sourcil, et laissa passer Théodore, qui se retourna. « Mais pour l'instant, elles sont encore jolies à regarder. »

Il suivit Théodore jusqu'au salon – où il ne sembla pas le moins du monde étonné de la nouvelle couleur franche des murs – et le regarda s'installer devant la cheminée. Il étala les feuilles les unes après les autres, lentement, les lissa, aplatissant les bouts racornis avec soin. Il les examina à la lueur des flammes, posément, puis les jeta dans le foyer sans ménagement, les regardant se consumer et disparaître en petits tas de cendres.

Harry était hypnotisé. Ces feuilles aux riches coloris mais pourries… et ces flammes… lui donnaient des idées… répréhensibles… et dangereuses. Sa colère se canalisait, sa fureur n'était guère apaisée, mais au moins, il commençait à entrevoir enfin une porte de sortie. Il ferma les yeux, puis sortit de sa transe, déterminé.

\- « Draco ? »

\- « Oui, Harry ? »

\- « Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que tu pouvais faire fructifier mon patrimoine assez rapidement… »

\- « Oui. »

\- « Est-ce que tu pourrais faire l'inverse, aussi ? »

\- « Te ruiner ? Ce n'est pas spécialement dans ton intérêt… »

\- « Pas moi… Mais dans le principe, est-ce que tu pourrais ruiner quelqu'un ? »

\- « Oui, bien sûr. C'est d'ailleurs le propre de la finance : celui qui s'enrichit le fait au détriment de ceux qui s'appauvrissent. L'argent injecté dans l'économie sorcière est un montant invariable – si les Gobelins n'ont pas changé leur politique économique… »

\- « Les Gobelins n'ont pas changé. Mais peux-tu choisir expressément les gens que tu appauvris ? »

\- « … Eh bien, dans une certaine mesure, oui. Il faudrait savoir quel est leur patrimoine et dans quoi ils investissent pour influer dessus, mais… Oui, je peux le faire, » termina Draco en voyant l'expression impatiente d'Harry.

Harry le fixa un moment puis sortit sans un mot. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, portant quelques morceaux de parchemin.

\- « Très bien. Très, très bien. Alors… Voilà. Tiens. »

Harry tendit à Draco les morceaux, il y en avait trois, chacun portant un nom différent : Secrétaire Richard Folley, Directeur Jasper Connor, et Conseiller Cyrus Gravestone.

\- « Ces trois personnes… Je veux que tu te renseignes sur leur fortune, et que tu… Que tu fasses ce qu'il faut pour qu'ils soient… ruinés… Qu'ils n'aient plus une Noise dans leurs coffres ! »

Draco resta un moment à fixer les noms, puis releva les yeux sur Harry.

\- « Dans tous les cas, ça prendra quand même un peu de temps… »

\- « Combien ? »

\- « … Un an, minimum… Je peux peut-être faire moins, tout dépend de la conjoncture économique, de leur patrimoine et du secret qui l'entoure… Ça dépend aussi si tu veux qu'ils sachent que c'est toi qui agis par derrière, ou si tu veux qu'ils l'ignorent… »

\- « Je ne veux surtout pas qu'ils sachent, je ne veux pas qu'ils comprennent que je suis impliqué ! Peux-tu t'assurer qu'ils ne puissent remonter jusqu'à toi ou moi ? »

\- « Oui, mais ça sera délicat… Et peut-être plus long… »

\- « Donc, un an, et peut-être plus… » fit pensivement Harry. « Très bien, fait ce que tu peux. Et en dehors de cette tâche, il faudra guérir Hermione. Et Théodore, bien sûr. »

Draco haussa les sourcils.

\- « … Très bien. »

Un crépitement et l'apparition d'une lueur verte dans la cheminée les interrompit. Théo se leva instantanément, et Harry leur fit signe de se cacher. Ils se plaquèrent chacun sur un côté du foyer.

\- « Harry ? Harry, tu es là ? »

Harry se détendit en reconnaissant la voix de Ron.

\- « Ron ? Oui, je suis là. »

\- « … Ouf, Merlin, j'ai eu peur. J'ai essayé de te contacter à ton appartement, et il n'y avait plus personne… »

\- « Oui, je… Je suis revenu à la Maison Black… »

Ron hocha la tête de soulagement, puis pinça les lèvres à la vue de la couleur bleue des murs. Harry vit son air dubitatif.

\- « Je sais, je sais… C'était un essai, je n'en pouvais plus de la couleur d'origine… »

Ron hocha la tête, semblant se contenter de l'explication.

\- « Ça ira ? Tu penses que tu vas tenir ? »

\- « Oui, oui, Ron, tout ira bien… Je… »

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Harry songea à dire la vérité à son meilleur ami : qu'il avait acheté Draco et Théo, et qu'il avait vu Hermione et qu'il savait que ses tortionnaires lui rendaient visite régulièrement, et qu'il avait décidé de… de se…

De se venger. De _la_ venger. De _les_ venger.

Ron aussi avait été menacé, et attaqué. Il ne devait sa tranquillité actuelle qu'à son départ du Bureau des Aurors et à son engagement aux côtés de George dans leur boutique de farces et attrapes – et Merlin savait que, parfois, les farces des Weasley pouvaient se révéler sévèrement dangereuses. Harry le voyait souvent baisser les yeux, baisser la tête, alors qu'il devrait marcher fièrement au milieu des sorciers…

\- « J'ai suivi un traitement, tu sais, avec le psychomage des Aurors… Alors, tout devrait bien se passer… »

\- « Ah. Bien. Super. » Ron examina Harry avec inquiétude, puis s'éclaira. « C'est vrai que tu as l'air d'aller mieux… Ça t'a fait du bien de partir un peu, il faut que tu ailles plus souvent en vacances, Harry ! »

Harry sourit, et acquiesça mollement.

\- « Je voulais aussi te dire que, moi-même, je… je vais partir quelques jours, avec Lavande et les petites. J'ai laissé ton uniforme chez mes parents, au Terrier… »

\- « Il s'est passé quelque chose, Ron ? »

\- « Non, rien. Enfin, que les trucs habituels, tu sais… »

_Les menaces. Les insultes. Les intimidations._

\- « Oui, je vois. Tu reviendras ? »

\- « Oui, oui, évidemment. Je ne vais pas laisser George tout seul très longtemps. Je ne pars qu'une ou deux semaines, pas plus. Le temps de souffler. »

\- « D'accord. Très bien. Eh bien… A bientôt, alors. J'irai au Terrier pour récupérer mes affaires. Merci encore de m'avoir rendu service, Ron. Si je peux… »

\- « C'est bon, Harry, pas de problème. Alors… A bientôt. Et prends soin de toi ! »

Sur ces mots, les flammes perdirent leur couleur verte, et Harry se tassa sur lui même au pied de l'âtre.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

\- « Harry, mon chéri, comment vas-tu ? » lui demanda Molly avec juste une pointe de réserve mais un sourire réellement soulagé de le savoir en bonne santé.

Harry sortit de la cheminée du Terrier, serra Molly Weasley dans ses bras, et tendit une main ferme à son mari Arthur.

\- « Je vais bien, Molly. Et vous, comment allez-vous ? »

\- « … Bien, bien. Enfin. Arthur a été… déclassé, c'est comme ça qu'on dit, je crois. Quelqu'un l'a dénoncé pour les quelques petits objets moldus qu'il trafiquait un peu à la maison… »

\- « Je suis en règle, maintenant, et je ne devrais pas avoir trop de problème pour remonter les échelons. Les postes au Service de Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu ne font pas l'objet d'une grande compétition, » finit-il avec un petit rire sans joie.

Harry sourit amèrement, lui aussi.

\- « Ron m'a laissé un paquet pour toi… Attend voir, où l'ai-je donc mis… Ah, le voilà ! »

Molly retira de l'armoire du salon un paquet grossièrement enveloppé, qu'elle remit à Harry. Celui-ci le prit, le rangea dans sa Bourse Sans Fond, puis releva les yeux sur ces gens qu'il considérait comme des parents.

\- « Molly, Arthur… J'ai… Un grand service à vous demander. »

Le couple se raidit, sans accepter de suite, comme il l'aurait fait jadis. Cela peina Harry, mais il comprenait.

\- « De quoi s'agit-il, » demanda Arthur dans un souffle, tout en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. Harry s'exécuta avec un certain soulagement : au moins allaient-ils l'écouter.

\- « Il s'agit d'Hermione, » commença-t-il une fois installé. Molly porta une main à sa bouche, trop émue et désolée pour parler. « Je voudrais la faire sortir de l'Hôpital Sainte Mangouste. J'ai constaté que son séjour là-bas ne lui faisait aucun bien. Je voudrais… l'accueillir chez moi, mais du fait de mon statut et de mes prises de position lors de l'Affaire, je crains qu'on me refuse les autorisations nécessaires pour la prendre à ma charge. » Harry releva les yeux sur ses hôtes. « Alors, je voulais vous demander de faire les démarches administratives pour qu'elle vous soit confiée, je paierai tous les frais bien entendu, et dès qu'Hermione sera sortie, je viendrai la prendre pour l'installer chez moi, en toute discrétion, bien sûr. Et je m'occuperai d'elle. »

\- « Pourquoi, » demanda Arthur finalement. « Pourquoi dis-tu que son séjour à l'Hôpital ne lui fait pas du bien ? »

Harry sourit à Arthur, qui mettait le doigt sur le nœud du problème, et décida de leur dire la vérité.

\- « Vous vous souvenez que j'avais arrêté un certain nombre de suspects, qui ont été relaxés par la suite… » Le couple acquiesça en silence. « Cet après-midi, je suis passé voir Hermione plus tard que d'habitude, et deux de ces suspects lui rendaient justement visite. Hermione elle-même m'a confirmé qu'ils venaient régulièrement… »

Molly haussa les sourcils et hoqueta.

\- « Nous… Nous allons bien entendu faire les démarches, Harry ! Oui, bien sûr, nous allons le faire… Mais, tu es sûr que tu pourras t'occuper d'elle ? Je veux dire, tu as la place ? »

\- « Je suis revenu à la Maison Black pour ça, Molly. Il y aura toute la place nécessaire, et j'aurais en plus Kreattur pour m'aider… »

Molly s'essuya les yeux, et prit entre ses mains celles d'Harry.

\- « Tu… Tu es vraiment un bon garçon, Harry. Nous t'informerons de l'avancée des procédures. »

\- « Et moi, je vous apporterai de l'argent pour que vous ne soyez pas en difficulté. »

Harry refusa poliment de dîner avec eux, prétextant d'avoir encore beaucoup à faire pour rendre la Maison Black habitable. Arthur et Molly n'insistèrent pas, et bientôt, Harry quitta le Terrier, disparaissant avec une gerbe de flammes vertes dans la cheminée du salon.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE SIX**

* * *

De retour à la Maison Black, Harry sortit de la cheminée et fut accueilli par Draco. Dans le salon, les murs arboraient toujours leur couleur bleue éclatante, et le blond s'attaquait maintenant aux meubles. Le bois, très foncé de base, et recouvert d'une patine poussiéreuse qui l'assombrissait encore, avait été poncé par enchantement, révélant aux arêtes sa couleur brute assez claire au demeurant. Le tout avait un aspect cérusé peu heureux, le contraste étant trop fort. En dehors de ça, il y avait de la sciure et des raclures de vernis dans toute la pièce.

\- « C'est temporaire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco releva la tête de derrière une commode.

\- « Hum. Oui, bien sûr… Evidemment. »

Harry eut un petit sourire.

\- « Où est Théo ? »

\- « Il aide Kreattur à préparer le repas… »

A ce moment, Théo entra dans le salon, vêtu d'un tablier de cuisine par-dessus sa robe de sorcier un peu élimée et trop grande pour lui.

\- « Le dîner est servi. »

Puis il disparut dans le couloir.

\- « Il est chou, quand même, » fit Harry dans un drôle de soupir, et Draco lui lança un drôle de regard.

Les deux le rejoignirent à la salle à manger. Ils mangèrent le reste de soupe au potiron de ce midi, puis eurent droit à une salade composée copieuse et pourtant légère, et des îles flottantes en dessert. Harry se régala.

\- « Bien. Eh bien, Draco, Théo, je voudrais que vous choisissiez chacun une chambre… »

\- « On ne dort pas avec toi ? » demanda Théodore, dépité.

\- « Non, » fit lentement Harry, évitant à tout prix de lever les yeux sur le visage défait et l'expression outrée de Théo – il savait qu'il ne résisterait pas.

\- « Et pourquoi, d'abord ? »

\- « Parce que. Je veux que vous dormiez normalement, chacun sa chambre, ici il y a assez de place… »

\- « Notre seul droit, c'est d'être satisfait sur le plan sexuel ! »

\- « Eh bien, si vraiment vous y tenez, je ne vous empêche pas de… de… dormir ensemble, hein… »

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel Harry se risqua à observer ses esclaves. Il fut surpris de leur expression choquée.

\- « … Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

\- « Hum. Oui, Potter, » fit Draco lentement. « Tu es le maître, nous sommes les esclaves. Nous devons t'apporter du plaisir, pas le prendre dans notre coin… »

Harry se passa une main sur la figure, puis contempla les deux Sang-Purs.

\- « Vous ne semblez pas excessivement gênés d'avoir été vendus et d'être considérés comme des esclaves… »

\- « Il y a des règles qui nous protègent. L'esclavage a souvent été un moyen pour les familles influentes de racheter leur honneur et de payer leurs dettes sans verser le sang… Bon, dans notre cas, la situation est un peu différente, puisqu'il s'agit d'un statut à vie, mais c'est toujours mieux que d'être à Azkaban… »

Harry hocha la tête lentement, comprenant un peu mieux pourquoi l'esclavage selon la Tradition Sorcière pouvait paraître _acceptable_ aux yeux de la Communauté.

\- « Je veux que vous choisissiez vos chambres. Et demain, Draco, je voudrais que tu fasses le point sur mes biens, et que tu dégages un peu de liquide que je donnerai à Arthur et Molly Weasley… »

Draco haussa un sourcil.

\- « … Très bien. Il me faudra une procuration pour que je te représente auprès des Gobelins. J'en profiterai pour me renseigner sur les trois cibles. »

\- « Et moi ? Je dois faire quoi demain ? Je peux venir m'occuper de toi demain matin, mais après… »

\- « Eh bien, tu n'as qu'à faire ce que tu faisais aujourd'hui… D'ailleurs, qu'as-tu fait, aujourd'hui ? »

\- « J'ai épluché le potiron et les pommes de terre pour Kreattur, j'ai mis la table, j'ai mangé, j'ai fait la vaisselle avec Kreattur, je me suis amusé dans le jardin, j'ai balayé, j'ai rangé un peu la cuisine contre Kreattur, je me suis fait gronder par Kreattur, j'ai lavé la salade et coupé des dés de jambon et de fromage, j'ai été félicité par Kreattur, j'ai mis la table, et j'ai mangé. »

\- « Je suis content que tu t'entendes bien avec Kreattur, » fit Harry en cachant mal son sourire. « Eh bien, demain, si Draco a besoin de toi, aide-le, sinon, fait exactement ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui. Et pour ce soir, c'est moi qui débarrasse et qui lave la vaisselle, et vous, allez choisir vos chambres. »

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Draco savait déjà quelle chambre choisir, pour les avoir toutes examinées en détail. Derrière la deuxième porte à gauche, se trouvait une pièce aux proportions parfaites, avec fenêtre au sud. Un lit double, une grande armoire, deux tables de chevet. C'était largement suffisant, mais surtout : lumineux en journée.

La chambre du fond était manifestement la suite parentale – et donc, la chambre du maître – dotée d'une salle de bain attenante. Elle était dans un état déplorable, et Draco se fit une note de s'occuper de cette pièce dès qu'il aurait terminé la restauration du salon. Théodore fila droit sur la porte, Draco le retint par le col de sa robe.

\- « Harry nous a donné un ordre. »

Théodore lui jeta un regard dépité, mais s'arrêta. Il tourna un instant sur lui-même : trois portes à gauche, deux à droite, dont l'une desservant une salle d'eau, ainsi qu'une ouverture correspondant à l'escalier montant jusqu'au deuxième étage, et au-delà, jusqu'au grenier.

\- « Bon, je vais prendre la chambre à côté de la tienne. »

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à nettoyer sommairement leurs chambres respectives, et, par acquis de conscience, donnèrent un coup de propre à la chambre de maître. Il était relativement tard lorsqu'ils se préparèrent pour la nuit.

En pyjama, Draco lança quelques sortilèges de réchauffement – la vieille maison n'avait pas d'autre chauffage que les cheminées, il les avait allumées, mais le temps que le froid et l'humidité s'estompent… Puis, il se rendit dans la chambre voisine.

\- « Théodore, tu es prêt ? »

Oui, Théodore était prêt. Il était torse nu, allongé sur le lit, son dos exposé. Par dessous son bras replié, il le fixait d'un regard bleu indifférent. Il renifla et ferma les yeux.

Draco s'assit sur le grand lit, et se plaça à califourchon sur son compagnon d'infortune. Puis sortit sa baguette et lança trois sortilèges : un de Sommeil, l'autre de Désensibilisation, et le troisième de Régénération – un sort bien utile pour accroître les effets d'une Guérison. Puis il commença son travail.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Harry s'essuya les mains, envoya Kreattur dormir, et finit de ranger la vaisselle dans les placards et tiroirs, songeant avec malice que le pauvre Théodore avait dû déguster, s'il en jugeait par l'ordonnance parfaite de la cuisine. Elle n'était plus encombrée, chaque ustensile avait sa place, et elle était d'une propreté irréprochable… Kreattur avait dû s'y sentir perdu. Seul bémol : Théo n'avait en rien modifié la pièce, et n'avait pu gommer l'aspect vieillot et décrépit de l'ensemble. Sans doute Draco pourrait…

Harry se figea, un peu surpris. Voilà qu'il pensait décoration. Voilà qu'il s'habituait à la présence – et au service – de Draco et Théodore. Déjà. Fichtre. Harry se secoua, puis monta à l'étage. Il entra dans la salle d'eau, prit une douche rapide pour ne pas avoir à le faire le lendemain, enfila son pyjama, puis se rendit dans sa chambre. Il fouilla son armoire, où il avait jeté à la va-vite ses affaires prises à son appartement ce matin même, à la recherche de sous-vêtements propres. Il râla un peu quand il n'en trouva pas, décida qu'il rafraîchirait ceux d'aujourd'hui, et disposa son uniforme et ses affaires pour demain sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre.

Puis il se coucha dans son grand lit vide. Vide et un peu frais. Il se redressa, lança des sortilèges pour réchauffer la pièce, et se recoucha. Il se demanda s'il n'allait pas faire encore des cauchemars, mais Draco avait désactivé les Sceaux de Lignage, alors ça devrait aller. Il entendait des bruits, des craquements, provenant de toute la Maison, qui le maintinrent éveillé.

Et puis il pensa au lendemain. Il allait retourner au Bureau des Aurors. Y revoir tous ses collègues, il se méfiait de la plupart. Lorsqu'on lui avait octroyé un Statut Spécial, ça l'avait arrangé, car au moins il n'avait plus à être accompagné par des Aurors en qui il n'avait aucune confiance – quand bien même il partageait leurs bureaux. Il passerait dans les couloirs, les gens se retourneraient sur lui, comme d'habitude. Le temps de gagner sa place dans le bureau, il aurait la tête farcie de ragots.

On allait l'abreuver de cette fausse sollicitude qui l'exaspérait. « Vous êtes pâle, Auror Potter, vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ? » _Oui, je vais bien, merci d'impliquer que je suis malade en permanence._ « Merci d'avoir rédigé le rapport sur le dossier Machin-Truc vendredi soir, Potter, tu m'as rendu un fier service ! » _Et pendant que je rédige tes rapports, tu t'es bien amusé avec ta femme et tes enfants ce week-end ?_ « Potter, j'ai un rendez-vous… spécial, tu sais, est-ce que tu pourrais prendre ma garde ce soir ? Tu es le meilleur, merci ! » _Ce n'est que la huitième fois, mon vieux, et j'aimerais bien le retour d'ascenseur, un jour !_

Et puis il imagina rencontrer le Secrétaire Folley… « _Comment va votre amie Granger, monsieur Potter ?_ »

Harry se redressa brusquement. Il détestait ces gens. Il détestait tout le monde. Et son lit était toujours aussi vide et aussi froid. Il se leva. Arrivé devant la porte, il se raisonna. C'était stupide. C'était son quotidien depuis des années, tout ça. Il avait habitué ses collègues à leur rendre service, il ne pouvait se plaindre du résultat… Et en plus, cela lui donnait une vision d'ensemble des affaires traitées par les Aurors, et il savait lesquels étaient bons et ceux qui l'étaient moins. C'est parce qu'il avait cette vision d'ensemble, parce qu'il pouvait corréler des crimes entre eux, qu'il avait un taux de résolution d'affaire supérieur à la moyenne. Il restait tard le soir, travaillait souvent le samedi aussi, et cela avait fait obstacle à une vie de famille… Il ne pouvait blâmer les autres pour ça.

Mais Folley…

Harry ouvrit la porte. Au même moment, Draco sortait de la chambre d'en face. Il referma en silence et les deux anciens ennemis s'observèrent un moment.

\- « Alors… Tu as pris cette chambre, » fit Draco avec une pointe de déception dans la voix, qu'Harry ne comprit pas. « Tu sais qu'il y a une suite, juste là, au fond du couloir… C'est celle-là, ta chambre. »

Harry passa sa langue sur ses joues.

\- « Lorsque j'ai tenté d'y dormir, c'est là que les cauchemars étaient les plus virulents… »

\- « J'ai purgé la pièce de ses Sceaux, tu n'y risques plus rien. »

\- « Je… Je n'y ai pas pensé. C'est toujours ici que je dormais… Et toi, donc, tu as choisi cette chambre… »

\- « Non. C'est celle de Théodore. »

Harry se figea. Pourquoi Draco était-il allé chez Théo…

\- « Oh… Je vois. »

Draco ricana et s'approcha d'Harry.

\- « Jaloux, Potter ? Après nous avoir bien signifié qu'on pouvait se _débrouiller_ entre nous ? »

Harry ne répondit rien, mais détourna la tête. D'une main sur la joue, Draco l'obligea à le regarder, et lui dit avec une curieuse douceur.

\- « C'est amusant de te voir soumis aux Traditions Sorcières sans le savoir. Tu penses que tu es libre et que tu peux nous ordonner ce qui arrange ta conscience d'origine Moldue… Tu es soumis au statut de maître, et Théo et moi sommes soumis au statut d'esclave. »

Draco laissa retomber sa main

\- « Nous ne ferons jamais rien qui puisse te déplaire. Rassure-toi. Théo et moi n'avons rien fait de sexuel, parce que nous savions que ça ne te plairait pas. » Il lui prit soudain la main. « Viens. Allons dormir avec Théo. Il sera content de te voir demain matin, toi tu ne seras pas seul à ruminer dans ton coin, et moi, je n'aurais plus froid. Il faut vraiment qu'on fasse quelque chose pour le chauffage. »

Harry se laissa entraîner sans récriminer – après tout, il était sorti de sa chambre pour ça. Sur le lit, Théodore gisait, inconscient, la respiration douce et régulière. Harry se pencha sur lui.

\- « Il ne faut pas le réveiller. J'ai travaillé sur son dos, j'en ai réparé une bonne portion, mais la douleur serait insoutenable si on le réveillait maintenant… »

Harry souleva le drap et examina la plaie. Draco avait commencé la remise en état des chairs situées juste sur la colonne vertébrale. On voyait encore quelques vertèbres, mais la moitié supérieure était enfin décemment couverte. Harry déglutit : ça ne représentait que quelques centimètres carrés, et c'est cela que Draco appelait une _bonne portion_… Le blond sembla deviner ses pensées et s'assit à ses côtés.

\- « S'il s'agissait seulement de recréer la musculature, le derme ou l'os, ça ne serait pas si long. Mais des plaies aussi importantes affectent en profondeur le système nerveux. Pour qu'il n'y ait pas de séquelles neurologiques, blocages ou ruptures des transmissions, il faut que la Guérison impacte toute la zone. »

Harry posa une main sur les reins de Théodore, juste en-dessous de la blessure, au niveau de la cambrure.

\- « C'est son père qui lui a fait ça… Mais pourquoi ? Etait-il fou ? »

\- « Oui. A la mort de son épouse, le père Nott est devenu instable, de plus en plus irascible, et il a commencé à frapper Théo. Au début, pour rien. Ensuite, pour le punir de tout et de rien. Et enfin, pour le dresser. »

\- « Le dresser ? A quoi ? »

\- « … A obéir aux ordres. A ce moment, nous étions sous la coupe de Voldemort. Le père Nott n'était pas bien vu par les Mangemorts – tous des Sang-Purs, et chez nous, on ne maltraite pas des fils et des filles de Sang-Pur. Il était vieux, aussi, et n'était pas excessivement utile à Voldemort. Alors pour maintenir son rang, il faisait exécuter par Théodore les ordres que Voldemort lui donnait et qu'il n'était plus en mesure d'accomplir. »

Harry resta pensif un instant, puis remarqua le regard soucieux de Draco.

\- « Oui ? Il y a autre chose ? »

Draco baissa les yeux, réticent, Harry patienta. Finalement, il reprit.

\- « Les échecs… étaient punis de coups de fouet… Et les succès… étaient _récompensés_… par des relations sexuelles… »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, et blanchit, imaginant fort bien le déroulement des _récompenses_. Draco le fixait intensément.

\- « Tu dois comprendre, Potter, que Théo cherchera toujours à te satisfaire. Il vivait un enfer, et les seuls moments un peu agréables pour lui, étaient en réalité des viols. Il a été… _dressé_… comme ça. Etre ton esclave, c'est le Paradis, en comparaison. »

Draco se tourna vers Théo, et Harry fut surpris de son regard doux, caressant, aimant.

\- « Vous… Tous les deux, vous… Enfin, tu l'aimes ? »

\- « Oui, bien sûr. C'est un garçon adorable, tu n'as pas idée. Il est d'une gentillesse, si tu savais. » Draco leva les yeux sur Harry. « Il me protégeait. Comme tu le sais, je n'étais pas grand chose pour les Mangemorts et pour Voldemort. Théo me protégeait. Et moi, je le soignais. »

Harry fixa tour à tour Draco et son sourire tendre, puis Théo endormi et serein. Draco leva la tête vers lui.

\- « Allonge-toi, Harry. »

Il hésita un instant avant d'obéir, se couchant juste à côté de Théodore. Draco sortit sa baguette, et fit léviter Théo pour l'installer sur Harry. Il referma les bras autour du corps maigre, prenant soin de poser ses mains en-dessous de sa blessure. Il soupira d'aise, ravi de la chaleur humaine qui l'enveloppait, heureux de sentir de la peau sous ses paumes. Draco s'allongea à côté, passant un bras autour des omoplates de Théo. Il observa un moment Harry.

\- « Potter, Théo et moi avons passé dix ans à Azkaban… Ça n'a pas été facile, loin de là, surtout pour Théo… Mais quand je te vois… »

Harry tourna la tête vers lui.

\- « Tu es dans un état lamentable, Harry… Nous, ça peut s'expliquer, Azkaban, tout ça… La frustration, la solitude, la souffrance physique et psychologique… Et nous étions Mangemorts, donc personne ne nous plaindra, mais toi… Les seules différences entre toi et nous, c'est que tu étais libre et rémunéré, mais au final, tu es aussi détruit que nous. »

Un pli amer apparut sur le visage d'Harry, qui ferma les yeux.

\- « Je… je me bats contre un ennemi invisible. J'ai contre moi des gens inattaquables. J'ai perdu la plupart de mes soutiens, j'ai perdu Ron et les Weasley, usés par cette lutte sans fin. Et j'ai perdu Hermione. Je suis seul, fatigué, découragé… »

\- « Tu n'es plus seul. Tu as tes esclaves, maintenant. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, ses habitudes de doute et de défiance prenant le dessus momentanément – jusqu'à ce que Draco pose une main sur son front, caresse sa cicatrice, puis passe ses doigts dans sa chevelure…

\- « Théo et moi, nous te serons fidèles. Je vais ruiner tes ennemis, soigner ton amie. Et Théo cherchera toujours à te faire du bien, il obéira au moindre de tes ordres. »

Harry déglutit, puis dégagea un de ses bras pour le passer autour de Draco.

\- « Je… je crains de ne faire qu'offrir deux nouvelles cibles à mes ennemis… »

\- « Théo et moi ne sommes pas des petites choses, Harry. Nous sommes des Sangs-Purs, Slytherins et Mangemorts. Et puis… » Draco eut un petit rire : « tu as _Midnight_ à tes côtés, non ? »

Harry sourit, un peu désabusé, puis attira Draco à lui et l'embrassa, caressant ses lèvres, sa langue, son palais. Ils se séparèrent au bout d'un long moment.

\- « Merci, Draco. » Harry l'attira à nouveau pour un simple baiser, puis : « merci. »

D'un geste, il provoqua l'extinction des lumières, puis laissa le sommeil s'emparer de lui.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Harry s'éveilla, et immédiatement, un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il faisait encore sombre, à ses côtés, la respiration régulière de Draco l'apaisait. Théo pesait agréablement sur lui, il était décidément trop léger. Il s'éveillait d'ailleurs – et se raidit, Harry se mit en alerte immédiate. Théo resta ainsi un moment, dur comme de la pierre, puis il leva la tête, ses yeux bleus dardés sur lui. Il sembla à Harry qu'un temps infini s'écoulait, cloué par le regard dur, calculateur et cruel – non, pas vraiment cruel, plutôt… _analytique_. Comme un serpent qui repère sa proie, il n'y a pas de cruauté là-dedans, c'est juste… comme ça.

Au bout d'un long moment, Théodore sembla reprendre ses esprits et le reconnaître, il sourit doucement et… se répandit littéralement sur lui. S'ils avaient pu fusionner en cet instant, nul doute qu'ils ne feraient plus qu'un. Harry respira mieux – respira tout court : il avait retenu son souffle pendant toute la durée de l'examen, s'aperçut-il… Sans s'en rendre compte, il serra son esclave plus fort. Celui-ci se tortilla, une main glissant vers le bas.

\- « Bon. Je vais m'occuper de ton… »

Harry l'interrompit d'un petit rire.

\- « Je n'ai pas d'érection dont tu aurais à t'occuper, Théo, et puis je dois me préparer pour aller au travail. Si tu veux bien te lever… »

\- « Ben, je ne veux pas. »

Harry rit de plus belle.

\- « C'était une figure de style, Théodore. Je te prie de bien vouloir te lever. »

Théo eut un petit mouvement de tête signifiant qu'il n'était pas habitué à autant de politesse, mais se redressa et s'écarta. Puis une lueur espiègle l'éclaira.

\- « Tu veux que je réveille Draco ? »

Harry eut un petit mouvement de recul, jeta un œil au blond toujours endormi, puis… sourit machiavéliquement.

\- « Oui, s'il te plaît. »

Ni une, ni deux, Théo se mit à l'ouvrage. Il étendit soigneusement Draco sur le dos, puis dégagea les pans de pyjama, et caressa le torse offert. Harry quitta le lit pour s'asseoir sur un fauteuil avec vue imprenable, cachant son sourire dans une main. Titillant les tétons, léchant soigneusement la peau tendre, Théo descendit petit à petit vers le bas-ventre. Il rabattit le bas, libérant le pénis blanc semi-érigé, et le prit doucement en bouche. Un gémissement échappa à Draco, sa respiration s'accéléra, et il se réveilla avec un cri de surprise lorsque Théo l'avala tout entier.

Draco, légèrement affolé, jaugea son environnement, avisa Théo joyeux sur ses cuisses, et Harry amusé sur le fauteuil.

\- « Vous n'êtes que des gamins ! » s'exclama-t-il en se renversant sur l'oreiller.

Théo releva la tête pour lui adresser un baiser aérien avant de le lécher consciencieusement, et Harry lui adressa un petit salut de la main. Draco ferma les yeux et laissa Théodore s'occuper de lui, sous l'œil émoustillé de leur maître. Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux caresses de Théodore pour atteindre leur but, et bientôt, Draco se raidit, et jouit longuement, le visage en feu. Théo finit de lécher et nettoyer le sperme dégoulinant le long de sa verge, puis se redressa, s'essuyant vaguement la bouche. Draco eut besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour recouvrer ses esprits.

\- « Mmh. C'était bien bon, » fit Harry en se levant, les joues rougies.

Draco se redressa sur un coude, Théo se tourna vers lui, les deux haussèrent les sourcils. Harry leur lança un grand sourire et sortit se préparer.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Sa bonne humeur matinale dura jusqu'à son arrivée au Bureau des Aurors, et s'amplifia une fois qu'il arriva à son propre bureau. Dans les couloirs, personne ne l'avait alpagué, à croire qu'il n'avait plus l'air malade, à croire que personne n'avait rien à lui reprocher ce matin, et il semblait qu'il y ait une pause dans le travail qu'on attendait toujours de lui…

Harry eut un sourire machiavélique. Les journaux avaient laissé penser que la plupart des Mangemorts ne trouveraient pas acquéreur. Ça avait dû choquer les bonnes gens de les voir tous sortir, de les savoir tous hors de prison…

_A croire qu'avec la sortie des Mangemorts d'Azkaban, les gens se souviennent de ce qu'était la guerre… _

Son sourire finit en un plissement de nez : _ils me ménagent maintenant car ils craignent d'avoir besoin de moi incessamment sous peu._

Mais même cette pensée n'entama pas sa bonne humeur, et celle-ci augmenta encore d'un cran lorsqu'un de ses collègues lui mit en mains l'édition du jour de la Gazette du Sorcier.

ADJUGES, VENDUS ! titrait la une du journal. Et en-dessous : _Les Mangemorts « libres »_. Venait ensuite une longue explication de la substitution de peine, des règles de l'esclavage version sorcière, histoire de rassurer les lecteurs… Une version sorcière qui ne différait de l'esclavage moldu que par l'absence de droit de vie et de mort, songeait Harry – ça, et le devoir pour le maître de s'assurer du bien-être de l'esclave. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était suffisant pour accoler le terme de Tradition Sorcière à l'ensemble…

\- « Eh, Potter, regarde donc en deuxième page ! » lui lança Davis avec une grimace.

En deuxième page, Harry eut une surprise qui le réjouit encore plus – mais se garda bien de le montrer : Retenez Bien le Numéro 89 ! était le titre de l'article, et en-dessous : _Le mystérieux acquéreur de Draco Malfoy ne s'est pas fait connaître_. Il jura pour la galerie, se plongea dans le récit de l'acquisition – qu'il connaissait déjà pour en avoir été le principal acteur – et admira la conclusion subtilement alarmiste de l'article qui était : « _Des inquiétudes surgissent quant à savoir comment et à quoi le nouveau maître de l'héritier Malfoy va utiliser son nouvel esclave._ » Il lança le journal sur son bureau avec mépris, conscient d'être observé, mais intérieurement, il jubilait.

\- « Au fait, Potter, il paraît que tu es revenu dans la Maison Black ? C'est vrai ? »

\- « Qui t'a dit ça, Trevon ? » lui demanda Harry avec autant de nonchalance que possible. _Ainsi, je suis surveillé_.

\- « C'est vrai ou pas ? Parce que la dernière fois que tu étais là-bas, t'étais franchement pas vivable… »

\- « Oui, c'est vrai. » Harry se demanda comment réagir pour ne pas paraître suspect. Il opta pour un léger auto-dénigrement. « Mais tu sais que j'ai suivi ma thérapie auprès du psychomage… Si ça ne va pas, je retournerai le voir. Pour l'instant, tout va bien. » Il fixa un long moment la Gazette étalée sur son bureau et ajouta : « Espérons que ça dure. »

Sur ces mots, ses collègues moroses revinrent à leurs dossiers, et Harry commença sa journée.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE SEPT**

* * *

Le soir même, Harry eut une autre bonne nouvelle. Il rentra chez lui plus tôt – chose qu'il n'aurait jamais faite avant d'avoir deux personnes à demeure… Alors qu'il songeait que son départ précoce paraîtrait suspect, il eut l'idée de prendre pour prétexte la nouvelle de la sortie des Mangemorts pour s'énerver contre tout et tout le monde, et se montrer imbuvable, au point que son supérieur, à la requête de ses collègues, le pria de laisser ses dossiers, de rentrer, de se reposer, de dormir, et de revenir le lendemain de meilleure humeur.

Harry avait grincé des dents – pour la galerie – attaqué les couloirs à coups de talons – toujours pour la galerie – et maintint cette façade d'humeur massacrante jusqu'à son arrivée au Square Grimmaurd. Lorsqu'il passa la grille, il eut une étrange sensation – comme s'il passait un voile froid, il dégaina instantanément sa baguette, se tourna vers la rue, mais ne vit rien. Il monta à reculons les quelques marches menant à la porte d'entrée. Il passa la porte – toujours aucun signe de vie à l'extérieur – et la referma avec soulagement. Une fois la porte fermée, et après avoir enchanté quelques boucliers, il laissa un léger sourire s'épanouir sur son visage. Il arpenta les quelques mètres de couloir jusqu'au salon, et se figea sur le seuil.

Les tapisseries murales n'étaient plus de ce bleu éclatant, mais d'un blanc doux rehaussé de motifs à l'aspect moiré. Les meubles avaient complètement changé de teinte, passant d'un foncé presque noir à un gris-beige cérusé. Harry avait beau savoir qu'il s'agissait du même papier et des mêmes meubles, la transformation était saisissante. Il se retourna vers le couloir juste pour se rappeler à quoi ressemblait le salon à l'origine, puis se lança à la recherche de Draco. Il le trouva dans une autre pièce du rez-de-chaussée : le bureau.

\- « Draco, le salon, il est… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Draco, allongé par terre devant le mur portant la tapisserie généalogique des Black, se tourna vers Harry. Il s'assit, retira de sa baguette un embout métallique pointu avant de ranger les deux objets l'un dans sa poche, l'autre dans son étui de poignet. Il s'épousseta, puis se leva.

\- « Je rectifiais l'arbre généalogique. Tu n'étais pas sur la tapisserie, je t'y ai fait figurer en tant que filleul et légataire de Sirius, et en tant que mon maître et celui de Théodore… J'en ai profité pour la dépoussiérer un peu. J'ai aussi restauré les portraits de Sirius Black, Andromeda et Nymphadora Tonks. Souhaites-tu que je détériore celui de Bellatrix ? »

Harry avait écarquillé les yeux puis s'était approché de l'immense arbre, caressant le portrait de Sirius, puis examinant ceux de Draco et Théo.

\- « Non, inutile, mais… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir pris cette peine ? »

\- « Parce qu'il n'y a pas que des Sceaux de Lignage qui imbibent les murs des vieilles Maisons de famille. Il y a des protections spéciales pour ceux qui y vivent, des malédictions qui s'activent automatiquement contre tes ennemis, des enchantements qui bénéficient à tes amis – mais pour cela, il faut que tu sois reconnu comme faisant partie de la Maison… »

\- « Est-ce qu'elle peut détecter des espions à l'extérieur ? Et les atteindre ? »

\- « Des espions ? » demanda Draco en haussant les sourcils.

\- « Mes collègues savent déjà que je me suis réinstallé dans la Maison Black… Il y a donc forcément quelqu'un qui m'a vu y entrer hier matin – ou en sortir ce matin… »

Draco resta pensif quelques instants, puis :

\- « La Maison ne peut pas atteindre tes ennemis à l'extérieur de ses murs. Par contre, ses barrières s'étendent sur toute la propriété, dont le jardin derrière, et jusqu'à la grille devant. Ton portrait est sur la tapisserie depuis ce midi, tu aurais dû sentir quelque chose en entrant… »

\- « Oui, il y a eu un voile froid. J'ai cru que l'espion me jetait un sort… »

\- « C'est une barrière d'intimité. Normalement, celui qui t'a suivi ne peut plus te voir dès que tu passes la grille – et ne peut évidemment pas passer. Ce n'est pas grand-chose… »

Harry soupira de soulagement.

\- « Alors il n'aura pas vu ma réaction suspicieuse… Tant mieux. Parfait. Et j'étais venu te dire que je trouve le salon extraordinaire ! »

\- « Merci, Potter… Je compte donner cette ambiance et ces teintes au rez-de-chaussée. Pour l'étage, je compte faire quelque chose d'un peu plus sombre, un peu plus chaleureux… »

\- « Hem. Heu, c'est super, mais tu n'oublies pas les… les cibles ? »

Draco sourit, et pour toute réponse, fit un signe vers le bureau et les étagères de la pièce. Des registres étaient ouverts et annotés, des papiers répartis en piles ordonnées, plusieurs lettres en attente d'être délivrées. Sur un geste de Draco, Harry s'approcha. Il s'aperçut que les registres portaient trois noms : le sien, celui de Draco et celui de Théodore.

\- « En tant que notre maître, tu récupères toutes nos maigres possessions. Il ne nous restait pas grand-chose après les réparations pécuniaires prélevées à la suite des procès. Pas une Noise, même. Mais il nous reste, à chacun, quelques biens immobiliers en notre nom propre, qui ont échappé au Ministère car ils se trouvent dans le monde moldu – ils sont soumis à la fiscalité moldue, et mis en gérance dans des agences moldues… Les rentes obtenues de ces biens sont libellées en monnaie moldue, taxées par les autorités moldues, et en dépôt dans des banques moldues. Mais depuis dix ans que ces biens sont loués, ça te fait un sacré pécule… »

\- « Non. C'est votre argent. »

Draco haussa les sourcils, puis sourit.

\- « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi. »

\- « Est-ce qu'il y a assez d'argent pour vous racheter – et vous sortir de l'esclavage ? »

\- « Oublie ça. Même s'il y avait assez – et ce n'est pas le cas – la procédure de revente et de rachat d'esclave est interdite entre particuliers. Seul le Ministère est autorisé à nous racheter… et ce serait pour nous renvoyer à Azkaban, si tant est qu'il accepte de te rendre ton argent ! »

\- « … Pour une fois que le Ministère prend les bonnes mesures pour éviter les dérives, ça ne m'arrange pas… Enfin tant pis. Mais je veux que cet argent vous serve, à Théo et toi. Pour acheter des vêtements, par exemple… »

\- « … Si tu veux. Mais au moins, dans un premier temps, cet argent peut servir à maintenir ton train de vie habituel, à amorcer les opérations financières contre tes cibles, et à fournir un peu d'argent aux Weasley… »

\- « D'accord, d'accord… » fit Harry en levant ses mains en guise de reddition.

\- « Je me suis permis de t'emprunter ta Cape d'Invisibilité pour envoyer quelques lettres aux autorités moldues te concernant. » Draco ignora le mouvement de recul d'Harry et précisa : « Côté Potter, tu viens d'une famille de Sang-Pur ancienne, comme les nôtres, et ça vaut le coup de vérifier si tes parents ou tes aïeux n'avaient pas un peu d'immobilier moldu dans leur patrimoine… Et côté Evans aussi, il y a des possibilités que des biens n'aient pas été transférés côté sorcier… »

Harry fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, puis leva une main pour le faire taire. Draco s'interrompit.

\- « La Cape d'Invisibilité m'est très précieuse, Draco. Je préférerais que ni toi ni Théo ne l'utilisiez trop – je ne veux pas qu'on découvre son existence, et je ne veux pas non plus qu'on découvre votre présence ici… Les sorties doivent être réduites au minimum, et très sécurisées. »

\- « Je comprends, et j'ai fait attention. »

\- « Malheureusement, l'espion qui est dehors a dû voir la grille s'ouvrir et se fermer… »

\- « J'ai transplané depuis le porche, Harry. Je n'ai pas eu à ouvrir la grille. Et une fois au Chaudron Baveur, j'ai juste attendu qu'un client ouvre la porte, et je me suis faufilé derrière. »

Harry le fixa un instant, puis soupira et hocha la tête. Draco poursuivit.

\- « Cela m'a été nécessaire uniquement pour cette course, la lettre n'aurait pas pu être délivrée ni par Hibou, ni par ton Elfe. Je me devais de la poster moi-même. »

\- « Je comprends. Mais cela doit rester l'exception. »

\- « Très bien. Pour le reste… J'ai envoyé Kreattur chez les Gobelins pour obtenir un rendez-vous de mise au point sur tes avoirs. Cependant, puis-je te suggérer d'acquérir un hibou – Kreattur n'est pas un atout vis-à-vis des Gobelins, et je risque d'avoir affaire à eux assez régulièrement… »

\- « Très bien. Je… » Harry pinça les lèvres, se demandant s'il pourrait se libérer en semaine pour passer au Chemin de Traverse – et grimaça : ça serait immédiatement remarqué. « J'en achèterai un samedi prochain. »

\- « Parfait. Le rendez-vous à Gringotts est pour après-demain, mercredi. Les échanges avec eux ne devraient pas commencer tout de suite… »

Harry hocha la tête, attendant la suite, puis se rendit compte que Draco avait fini. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, et se dirigea lentement vers la porte.

\- « Eh bien… Tu… Théo t'a aidé, je suppose… »

\- « Théo ? Non. Il a fait la cuisine, le ménage, et je pense qu'il est encore dans le jardin… »

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- « … Et avec… tout ça, » fit-il avec un geste englobant le bureau et les registres, « tu as trouvé le temps de rénover le salon. »

Draco eut un petit rire.

\- « Potter, la rénovation, c'est ma récréation. »

Harry eut une moue à la fois dubitative et admirative, et au moment où il allait sortir, Théodore arriva, son tablier de cuisine noué à sa taille et à son cou.

\- « Le dîner est servi. Bonsoir Harry. Tout s'est bien passé aujourd'hui ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? Il y a un potage aux tomates, il faudra faire les courses demain. Tu as bien mangé ce midi ? Et en dessert, il y a une tarte aux pommes. Il y a quelqu'un dehors qui t'espionnes. »

Harry écouta en silence et admira avec un petit sourire le visage presque inexpressif de Théodore, jusqu'à sa dernière phrase.

\- « Ah. Comment le sais-tu, Théo ? Tu es sorti ? »

\- « Non. J'étais dans le jardin. Un sorcier est arrivé, monté sur un balai, et très mal camouflé. Il ne pouvait pas me voir. Il examinait la Maison et essayait de regarder par les fenêtres. D'après sa tête, il ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose. Que dois-je faire s'il revient ? »

\- « …Rien. Apparemment les protections de la Maison suffisent à assurer votre incognito. Donc rien. Pour l'instant. As-tu vu autre chose, un signe qui pourrait permettre de l'identifier ? »

\- « Il volait comme un Auror. Silhouette un peu carrée, trapue. Un gros nez qui dépassait de son capuchon. Des mains épaisses. Avec ses gants de vol, ça faisait des masses énormes sur le manche. »

_Trevon_, songea instantanément Harry, reconnaissant ses caractéristiques majeures. Puis il lança à Théodore un regard à la fois surpris et suspicieux. _Reconnaître un Auror à sa façon de voler ?_

…Il est vrai que pour utiliser les balais, les Aurors avaient des leçons particulières, un matériel spécial et tout un tas de procédures visant à assurer leur sécurité en vol, leur rapidité, et surtout leur stabilité. Rien à voir avec le vol sportif ou amateur, où la souplesse et la légèreté étaient requises pour des figures acrobatiques et dangereuses, et où les vitesses maximales des balais ne pouvaient en réalité être atteintes qu'en pointes… Les balais des Aurors avaient cette particularité d'être à la fois extrêmement lourds et extrêmement rapides, ils gardaient leur grande vitesse et une bonne tenue de vol sur une longue durée. Un Auror devait pouvoir rattraper, en vitesse pure, le plus rapide des balais utilisés au Quidditch, mais cette vitesse se payait par un manque de maniabilité. Hors de question de faire des loopings, et il fallait au maximum anticiper la course d'un fuyard pour…

\- « Le dîner va refroidir. »

Harry se secoua, Théo s'était déjà retourné et se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Draco le poussa légèrement, tous deux se rendirent à la salle à manger et s'installèrent autour de la table dressée. A peine assis, ils furent interrompus par un hibou qui, d'une serre, tapota impérieusement à la fenêtre. Harry se leva et le fit entrer. Il portait une lettre à son attention, Harry la prit, la décacheta, et son visage s'éclaira.

\- « C'est une lettre d'Arthur et Molly Weasley ! Ils ont déposé un dossier auprès de l'hôpital pour en faire sortir Hermione ! La procédure est lancée… »

\- « Ah. C'est donc pour ça que tu voulais leur envoyer de l'argent… »

Harry leva les yeux sur Draco, tout en rangeant la lettre dans une de ses poches. Il donna une friandise au hibou, qui repartit immédiatement.

\- « Oui. Je veux qu'Hermione sorte de Ste Mangouste. Ses tortionnaires lui rendent régulièrement visite – et je pense que c'est la raison pour laquelle son état psychologique ne s'améliore pas. Les Weasley vont faire les démarches officielles pour la prendre à leur charge, et ensuite, je l'amènerai ici – et tu pourras alors la guérir… »

\- « Les noms des tortionnaires ? »

\- « Gerald Folley, fils du Secrétaire Folley, et Audrey Pierce, nièce du Directeur Connor… »

\- « Tu veux que je les tue ? »

Harry se figea, puis se tourna lentement vers Théodore, qui venait de poser cette question sur le même ton que s'il se renseignait sur le temps qu'il fait dehors.

\- « … Pardon ? »

\- « Tu veux que je les tue ? Ce Gerald Folley et cette Audrey Pierce ? »

\- « … Que tu les tues ? Que… »

Et soudain, les pensées éparses, les indices divers, s'imbriquèrent, et Harry _comprit_. Qu'avait dit Draco, déjà ? _Il a été dressé… Il exécutait les ordres de Voldemort…_ Pour la première fois depuis son achat, Harry évalua Théo en détail, l'analysant avec l'œil de l'Auror Spécial et non celui du maître touché par la candeur et le calvaire de son esclave. Théodore n'était pas très grand, et très maigre, mais ses muscles étaient des nœuds puissants. Lui revinrent en mémoire ses propres réflexions : _les Détraqueurs affectent plus durement les criminels endurcis_. Et la plaisanterie de Draco la veille : _après tout, tu as Midnight à tes côtés_… Harry blanchit, et écarquilla les yeux.

\- « Tu… Toi ! »

Pendant quelques instants, il ne put rien ajouter, ses pensées court-circuitées par la révélation. Puis il murmura.

\- « Tu es Midnight. C'est toi. Le Chien de Voldemort. »

\- « J'obéis aux ordres. Maître. »

\- « Ne m'appelle pas… ! » Harry s'interrompit, puis reprit, plus doucement. « Tu peux continuer à m'appeler Harry. Je… » Harry se passa une main sur la figure, observa Théodore un moment, puis termina. « Je dois réfléchir à tout ça. Mangeons. »

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent furent tendus mais riches d'enseignement. Harry surprit Trevon fourrant son nez dans certains de ses dossiers – l'Auror massif ne l'aperçut pas, heureusement. Harry eut également le plaisir d'assister à un échange mi-cordial, mi-glacial, entre le Secrétaire Folley et le Conseiller Gravestone. Le sujet ? Chacun essayait de déterminer si l'autre avait acheté des esclaves Mangemorts, combien, et surtout, lesquels… Aucun ne souhaitait abattre ses cartes, et Harry comprit que des luttes intestines gangrenaient les instances dirigeantes des Néo-Mangemorts.

Malheureusement, dès la fin de la semaine, les conséquences s'en firent sentir auprès de la base, et deux attentats furent lancés contre des cibles ministérielles contradictoires, l'un visant un Né-Moldu du Département de la Justice Magique, l'autre visant un Sang-Pur qu'Harry savait proche à la fois des Mangemorts, et des Néo-Mangemorts. Harry put déjouer le premier – attentat prévisible car il s'agissait d'une cible potentielle traditionnelle pour ce groupe, et donc placée sous surveillance – mais pas le deuxième, qui prit les Aurors et le Ministère au dépourvu.

Après ce deuxième attentat, on vit plus fréquemment le Secrétaire Folley et le Conseiller Gravestone se lancer dans des conciliabules privés, ils tiraient des têtes de trois pieds de long… Manifestement, le mouvement leur échappait totalement. Ils essayaient encore de faire bonne figure, au moins devant lui, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Le samedi, Harry se rendit au Chemin de Traverse, discrètement, mais sans se cacher totalement, et acheta un hibou quelconque – qui s'avéra être une femelle. Lorsqu'il rentra, il la présenta à Draco, qui lui donna son nom : Athéna. Il laissa le blond faire connaissance avec leur nouveau hibou, et se dirigea vers le jardin. Il était curieux de voir ce que Théodore y faisait, il se doutait qu'il s'entraînait, mais il revenait toujours trop tard et il aurait bien voulu voir…

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il ne le vit pas. Puis Théodore apparut, de derrière un arbre. Ou de dessus. Ou de devant. Harry serait bien incapable de déterminer d'où était venu Théodore, mais il était là, alors qu'une fraction de seconde avant, il n'y était pas. Draco avait complètement guéri son dos, et en conséquence, le brun avait redoublé d'ardeur, autant à l'entraînement qu'au lit, d'ailleurs… Théodore le fixa, sans rien faire, ni rien dire, et Harry comprit qu'il ne reprendrait pas son entraînement tant qu'il serait là. Harry sourit, et rentra dans la maison.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

La semaine suivante était la semaine de Noël. Le matin du 25, Davis entra dans leur bureau et interpela Harry.

\- « Potter ! Un colis pour toi, » fit-il, en posant sur son bureau un paquet carré et enveloppé d'un papier bariolé surmonté d'un nœud en frou-frou. « Encore un ou une de tes fans, comme d'hab'… »

Davis retourna s'asseoir à son bureau, et Harry resta un moment devant le paquet. Il sortit sa baguette et…

\- « J'ai déjà testé tous les sorts de sécurité, il est clean, » lança Davis de derrière son dossier. « Autrement, je ne te l'aurais pas donné. »

Harry l'ignora et poursuivit consciencieusement ses sortilèges de détection, faisant fi du soupir de son collègue. Le colis était effectivement neutre. Harry coupa le nœud, défit l'emballage, et ouvrit le couvercle. Il se figea à la vue du contenu. Puis s'assit lentement, en silence. Cela sembla attirer l'attention de Trevon et de Davis.

\- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda ce dernier en se levant. Il s'approcha et jeta un coup d'œil. « Oh, mon Dieu ! », s'exclama-t-il, puis « Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! C'est pas possible ! »

Trevon jeta un œil au paquet, puis eut lui aussi un mouvement de recul.

\- « Potter, je… »

Harry lui lança un regard, le défiant d'ajouter un mot. Trevon n'osa pas, et se tut. Harry reporta son attention sur le cadeau. La tête de Ron gisait sur un lit de paille, les yeux ouverts sur lui, son expression figée en un rictus de terreur et de douleur. A côté de la tête, une petite enveloppe blanche le narguait. Harry s'en saisit, l'ouvrit, et lut :

_Joyeux Noël, Potter ! Cette nouvelle année verra la disparition des Sangs-de-Bourbe et des Traîtres de Sang. _

Et c'était signé : _Midnight._

Harry se leva, et se dirigea droit sur Trevon. Il s'arrêta devant lui, à cinq centimètres de son visage, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Harry voulait lui dire… Il voulait le prévenir… Que c'était la guerre, désormais… Qu'il devait choisir son camp maintenant ou alors…

_Ne dis rien. Même s'il choisissait ton camp, tu ne pourrais pas lui faire entièrement confiance. Alors ne dis rien. _

Harry se détourna au bout d'un long moment.

\- « Potter… » commença Trevon, mais Harry avait déjà pris le paquet sous son bras, et était sorti du bureau.

\- « Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, Trevon ? » lui demanda Davis. « Pourquoi il te regardait comme ça ? »

\- « Je… Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas, ok ? Il… Il doit être très affecté par… »

Harry n'en entendit pas plus, et se dirigea vers le Bureau d'Analyse. Là, il confia le paquet aux Aurors Analystes, il n'eut pas besoin de leur donner la moindre instruction, car leur job était toujours le même : trouver des indices, relever traces, empreintes, signatures magiques, tout ce qui permettrait d'identifier les criminels. Harry les laissa à leurs observations, et se rendit directement au bureau du Directeur Kensington, son supérieur hiérarchique direct. Il entra sans frapper, surprenant ainsi le Directeur et le Secrétaire Folley, en grande conversation.

\- « Potter ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières ! »

Harry prit un siège et s'assit sans cérémonie.

\- « J'ai reçu un cadeau. »

\- « … Un cadeau ?! Et qu'est-ce que… »

\- « A l'intérieur, il y avait la tête de mon meilleur ami, Ronald Weasley. »

\- « Quoi ?! Que… Mais… »

Kensington fixa Folley et Harry successivement, choqué et indécis. Harry fixait son supérieur sans aménité.

\- « Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, » fit-il doucement, « j'aimerais partir maintenant pour aller prévenir sa famille, et voir ce qu'il est advenu de son épouse et de ses filles. »

\- « Euh… Oui, oui, bien sûr, Potter, allez-y… Vous pouvez prendre Trevon avec vous, par sécurité. »

_Comme si j'étais en sécurité avec cette brebis galeuse._

\- « Non, je vous remercie. Il vaut mieux que j'y aille seul. Ce n'est pas totalement une démarche… officielle. »

\- « … Bien. Très bien. Faites comme vous le sentez, Auror Potter. Et… Euh… Je… Je suis dé… »

\- « Je veux que des Aurors soient affectés à la sécurité des Weasleys. »

Alors que Kensington clignait des yeux, prêt à accepter, le Secrétaire Folley intervint.

\- « Vous ne croyez pas que c'est une mesure exagérée, Auror Potter ? Les Weasleys sont nombreux, et rien ne prouve… »

\- « Directeur Kensington. Si la sécurité des Weasleys n'est pas assurée, je vous donne ma démission dans l'heure. »

\- « Votre démission ? Auror Potter, vous n'y pensez pas, n'est-ce pas ? » fit Kensington, alarmé.

\- « Laissez, Kensington. L'Auror Spécial Harry Potter n'a pas vraiment conscience qu'il n'est pas absolument indispensable… »

Harry reprit la parole d'un ton monocorde, s'adressant au Secrétaire, mais le regard fixé sur Kensington.

\- « Monsieur le Secrétaire Richard Folley, ça me fera plaisir de vous voir expliquer à la Gazette du Sorcier et à l'ensemble de la Communauté Sorcière qu'_Harry Potter_ ne fait plus partie des effectifs des Aurors, alors qu'il y a des Néo-Mangemorts dans la nature, et que _tous_ les Mangemorts sont sortis d'Azkaban… »

\- « … Serait-ce du chantage, Auror Potter ? »*

\- « Dans votre jargon, on appelle ça une négociation, si je me souviens bien. »

Les trois hommes restèrent silencieux un moment, puis Kensington se leva.

\- « Je vais affecter deux Aurors à chaque foyer Weasley. Cependant, Auror Potter, vu vos relations avec la victime, je vais confier l'enquête à d'autres Aurors. »

\- « Quoi ?! Mais… »

\- « Je ne veux pas que l'on vous fasse les mêmes reproches que lors de l'Affaire Granger. Et c'est d'ailleurs la procédure habituelle : un Auror impliqué personnellement dans un dossier n'a pas à suivre le dossier ! Il y a conflit d'intérêt. L'enquête sera confiée à l'Auror Karkarian et à ses collègues Brush et Jarvey. Vous avez votre après-midi, pour prévenir la famille Weasley, mais ce sera votre seul engagement dans cette affaire. »

Harry serra les mâchoires, mais n'ajouta rien. Finalement, il se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- « Bonne journée, monsieur le Directeur. Secrétaire Folley. »

Harry sortit sans accorder un regard à ce dernier.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Folley ?! Vous m'aviez certifié… »

Harry n'en entendit pas plus tandis qu'il quittait le département des Aurors.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE HUIT**

* * *

Draco donna une friandise à la jeune chouette qu'Harry avait rapportée. Il devait admettre qu'Harry avait fort bien choisi : c'était un animal neutre, quelconque, aucune particularité qui le distinguerait des autres. Un plumage marron tacheté de blanc, des yeux jaunes comme la majorité de ses congénères, ni trop petit, ni trop grand, un animal qui n'aurait pas déparé le stock de chouettes de la Poste Sorcière. Athéna était parfaite pour passer inaperçue, et assez jeune pour être éduquée comme ses propriétaires l'entendaient…

Et c'était une femelle travailleuse, avait constaté Draco avec plaisir. Il avait commencé ses échanges avec les Gobelins, et la chouette faisait deux à trois trajets par jour. Alors Draco ne se montrait jamais avare en friandise. Athéna revenait de son dernier voyage avec des nouvelles fort intéressantes, les Gobelins lui avaient fourni une liste des investissements les plus rentables – et donc, les plus susceptibles de faire partie des avoirs de ses trois cibles.

Draco n'eut besoin que de quelques questions bien tournées pour savoir que Richard Folley avait des parts dans l'import-export d'objets magiques, et il était actionnaire des instituts de service au public comme l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, et même l'école de Poudlard. Draco l'aurait sans conteste classé parmi les « bons gestionnaires », ceux qui investissent sans prendre de risque, et sur le long terme.

Cyrus Gravestone, en revanche, était un joueur, avec un côté sportif insoupçonné vu sa corpulence. Il finançait une équipe de Quidditch, et avait des parts dans des mines d'or et d'argent. Il aimait manifestement les « coups décisifs », le quitte ou double. Il perd beaucoup d'argent si son équipe de Quidditch perd le match, il en gagne énormément si elle gagne… De même, ses mines peuvent avoir des accidents, les filons se tarir… Le genre « financier passionné », en fait, capable de prendre des risques.

Quant à Jasper Connor, en tant qu'investisseur, il se contentait du strict minimum, et de valeurs sûres qui ne nécessitaient pas un suivi de sa part : les placements pépères d'actions panachées proposées, clés en mains, par la banque Gringotts. Et évidemment, de l'immobilier. D'ailleurs, les trois disposaient d'un parc immobilier qui, à lui seul, devait leur assurer une confortable rente.

_Eh bien, pour influencer tout ça… Je vais m'amuser !_ Songea Draco avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'anticipation enthousiaste.

Ses démarches auprès des autorités moldues avaient également porté ses fruits, même si le résultat était un tantinet décevant. Harry ne possédait pas grand chose côté moldu, les Potter, finalement, n'avaient pas investi de ce côté… En revanche, côté Evans, il disposait des droits, pour moitié avec sa tante Pétunia Dursley, sur une maison qui avait appartenu aux parents de Lily et Pétunia… D'après les informations glanées, les deux sœurs n'avaient pas réussi à se mettre d'accord pour vendre la maison à la mort de leurs parents, et après le décès de Lily devenue Potter entretemps, ses droits avaient été transmis à Harry…

Comme Harry n'existait pour ainsi dire pas aux yeux des autorités moldues, sa tante n'avait jamais pu revendiquer officiellement sa tutelle ni prendre de décision en son nom, et la propriété de la maison était restée partagée entre les deux, dans un statu quo qui n'avait rien rapporté à personne… Draco comptait parler de ce bien inattendu à Harry ce soir même, voir s'il souhaitait se rapprocher de sa tante pour décider du sort de cette maison. Cela devait faire maintenant plus de trente ans qu'elle était abandonnée. Ni louée, ni habitée, ce devait être une ruine, mais c'était toujours quelque chose. Il proposerait éventuellement de racheter les parts de Pétunia Dursley, il pourrait ensuite la rénover par magie, et la mettre en location…

Mais ce soir-là, dès qu'Harry rentra – tard – après sa journée, Draco sut qu'il n'aborderait pas la question de cette propriété. Harry ne le regardait pas – ne le _voyait_ pas, en fait. Il se dirigea vers le salon, s'assit sur l'un des canapés, et resta là, silencieux, les yeux dans le vide.

\- « Pott… Harry ? »

Harry ne répondit rien. Puis leva les yeux sur Draco.

\- « Apporte-moi tes registres. »

Draco s'exécuta sur le champ. Harry lui prit le registre des mains, l'ouvrit à une page quelconque, fixa ses notes un instant, puis referma le volume dans un claquement sec.

\- « Dis à Théodore de venir, et amène-moi du parchemin et de l'encre. »

Draco obéit, ce n'était pas l'heure de poser des questions – pas quand Potter fait cette tête-là, pas quand ses lunettes lancent des éclairs, et surtout pas quand, même quand on parvient effectivement à voir ses yeux, ces derniers sont aussi glacés. Il eut l'impression d'être face à un fauve prêt à bondir. Il sortit promptement, passa en coup de vent dans le bureau, s'empara d'un morceau de parchemin et de son écritoire, puis se dirigea en hâte vers le jardinet, où il héla Théodore.

\- « Théo ! Harry veut te voir. »

Théodore sortit de l'obscurité – ombre noire se détachant progressivement dans la nuit. Alors qu'il passait à ses côtés, Draco lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- « Je crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave. »

Théodore lui lança un regard implorant.

\- « Je t'accompagne, ne… Je ne vais pas te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter, parce que je crois qu'il y a vraiment un gros problème, mais je serai là. »

Théodore avança alors jusqu'au salon, et y pénétra, Draco à sa suite.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

\- « Théodore. Prend ce parchemin. Ecris ceci : _Joyeux Noël, Potter_. »

Draco tendit à Théo le nécessaire, puis ce dernier se dirigea vers la table basse. Il s'assit par terre, ouvrit l'écritoire, trempa la plume dans l'encrier, et écrivit. Puis il tendit le parchemin à Harry, qui le prit en silence, le lut, soupira et jeta le feuillet dans les flammes de la cheminée.

\- « Que… Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Draco après avoir laborieusement rassemblé son courage. Il tressaillit lorsqu'Harry se tourna vers lui.

\- « Ron… a été tué, » déclara-t-il sans la moindre intonation. « Il y avait une lettre avec la tête qui m'a été envoyée. J'ai vérifié que ce n'était pas votre écriture. »

\- « Tu nous soupçonnais ! Mais… » Draco s'interrompit lorsque Harry se leva brusquement.

\- « Je soupçonne tout le monde, Malfoy, tout le monde ! » cria-t-il, se postant juste en face de lui. Il se calma aussi soudainement qu'il s'était énervé, et se dirigea vers les grandes fenêtres ouvrant sur le square sombre et mal éclairé. « C'était peu probable que ce soit vous, mais on ne sait jamais, et le mot était signé _Midnight_. »

Théo, toujours assis par terre, leva la tête vers lui.

\- « Tu sais que ce n'est pas Théo. Ni moi, » fit Draco doucement.

\- « … Oui. Je le savais. Mais j'ai besoin de certitudes. Alors j'ai vérifié. C'est… C'est comme ça. »

Théo et Draco l'observèrent, n'osant dire un mot. Harry ne se tourna pas vers eux, se perdant dans la contemplation de l'extérieur. Au bout d'un long moment, il ricana.

\- « Comme c'est étrange… Je n'ai pas vu l'espion en rentrant. Il semble qu'il ne soit pas venu, ce soir… » Il se tut encore un moment, puis il parla de nouveau, sans se retourner.

\- « Théo ? »

\- « Maître ? »

\- « … Tu peux m'appeler Harry. Tu m'as posé une question, l'autre fois. Tu te souviens ? »

\- « … Oui. » Théo se leva, et s'approcha d'Harry. Il posa une main au creux de son dos, agrippant d'une poigne lâche la cape rouge d'Auror. « Je tuerai pour toi, Harry. Je tuerai ceux que tu m'ordonneras de tuer. »

Harry resta un instant immobile, baissant la tête, puis se retourna et serra Théo dans ses bras.

\- « Tu es adorable, Théo. Je ne te torturerai pas, je ne te ferai pas de mal, mais… Je suis désolé. Je vais faire appel à tes… _talents particuliers_. »

\- « Donne-moi les noms, et j'irai. »

\- « … Oui. Mais je veux… Je ne veux pas que tu les tues seulement… » fit lentement Harry, pensif, tout en écartant Théo de lui.

\- « Torturer ? »

\- « Non. Non, pas la torture. Du moins… Non. Ce que je veux… Ce que je veux… »

Harry se retourna vers la fenêtre, réfléchit un moment, puis :

\- « Théodore. Je veux que tu assassines le jeune Gerald Folley et la petite Audrey Pierce. Qu'ils souffrent ou non, je m'en fiche. Mais tu feras disparaître les corps. Je veux que leurs parents, leurs familles et leurs amis, ne sachent pas quoi penser. Qu'ils hésitent entre une mort, un enlèvement, une fugue, n'importe quoi. Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient certains de leur mort. Tu peux faire ça ? »

\- « Oui. Quand ? »

\- « Dès que l'occasion se présente. »

\- « Alors, j'y vais. »

Harry tourna la tête vers lui, puis se pencha et posa un baiser sur son front. Puis il lui fit un signe de tête. Et Midnight quitta la Maison Black.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Gerald Folley quitta la salle à manger, laissant son père et sa mère à leurs discussions, et monta dans sa chambre. Vivre encore chez ses parents le rendait amer, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à se passer du luxe et des facilités que lui procurait sa famille. Dès son arrivée dans sa chambre, il avisa un hibou sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Il leva les yeux au ciel, reconnaissant l'animal : c'était celui de cette sotte d'Audrey. Gerald alla ouvrir la fenêtre, prit le rapace, se débattit un moment avec lui, s'empara du message, et tenta de renvoyer le hibou. Celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir repartir… Il fallait donc lui répondre, à cette idiote !

Gerald s'assit à son bureau et lut rapidement la missive – parfumée lourdement, Gerald grimaça. C'était le monceau habituel d'inepties romantiques et d'épiques déclarations d'amour éternel. Bêtasse amoureuse, comme s'il envisageait sérieusement de se compromettre avec elle. La petite Gravestone était beaucoup plus intéressante. Gerald retourna le parchemin, prit sa plume, puis se figea.

Il avait entendu un bruit, il se saisit de sa baguette et se retourna brusquement. Il n'avait pas refermé la fenêtre, et soupira de soulagement : sans doute le vent avait-il fait bouger les rideaux… Des rideaux qui prirent peu à peu, sans que ses yeux ne saisissent à quel moment, une forme humaine. Noire. Une capuche, un masque, des gants. Et deux longs couteaux. Gerald écarquilla les yeux, tenta de lever sa baguette… Mais c'était déjà trop tard. L'assassin s'était déplacé à une vitesse ahurissante, l'un de ses couteaux était maintenant planté dans sa gorge – pour l'empêcher de crier – l'autre dans son cœur, pour le tuer. Gerald Folley n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il était déjà mort.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Théodore Nott laissa les couteaux dans les plaies – pour que le sang ne gicle pas. Il utilisa la cape de sa victime pour l'empaqueter, puis observa la chambre en détail. Sur le bureau, il vit le petit parchemin, le retourna, le lut et hocha la tête. Il prit la plume, l'encre, et inscrivit au dos du parchemin :

_Je ressens la même chose. Mais mes parents ont d'autres projets pour moi… Je serai devant chez toi ce soir à minuit. Rejoins-moi et fuyons ensemble, mon amour. _

Il ne signa pas le mot, l'attacha à la serre du hibou, qui repartit satisfait. Théodore souleva le corps du jeune Folley, prenant garde à ce que les robes du jeune homme recouvrent ses blessures et les poignées de ses lames, le hissa sur ses épaules, et sortit par la fenêtre, qu'il laissa ouverte à dessein.

Avec son fardeau, il transplana jusqu'à chez lui, la demeure Nott. Après la mort de son père et son incarcération, la bâtisse avait été réquisitionnée par le Ministère, puis remise en vente. Il y avait de nouveaux occupants désormais, mais c'était le seul endroit où un Nott pouvait sans crainte lancer tous les sortilèges qu'il souhaitait : ça ne paraîtrait pas suspect d'avoir une signature magique de Nott dans une demeure ayant appartenu aux Nott.

Théo entra dans la propriété, se dirigea vers le petit bosquet qui trônait au bout du jardin, puis, à l'orée, jeta le corps sur l'herbe. Il récupéra ses couteaux qu'il nettoya avec la robe de sa victime, puis sortit sa baguette, et lança des sortilèges de Réduction, Dessiccation, Déshydratation, Rétrécissement, sortilèges essentiellement utilisés en jardinage, qu'il répéta encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste du corps qu'un petit paquet. Il le laissa là et se rendit ensuite à l'adresse d'Audrey Pierce.

Comme il s'y attendait, la jeune fille n'avait pas prêté attention à l'écriture sur le parchemin, tellement ravie de voir ses sentiments réciproqués. Elle était sortie, portant une écharpe et des gants rouge sur une robe d'hiver noire. Les bras croisés pour garder sa chaleur, elle scrutait avidement la rue, tournant la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre. Théodore attendit quelques minutes, observant sa proie sans animosité, vérifiant simplement qu'elle n'était pas suivie ni surveillée, et s'assurant que la rue était vide de tout passant. Puis il s'avança par derrière, sortit une cordelette, la passa autour du cou de sa victime, l'entraînant dans les ombres et l'étranglant dans un même geste. Bientôt, elle ne bougea plus, et se détendit en une chiffe molle.

Théodore rangea sa corde, et comme avec le jeune homme, hissa la fille sur son dos et transplana avec elle. Arrivé sur sa propriété, il fouilla la jeune fille, trouva le mot qu'elle avait rédigé – et auquel il avait répondu en lieu et place de Gerald Folley. Il l'incinéra d'un sort, puis procéda comme précédemment : sortilèges jusqu'à ce que le corps ne soit plus qu'un paquet d'une dizaine de centimètres de large. Il l'empocha, ramassa l'autre également, puis transplana jusqu'à Londres, se rendit sur les bords de la Tamise, et y jeta les deux paquets. Alors, il transplana à nouveau, et retourna à la Maison Black.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Lorsqu'il entra, les lumières étaient toujours allumées. Harry et Draco attendaient patiemment dans le salon. Harry toujours debout devant la fenêtre, Draco assis devant la cheminée. A son entrée, ils se tournèrent vers lui. Draco se releva, Harry se tourna et avança vers Théo. Arrivé devant lui, il l'examina de la tête aux pieds, lui retirant son masque, relevant la capuche. Puis il le prit dans ses bras, l'embrassa sur le front, puis les joues, puis la bouche.

\- « Merci, Théodore. Venez. Allons nous coucher. »

Ils montèrent tous les trois à l'étage, et, pour cette fois, Draco attira Harry vers la chambre du fond, la suite du maître de maison. Il ouvrit la porte et y fit entrer son maître et Théodore, qui se figèrent sur le seuil.

\- « Oui. J'ai un peu arrangé la pièce. »

Les murs et le plafond de la chambre avaient été enchantés. Les parois montraient des scènes de fonds marins, dans lesquels nageaient des poissons multicolores, et où flottaient, au gré des faibles courants, des algues vertes et rouges. Le plafond, lui, reproduisait le ciel et les étoiles, un enchantement proche de celui de la Grande Salle de Poudlard. A peine visible, une porte dessinait de fines lignes droites au milieu de l'océan, et donnait sur une salle de bain particulière. Le lit, immense, trônait au milieu de la pièce, encombré de coussins et de couvertures. Harry se dirigea vers lui, s'y assit et leva la tête vers ses esclaves.

\- « Venez. Viens, Théo, mon trésor. Viens. »

Théo s'élança vers le lit, vers Harry, un sourire radieux l'éclairait littéralement. Draco le suivit plus lentement, et commença de le déshabiller. Il le débarrassa de sa cape, ses bottes, ses chaussettes, puis de son pull et de sa chemise noire, ne lui restaient que le pantalon – noir – et les gants de cuir noir. Théo frissonna.

\- « Et cette fois, Théo, nous allons te faire jouir. »

Harry commença les baisers et les caresses sur le torse offert, ravi de pouvoir enfin passer ses mains sur son dos enfin intègre. La zone était encore sensible, et Théo se cabra avec un long gémissement. Harry l'observa un instant, mais non, c'était bien du plaisir que ressentait son joli brun. Draco termina de le déshabiller – retirant d'abord le pantalon, puis le boxer, et finit par les gants. Il tira légèrement sur chaque doigt, ce qui sembla fasciner Théodore, et Harry par contrecoup : voilà un intéressant point faible, songea-t-il. Plongé dans une transe érotique, Théo regardait le gant noir glisser par à-coup, dévoiler sa peau blanche, petit à petit, le cuir caressant délicieusement ses doigts fins. Sa respiration s'accéléra, le rouge lui monta aux joues, et il cria involontairement lorsqu'Harry lui mordilla le lobe d'oreille. Il éclata ensuite de rire et se renversa sur le lit.

Harry se pencha sur lui, et l'embrassa, titillant ses lèvres, insérant sa langue entre ses dents, s'entortillant autour de celle de son partenaire, puis caressant son palais. Il mit un terme au baiser, puis se tourna vers Draco.

\- « Allonge-toi. »

Draco obéit, s'installa sur le dos, au milieu du lit, puis Harry souleva Théo, autant avec sa force physique qu'avec sa force magique, et le coucha sur le blond, sur le dos également. Ravi, Théo renversa la tête en arrière, se calant sur l'épaule de Draco, qui déposa des baisers sur sa gorge et son cou. Harry s'assit un instant, regardant le spectacle de ses esclaves enlacés, Draco faisant courir ses mains sur le torse fin mais musclé, sur les tétons, sur les flancs, puis descendant lentement vers le ventre. Harry, d'une main, écarta les jambes de Théo, puis, en-dessous, celles de Draco, et s'installa entre elles. Il commença à lécher le sexe de Théo, de long en large, de large en long, sur toute sa hauteur, ses bourses, puis descendit encore vers l'anus pour le préparer à la pénétration. Bientôt, Théo se tortilla de plaisir et de désir mêlés, et la friction excitait Draco en-dessous, suffisamment pour provoquer une belle érection.

Harry souleva alors Théo par son bassin, écarta ses fesses, les ajusta juste au-dessus du sexe dressé de Draco, et empala lentement et délicieusement son Théo sur son Draco. Les deux écarquillèrent les yeux, surpris, le fixèrent ahuris, remarquèrent son sourire indécent, puis se laissèrent aller, tandis qu'Harry s'offrait le luxe de procéder lui-même aux mouvements de va-et-vient. Il souleva Théo, le rabaissa, lentement d'abord, le temps qu'il s'ajuste et s'habitue, puis de plus en plus vite. Draco ne tint pas longtemps et jouit, déversant son sperme à l'intérieur du brun. Harry libéra le pénis de Draco, et prit ensuite la place dans le corps chaud et humide. Théo gémit, ses yeux bleus voilés se fixèrent sur Harry.

Harry le pénétra longtemps, longuement, ne lui laissant que peu de répit, mais son endurance ne pouvait rivaliser avec celle de Théo, et il jouit finalement, vaincu. Après l'orgasme, il se redressa, adressa à Théo un petit sourire de dépit et de défi, puis le réinstalla sur le sexe de Draco, qui avait entretemps retrouvé toute sa vigueur. Théo poussa un cri et un rire, puis s'étrangla lorsque Draco reprit les va-et-vient, et Harry prit son pénis en bouche.

Théo ne se laissait pas facilement aller, jamais en fait, c'était parfois une question de survie, d'ailleurs. Mais ses amants, cette nuit-là, ne lui laissèrent aucune chance, aucune minute de répit. Tiraillé de tous les côtés, enveloppé de chaleur humaine, de sueur et de plaintes érotiques, Théo ne put que céder, finalement. L'orgasme monta en lui, lentement, embrasant ses nerfs depuis ses orteils jusqu'à son cerveau, puis redescendit jusqu'à son sexe, et le sperme en jaillit comme d'une fontaine, tandis qu'il retenait ses cris. Harry se pencha sur lui pour le prendre en bouche, et reçut l'éjaculation avec un sourire victorieux. Il but jusqu'à la dernière goutte, se redressa, souleva à nouveau Théodore d'un geste et d'un sort informulé, puis le recoucha sur Draco, mais sur le ventre cette fois.

Théo tenta de reprendre ses esprits, se mordant les lèvres pour étouffer ses gémissements de plaisir, mais quand il sentit Harry entrer en lui à nouveau, il sut que ses deux amants allaient honteusement profiter de son premier orgasme pour le maintenir excité le plus longtemps possible.

\- « Oh, Merlin… » gémit-il, tandis que Draco souriait contre sa joue, et l'embrassait à nouveau.

La nuit fut très longue. Et Théo cria beaucoup.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Le lendemain, des nouvelles arrivèrent au bureau des Aurors, Harry n'y avait accès que grâce aux bruits de couloirs. L'enquête sur la mort de Ron avait été confiée à un autre bureau, on avait retrouvé le corps dans un champ proche de son lieu de villégiature, son épouse et ses filles avaient fui vers l'Irlande, dans la famille de Lavande.

L'enterrement eut lieu le dimanche, ce fut, pour Harry, un calvaire sans nom. Il n'osa pas approcher de trop près la famille Weasley, pour deux raisons. D'abord, il avait été témoin de l'effondrement total de Molly Weasley lorsqu'il était allé annoncer au couple la nouvelle de la mort de Ron. Il n'avait pas eu la force de contacter les frères et soeur, il se sentait incapable de subir à nouveau les reproches tacites, les regards oscillant entre la haine, la colère, les regrets, sentiments en conflit aveec l'amour sincère que les Weasley lui portaient. La mort de Ron, ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais… S'ils n'avaient pas été amis, s'ils ne se connaissaient pas, il n'aurait pas été la cible des Néo-Mangemorts.

La deuxième raison était justement d'éviter d'impliquer plus les Weasley qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Sa présence à l'enterrement les mettait en danger, il prenait donc grand soin de rester à distance, à éviter George ou Ginny. Ils n'insistèrent heureusement pas pour l'approcher.

Ce dimanche après-midi, il alla voir Hermione, et lui annonça la nouvelle. Et cette fois, alors qu'il s'était montré calme, bien que triste, il pleura. Il cacha sa tête dans ses mains, ses larmes se déversant en continu entre ses doigts tremblants. Il aurait eu besoin qu'on l'enlace à ce moment-là, mais Hermione n'avait plus de bras. Entre sa meilleure amie ravagée, et son meilleur ami décapité, Harry se promit de faire payer les coupables.

A n'importe quel prix, même au prix de son innocence, de sa tolérance, et de sa gentillesse naturelle. Les quelques regrets qui le taraudaient pour avoir usé de Midnight et fait assassiner deux sorciers s'envolèrent à cet instant.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Le lundi, Harry surprit une conversation entre les Aurors Analystes à qui il avait confié la tête de Ron. Ils avaient apparemment relevé quelques indices, qui étaient officiellement en cours d'identification, mais officieusement, avaient déjà révélés l'identité de leurs propriétaires. Le soir, alors qu'Harry restait au bureau, comme d'habitude, plus tard que ses collègues, il profita de sa solitude pour pénétrer dans le Bureau d'Analyse, et fouiller les dossiers. Il y trouva ce qu'il cherchait sur une note laissée dans un tiroir, et pas encore retranscrite officiellement. Une des empreintes appartenait à Gerald Folley, et l'autre, la signature magique, était celle d'Ernest Lockney, le neveu du Conseiller Gravestone. Il remit tout en place et rentra chez lui.

Dès le lendemain, des Aurors Analystes furent inexplicablement mutés, les indices furent confiés à d'autres Analystes… Qui semblèrent ne rien trouver, finalement.

_Donc_, songea Harry avec colère, _il n'y aura même pas d'arrestation_. Il se fit un devoir de croiser régulièrement les Aurors Karkarian, Brush et Jarvey, en charge de l'enquête, leurs regards fuyants lui apprirent tout ce qu'il voulait savoir.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE NEUF**

* * *

Durant toute la semaine, il n'y eut pas de vagues, pas d'informations, pas de plainte concernant ni Gerald Folley, ni Audrey Pierce.

Le lundi suivant, cependant, Harry fut convoqué au bureau du Directeur Kensington.

\- « Vous m'avez demandé, monsieur ? » fit-il d'une voix monocorde et indifférente.

Kensington était assis à son bureau, et devant, sur un siège, le Secrétaire Richard Folley patientait, la mine inquiète et malveillante. Harry sut tout de suite pourquoi on l'avait appelé.

\- « Monsieur Potter. Asseyez-vous, je vous prie. »

Harry resta debout.

\- « Hem… Bon. Auror Potter, le Secrétaire Folley a un souci. Nous espérions que vous pourriez l'aider… »

Harry haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers le Secrétaire. Celui-ci prit la peine de tourner sa chaise vers lui.

\- « Mon fils a disparu, monsieur Potter. Depuis… Depuis Noël. »

Harry haussa les deux sourcils, envoyant au Secrétaire un regard méprisant.

\- « … Et alors ? »

\- « Et alors ? » fit Kensington. « Alors, il faut le retrouver, Auror Potter, c'est évident, non ? »

Harry lança un regard glacial à son supérieur.

\- « Si je comprends bien, vous voulez que j'enquête sur la disparition d'un Néo-Mangemort… »

\- « Vous n'avez aucune preuve ! »

\- « … Un Néo-Mangemort qui a trempé dans l'Affaire Granger… »

\- « Spéculations, encore une fois ! »

\- « … Dans l'Affaire Granger, et qui a probablement mis la main dans l'exécution de mon meilleur ami Ronald Weasley… »

\- « Diffamation ! Monsieur Potter, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre d'accuser sans preuves, et la justice s'est déjà prononcée sur l'affaire Granger, » trancha Kensington. « Nous souhaitons que vous retrouviez le jeune Folley, c'est clair ? »

\- « Juste une question, là. Pourquoi _moi_, au juste ? »

Le Secrétaire Folley se leva et s'approcha de lui.

\- « … Parce que vous êtes le meilleur Auror du service. »

Harry plissa les yeux, et grinça entre ses dents.

\- « Je ne sais pas dans quel piège vous essayez de m'entraîner, Folley… »

\- « Il n'y a pas de piège, Auror Potter. Votre paranoïa est déplacée. Mon fils a disparu. Je peux comprendre que vous ne sachiez pas ce que ça fait… »

\- « Effectivement, je ne peux pas comprendre. Mais heureusement finalement. Car si j'avais eu des enfants, c'est sans doute eux qui se seraient retrouvés à la place d'Hermione ou de Ron, n'est-ce pas ? »

\- « … Retrouvez mon fils, monsieur Potter. »

\- « C'est un ordre, » ajouta Kensington.

Harry se redressa, adopta une posture, une expression et un ton neutres et professionnels - et en même temps horripilant.

\- « Bien, monsieur. Secrétaire Folley, je vais vous emmener à la salle d'interrogatoire pour prendre votre déposition et vous poser quelques questions de routine. »

\- « Vous pouvez la prendre ici, Auror Potter. »

\- « Ce n'est pas réglementaire. »

\- « Oubliez un moment le règlement… »

\- « Non. » Harry adopta son expression la plus bornée, et ajouta : « Si vous voulez bien me suivre. » Puis il sortit sans attendre de réponse.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Finalement, le Secrétaire Folley l'avait suivi jusqu'à la salle d'interrogatoire. Harry l'invita à s'asseoir, le Secrétaire s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce et resta droit sur son siège. Harry s'installa également, posant sur la petite table un carnet et un stylo.

\- « Vous n'utilisez pas des plumes ? »

\- « Parfois j'interroge les gens en extérieur, j'ai besoin de noter ce qu'ils me disent, plumes et encre ne sont pas très pratique dans ces cas-là. »

\- « … Donc, vous pouviez m'interroger dans le bureau du Directeur… »

\- « Oui, bien sûr. Secrétaire Folley, cette salle est parfaitement isolée et sécurisée. Ce que vous m'y direz, il n'y a que moi qui l'entendrais. Or vous savez que je connais les accointances de votre fils avec les Néo-Mangemorts. Même si la justice l'a déclaré innocent, même si les preuves ont disparu, moi je les ai eues en main, moi, je _sais_. Le dernier attentat fomenté par les Néo-Mangemorts a atteint une cible plutôt surprenante, il semble qu'il y ait des problèmes, ou des scissions à l'intérieur de ce groupe. Vous me dites que votre fils a disparu, la piste Néo-Mangemort m'apparaît comme la plus évidente. »

\- « … Vous vous trompez sur mon fils, monsieur Potter. Il n'y a aucune raison qui inciterait les Néo-Mangemorts à s'attaquer à lui. »

Harry baissa les yeux sur son carnet, déboucha son stylo, et s'avança vers le Secrétaire.

\- « … Bien. Quand avez-vous vu votre fils pour la dernière fois ? Et dans quelles circonstances ? »

\- « Le soir de Noël. Nous avons dîné, ma femme, mon fils et moi, puis Gerald est sorti de table. Je l'ai entendu monter les escaliers. Je suppose qu'il est allé dans sa chambre, comme d'habitude. »

\- « Quelle heure était-il lorsqu'il est parti ? »

\- « Environ 21 heures. »

\- « Le jour de Noël, donc. Pourquoi avoir attendu tout ce temps pour signaler sa disparition ? »

\- « … Il lui arrive de partir pour quelques jours avec ses… amis… »

\- « Sans prévenir ? »

\- « Plus ou moins. »

Harry releva les yeux de ses notes, et les fixa, mornes, sur son interlocuteur. Il souffla, comme s'il s'ennuyait.

\- « Plus ou moins. Bon. Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser qu'il n'est pas avec ses… amis ? Cette fois ? »

\- « Ses amis m'ont indiqué qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu depuis plusieurs jours. »

\- « Ah. Et vous les croyez ? »

L'expression du Secrétaire se décomposa.

\- « … Oui, » répondit-il finalement, un pli amer tordant le bas de son visage.

\- « … Très bien. Comment avez-vous constaté sa disparition ? »

\- « Eh bien… Le lendemain de Noël, mes… Elfes de Maison ont préparé le déjeuner. Gerald n'était pas venu pour le petit-déjeuner, ce qui lui arrive fréquemment. Mais pour le midi, mon épouse a tenu à ce qu'il vienne manger, et l'a donc fait appeler. L'un de mes… Elfes est monté pour le faire descendre. Il est revenu nous dire que Gerald n'était pas dans sa chambre… Nous ne nous sommes pas inquiétés à ce moment-là, comme je vous l'ai dit, il partait de temps en temps pour quelques jours avec ses amis… »

\- « En prévenant _plus ou moins_, j'ai bien compris. Donc ce sont vos… Elfes qui ont constaté la disparition. Leurs noms ? »

\- « Leurs noms, Auror Potter ? Vous ne songez pas sérieusement à interroger des Elfes de Maison, non ? »

\- « Bien sûr que si, Secrétaire Folley, » répondit Harry avec dédain. « Vous n'imaginez pas de quoi ils sont témoins. »

\- « Mais leur témoignage n'a aucune valeur, juridiquement… »

Harry se recula sur son siège et sourit.

\- « Mais si, Secrétaire Folley. Dois-je vous rappeler qu'Hermione Granger, quand elle était membre du Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques, a fait passer une loi en ce sens… » Harry perdit son sourire, et posa ses coudes sur la table. « Je ne peux pas croire que vous ayez oublié cette loi, que vous avez combattue dès le départ et jusqu'à son adoption définitive. Dois-je en conclure que vous ne parliez pas, en réalité, d'Elfes de Maisons ? Souhaitez-vous préciser ? Dois-je également vous rappeler que je vais de toute façon perquisitionner votre domicile ? »

Le Secrétaire Folley resta immobile un instant, puis soupira.

\- « Effectivement, il ne s'agissait pas d'Elfes de Maison. J'ai acquis des esclaves, Auror Potter, en toute légalité, si je dois vous le rappeler. C'est l'un d'eux qui est allé chercher mon fils ce jour-là. »

\- « Un Mangemort, donc. Qui ? »

\- « Dolohov. Antonin Dolohov. »

\- « Ah. Et les autres esclaves, qui sont-ils ? »

\- « Je n'en ai qu'un autre : Augustus Rookwood. »

\- « Rookwood. Bien. Je ne ferai pas de commentaire sur la qualité de votre entourage… »

\- « Alors n'en faites pas, Auror Potter. »

\- « … Dolohov a-t'il constaté quelque chose d'anormal dans la chambre de votre fils, lorsqu'il est allé le chercher ? »

\- « Rien de spécial… »

\- « Rien qu'il vous ait signalé, vous voulez dire ? »

\- « … Rien, à part que la fenêtre était ouverte. »

\- « Des traces d'effraction ? »

\- « Il n'en a pas parlé. »

\- « Le ménage a-t-il été fait dans la pièce depuis ? »

\- « Non. Gerald ne supportait pas qu'on entre dans sa chambre et qu'on range les choses à sa place. On a juste fermé la fenêtre. »

\- « Très bien. Le nom des… amis de votre fils ? »

\- « La petite Alicia Gravestone. Ernest Lockney. Delilah Brackenreed. »

\- « Oh, tiens donc. Une bonne partie des suspects de l'Affaire Granger. Vous êtes sûr que… ? »

\- « Cessez, Potter. Cette affaire est terminée. Et ces jeunes gens ont été disculpés, ils n'ont rien à voir avec ce drame. »

Harry se massa les tempes un moment, puis reprit son stylo et soupira.

\- « Vous les avez contactés quand ? »

\- « Ce dimanche. J'avais un dîner chez le Conseiller Gravestone. J'y ai rencontré sa fille Alicia, et son neveu Ernest. Leur présence m'a surpris, car si mon fils avait été avec eux, normalement, ils ne seraient pas venus… Je leur ai donc posé des questions, ils m'ont dit qu'ils n'avaient pas vu Gerald depuis plusieurs jours… J'ai ensuite contacté par hibou Anthony Brackenreed, qui a transmis mon message à sa fille, et c'est elle qui m'a répondu par retour de hibou. »

\- « Pourquoi ne pas avoir signalé cette disparition hier soir, alors ? »

\- « … Je… L'espoir, Auror Potter. L'espoir que peut-être je me faisais du souci pour rien, que peut-être Gerald reviendrait durant la nuit, que… J'ai passé une nuit abominable, Auror Potter. »

Harry le regarda avec indifférence. Il rangea son stylo et son parchemin, puis se leva.

\- « Je vais prendre un Auror avec moi, et nous allons, si vous le voulez bien, passer chez vous. »

Le Secrétaire Folley se leva, Harry le fit sortir devant lui. Dans le couloir, il faillit sourire.

_Ne souris pas. Ne souris pas, ne dis rien : les murs ont des oreilles, les plafonds ont des yeux. Ne fais rien qui puisse te compromettre ! _

Il garda son expression neutre et quelque peu renfrognée, passa à son bureau pour alpaguer son collègue Trevon, puis, à deux, ils transplanèrent jusqu'au quartier huppé de Londres où les Folley résidaient.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Harry laissa Trevon prendre la déposition d'Antonin Dolohov – Harry n'avait aucune raison de douter que sa version diffère de celle du Secrétaire. Lui se rendit dans la chambre du jeune Gerald Folley, suivi de la mère éprouvée, et l'examina avec professionnalisme. L'examen superficiel ne fut pas décevant : il n'y avait rien qui puisse indiquer effraction ou lutte. La fenêtre était intacte, il n'y avait aucune trace résiduelle de magie dans la pièce, pas de tache de sang nulle part, pas de signe de lutte, rien. Harry se tourna vers madame Folley.

\- « Votre fils avait-il des ennemis ? Ou des problèmes d'ordre personnel ?

\- « Non, bien sûr que non, c'était un garçon parfaitement estimé et aimé par ses camarades. »

\- « Me permettez-vous de fouiller dans ses affaires ? »

\- « … Oui. »

Harry se dirigea vers le lit, le défit, souleva oreiller, couvertures, draps, et matelas. Il palpa la structure bois du sommier, il n'y avait rien de caché. Il s'avança alors vers le bureau, prit les cahiers, les classeurs, les parchemins, les parcourut sommairement. Des notes de cours – Gerald suivait des études liées à la finance – et d'autres notes sur les lois sorcières, les statuts des sorciers, leurs épreuves au cours de l'histoire, tout un tas de propagande pro-Sang-Pur, mais rien de répréhensible, en somme. Harry ouvrit les tiroirs du bureau, et en sortit des parchemins autrement plus intéressants : des correspondances personnelles… Il les parcourut, les lèvres pincées.

\- « Mmh, » fit-il en les plaçant dans une poche. « Votre fils semblait avoir une relation suivie… »

\- « Avec Alicia Gravestone, oui, je suis au courant. Nous sommes en train de finaliser un contrat de mariage, justement… »

Harry se tourna vers la femme, surpris, et ressortit le paquet de lettres.

\- « Ces lettres sont signées d'Audrey Pierce… »

\- « Audrey Pierce ?! » fit madame Folley, scandalisée. Elle prit l'une des lettres et la parcourut. Puis la rendit à Harry.

\- « … Vous ne sembliez pas au courant… »

\- « Bien sûr que non ! Gerald n'a jamais parlé de personne d'autre que d'Alicia… »

\- « Etait-il au courant de ce mariage arrangé que vous programmiez, vous et la famille Gravestone ? »

\- « … Non… Nous comptions leur faire la surprise… Mais nous ne nous serions pas permis de l'organiser si nous n'avions pas été convaincus de leur attirance respective ! »

\- « Alicia Gravestone était intéressée par votre fils ? »

\- « Sans aucun doute ! Du moins, son père me l'a affirmé ! »

\- « … Je vais aller voir la jeune Audrey Pierce. »

Harry sortit, ordonna à Trevon de le suivre, puis tous deux transplanèrent jusqu'à la maison des Pierce. Arrivés devant leur porche d'entrée, Harry sonna à plusieurs reprises. Un Elfe ouvrit finalement.

\- « Nous souhaitons voir monsieur et madame Pierce. »

\- « Mes Maîtres sont partis au Ministère, Auror monsieur. »

Harry haussa les sourcils. Puis il se tourna vers Trevon et tous deux transplanèrent jusqu'au Ministère de la Magie. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de se débarrasser de leurs gants et capes d'hiver, que le Directeur Kensington les convoquait à son bureau. Dès qu'ils entrèrent, ils avisèrent le Secrétaire Folley d'un côté, l'air mécontent, et monsieur et madame Pierce, de l'autre, inquiets, avec, à leurs côtés, le Directeur Jasper Connor.

\- « Auror Potter, » fit Kensington, un brin paniqué, « monsieur et madame Pierce viennent de nous signaler la disparition de leur fille Audrey… »

Harry haussa les sourcils. Et se tourna vers le couple anxieux.

\- « La dernière fois que vous l'avez vue ? »

\- « A Noël, Auror Potter… »

\- « Tiens donc. Comme Gerald Folley, donc, » fit-il en se tournant vers le Secrétaire. Il demanda ensuite au couple : « votre fille a envoyé un certain nombre de mots doux à Gerald, le saviez-vous ? »

\- « … Oui, enfin, non… Elle… Elle nous parlait de lui, fréquemment… Nous avions deviné ses sentiments, et nous espérions que le fils du Secrétaire Folley se déclarerait officiellement… »

\- « Bien. Vous ignoriez, je suppose, que les Folley et les Gravestone prévoyaient de marier leurs enfants ? »

Le couple Pierce se tourna lui aussi vers le Secrétaire Folley, puis vers Connor, puis à nouveau vers le Secrétaire. Harry faillit les plaindre : il savait leur fille Néo-Mangemort, mais eux, même lors de l'Affaire Granger, n'avaient jamais été impliqués. Ils avaient manifestement rêvé d'un bon mariage, et voyaient leurs espoirs douchés. Il se tourna vers Kensington.

\- « Gerald Folley et Audrey Pierce partageaient une correspondance d'ordre… romantique. Les deux disparaissent le même jour – alors que les négociations pour un mariage arrangé entre Gerald Folley et Alicia Gravestone se précisaient… Dans la chambre de Gerald Folley : pas de trace de magie, ni d'effraction, ni de lutte. Je peux envoyer Trevon perquisitionner le domicile des Pierce et la chambre de leur fille, mais il semblerait que nous soyons en présence d'une fugue de deux jeunes écervelés amoureux… »

\- « Vous… Vous croyez, Auror Potter ? » demanda monsieur Pierce.

\- « C'est ce que laisse penser notre enquête pour le moment… »

\- « Mais… Mais il faut les retrouver, tout de même… » implora madame Pierce.

\- « Ils disposent de fonds ? »

\- « Euh… Je verse de l'argent régulièrement à ma fille… de l'argent de poche, en quelque sorte… »

\- « Moi aussi, je verse une rente à mon fils. »

\- « Eh bien, le mieux est que vous cessiez vos versements. Dès qu'ils n'auront plus d'argent, ils réapparaîtront. »

Le couple naïf sembla soulagé, et après quelques remerciements, le Directeur Connor les fit sortir du bureau. Dès qu'ils furent seuls, Harry fixa le Secrétaire Folley et le Directeur Connor.

\- « Il n'y a aucun indice permettant d'impliquer les Néo-Mangemorts dans la disparition de votre fils, monsieur Folley, et de votre nièce, monsieur Connor. Tout semble indiquer qu'ils ont fui ensemble… Et pourtant, je suis persuadé qu'ils ont quelque chose à y voir… Mais peut-être n'est-ce que ma paranoïa habituelle… Qu'en pensez-vous, Secrétaire Folley ? Dois-je continuer l'enquête ? »

\- « Je… »

\- « Je propose, » intervint le Directeur Kensington, « de laisser l'Auror Trevon poursuivre l'enquête. S'il trouve quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, d'anormal, il pourra… »

Harry et le Secrétaire Folley laissèrent le Directeur Kensington pérorer de manière rassurante, pendant qu'eux se jaugeaient du regard. Quand il eut fini, Harry se détourna et s'adressa à son collègue.

\- « Bien. Trevon, tu te chargeras de l'affaire. Puis-je te recommander d'être particulièrement vigilant ? Même si je ne doute pas que tu te montreras extrêmement professionnel pour le Secrétaire Folley. »

Harry quitta le bureau du Directeur Kensington, laissant derrière lui un Auror Trevon gêné, un Directeur Kensington agacé, un Secrétaire Folley et un Directeur Connor plus inquiets qu'il n'y paraissait, et rentra chez lui. A la Maison Black, il chercha Théodore.

\- « Théo ? » appela Harry depuis le petit perron donnant sur le jardin sombre. Théodore apparut, sortant des ombres, inexpressif. Harry sourit, ouvrit les bras, et Théo s'y précipita. « Théo, mon trésor. Tu es génial. »

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent, marquées essentiellement par les articles de la Gazette du Sorcier, sur la fuite romantique de deux jeunes héritiers de bonne famille. Au milieu d'articles sirupeux, quelques journalistes un peu plus clairvoyants – ou dotés d'une meilleure mémoire – rappelèrent que les deux disparus avaient un temps été soupçonnés d'appartenir au mouvement des Néo-Mangemorts. On interrogea l'Auror Trevon, en charge de l'enquête, lui reprochant de n'avoir pas encore retrouvé les tourtereaux, et qui soutenait désespérément la piste d'une fugue après avoir trouvé chez Audrey Pierce les nombreux brouillons de ses lettres d'amour – avec pour seul bémol qu'il n'y avait quasiment jamais de réponse de Gerald Folley. Puis on interrogea Harry, qui s'abstint évidemment de contredire les versions officielles.

Les Weasleys avaient été mis sous protection, mais ses relations avec eux s'étaient grandement dégradées. Ginny ne donnait plus aucune nouvelle – elle devait être prête à accoucher, si ce n'était déjà fait, et peut-être l'ignorait-il faute de contact… Il avait de temps en temps des nouvelles par George Weasley, qui ne semblait avoir peur de rien.

Il recevait également quelques informations de la part d'Arthur et Molly Weasley. Ils avaient accepté de poursuivre les démarches en vue d'obtenir la sortie d'Hermione, Harry leur en était reconnaissant, et il avait convenu avec eux de ne jamais prendre contact avec eux, de ne jamais leur rendre visite, ceci afin d'éviter d'attirer l'attention sur eux. Mais il semblait que les procédures trouvaient enfin un dénouement – et qu'Hermione, libérée de ses tortionnaires, allait beaucoup mieux.

Comme il s'y attendait par ailleurs, l'enquête sur la mort de Ron piétinait. Harry, lui, n'oubliait pas la tête de Ron dans ce coffret, reposant sur la paille, et ce souvenir atroce réduisait à néant les quelques velléités de faire les choses dans les règles. Lorsqu'après encore quelques jours, l'enquête sur le meurtre de Ron fut mise de côté faute de nouvel élément, une fureur froide s'empara d'Harry, et ce soir-là, il décida de poursuivre ses actions vengeresses. Après le dîner, Harry invita Théo à le suivre dans le salon – Draco les accompagna.

\- « Théo ? J'ai encore du travail pour toi. »

Harry lui fit signe de s'asseoir, Théo s'assit par terre, à ses pieds, le regardant avec, encore, son visage inexpressif mais attentif. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Draco, qui s'assit finalement.

\- « Théo, je veux que tu assassines… la jeune Delilah Brackenreed. Je voudrais… Que ça ait l'air d'un accident, mais… Mais en même temps, que l'on se doute qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un accident… Qu'on retrouve son corps, que les gens sachent qu'elle est morte, que tout le monde soit persuadé qu'il s'agisse d'un meurtre… tout en n'ayant aucun indice pour le prouver, et que la seule conclusion possible soit celle d'un accident… Je… Je ne sais pas si… Peux-tu faire cela ? »

Théo pencha légèrement la tête, pensif, puis :

\- « Oui, bien sûr. Je dois mieux connaître la cible, cependant. »

\- « Prends le temps nécessaire, » murmura Harry, qui se pencha sur Théodore, et l'embrassa sur le front.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Théodore était en repérage, Draco écrivait une énième missive à l'attention des Gobelins. Il avait déjà placé les fifrelins d'Harry, et il commençait à en percevoir les premiers fruits. Et à les placer aux endroits stratégiques pour influencer les avoirs de ses cibles Folley, Gravestone et Connor. Rôdé aux jeux boursiers, il savait que les débuts étaient souvent difficiles, mais que l'effet boule de neige lui octroierait rapidement des fonds conséquents. Soudain, il se redressa : les barrières de la Maison Black s'activaient – une onde simple le prévint que quelqu'un entrait. Il se leva, baguette en main, puis réfléchit : les barrières ne laissaient passer que les gens qu'Harry avait autorisés au préalable. Cela ne pouvait donc être qu'un ou une Weasley. Il resta en alerte, mais écouta attentivement, augmentant son ouïe d'un sortilège.

Il y avait plusieurs personnes, dans le salon, arrivées par la cheminée. Il entendit Kreattur se dépêcher de les accueillir, râler, protester, mais finalement, le silence revint. Draco sonda les protections : les intrus étaient partis. Il sortit, dans le couloir, Kreattur se précipita sur lui.

\- « Maître Draco ! Ils l'ont laissée là ! Des sans-gênes, dignes de leur sobriquet infâmant, ces Weasley ! »

Draco fit taire l'Elfe d'un vague signe de main, et Kreattur se borna à se tirer les oreilles. Le blond se dirigea vers le salon, mais Kreattur le retint par un pan de robe.

\- « Ils ont laissé cette lettre avant de partir ! »

Draco prit l'enveloppe, elle était adressée à Harry. Il pinça les lèvres, puis, décidé, l'ouvrit et lut :

_Cher Harry. Nous avons obtenu la garde de notre pauvre Hermione, mais comme tu le sais, nous n'avons pas les moyens ni l'énergie de nous en occuper. Nous te l'avons amenée comme tu nous l'as demandé. Nous_ (là, une phrase entière avait été barrée pour être remplacée par :) _espérons que tu vas bien. Ginny a accouché. Nous_ (là encore, quelques mots gribouillés) _te donnerons des nouvelles de temps en temps. Adieu. _

Et seul Arthur Weasley avait signé.

Draco replia la lettre, la rangea dans l'enveloppe, il la donnerait ce soir à Harry. Il eut un léger sourire en songeant que, curieusement, les procédures s'étaient enfin débloquées… _Après la mort de Gerald Folley, son père devait avoir autre chose à faire que de s'occuper d'Hermione_, dirait probablement Harry – raisonnement peut-être paranoïaque, ou peut-être pas, car après tout, le Secrétaire Folley avait une main plus que puissante sur l'hôpital, en tant qu'investisseur principal… Aucune certitude, donc. Draco se secoua, puis pénétra dans le salon.

Il eut un mouvement de recul à la vue d'Hermione Granger, Née-Moldue magnifique qui lui avait collé une sacrée beigne à Poudlard, avait rivalisé avec lui pour les meilleures notes, qui avait montré un courage et une abnégation inspirante lors de son bref passage au manoir Malfoy et sous la torture infligée par Bellatrix.

Quelle…

Draco blanchit, déglutit, et, ne pouvant supporter la vue de cette déchéance, détourna le regard.

\- « Ça ne te plaît pas, Malfoy ? » fit la brunette avec – littéralement – un demi sourire.

Draco ramena sur elle ses yeux argent. Les moignons étaient pénibles à voir, et le visage à moitié ravagé par l'acide était hideux. Malgré cela, ses yeux marrons trahissaient une intelligence et une vivacité qui surprirent Draco, préparé qu'il était à n'y rencontrer que folie.

\- « Ça ne pourrait plaire qu'à des tarés, » murmura-t-il.

Il se racla la gorge, et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé où les Weasley l'avaient déposée. Il souleva la tunique médicale couvrant en partie ses membres sectionnés, examina les sutures et les cicatrices, eut une moue qui pouvait signifier à peu près n'importe quoi, puis passa un doigt sur le côté dégradé du visage. Hermione le laissa faire, l'observant pendant toute la durée de son diagnostic. Finalement, Draco la regarda.

\- « Tu sembles moins atteinte, psychologiquement, que je ne le craignais… »

\- « Je ne suis pas folle, Malfoy ! Je ne suis pas folle, tu m'entends ? » hurla-t-elle brusquement. Draco se fendit d'un soupir exaspéré et leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui sembla calmer instantanément Hermione. Elle renifla. « Je ne suis pas folle, » continua-t-elle calmement, « on m'a traité de folle, enfermée à Janus Thickey, Harry dit que c'était juste pour pouvoir qualifier mon témoignage d'irrecevable lors du procès. J'ai cru un moment que je l'étais, j'ai cru que j'allais le devenir, mais je ne le suis pas. Où est Harry ? Il a dit qu'il me sortirait de l'hôpital, je veux le remercier d'avoir tenu sa promesse, et je veux… Je veux… » Elle fronça les sourcils, semblant se souvenir de quelque chose. « Que fais-tu ici, Malfoy ? C'est… » Elle jeta un oeil soupçonneux autour d'elle, « c'est bien la Maison Black, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco lui sourit.

\- « Ton cerveau se remet en marche ? C'est bien. Oui, c'est la Maison Black, que j'ai redécorée. Tu aimes ? Quant à ma présence ici… eh bien, c'est une longue histoire, je laisserai à Potter le soin de te la raconter. En attendant, je vais t'emmener dans une chambre à l'étage. »

Il songea un instant à sortir sa baguette – mais il avisa le corps réduit et la maigreur de Granger, alors il la souleva dans ses bras, et, chargé de son fardeau excessivement léger, sortit du salon et monta les escaliers.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE DIX**

* * *

Delilah Brackenreed était une jeune femme très belle, très coquette, très imbue d'elle-même, très fière de son père Directeur du Budget Magique, très arrogante, très consciente de ses atouts. Et elle les mettait à profit ce samedi soir, dans cette soirée mondaine où se retrouvait le gratin de la Communauté Sorcière – hormis Gerald et Audrey, qui n'avaient toujours pas reparu…

Delilah retrouva cet imbécile d'Ernest, ou plutôt, _il_ la retrouva, lui apportant un verre de champagne qu'elle prit avec un sourire forcé. C'était sa cinquième coupe, la tête lui tournait, et la présence d'Ernest à ses côtés la mettait mal à l'aise. De tous ses… _amis_… il était le plus désagréable, donnant au groupe ses pires idées. Il semblait… intéressé, et… et oui, il _flirtait_ avec elle, ce rustre !

Delilah Brackenreed se sentit humiliée par ses attentions peu subtiles – lui aussi avait quelques verres dans le nez – et n'avait aucunement l'intention de répondre à ses sentiments : il n'était que le neveu du Conseiller Gravestone. Celui qui l'aurait éventuellement intéressée, c'était Gerald, lui était le fils du Secrétaire Folley, il était intelligent, plutôt bien fait de sa personne… Elle jeta un regard noir à Alicia Gravestone, sa rivale, et eut un sourire en se souvenant que, finalement, c'était cette idiote d'Audrey qui avait raflé la mise, apparemment.

Soumise aux tentatives de séduction d'Ernest, lassée par cette soirée qui n'en finissait pas, le mal de tête qui pointait, et l'absence de Gerald… Delilah décida de rentrer chez elle. Elle prit congé un peu brusquement d'un Ernest dépité, enfila sa cape chaude, ses gants et son écharpe, puis sortit de la demeure des Gravestone.

Il faisait nuit noire, il faisait froid, elle se prépara à transplaner quand quelqu'un la retint par le coude. Elle se retourna vivement, ce rustre d'Ernest n'allait tout de même pas la poursuivre jusque chez elle, non ?

\- « Ernest, lâchez-moi immédia… »

Ce n'était pas Ernest, et, effrayée, Delilah commit l'imprudence de transplaner en une fuite désespérée vers la relative sécurité de sa demeure. Mais, agrippé à sa cape, elle emporta avec elle l'inconnu masqué et vêtu de noir… Il réapparut devant la maison Brackenreed, tenant dans son gant noir un morceau de tissu ensanglanté, tandis qu'à ses côtés, le corps de Delilah Brackenreed se disloquait en petits morceaux. Midnight lâcha le bout de tissu et de chair, puis disparut dans les ombres.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

\- « Bonsoir, Harry… »

Le visage d'Harry s'illumina d'un sourire radieux lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre d'Hermione – la chambre que lui-même avait longtemps utilisée, avant que Draco et Théo ne l'obligent à s'approprier la suite de maître. Il se précipita vers le lit, et s'assit aux côtés d'Hermione, que Draco avait installée en position assise, soutenue par de nombreux coussins. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, la fixa longtemps puis l'embrassa sur le front, puis la serra dans ses bras. Hermione aurait voulu avoir les siens pour répondre à l'étreinte, en l'occurrence, elle se contenta de rire.

\- « Merci, merci Harry. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour me faire sortir de l'hôpital, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour empêcher Folley et Pierce de me rendre visite, mais merci ! »

\- « Tu as l'air d'aller mieux… »

\- « Bien sûr que je vais mieux ! Je… J'aurais dû sortir il y a longtemps ! »

Ils se sourirent mutuellement un bon moment, puis le regard d'Hermione dériva sur Draco, debout près de la porte.

\- « Certaines choses ont changé, on dirait… »

Harry la relâcha enfin, et fit signe à Draco d'approcher.

\- « Draco est un Guérisseur. Il m'a assuré qu'il pouvait… te guérir. Te rendre tes membres et ton visage… »

Hermione haussa le sourcil qui lui restait et tourna la tête vers Draco.

\- « … C'est vrai ? »

\- « Oui, Granger, c'est vrai. Je commencerai par tes membres, au moins jusqu'aux poignets et aux chevilles. Ensuite, je m'occuperai des parties délicates : pieds et mains, et enfin, je terminerai par ton visage. Ce sera sans doute le plus difficile. »

\- « Ce… ce sera douloureux ? »

\- « Je t'anesthésierai… »

\- « Non ! Je veux assister à… »

\- « Pour les membres, ce sera une anesthésie locale, tu seras éveillée. Mais pour les mains, les pieds et le visage, ce sera une anesthésie générale. »

\- « Mais je… »

Draco leva une main péremptoire.

\- « Je ne transigerai pas là-dessus, Granger. Je ne compte pas te faire souffrir au-delà du raisonnable, je ne suis pas un de tes bourreaux ! Les mains et le visage sont des parties très innervées, quant aux pieds, ils sont en lien avec l'oreille interne et ton centre de gravité. L'anesthésie est indispensable. »

\- « Je… Je pense que Draco a raison, Hermione. Il sait ce qu'il fait… »

Hermione se renfrogna, mais haussa les épaules.

\- « Très bien. » Elle s'éclaira finalement. « Bon, mais tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué comment et pourquoi Malfoy est ici ! Et puis je croyais que tu ne supportais pas la Maison Black… »

Harry eut un petit rire, et lui expliqua les raisons de sa présence – de leur présence à tous – décrivant les manœuvres du Ministère pour libérer les Mangemorts, son achat coûteux de Draco puis de Théodore, leur retour à la Maison Black grâce à la désactivation des Sceaux de Lignage… Il s'abstint cependant de mentionner ses machinations pour atteindre les Néo-Mangemorts et leurs soutiens au Ministère. Hermione buvait ses paroles avec plaisir, son regard déviant de temps en temps sur Draco qui restait immobile. Finalement, elle lui demanda :

\- « Ça ne t'ennuie pas d'être l'esclave d'Harry ? »

\- « Il y a pire, comme maître. Et c'est infiniment mieux que de pourrir à Azkaban. »

\- « Et… Qu'est-ce que tu fais, pendant la journée ? »

Draco lança un regard à Harry, qui adopta une expression neutre. Draco haussa les sourcils.

\- « … Je gère le patrimoine d'Harry… »

Hermione se tourna vers lui.

\- « Il te reste quelque chose après l'achat de deux esclaves ? »

Draco lui répondit avec un sourire en coin.

\- « Etonnamment, oui. Un peu d'argent, que j'ai fait un peu fructifier, mais surtout du patrimoine immobilier comme la Maison Black, Godric Hollow, et une maison ayant appartenu à ses grand-parents maternels… »

\- « Ah bon ?! » fit Harry, incrédule.

\- « Oui, Potter. C'est une petite maison de campagne, en très mauvais état, a priori. Tu en es propriétaire pour moitié avec Pétunia Dursley. Si tu veux un conseil… »

\- « Je t'écoutes ? »

\- « Rachète sa part. Avec les premiers fruits de mes investissements, tu as largement de quoi la payer. Ensuite, je la rénoverai, et nous pourrons la mettre en location pour t'assurer une rente régulière. Ou la revendre avec une très bonne plus-value. Une fois restaurée. »

\- « Soit. Je… Pfouh. Je n'ai absolument pas envie de contacter mon oncle et ma tante ! Tu es sûr que ce serait une bonne idée ? » implora Harry.

Draco grimaça.

\- « Potter, s'il y a une chose que je déteste, c'est le patrimoine qui dort, qui ne sert à rien ni à personne, qui ne rapporte rien, et qui se dégrade lentement mais sûrement. Un logement _doit_ être habité, et l'argent _doit_ bouger ! »

Hermione et Harry le fixèrent d'un drôle d'air, puis ricanèrent, et Draco rosit, détourna le regard, et murmura :

\- « Je suis un _très bon_ gestionnaire… »

\- « Bon. Il faudra juste trouver l'adresse des Dursley… »

\- « Je l'ai déjà… » fit Draco, en fixant soigneusement le plafond. »

\- « … Bon… Eh bien, dans ce cas, je t'invite à aller les voir et à traiter avec ma tante… »

Le soulagement presque physique que ressentit Draco fit rigoler Harry et Hermione. Le brun reprit, joyeux.

\- « Et alors, Godric Hollow, tu en penses quoi ? Que devrais-je faire avec cette maison ? La rénover ? La vendre ? La louer ? »

\- « Tu ne peux pas la vendre, Potter. Godric Hollow a été officiellement et définitivement attachée à ton nom lors de… de la mort de tes parents. C'est un patrimoine dont tu ne peux te défaire. La rénover, bien sûr, c'est évident qu'il faut la restaurer… Mais la louer… Je ne sais pas, je crains que tu ne trouves personne pour vouloir y habiter, c'est dommage, j'imaginais bien une pension pour sorciers désargentés, ou pour étudiants, ça boosterait la population sorcière locale, probablement pas au point de remplacer les Moldus, mais Godric Hollow est déjà sorcière pour moitié, alors peut-être… Bon, tu pourrais y habiter toi-même, ce serait mieux, ou bien tu peux la transformer en musée… »

Harry et Hermione écarquillèrent les yeux au fur et à mesure que Draco leur décrivait les avenirs possibles de la demeure familiale, puis Harry l'interrompit.

\- « En musée ! »

\- « Eh bien, oui, en musée. Godric Hollow est un lieu emblématique de l'histoire de la Communauté Sorcière, un lieu où se sont déroulés des horreurs et des miracles. Par ailleurs, il n'y a aucun endroit où les sorciers peuvent apprendre et comprendre ce qui s'est passé durant les années sombres. Ils ont des tas de mémoriaux pour les morts, mais rien qui explique comment et pourquoi Voldemort a voulu prendre le pouvoir. J'ai regardé les manuels et les ouvrages soi-disant historiques, ils sont édulcorés et biaisés pour présenter du Ministère un beau visage. Demande à n'importe quel sorcier, tu en trouveras peut-être un sur trente qui sait que Lord Voldemort s'appelait en réalité Tom Elvis Jedusor ! Franchement, ça ne m'étonne pas que des Néo-Mangemorts soient apparus, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est présenté comme un défenseur des Sang-Purs… Il était tout sauf ça ! Il voulait le pouvoir, et la pureté du Sang n'était qu'un prétexte pour se trouver des appuis puissants dans la Communauté Sorcière. Et ça, ce n'est dit nulle part ! Les sorciers actuels sont exactement comme moi avant le retour de Voldemort : remplis de notions erronées… »

Interloqués, Harry et Hermione le regardèrent un long moment en silence. Puis Harry fronça les sourcils et se leva, s'approchant

\- « Tu as tort, Draco. Les Néo-Mangemorts ne sont pas du tout comme toi. Ils n'ont pas de Seigneur des Ténèbres pour les guider, ou pour les obliger à commettre leurs actes terroristes. Ils ont choisi de le faire de leur plein gré. »

\- « Et surtout, tu l'as dit toi-même, » ajouta Hermione, « tu n'as pas la mentalité d'un bourreau. Eux riaient quand ils me torturaient… Ça les amuse, ça leur plaît ! » Elle baissa la tête un instant puis la releva sur Harry. « Et Ron… Je n'ose y penser. »

Harry posa une main sur son épaule, puis reprit à l'intention de Draco.

\- « Mais tu as raison sur le fait que l'histoire des deux guerres contre Voldemort est mal enseignée. Ta proposition de faire de Godric Hollow un musée m'interpelle, je vais y réfléchir. Mais pour le moment, commençons par la maison… »

\- « La maison Evans, c'est entendu. Je m'en occupe dès que possible. » Draco se figea un instant, tandis qu'une ondulation des barrières se faisait sentir. « Ah. Je crois que Théodore est rentré. »

Des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier, puis s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la chambre. Pendant un petit instant, ce fut le silence, puis on frappa.

\- « Entre, Théo, » fit Harry avec appréhension.

Théodore entra, et Harry respira mieux : pas de masque, pas de gants, pas de cape noire. Il portait pantalon, bottes et pull noirs, mais c'était relativement neutre.

\- « Tiens. Hermione. Bonsoir. Tu as faim ? Je vais préparer le dîner avec Kreattur. Je vais avoir besoin de nouveaux gants, Harry. J'ai fini ce que tu m'as demandé. Tu veux manger quoi ? Je pense qu'il y aura de la soupe. Tu aimes la soupe, Hermione ? »

Hermione leva un sourcil perplexe, surtout lorsqu'Harry s'avança vers le jeune homme et… prit son visage entre ses mains et… se pencha sur lui et… l'_embrassa_ ? Hermione écarquilla les yeux, Harry lui tournait le dos, peut-être qu'elle se faisait des idées, mais… non, il l'embrassait, vraiment. Sur le nez, peut-être ? Ça avait l'air d'être sur la bouche, mais peut-être que c'était en fait sur le nez. Hermione pencha un peu la tête, mais ne vit rien de plus.

\- « Va, Théo, et préviens-nous dès que c'est prêt. »

Théodore quitta la chambre, et Harry se retourna vers Hermione.

\- « Heu… » fit cette dernière. « Tu… »

Harry sourit et s'assit à nouveau sur le lit.

\- « L'un des seuls droits qui restent aux esclaves, c'est de voir leurs besoins sexuels assouvis. Alors, je… Eh bien… Je remplis mes devoirs de maître. Et… c'est bien. Tu sais, depuis Ginny… »

Hermione secoua la tête à la mention de Ginny. La rouquine était venue la voir juste avant leur rupture, pour se confier, la prévenir… Elle soupira.

\- « Bon. Si tu vas bien, si tu es bien comme ça… »

Harry sourit, mais surprit son regard tourné vers Draco. Il sourit de plus belle et fit signe à Draco de sortir. Dès qu'il fut hors de la pièce, Harry se pencha, espiègle, vers sa meilleure amie.

\- « Tu sais, 'Mione, si tu as besoin… tu sais, d'un homme, tu n'as qu'à demander, moi, Draco ou Théo, nous te rendrons service avec plaisir… »

Hermione rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, Harry rit en voyant son expression gênée, puis se fit moins moqueur.

\- « Je suis sérieux, 'Mione. Ça fait du bien, tu n'as pas idée, et on ne s'en rend pas compte jusqu'à ce qu'on s'y remette, » termina-t-il pensif.

\- « Je… Je ne pourrais jamais infliger ce corps dégradé à qui que ce soit… »

Harry grimaça, puis se pencha sur elle.

\- « Tu ne resteras pas longtemps dans cet état. Je vais dire à Draco que te soigner est sa nouvelle priorité. »

Hermione lui sourit.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Ils dînèrent tard ce soir-là, et il y avait effectivement de la soupe. Harry porta Hermione jusqu'à la salle à manger, et, à leur surprise à tous deux, Théodore aida spontanément la jeune femme à manger. Elle mit plus de temps que les autres à terminer son repas, Théo lui donnait la dernière cuillérée de dessert quand la cheminée du salon émit un signal – le signal pour convoquer les Aurors. Harry se leva et se précipita vers le foyer. Dans les flammes vertes et bleues, le visage de l'Auror Davis se matérialisa.

\- « Potter, on a une urgence. Maison Brackenreed, tout de suite. »

Le visage disparut dans les flammes, Harry se releva lentement. Il faillit sourire, comprenant pourquoi Théo s'était immédiatement occupé d'Hermione, se reprit, et se dépêcha de revêtir son uniforme d'Auror pour répondre à la convocation.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE ONZE**

* * *

Harry arriva quelques minutes plus tard devant la maison d'Anthony Brackenreed, qui se trouvait là, maintenu à l'écart par deux Aurors – tandis que deux autres s'occupaient d'une madame Brackenreed en larmes. A peine apparut-il que Davis se dirigea vers lui.

\- « En bref ? »

\- « On pense que c'est leur fille, Delilah Brackenreed… » fit Davis en lui montrant un énorme tas ensanglanté au sol, proche du portail de la Maison.

Harry avisa le tas de chair et de tissus mêlés.

\- « Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? Une idée de ce qui s'est passé ? »

\- « La fille participait à une soirée, elle a bu pas mal d'alcool, elle est partie, a transplané jusqu'à chez elle… et s'est désartibulée durant le transfert. Voilà le résultat… Devait être bien torchée, quand même… »

\- « Ce serait un accident ? De désartibulation ? »

\- « Ben… Les Analystes sont là : elle avait une forte alcoolémie, aucune autre trace de magie que celle de son transplanage… »

\- « Elle n'était pas escortée, donc… Mais peut-être escortait-elle quelqu'un… Un simple suiveur… »

\- « … Ne laisse pas de trace magique, effectivement… Ça ressemble vraiment à un accident, sauf que… »

\- « Sauf que quoi ? » interrogea Harry, haussant un sourcil.

\- « … Sauf que… » Davis se pencha pour murmurer : « la fille est découpée en _dés_, Potter. Des dés de chair, d'os et de tissus, tous à peu près de mêmes dimensions. Même les Analystes en sont choqués. Des Dés de Delilah, c'est le sobriquet qu'ils ont donné au tas, mais t'aurais vu leur tête quand ils ont constaté que c'étaient des dés. Cinq centimètres de côté. Pour une désartibulation, c'est… pour ainsi dire… peu probable. Et en même temps… pas totalement impossible. »

\- « On pourrait donc avoir affaire à un meurtre déguisé en accident… Quand et comment la famille a découvert le corps ? »

\- « Le couple Brackenreed se trouvait aussi à cette soirée. Ils sont rentrés – ici, c'est leur point de transplanage habituel – et ils sont tombés là-dessus… Ils n'ont pas tout de suite reconnu leur fille, hein, mais ils ont immédiatement appelé les Aurors. Ce sont les Analystes qui ont identifié le corps, quelques minutes avant ton arrivée. »

\- « Où se déroulait la soirée ? »

\- « Chez le Conseiller Gravestone. »

\- « Tiens, tiens… Quelqu'un est là-bas ? »

\- « Trevon. Il est parti dès qu'on a identifié le corps. »

Harry haussa les sourcils.

\- « Bon, on va y aller. »

\- « Potter, au sujet de Trevon, je voulais te demander… »

\- « Davis, » fit Harry, agacé, « ne me pose pas de questions sur Trevon, tu connais déjà les réponses, et je n'ai pas envie que tu me traites de parano, ce que tu fais habituellement dès que je te parle de choses que tu n'as ni envie d'entendre, ni envie de voir. En route. »

Harry transplana, suivi de Davis, jusqu'à la demeure du Conseiller Gravestone. Sur place régnait une drôle d'ambiance. Une partie des convives, à l'extérieur, semblait au courant de la mort de Delilah Brackenreed, interrogés qu'ils étaient par un Trevon plutôt fébrile, mais à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, la nouvelle n'avait pas encore rejoint les invités, et la fête se poursuivait, avec musique, danses, rires et conversations légères. Harry et Davis s'approchèrent de Trevon, qui sursauta lorsqu'ils se signalèrent.

\- « Pot… Potter ! Davis. Alors ? Du nouveau ? »

\- « On vient en renfort, » fit Harry, « il semble qu'il y ait pas mal de monde. Et de ton côté ? Des infos ? »

\- « D'après… D'après les convives, la petite a passé la majeure partie à s'ennuyer, à boire du champagne, et elle a pas mal traîné avec un jeune homme… Ceux que j'ai interrogés jusqu'ici ne connaissent pas son nom. Il semble qu'elle se faisait draguer, plutôt pas subtilement, ça l'aurait agacée, et elle serait partie plus tôt que prévu. »

\- « Seule ? »

\- « D'après les quelques témoins, oui. »

\- « On va retrouver son chevalier servant. Allons déranger ces bonnes gens. »

Lorsque les trois Aurors, dans leurs tenues rouges impressionnantes, firent irruption dans la salle de bal, la musique s'arrêta instantanément, les danses également, puis les rires et les conversations s'éteignirent les uns après les autres. Harry s'avança d'un pas.

\- « Mesdames, messieurs, nous sommes navrés d'interrompre votre soirée. Nous vous informons qu'une des participantes a été retrouvée morte après être partie d'ici, nous sommes là pour élucider les circonstances du drame. Nous vous remercions de bien vouloir rester à notre disposition pour quelques questions… »

\- « Auror Potter ! Que signifient ces façons de faire ! Nous prenez-vous pour des criminels ? »

Le Conseiller Gravestone se précipita sur lui, sa forte corpulence lui donnant un air à la fois balourd et menaçant. Harry ne broncha pas, mais fit un signe discret à ses deux collègues de se séparer et de commencer leur enquête. Il fixa le Conseiller d'un regard glacial, et l'homme arrêta sa charge, bien obligé s'il ne voulait pas renverser l'Auror. Harry grinça alors entre ses dents, à sa seule intention.

\- « La victime est mademoiselle Delilah Brackenreed, Conseiller Gravestone. Voulez-vous que j'informe le Directeur du Budget Magique de votre manque de coopération ? »

Le Conseiller écarquilla les yeux, puis demanda :

\- « Elle aurait été assassinée ? »

\- « Ce n'est pas encore clair. Je vous l'ai dit, nous tentons d'élucider ce drame… »

\- « Auror Potter, si jamais vous avez gâché ma fête pour rien… »

\- « Le Directeur Brackenreed vous sera reconnaissant de votre engagement à faire éclater la vérité. Peut-être pourriez-vous nous aider, d'ailleurs. La jeune fille a été vue, une bonne partie de la soirée, en compagnie d'un soupirant. Savez-vous de qui il s'agit ? »

Le Conseiller blanchit et bafouilla.

\- « Ce… ce serait votre suspect ? C'est ça ? »

\- « Pas forcément, mais il est probable que ce jeune homme soit la dernière personne à avoir vu la victime. Son témoignage pourrait s'avérer essentiel… Vous le connaissez ? »

\- « Je… Ce… C'était… Enfin, je veux dire, c'est mon neveu, Ernest Lockney. Le fils de ma sœur… »

Les deux hommes furent interrompus par l'Auror Davis, qui arrivait d'un pas pressé.

\- « Potter, nous avons une jeune personne qui a assisté au départ de Delilah Brackenreed. Prenait l'air un instant, a vu la fille arriver et se préparer à transplaner, et un gars a surgi pour essayer de la retenir. La fille s'est retournée, et a dit quelque chose comme _Lâchez-moi, Ernest_ ou l'inverse : _Ernest, lâchez-moi_. Elle n'est pas sûre de l'ordre parce qu'elle a quelques verres dans le nez, mais elle est sûre du prénom, car c'est celui de son… euh… de son Kneazle de compagnie… »

Davis s'interrompit, voyant bien que le Conseiller Gravestone semblait proche de l'apoplexie. Harry fixait l'homme d'un air peu amène.

\- « Où se trouve votre neveu, Conseiller ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

\- « Je… je ne sais pas… » Il claqua des doigts et un Elfe de service se matérialisa à ses côtés. « Ernest est-il toujours ici ? »

\- « Non, maître… »

\- « A quelle heure est-il parti ? » l'interrogea Harry.

L'Elfe se tourna vers lui, interloqué, et demanda à son maître s'il devait répondre ou non. Gravestone lui donna son accord d'un signe de tête.

\- « Il est parti il-y-a à peu près une heure, Auror, monsieur. »

\- « Seul ? »

\- « Oui, Auror, monsieur. »

\- « Avait-il beaucoup bu ? »

\- « Monsieur ? »

\- « Combien de verres a-t-il bu ? »

\- « Sept. »

\- « Une autre question. Une sorcière du nom de Delilah Brackenreed faisait partie des invités… »

\- « Oui, monsieur. »

\- « Combien de verres a-t-elle bu ? »

\- « Cinq, monsieur. »

\- « A quelle heure est-elle partie ? »

\- « Il-y-a à peu près une heure. »

\- « … Avant ou après Ernest Lockney ? »

\- « Avant, monsieur. Et le jeune maître Lockney est parti juste après. »

\- « Ernest Lockney est-il revenu ensuite ? »

\- « Non, monsieur. »

\- « … Ce sera tout. »

L'Elfe jeta un dernier regard à son maître, et disparut dans un craquement sec.

\- « Conseiller Gravestone ? L'adresse de monsieur Lockney, je vous prie. »

Le Conseiller donna l'adresse à contrecœur, que Davis nota sur son carnet. L'Auror partit immédiatement, emmenant Trevon avec lui.

\- « Vous… Vous croyez que mon neveu aurait… »

\- « Je l'ignore, monsieur Gravestone. Je vous l'ai dit, il existe un doute sur les circonstances du drame… »

\- « Tout de même ! Ce devrait être évident, si c'est un meurtre ou pas ! Etes-vous si incompétent que… »

\- « Conseiller Gravestone. Je vais juste vous faire un petit rappel. Vous et vos amis avez absolument insisté pour faire sortir les Mangemorts d'Azkaban. Parmi eux se trouvait peut-être l'assassin Midnight… Vous vous souvenez, n'est-ce pas ? Le genre de mort dont on pouvait s'interroger longtemps si c'était un meurtre ou un accident… Nous sommes devant ce cas de figure, Conseiller Gravestone. La mort de Delilah Brackenreed ressemble à un accident de transplanage, sauf qu'aucune désartibulation ne se finit en dés de cinq centimètres de côtés… Il y a donc trois possibilités : soit c'est réellement un accident, soit elle a été assassinée par votre neveu, soit elle a été assassinée par Midnight. Je ne vous cache pas que je préfèrerai l'une des deux premières options, car si Midnight reprend du service… »

Le Conseiller blanchit et bafouilla un instant, sous l'œil attentif d'Harry. Celui-ci eut une moue ironique et sortit son carnet de note.

\- « A propos de Mangemorts, puis-je savoir si vous avez participé à la vente aux enchères des prisonniers ? »

\- « Que… Quel est le rapport avec notre affaire ? »

\- « Eh bien, si vous ne le voyez pas… »

\- « Je veux dire… les acquéreurs ont droit à leur anonymat… »

\- « Certes. Mais dans l'hypothèse ou vous auriez enchéri et remporté un ou plusieurs Mangemorts, il est possible que votre neveu ait été en contact avec eux… »

\- « Mais pourquoi des Mangemorts s'en prendraient-ils à la jeune Delilah ? »

\- « Je l'ignore, Conseiller Gravestone. Pour l'instant, j'explore toutes les pistes possibles… »

\- « Je crois, Auror Potter, que vous essayez surtout de savoir si j'ai des Mangemorts chez moi ou non, et de contourner les droits des acquéreurs à conserver l'anonymat. »

Pour toute réponse, Harry sourit joyeusement, et admit :

\- « Ma foi, c'est presque vrai. » Il quitta son sourire, et poursuivit, sérieux. « Pour l'instant, Ernest Lockney n'est pas suspect, tant que la mort de Delilah n'est pas qualifiée de meurtre… Il sera donc interrogé en tant que témoin. Puis-je vous poser quelques questions au sujet de votre neveu, Conseiller Gravestone ? »

\- « Oui… Oui, bien sûr… Oui… »

\- « Vous connaissez bien ce jeune homme ? »

\- « C'est le fils de ma sœur, donc oui. »

\- « Il travaille, il étudie ? Que fait-il dans la vie ? »

\- « Il… » Gravestone grimaça. « Il vit en dilettante… Il a cette tendance fâcheuse à commencer plein de choses, à ne rien terminer, et à se faire mousser dans l'entretemps. »

\- « Financièrement, comment fait-il ? »

\- « Il vit encore chez ses parents, donc il a peu de frais. Sa mère est complètement aveugle à ce qu'il est, elle est heureuse de l'avoir à la maison… »

\- « Et vous ? Vous n'êtes pas aveugle, c'est ça ? »

\- « Moi ? Bien sûr que non ! Ce garçon est totalement gâté, pourri, il n'a aucune ambition, aucun talent, et s'il n'avait pas dans l'optique d'hériter de la fortune de ses parents et d'une partie de la mienne… Il finirait sous les ponts ! »

\- « … Depuis quand s'intéresse-t-il à la petite Delilah Brackenreed ? »

\- « Oh, ça, je l'ignore. Ce soir, c'est la première fois que je le vois flirter avec elle. Mais cette fille est loin d'être stupide, elle voulait un bon mariage, et Ernest n'est pas un bon parti… »

\- « C'est pourtant votre neveu… »

\- « Oui, mais je ne l'apprécie pas, ça se sait, et il y a beaucoup mieux sur le marché. »

\- « Vous ne l'appréciez pas… »

\- « Non. Ce garçon se montre cruel et arrogant, tant qu'il sait qu'il n'en subira pas les conséquences. Mais dès qu'il se retrouve devant un supérieur, il est tout péteux. Devant le fils Folley, il était tellement mielleux, s'en était humiliant. Et puis, vous connaissez le proverbe, non ? _A vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire…_ Lui, il ne prend jamais de vrais risques… »

\- « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

\- « Eh bien… Que… Qu'il… Par exemple, il se permet de faire des bêtises uniquement parce qu'il sait que, par derrière, sa mère ou moi nous arrangerons les choses… »

Harry haussa les sourcils, et le Conseiller sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait.

\- « Enfin, bien entendu, il s'agit de petites choses sans conséquences, comme… Comme… Comme, eh bien, l'organisation de courses de balais sauvages, pas totalement protégées contre l'espionnage moldu… Des choses comme ça, vous voyez ? Rien de bien grave… »

\- « Je vois, oui. Et vous intervenez… »

\- « De temps à autres, je l'avoue. Je suis Conseiller, et ma position serait menacée même par un scandale de faible ampleur… »

\- « Vous vous rendez compte, Conseiller, que la mort de Delilah Brackenreed, s'il s'avère que votre neveu est impliqué, risque de provoquer un scandale, et pas de faible ampleur ? »

Le Conseiller eut un léger mouvement de recul, cherchant le regard masqué par les lunettes scintillantes d'un éclat froid. Il ne voulut rien répondre. Harry s'approcha et se pencha pour murmurer discrètement.

\- « Je me souviens avoir arrêté votre neveu lors d'une autre affaire… Vous vous en souvenez, n'est-ce pas ? A l'époque, vous avez protesté et protégé votre neveu… Prétendu qu'il était aussi innocent qu'un agneau qui vient de naître. Aujourd'hui, la victime n'est pas la Née-Moldue Hermione Granger, fille de personne, mais la Sang-Pur Delilah Brackenreed, fille du Directeur du Budget Magique… Alors, je vous pose la question, et j'espère que vous me répondrez avec autant de franchise… Croyez-vous votre neveu capable de découper une personne en dés ? »

Le Conseiller fixa l'Auror, sans expression, sans réaction. Au bout d'un moment, Harry rangea son carnet, puis se détourna. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, il entendit le Conseiller souffler :

\- « Oui… Hélas, oui… »

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Dès qu'Harry rentra dans le bureau des Aurors, Davis l'informa que lui et Trevon avaient trouvé le jeune Ernest Lockney dans sa chambre, chez ses parents. Il était complètement saoul, et les Aurors l'avaient enfermé dans une cellule. Les Aurors Analystes avaient déjà prélevé tout ce dont ils avaient besoin : alcoolémie, empreintes, signature magique, indices. Ils avaient notamment trouvé, sur les semelles de ses chaussures, des traces de sang en cours d'identification.

Harry, Davis et Trevon se rendirent dans la cellule, et Davis fit ingurgiter à Lockney une potion de dégrisement. Elle agit au bout de quelques minutes, et bientôt, Ernest Lockney se redressa sur le banc.

\- « Qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Vous savez qui je suis, j'espère ? Parce que je peux vous assurer que… »

\- « Nous enquêtons sur un possible meurtre, monsieur Lockney. Vous êtes la dernière personne à avoir vu la victime, nous souhaitons donc vous interroger. »

\- « Un meurtre, franchement, je m'en fous de vos problèmes, Auror Potter ! Mon oncle va… »

\- « La victime est Delilah Brackenreed, monsieur Lockney, » fit Harry doucereusement. « Votre oncle souhaite, comme nous, que la vérité soit faite sur cette affaire… »

\- « Delilah ? Elle est… elle est morte ? Mais je… »

\- « Veuillez nous accompagner, nous allons nous installer un peu mieux, et j'espère que vous répondrez à nos questions. »

Les trois Aurors conduisirent Lockney dans une salle d'interrogatoire, le firent s'asseoir à un bout de la table, Harry prit place en face de lui, tandis que Davis et Trevon se postaient de chaque côté de la porte d'entrée.

\- « Ernest Lockney. On vous a vu hier soir en compagnie de Delilah Brackenreed, est-ce exact ? »

\- « … Oui, mais je ne veux pas que ce soit vous qui m'interrogiez, Auror Potter, je vous connais, et je sais que… »

Lockney s'arrêta, voyant Harry sourire et lever les yeux au ciel.

\- « Vous m'avez entendu, Auror Potter ? »

\- « Monsieur Lockney, vous n'êtes pas en mesure, à l'heure actuelle, d'avoir des exigences de starlette. Vous tentiez de séduire mademoiselle Brackenreed ? »

\- « Je ne répondrai pas. Vous essayez de me mettre l'affaire sur le dos en m'intimidant. »

\- « Depuis quand la connaissiez-vous ? »

Lockney ne répondit rien. Harry se pencha, posant ses coudes sur la table.

\- « Monsieur Lockney, ceci est un interrogatoire pour obtenir votre témoignage. Pour l'instant, vous n'êtes pas suspecté de meurtre, nous voulons juste connaître le déroulé des évènements. Votre coopération… »

Un coup frappé à la porte de la salle l'interrompit. Sur un signe d'Harry, Davis ouvrit la porte. Un Auror Analyste entra, et déposa un dossier devant Harry. Il sortit immédiatement, et Harry ouvrit le fichier. Il le feuilleta rapidement, puis le ferma.

\- « Eh bien, monsieur Lockney… Il semble que le sang prélevé sur vos semelles appartienne à la victime. Vous êtes donc suspecté du meurtre de mademoiselle Delilah Brackenreed. Vous avez vingt-quatre heures pour trouver un avocat, une première commission judiciaire décidera si vous pouvez être remis en liberté sous caution et dans quelles conditions, vous avez obligation de vous tenir à disposition des Aurors, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous… »

Harry énuméra machinalement les droits du suspect, puis l'homme fut ramené à sa cellule. Harry invita Davis et Trevon à rentrer chez eux et à laisser les équipes de nuit prendre le relai, et lui-même transplana jusqu'à la Maison Black.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE DOUZE**

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva, Draco le débarrassa de sa cape d'Auror, l'informa qu'Hermione dormait dans sa chambre au premier étage. Dans le salon, Théodore somnolait sur l'un des canapés. Harry sourit, passa une main légère sur sa joue lisse. Théo se réveilla, son regard initialement vif s'adoucissant ensuite.

\- « Tu sais que tu es vraiment extraordinaire, mon Théodore ? »

Théo pencha la tête, légèrement pensif, et Harry se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il passa une main entre ses cuisses, les écarta, et s'installa, à genoux. Les lèvres toujours scellées à celles de Théo, Harry balada ses mains sur son torse, passant sous le pull noir, sous la chemise, puis descendit vers le pantalon. Il défit la ceinture, ouvrit la braguette, écarta les pans, baissa le boxer noir, et dégagea son pénis. Harry quitta les lèvres de Théo, lui sourit puis se pencha sur son sexe, qu'il prit en bouche et suça, lentement, longuement.

Alors que la verge se dressait maintenant fièrement entre ses lèvres, Harry la délaissa et se tourna vers Draco. Il lui fit signe de s'approcher, le blond s'exécuta. Harry se redressa, et passa un bras autour du cou de Draco, lui murmurant à l'oreille.

\- « Offre-lui ton sexe, Draco… »

Draco sourit, et jeta à Théo un œil grivois, puis s'approcha du brun, qui les observait tous les deux, son regard bleu filtrant par les fentes de ses cils noirs. Théo ne le quitta pas des yeux tandis que Draco s'approchait de lui. A peine les ferma-t-il de contentement lorsque Harry reprit son sexe, mais immédiatement, il reporta son attention sur Draco. Le blond releva ses robes et ouvrit son pantalon, puis sourit lorsque Théo émit un grognement mécontent.

Il remit sa robe en place et défit ensuite quelques uns des boutons de sa robe, et le grognement se mua en un murmure d'appréciation. Alors Draco la déboutonna entièrement, la fit glisser le long de ses épaules et ses bras, puis il délaça sa tunique et s'en débarrassa également. Torse nu, frissonnant sous le regard embué de Théo – toujours soumis aux bons soins d'Harry – Draco posa un genou sur l'accoudoir du canapé et, cette fois, défit son pantalon et libéra sa propre érection. A peine son sexe sorti, Théo se pencha subitement, et l'avala.

Théo n'était pas dans la meilleure des positions pour maintenir longtemps la fellation, aussi Draco s'installa-t-il plus efficacement, posant les deux genoux sur l'accoudoir et se tenant d'une main au dossier du canapé, puis il pencha la tête de Théo en arrière. Il plongea alors son sexe dans la gorge ainsi offerte, et imprima le mouvement de va-et-vient, imposant son rythme à Théo, qui l'observait entre ses paupières mi-closes.

Alors que Draco continuait à entrer et sortir de la bouche chaude et accueillante, il sentit sur sa verge la respiration de Théo, qui s'accélérait, et devenait saccadée, signe que l'orgasme arrivait. Il tourna la tête vers Harry, toujours occupé sur son sexe, et vit le bassin de Théo se soulever spasmosdiquement. Alors il se retira, se pencha, l'embrassa, et Théo jouit, ses plaintes étouffées par la langue et les lèvres de Draco. Au moment où Théo reprenait ses esprits, Draco lui représenta son sexe, mais Théo glissa brusquement le long du canapé. Les deux fixèrent Harry, qui les regardait machiavéliquement.

Plus à l'aise, Harry baissa le pantalon de Théo et son boxer jusqu'à ses pieds, puis s'installa entre ses jambes ouvertes. Il prit le temps de le caresser et de le préparer, mais très vite, il présenta son pénis érigé contre son sphincter. Alors qu'il le pénétrait doucement, Théo porta un regard suppliant à Draco. Celui-ci le chevaucha alors, un genou sur chaque accoudoir, et lui présenta à nouveau son pénis. Théo le prit en bouche avec délectation, son regard bleu toujours rivé sur celui, argent, de Draco.

Théo était bercé, pénétré, comblé. Parfois, les coups de boutoir d'Harry lui coupaient le souffle, Draco se retirait alors, pour lui permettre de se reprendre, puis revenait dans sa bouche. Son cou et son visage rougeoyaient autant à cause du plaisir que du manque d'air, et après un long moment, il se cambra tout entier. Harry se déversa en lui, Draco se retira juste un instant, le laissant jouir, mais son orgasme à peine passé, il revint et éjacula dans sa bouche. Théo resta ainsi, répandu sur le canapé, sans forces, tandis que Draco et Harry se relevaient, et se rhabillaient. Puis Harry lui tendit la main, et l'aida à se lever, les deux l'aidèrent à monter les escaliers. Les trois se jetèrent sur le lit, Théo au milieu, les bras en croix, le visage tourné vers le faux ciel plein d'étoiles scintillantes. Draco se coucha à sa gauche, Harry à sa droite, et ce dernier murmura :

\- « Tu es magnifique, mon Théo. »

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

\- « Je vous ai entendu cette nuit. »

Les trois hommes levèrent la tête de leur petit déjeuner. Harry rougit, Draco retint un sourire, et Théo…

\- « Ça t'a plu ? Tu voudras venir la prochaine fois ? Il y a un grand lit, tu sais. »

\- « Non ! Non ! Je… » Hermione détourna le regard, gênée. « Je voulais juste vous demander d'être… plus discrets… la prochaine fois… »

Théo avait aidé la jeune femme à manger, puis s'était tourné vers son bol de céréales. Harry et Draco avaient quasiment fini. Embarrassé, Harry se leva et marmonna.

\- « Bon, je dois aller travailler… »

\- « Mais c'est dimanche, aujourd'hui, » protesta Hermione.

\- « Oui, mais l'affaire d'hier soir… »

Il n'ajouta rien et sortit de la cuisine – où ils prenaient les petits-déjeuners. Déjeuners et dîners étaient servis, eux, dans la salle à manger. Une fois parti, Draco s'adressa à Hermione.

\- « Pourtant, nous avions pris garde à ne pas faire trop de bruit… »

Hermione rougit, cette fois. Puis elle bafouilla.

\- « Euh, je… J'aurais besoin… d'aller aux toilettes… »

\- « Oh. Eh bien, je vais t'emmener, » fit Draco en se levant de table.

\- « Non ! » fit Hermione, encore plus gênée. « Euh, je… »

\- « Bon, alors allons-y, » fit Théo en se levant, tandis que Draco, un peu surpris, se rasseyait.

Théo la prit dans ses bras, et l'emmena aux toilettes du rez-de-chaussée. Il cala Hermione sur une de ses hanches, et de la main libre, releva la tunique de la jeune femme, et baissa sa culotte. Puis il l'installa sur la cuvette.

Hermione était tellement cramoisie qu'elle crut qu'elle allait s'enflammer. Etre manipulée pour sa toilette par les infirmières avait toujours été une corvée, mais infliger ça à Théodore – ou à Draco (et à cette pensée, elle eut la nausée)… Elle fit son affaire, honteuse, laissa Théo l'essuyer et rajuster ses vêtements, puis incapable de se contenir, éclata en sanglots.

\- « Pardon, pardon, je suis désolée de te faire subir ça, désolée… »

Théo s'agenouilla devant elle, ses yeux bleus un peu flous, un peu indifférents, le visage sans expression. Il leva une main et lui carressa le côté sain de son visage, et ses cheveux. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione se calma, et Théo parla.

\- « Hermione Granger. C'est bien que tu sois vivante. Pour Harry. Tu es la lumière au bout du tunnel. Draco va te soigner, et je m'occuperai de toi dans l'entretemps. Retournons à la cuisine. »

Un peu surprise, Hermione se laissa emporter, et tous deux revinrent à la cuisine, où Draco finissait de débarrasser la table. Théo déposa Hermione et se tourna vers le blond.

\- « Je vais dans le jardin. Tu as besoin de moi ? »

\- « Non, Théo. A tout à l'heure. »

Théo sortit de la cuisine, après avoir discuté avec Kreattur de l'heure à laquelle il devait revenir pour l'aider à préparer le repas de midi. Draco se tourna vers Hermione, qui regardait ostensiblement ailleurs, encore gênée.

\- « Tu sais, Granger, aujourd'hui, je vais commencer ta Guérison. Je vais voir de toi bien pire que tout ce que tu pourrais faire aux toilettes… »

Hermione fit une grimace et leva finalement les yeux sur lui.

\- « … Tu peux vraiment faire ça ? »

\- « Oui, Granger, » fit Draco en traînant chaque syllabe, agacé. « J'aurais besoin de plusieurs jours, ceci dit, ça ne se fait pas d'un coup de baguette… »

Il se leva, et souleva Hermione de sa chaise.

\- « Pour ces quatre prochains jours, je vais recréer tes membres, un par jour, je m'arrêterai aux poignets et aux chevilles. Pas d'anesthésie générale, uniquement locale, comme promis… »

Il monta les escaliers et entra dans la chambre d'Hermione, puis la déposa sur le lit. Il sortit un moment et revint avec quelques fioles et une mallette. Il lui lança plusieurs sortilèges, un de Désensibilisation, l'autre de Régénération, et un troisième qui fit perdre à Hermione toute sensation dans son épaule droite. Draco lui présenta alors une fiole.

\- « Bois. Cette potion agit en synergie avec le sortilège d'Anesthésie. Ça permet de le maintenir sur une longue durée… De le fixer sur toi, en quelque sorte. »

Il prit une chaise qu'il installa sur le côté gauche du lit, ouvrit sa mallette et déposa, sur la table de chevet, plusieurs instruments, scalpels, ciseaux et pointes diverses. A la surprise d'Hermione, il en sortit également : de l'huile, de l'eau, du sel, substances qu'il versa dans des bols distincts, et… un sac de coquillages, et… un sac de charbon. Il releva la manche de la tunique médicale d'Hermione, et découvrit son moignon. Avec le scalpel, il incisa les cicatrices. Du sang en jaillit, et d'un sort, il créa une veine/artère magique. Hermione écarquilla les yeux au résultat : le sang sortait, se canalisait, faisait une boucle, puis rentrait à nouveau dans les vaisseaux sectionnés, poursuivant ensuite sa course…

\- « C'est… »

\- « Tu sens quelque chose ? » demanda Draco, surpris.

\- « Non, non. C'est juste que… C'est extraordinaire. Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Pourquoi n'utilisent-ils pas ce sortilège à Ste Mangouste ? »

\- « … C'est de la Magie Noire, Granger. »

\- « Ça ? De la Magie Noire ? Mais… Ça pourrait sauver des vies, économiser le sang, et… »

\- « C'est de la Magie Noire. On manipule le sang d'un sorcier, peu importe les raisons, c'est classé dans la Magie Noire. Le Ministère ne fait pas dans la nuance, tu devrais le savoir. »

Hermione se tut, et fixa son sang qui ne se perdait pas. Depuis les coupures initiales, Draco élargit les plaies, de façon à obtenir une section de bras circulaire et sanguinolente. L'humérus était fracturé dans sa partie haute, mais les jonctions avec la clavicule et l'omoplate étaient intactes. Draco soupira de soulagement.

\- « On va commencer par l'os. Tiens, Granger. Bois. La moitié, seulement. C'est du Poussoss, ça va aider. »

Il fit boire Hermione, et prit le sac de coquillages. Il en renversa quelques-uns dans un plat, lança un sortilège dessus, et se retrouva avec une fine poudre calcaire. L'assiette sur ses genoux, d'un autre sort, les particules se soulevèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'os sectionné. Sous l'action combinée du Poussoss et de la poussière, l'humérus se reforma, petit à petit.

\- « Harry avait perdu les os de son bras en deuxième année… Il a reçu du Poussoss, mais je ne me souviens pas qu'il ait eu besoin de… de cette poussière de coquillage… »

\- « Et donc, le Poussoss a pris les constituants de l'os dans le reste de son squelette. C'est valable quand il y a peu d'os à recréer, et beaucoup d'os sur lesquels prélever… Mais dans ton cas, il vaut mieux donner un coup de pouce. Et déjà, le Poussoss va prélever de la moëlle… alors attend-toi à être très fatiguée. »

Une fois l'humérus restauré, Draco reposa l'assiette de calcaire sur la table, prit une autre assiette où il pulvérisa d'un sort quelques morceaux de charbon, puis prit sa baguette dans la main droite, une cuillère dans la main gauche.

\- « Et c'est parti pour le nerf radial… »

Hermione écarquilla à nouveau les yeux, là encore, c'était la première fois… Non, la deuxième. La deuxième fois qu'elle voyait un sortilège continu. Le seul qu'elle en savait capable était Harry. Quand il avait lutté contre Voldemort. Autrement, les sortilèges étaient toujours ponctuels.

Et voilà que Draco maintenait son sort, depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, sans souci particulier… De l'autre main, il prenait une cuillerée d'huile, une d'eau, puis une de charbon, puis une d'huile…

\- « Pourquoi le charbon ? »

\- « Pour le carbone, essentiellement. Oxygène et Hydrogène aussi, mais surtout le carbone, pour les protéines. Eau, huile et protéines, les ingrédients nécessaires pour reconstituer des cellules… Après je te donnerai une potion qui t'apportera les métaux et les quelques éléments qui manquent encore… »

Un long filin assez épais et translucide se développait, que Draco associait progressivement à l'humérus. Puis il repartit depuis le moignon, pour recréer un nerf axillaire. Bientôt, plusieurs filins sortirent depuis la plaie.

\- « Les artères, maintenant… »

En fin de matinée, du moignon du bras droit pendouillaient de nombreux filins, certains translucides, d'autres blancs, roses, ou légèrement bleutés, encerclant un long os blanc presque nacré. Draco s'interrompit, puis décréta.

\- « Bon. On va manger avant de passer à la suite. »

Draco porta Hermione jusqu'à la salle à manger, l'installa, Kreattur servit les plats. Théodore, comme d'habitude, aida Hermione à manger, absolument pas rebuté par son apparence peu ragoûtante. Puis il s'éclipsa, après le dessert, et Draco emmena Hermione dans sa chambre.

Il renouvela tous les sortilèges, anesthésie comprise, puis se remit au travail. Il prit de la poudre de charbon et de l'eau, mélangea le tout dans un bol, et lança sur la bouillie une série de sortilèges. Puis il approcha le bol de l'extrémité de l'humérus. De sa baguette, il étira la substance collante vers l'os, et maintint un long sortilège qui transforma lentement la bouillie en cartilage.

Ensuite, il reposa le bol, prit l'assiette de poudre de coquillage, en préleva une cuillerée qu'il mit dans un autre bol, ajouta un peu d'eau. Il obtint une pâte presque dure, qu'il modela en deux petits morceaux dont il arrondit une partie. Il inséra les deux morceaux dans le cartilage, un sortilège pour transformer et durcir la pâte calcaire en structure osseuse, puis dit à Hermione.

\- « Bien. J'ai créé le bout de l'ulna et du radius. A partir de là, le Poussoss et la poudre de coquillage vont prendre le relai. »

Il lui fit boire le reste de la potion de Poussoss, puis s'installa comme durant la matinée, l'assiette de poudre sur ses genoux, la baguette pointée sur son ouvrage. Il fallut un peu plus d'une heure pour recréer les deux os de l'avant-bras. Quand ce fut fini, Draco se leva fit quelques pas pour se détendre, rangea sa baguette et se frotta les mains. Il revint finalement s'asseoir. Il manipula délicatement le squelette de bras, vérifiant notamment l'articulation du coude, et faisant attention de ne pas déranger les réseaux veineux et nerveux. Il s'en montra satisfait.

\- « Bien. On va passer aux muscles. Je préfère te prévenir, Granger, les muscles que je vais te rendre seront constitués de fibres musculaires qui, évidemment, n'ont jamais servi. Tu auras autant de force qu'un bébé qui vient de naître… Moins même, les enfants font un peu d'exercice dans le ventre de leurs mères… Donc il faudra pas mal de rééducation avant que tu puisses t'en servir normalement. Les muscles seront plats, mais ils seront là. »

Eau, huile, charbon, sortilège, eau, huile, charbon, sortilège. Du moignon, Draco tira le muscle deltoïde, lui redonnant sa forme initiale que la torture avait altérée. Puis, il étira de longues fibres, les rassemblant en faisceaux lisses et droits, un peu comme des mèches de cheveux que l'on applatit. Il eut bientôt entre les mains des dizaines de faisceaux, qu'il intercala autour des os, entre les réseaux veineux ou artériels, en-dessous ou au-dessus du système nerveux. C'était une sorte de puzzle fascinant qu'Hermione observait émerveillée. Quand Draco termina, elle se retrouva avec un bras rose étonnamment mince.

\- « Et maintenant, le derme. »

Un peu d'eau, un peu de charbon, et beaucoup, beaucoup d'huile…

\- « Eh ! Pas autant, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

\- « C'est pour le tissu adipeux… »

\- « Tu n'es pas obligé de le mettre, hein… »

Draco haussa les sourcils et lui lança un regard amusé.

\- « Mais… Tu es vraiment une fille ! »

Hermione rosit un instant avant de se détourner.

\- « Je ne sais pas si je le prends bien… »

Draco ricana.

\- « Le tissu adipeux, je vais te le mettre parce que c'est indispensable, » fit-il en se concentrant à nouveau sur son bras. Au bout de quelques instants, il se redressa, l'œil malicieux. « Mais je suis gentil, je vais t'épargner les follicules pileux ! »

Hermione soupira et se détourna, marmonnant quelque chose comme : _tu feras moins le malin lorsque j'aurai retrouvé mes mains_. Draco sourit et se remit au travail.

Il était tard lorsque Draco releva le nez, mais il était plutôt content de lui. Sous ses doigts, il tâtait le bras nouvellement formé, vérifiant les articulations et le grain de peau, testant les réactions musculaires grâce à des stimuli magiques. Le résultat était plutôt bon. C'était un bras blanc, mince, beaucoup trop mince, mais un peu d'exercice et un peu de soleil arrangeraient l'ensemble. Le bras se terminait au poignet, qui restait une masse un peu sanguinolente comme l'avait été le moignon auparavant. En quelques points, le sang sortait du corps par les artérioles, formait une boucle grâce à la magie et repartait dans les veines.

Draco renifla, puis clampa le poignet. Il créa rapidement un derme irrigué par des vaisseaux sommaires, et mit un terme à son sortilège.

\- « Bon, je vais laisser le poignet comme ça. Ça ira pour quelques jours. Je vais annuler l'anesthésie locale, tu me dis si tu as mal, surtout… »

D'un coup de baguette, il mit un terme aux sortilèges d'Anesthésie, de Désensibilisation, et de Régénération, vérifiant entre chaque l'expression d'Hermione et un éventuel inconfort. Mais à part une importante fatigue, la jeune femme ne semblait pas souffrir. Elle regardait son nouveau bras, fascinée, un peu hébétée.

\- « Bon. Essaye de bouger le bras. Plie-le. »

Hermione essaya – et ré-essaya… Mais impossible de seulement plier le bras. Alarmée, elle tourna vers Draco un regard larmoyant, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas inquiet outre mesure. D'un doigt, il tâtait chaque muscle, malaxait l'articulation du coude, pendant qu'Hermione tentait desespérement de bouger.

\- « Bien, » fit-il à sa grande surprise. « Ce sera ta principale activité, Granger : essayer de bouger le bras. L'articulation est bonne, les muscles sont là, l'innervation fonctionne. Mais il faut entraîner tes muscles, pour l'instant, ils n'ont pas la force de soulever ton propre bras. Crispe-les, et détends-les, le plus souvent possible. Et quand tu auras la force de soulever le bras, n'hésite pas à le bouger dans tous les sens. »

Hermione ne sut quoi répondre, elle n'eut pas besoin de le faire, car la porte s'ouvrit sur Harry.

\- « Draco, Hermione, c'est l'heure de manger… »

Harry s'interrompit, et sourit en avisant le bras nouvellement formé, il se précipita sur sa meilleure amie, se pencha et l'enlaça. Avec un sourire radieux et un effort surhumain, Hermione réussit à soulever son bras pour répondre à l'étreinte.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE TREIZE**

* * *

\- « Mon client plaide non coupable, évidemment, » fit maître Amadeus Carolus Stanford.

Harry respectait le principe d'accorder au criminel le droit de se défendre devant une cour. Mais cet avocat-là, il devait admettre qu'il le détestait. Lors de l'Affaire Granger, il avait fait partie des sept avocats qui avaient défendu les suspects. Tous s'étaient réjoui de la disparition des preuves, bien entendu, mais lui, particulièrement, avait plaidé la folie d'Hermione pour faire écarter son témoignage, ce qui avait énormément pesé sur la balance… Et il le retrouvait là, évidemment, avec son air supérieur, ses robes noir et argent de haute classe. A ses côtés, le jeune Ernest Lockney restait les bras croisés, et le toisait d'un air effronté. Harry leur sourit.

\- « Bien. Dans ce cas, donnez-moi votre version des faits. »

Lockney et Stanford s'entre-regardèrent, puis Lockney parla.

\- « Eh bien, oui, j'ai pas mal discuté avec Delilah. Mais elle avait pas l'air intéressée, et elle est partie. En me laissant en plan, comme ça. »

\- « Vous aviez bu combien de verres ? »

\- « Je ne sais plus exactement… Six ou sept ? Quelque chose comme ça… »

\- « Bien. Et ensuite ? »

\- « Ensuite ? Ben… J'étais pas complètement saoul, hein, et je me rendais bien compte que j'avais gêné Delilah. Je me suis dit que je devais… me remettre bien avec elle… Alors je suis parti, et j'ai transplané jusqu'à chez elle… »

\- « Et ? Vous l'avez vue ? »

\- « Non, j'ai rien vu. La maison Brackenreed était complètement éteinte. Je me suis dit qu'elle était allée ailleurs. Ou qu'elle dormait déjà. Alors vous imaginez ? Si je la réveillais pour m'excuser de l'avoir dérangée durant la soirée… Alors je suis parti. Je suis rentré chez moi, et je me suis couché… »

\- « On n'a vu aucune traces de pas autour du corps… Vous avez transplané, observé la Maison Brackenreed, et vous êtes parti sans voir que vos pieds baignaient dans le sang de Delilah ? »

\- « Vous n'avez pas à répondre à cette question sarcastique, Ernest. »

\- « Vous n'avez pas vu le corps de Delilah ? »

\- « Non. »

\- « Vous n'avez rien senti sous vos pieds ? »

\- « Je… Non… J'avais bu, je titubais un peu. Je ne me souviens pas avoir senti quoi que ce soit. »

Harry fixa pensivement Ernest Lockney, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'agite sur son siège, puis soupira. Cet interrogatoire ne donnerait rien de toutes façons, mais Harry poursuivit, indifférent.

\- « Bien… Depuis quand connaissiez-vous Delilah ? »

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

\- « … Et alors, Luke réussit, grâce à la Force, à viser le centre énergétique de l'Etoile Noire, et elle explosa. Lui et Han Solo revinrent en héros au QG de la Rébellion, où ils furent récompensés par la Princesse Leïa… »

Draco souriait doucement, toujours occupé à sa tâche. La fascination de la reconstruction de ses membres s'était dissipée, et la jeune femme s'était bien vite ennuyée. Elle s'était tue un bon moment, avait même dormi, pas mal de temps, mais cet après-midi, elle lui demanda s'il connaissait Star Wars. Devant son ignorance, elle feignit l'indignation et se mit à lui raconter l'histoire.

\- « Eh bien, ça a l'air passionnant… »

\- « Et ce n'est que le premier épisode. Enfin le quatrième, mais le premier à avoir été filmé. »

\- « Et il y en a combien, comme ça ? »

\- « Six. »

Draco leva un œil effaré sur Hermione, et elle sourit.

\- « Enfin, il ne reste que les jambes à faire, donc tu auras droit aux épisodes cinq et six. Tu as de la chance, les trois premiers épisodes sont inintéressants. »

\- « Super… » fit Draco, tout en terminant les finitions sur le poignet gauche encore tronqué.

\- « Draco… Tu ne pourrais pas me faire au moins une main ? Ça me permettrait au moins de manger… »

\- « Ce n'est pas la peine, Granger, tu pourrais lever ta fourchette une ou deux fois, mais tu ne tiendrais pas le repas entier. Tu continues les contractions ? »

\- « Bien sûr, je ne fais que ça. »

\- « Ça et raconter des histoires échevelées… »

\- « _Echevelé_ ? _Star Wars_ ? Ne dénigre pas un monument de la culture Moldue, Draco ! Tu risques beaucoup ! »

Draco ricana, et souleva Hermione pour aller dîner.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Les réunions se succédaient dans le bureau de Kensington, et parfois même dans celui du Ministre Townsberry. Harry n'y était pas convié, évidemment, mais Gravestone, Folley, Connor, Brackenreed, et un certain nombre d'autres grosses légumes y participaient. Les têtes qu'ils faisaient en sortant étaient un plaisir.

La défense d'Ernest Lockney, _« l'innocent qui se trouve au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment »_, était une position qui ne convainquait personne, même pas son oncle… Pas avec des chaussures souillées du sang de la victime, information qui n'avait pu être cachée du fait de la vigilance du Directeur Brackenreed.

Harry savait que le jeune homme disait la vérité. Oh, oui, il savait. Mais à part lui, personne ne le croyait. En laissant traîner une oreille du côté des bruits de couloir et des portes closes, Harry comprit qu'Ernest Lockney avait été de tous les coups des Néo-Mangemorts, pas forcément l'instigateur – il lui manquait le sens de la planification – mais de l'exécution, en ajoutant une touche de cruauté spectaculaire, c'était sa marque de fabrique. Il pensa à Hermione, il pensa à Ron, il pensa à Kingsley…

Ces réunions entres les élites visaient à étouffer l'affaire. Gravestone, même s'il n'aimait pas son neveu, ne comptait pas le laisser ternir son nom et sa réputation par contrecoup. Il se trouvait en désaccord avec Brackenreed, évidemment, qui tenait absolument à ce que l'assassin de sa fille soit puni. Allaient-ils trouver un terrain d'entente ? On parlait déjà d'une sanction financière d'un montant appréciable… Harry pinça les lèvres, et son regard devint glacial.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Avec ses quatre membres sans pieds ni mains, Hermione n'était toujours pas indépendante sur le plan physique, et elle pesait beaucoup plus lourd. Pour l'emporter, il fallait à Draco ou à Théo, lui lancer des sorts d'Allègement. Elle passait son temps à contracter ses muscles, ça l'épuisait, mais petit à petit, ses bras et ses jambes perdaient leur aspect filiforme pour s'arrondir doucement. On était encore loin d'une véritable autonomie, mais déjà, elle parvenait à sortir du lit et presque à s'habiller toute seule – tant qu'il n'y avait pas de boutons…

Draco eut besoin d'une semaine de répit, pendant laquelle il retourna à ses activités plus sages de gestionnaire. Dissimulé sous une cape, capuche baissée, il se rendit chez les Dursley et demanda à parler à Pétunia Evans. La femme à la figure chevaline lui laissa une impression désagréable, mais elle fut plutôt contente de vendre ses parts. Il transplana ensuite jusqu'à la maison Evans – et fut, cette fois, plutôt agréablement surpris.

La maison, située dans la petite ville de Carbone-les-Mines, était de plain-pied, assez grande, plutôt bien agencée, avec de bonnes structures, une assez bonne toiture, mais des papiers peints fichus, et un mauvais état général du fait de son long abandon. Le jardin qui entourait la maison était une vraie jungle d'arbustes noircis et enchevêtrés.

De quelques sortilèges, il nettoya le gros des saletés, et fit tomber les papiers peints – Draco avait pour principe de toujours privilégier la peinture ou les toiles murales de qualité. Ici, le papier était un truc moldu des années 60, hideux et aux motifs psychédéliques… Il se rendit à la maison Evans tous les jours de la semaine, pour l'aménager et lui redonner un certain cachet. Le jardin lui donna du mal, mais après une bonne dizaine de sortilèges, il obtint quelques résultats.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Hermione faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire seule. Elle montait les escaliers seule, elle parcourait les couloirs seule, quitte à marcher sur les genoux, à se tenir avec les coudes. Mal coordonnée, et faible encore, elle n'était ni rapide ni efficace, mais elle mettait un point d'honneur à bouger. Autant qu'elle pouvait, jusqu'à épuisement. Théo l'aidait toujours, prenant le relai dès que ses muscles la lâchaient. Lorsqu'il la vit un jour, affalée sur les marches, et prête à tomber dans les escaliers, Théo la souleva.

\- « Non, non, Théo, je veux… »

\- « Je sais ce que tu veux, Hermione. Tu veux retrouver tes forces et l'usage de tes membres. Je vais t'aider. »

Il l'emmena au rez-de-chaussée, et se dirigea vers le jardin. Mais au lieu d'ouvrir la petite porte vitrée donnant sur l'extérieur, il se planta devant le côté droit du mur. Avec surprise, Hermione vit se dessiner une porte qu'elle n'avait jamais remarquée.

\- « Qu'est-ce que… Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une porte ici… »

\- « Les accès aux caves sont toujours camouflés et calfeutrés. »

\- « Les caves ? Il y a un sous-sol ? »

\- « Oui, bien sûr. Tu n'as pas remarqué que, pour rentrer dans la maison, tu dois monter quelques marches ? »

\- « … Je n'avais jamais fait le rapprochement… »

Théo ouvrit la porte, qui donnait sur un escalier sombre, plongeant dans les entrailles de la bâtisse. Il installa Hermione sur son dos, et descendit. En bas, d'un sort, il alluma les flambeaux, et Hermione eut la surprise de se retrouver dans une sorte de salle d'entraînement. Il y avait des tapis au sol – ou bien, le sol avait été transfiguré pour obtenir cette texture un peu caoutchouteuse… Il y avait des barres accrochées au mur, des échelles, des extenseurs. A une extrémité de la salle, des appareils de musculation et d'exercice.

\- « … C'est toi qui a aménagé… »

\- « Oui. Je m'entraîne tous les jours. »

\- « … Tous les jours ? Mais… Pourquoi ? » fit Hermione, interloquée.

\- « Pour garder la forme. Allonge-toi. Sur le dos. Je vais te montrer des exercices qui vont te muscler efficacement. »

Théo la déposa sur le sol souple, et Hermione s'allongea docilement. Puis les exercices commencèrent…

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Le week-end passa, et le lundi, Draco s'occupa à nouveau d'Hermione. Après le petit-déjeuner, il lui lança un sort d'Allègement, et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il la fit s'allonger, et la contempla pensivement.

\- « Tu as… pris du muscle, on dirait. Plus que prévu. »

\- « J'ai fait des exercices, » expliqua Hermione avec un mélange de perplexité et de fierté.

\- « Des exercices ? Les crispations seules ne… »

\- « Avec Théo. Enfin, sous la supervision de Théo… Draco, dis-moi… Il m'a dit qu'il s'entraînait tous les jours… Pourquoi ? »

\- « Il a besoin de se dépenser. C'est très bien, ces exercices. Ça va te faciliter la tâche. Pas forcément la mienne, mais c'est bon. »

\- « Pourquoi ça ne t'arrange pas ? »

\- « Parce qu'avec des muscles épais, je vais avoir du mal à retrouver les nerfs pour les étirer. Mais c'est bon. Allons-y pour la main droite. Et pour commencer : l'anesthésie. »

Malgré les vagues protestations d'Hermione, Draco l'endormit. Comme pour ses membres, Draco utilisa poussière de coquillage, charbon, huile, eau et sel pour modeler des osselets, créer une pâte gélatineuse pour le cartillage, les tendons puis, à coups de sortilèges nombreux et précis, la recréation des muscles, l'étirement des nerfs, la connexion des veinules et artérioles, et enfin, la pose du derme.

Draco lança encore de nombreux sortilèges, une fois la main recréée, pour assurer la fine sensibilité des doigts, le fléchissement des tendons et la bonne articulation du poignet. Cela lui prit plusieurs heures, et lorsqu'il finit, il était épuisé. Il réveilla Hermione, l'incita à tester sa nouvelle main. Elle l'observa avec une extase non feinte.

\- « Normalement, grâce à tes jolis biceps, tu devrais pouvoir tourner ton poignet. »

Hermione essaya et effectivement, le poignet tournait convenablement. Mais impossible de fléchir les doigts. Inutile de songer à tenir un objet… Draco lui donna une petite balle, pas plus grande que la paume.

\- « Pour l'instant, contente-toi de la faire rouler avec la paume, sur une surface plane. Rassure-toi, la musculation des doigts revient beaucoup plus vite que le reste… »

Hermione se redressa, s'assit le dos contre la tête de lit, posa la balle sur ses cuisses, et la fit rouler doucement. Elle leva un visage radieux sur Draco.

\- « Merci. Merci, Draco. Merci… »

Draco sourit, et se leva.

\- « Tu as toute l'après-midi pour t'entraîner, et normalement ce soir, tu devrais pouvoir manger… Je suis crevé. Je vais me coucher. Je reprendrai demain. »

Il sortit, les épaules légèrement affaissées, sous le regard reconnaissant d'Hermione. Elle fixa un moment la porte fermée, et sourit à la balle – qui avait glissé entre ses jambes. Son expression s'illumina soudain, et elle se précipita hors du lit. A quatre pattes, elle se dirigea vers les petites étagères à côté de son armoire, se dressa à genoux, s'agrippa des coudes et des avant-bras aux rayonnages, et tendit sa nouvelle main vers un livre. Ses doigts sans force eurent du mal à agripper et à tirer le roman qu'elle visait, mais Hermione, investie d'une mission, ne se laissa pas décourager ni distraire, et bientôt, le livre céda. Il tomba sur elle, elle le rattrapa grâce au creux du coude, le serra contre sa poitrine menue, et bientôt, le déposa par terre aussi doucement que possible, s'asseyant en tailleur dans le même mouvement.

Après une longue observation, elle caressa la couverture du plat de la main, un plaisir indicible l'étreignit au contact du cuir gaufré, puis, d'un doigt tremblant, elle ouvrit le livre. L'odeur du vieux papier la fit chavirer, et des larmes de joie coulèrent sur ses joues lorsqu'elle tourna la première page, et lut la première ligne de l'ouvrage.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry revint du travail, tard ce soir-là, le dîner était en cours au salon. Théo mangeait sa soupe en silence, Draco était très pâle, et Hermione…

Hermione avait amené un livre à table. Posé ouvert à côté de son assiette, elle alternait entre soulever sa cuillère et tourner les pages avec… sa nouvelle main. Harry se figea sur le seuil quand il comprit ce qu'il voyait, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, et avec un sourire de pur bonheur, se précipita sur elle. Il la souleva de sa chaise, la serra dans ses bras, caressa ses cheveux, baisa sa main blanche, et l'embrassa sur le front, les joues et, emporté par son élan, sur la bouche. Hermione se figea. Harry recula, et au bout d'un moment, avec un regard espiègle et un sourire d'excuse complètement hypocrite, la fit se rasseoir.

\- « Hum, hum, désolé, j'ai un peu dérapé… »

\- « … Hum. Oui. Bon. Ça c'est bien passé aujourd'hui ? »

\- « Oh. Très bien. Les combines habituelles, tu sais. Toi qui as été en politique, tu imagines ce que c'est… »

\- « Tu sembles prendre tout ça plutôt bien… Après… après Ron, je… J'imaginais que tu partirais… tu sais… en croisade, ou quelque chose de ce genre… »

Harry tira lentement sa chaise et s'assit, sa bonne humeur un peu altérée.

\- « … Qui te dit que ce n'est pas le cas ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, tandis que Théo lui servait deux louches de soupe. Hermione haussa un sourcil.

\- « Eh bien, tu me parais un peu trop joyeux… Pas très concerné par… tout ça, et… Et ça ne te ressemble pas de ne rien faire, mais… »

\- « C'est te voir en bonne voie de guérison qui me fait plaisir, 'Mione. Quant à la mort de Ron, je l'ai très mal pris, sache-le, et je suis en train de donner quelques coups de pieds dans cette fourmilière. Je n'aurais pas les résultats avant un moment, ceci dit… D'ailleurs, Draco, est-ce que… »

Harry s'interrompit en voyant la tête blafarde du blond, qui utilisait distraitement sa fourchette pour manger sa soupe. Draco tourna vers lui un regard atone. Harry se pencha, lui retira sa fourchette et la remplaça par une cuillère.

\- « … Rien. C'est du très bon travail. Tu pourras continuer, demain ? »

Draco ferma les yeux, et souffla.

\- « … Oui, oui. Une nuit de sommeil et ça ira… Peut-être pas demain matin, mais l'après-midi… »

\- « Parfait. Parfait. Et… Hum. Au niveau financier, ça en est où ? »

\- « Les investissements montent en puissance, » fit Draco en s'animant un peu. « Les intérêts s'accumulent et sont automatiquement réinvestis dans les produits nécessaires. Pour l'instant, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que patienter. J'ai tout de même remboursé le crédit aux Gobelins. Ah, et j'ai acheté les parts de la maison Evans à ta tante. J'ai fait quelques aménagements, mais il va falloir meubler si on veut que ce soit habitable. Je l'ai aussi fait relier au réseau de Cheminette, au cas où… »

\- « Parfait ! Et tu nous donneras les coordonnées de transplanage, également. Maintenant, finis et va au lit ! » Harry se tourna ensuite vers Hermione. « 'Mione, il faudrait que tu aies une baguette. La tienne est perdue, je suppose ? » Hermione acquiesça. « Bon. Alors il faudra en acheter une… Mais je ne veux pas qu'on te voie, et je ne veux pas que tu sois seule, alors… Théodore t'accompagnera au Chemin de Traverse dès que tu seras rétablie, et il faudra préparer du Polynectar, je vous donnerai des cheveux de deux Aurors, un homme et une femme, pour rester incognito… »

Hermione fronça son sourcil valide, mais Harry se contenta de manger sans rien ajouter. Quelques instants plus tard, Draco se leva et quitta la pièce. Après le dessert, Harry s'adressa à Hermione, charmeur.

\- « … Tu ne veux pas rejoindre Draco dans sa chambre, 'Mione ? »

La brunette se figea et rougit.

\- « Harry… »

\- « Ça fait plus d'un mois que tu es ici, 'Mione. Je pense qu'il ne devrait plus y avoir de gêne, maintenant… »

\- « Non… C'est sûr qu'après la toilette, la gêne, bon… Mais je ne suis pas encore… entière, tu vois ? Je ne suis pas prête. Et je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit… bien… de faire ça… »

Harry se recula sur sa chaise, jetant un œil à Théodore, qui s'était levé et débarrassait la table.

\- « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

\- « Parce que… Harry… Ce sont des _esclaves_ ! Ils n'ont aucun libre arbitre, ils n'ont pas le choix… C'est immoral, de satisfaire mes désirs sans tenir compte des leurs… »

\- « Mais moi, j'ai très envie de t'avoir dans mon lit, » intervint Théo, surpris. « Et je suis sûr que Draco serait ravi aussi, » finit-il implacablement. Il ajouta après un moment de reflexion : « peut-être pas ce soir, ceci dit, ou alors, juste pour dormir et câliner un peu, à la limite. Mais pour les galipettes, il faudra attendre. »

Hermione lui jeta un œil noir.

\- « Et tu ne préfèrerais pas choisir toi-même un ou une compagne parmi les Sang-Purs, comme le font généralement ceux de ton milieu ? »

\- « Mon père avait arrangé un mariage pour moi et une Irlandaise que je n'ai jamais vue. Pareil pour Draco. Alors, pour le choix… »

\- « N'as-tu pas soif de liberté ? Aller où tu veux, faire ce que tu veux, exercer le métier que tu veux… »

\- « Non. »

Hermione en resta interloquée un bon moment, tandis qu'Harry, qui observait le plafond, évitait de montrer son profond amusement. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle insiste, elle ne le déçut pas.

\- « Mais tu pourrais faire tellement de choses, Théo ! Tu pourrais… Tu pourrais… Eh bien, gagner ton propre argent, acheter ta propre maison… Voyager… Te rends-tu comptes qu'en étant un esclave, tu… »

\- « J'ai eu tout ça, Hermione. Mon argent, ma maison. Mais je n'ai jamais été autre chose qu'un esclave. Celui de mon père, celui de Voldemort, et maintenant celui d'Harry. Le seul moment où je n'ai pas eu de maître, c'était à Azkaban, et ça a été la pire période de ma vie. Alors, ça me convient. Ma situation d'aujourd'hui est bien meilleure que celle d'hier, et Harry est un maître adorable. »

\- « Mais… Il te commande quand et comment avoir des relations sexuelles, et il va même décider avec qui ! »

\- « Oui, après dix ans d'abstinence, j'apprécie. Et Draco est très bien au lit. Et Harry est beaucoup plus pervers qu'il n'y paraît. Et avec toi, ce sera beaucoup plus amusant. »

Hermione chercha ses mots un moment, essayant de trouver l'argument qui lui ferait prendre conscience de l'anormalité de la situation, mais se retrouva aussi démunie que face aux Elfes de Maison, lorsqu'ils lui expliquèrent qu'ils étaient parfaitement satisfaits d'une situation qui, elle, la révulsait.

\- « … Et Draco ? Il pense comme toi ? »

\- « Oui et non. Le résultat est le même, nous agirons en bons esclaves pour Harry. »

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Le lendemain, Draco se leva tard, juste à temps pour le déjeuner, mais heureusement, il était en pleine forme. Après le repas, il emmena Hermione dans sa chambre à l'étage.

\- « Draco, » fit la jeune femme au moment où il levait sa baguette pour l'anesthésier, « es-tu content d'être l'esclave d'Harry ? »

\- « Content par rapport à quoi, au juste ? » fit le blond en haussant un sourcil.

\- « N'aimerais-tu pas être libre ? »

\- « Je ne serai jamais libre, Granger. Je suis sous le coup d'une peine de prison à perpétuité. Même si j'échappais à Potter, mon seul avenir en tant que sorcier libre, c'est la prison. »

\- « Tu pourrais fuir, tu pourrais partir dans un pays qui ne te connais pas… »

\- « Comme mes parents, qui ont vendu le manoir Malfoy, et sont partis d'Angleterre pour aller je ne sais où ? Non, Granger, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé. Je veux rester dans mon pays, que ce soit en tant qu'esclave ou en tant qu'homme libre. Je préfèrerai, note bien, ne pas avoir de maître, mais pas si le prix à payer est la prison. Et pour échapper à ma condamnation initiale, il faudrait changer les lois de la Communauté Sorcière, changer ses traditions, convaincre un tas de gens de revoir le procès… En théorie, c'est possible, mais en pratique, c'est irréalisable. Je m'estime déjà chanceux d'être sorti d'Azkaban, et c'est Harry qui m'en a fait sortir… »

\- « Si tu veux remercier ceux qui ont donné cette chance aux Mangemorts, ce serait plutôt les édiles du Ministère de la Magie, non ? »

\- « Non. C'est celui qui a eu les moyens de m'acheter et d'enchérir que je dois remercier. J'aurais pu ne pas être acheté, ou être acheté par des maîtres bien pires qu'Harry. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. »

Hermione le fixa un long moment, puis se renfrogna.

\- « Bon. Tu te satisfais d'être un esclave, alors. Très bien. Alors je t'ordonne de ne pas m'anesthésier. »

Draco ricana, et se pencha sur la brunette.

\- « Bien tenté ! Mais je suis l'esclave _d'Harry_, pas _le tien_… »

Alors il lança le sortilège, et Hermione s'endormit.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPITRE QUATORZE**

* * *

\- « Auror Potter. »

\- « Secrétaire Folley. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? »

Harry, assis à son bureau, observait le Secrétaire qui patientait dans l'encadrement de la porte du bureau. Davis et Trevon étaient partis déjeuner, Harry était seul. Lui et le Conseiller se firent face un moment. Ne voyant venir aucune invitation pour entrer ou s'asseoir, Folley prit les devants, avança, et s'installa sur la chaise juste devant le bureau d'Harry. Pendant de longues minutes, rien ne fut dit.

\- « Où en est l'enquête sur la disparition de mon fils ? Et d'Audrey Pierce ? »

\- « Pourquoi ne pas demander directement à l'Auror Trevon ? »

Quelques minutes de silence.

\- « Je le lui ai demandé. L'Auror Trevon songe à classer l'affaire sans suites, faute de nouvel élément. Mon fils n'a donné aucun signe de vie, Auror Potter. Ça fait un mois. »

\- « Pourquoi ne pas faire part de vos inquiétudes à l'Auror Trevon ? »

Folley fit un effort visible pour retenir son soupir agacé, laissant errer son regard sur la pièce. Puis il se cala sur son siège.

\- « Auror Potter, je sais que vous ne m'appréciez guère, mais je vous assure que vous vous trompez sur mon compte… »

\- « Alors je me trompe sûrement aussi quand je pense que votre fils a été tué. N'est-ce pas une bonne nouvelle ? »

Le Secrétaire fixa l'Auror un long, un très long moment.

\- « Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que ça fait, Auror Potter ? Savez-vous seulement… »

\- « C'est désagréable, n'est-ce pas ? De se torturer la tête pour se convaincre que ses amis, ses proches vont bien, tout en craignant, du fond des tripes, que ce ne soit pas le cas. L'incertitude est le pire des poisons. »

\- « … Cette situation vous fait plaisir, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? »

\- « Vous n'avez pas idée. »

\- « Tout ça parce que vous nous soupçonnez, mon fils et moi, de faire partie des Néo-Mangemorts… »

\- « Je n'ai jamais caché mes soupçons, et en ce qui concerne votre fils, c'est une certitude. »

\- « … Je souhaite que vous repreniez l'enquête, Auror Potter. Je crains que mon fils ait été tué, il faut retrouver son ou ses assassins. Je ne crois pas une seule seconde qu'il se soit entiché d'Audrey Pierce. »

\- « Moi non plus, Secrétaire. Je jette toujours un œil sur les dossiers en cours, et s'il est vrai que mademoiselle Pierce a envoyé un nombre conséquent de lettres d'amour, votre fils ne lui a quasiment jamais répondu. Les rares fois où il l'a fait, c'était de manière lapidaire. On est loin du profil de l'amoureux transi prêt à quitter famille et patrie pour vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche avec sa dulcinée. C'est pour cela, Secrétaire Folley, que j'ai été persuadé, quasiment depuis le départ, que ces deux jeunes gens avaient eu des problèmes plus graves qu'une vulgaire fugue. Vous n'avez pas écouté, et Kensington a assigné Trevon à l'enquête. Je vais être franc : je n'ai pas envie de la reprendre. Pas du tout. Si vous tenez absolument à ce que je m'en occupe, il faudra passer par le Directeur Kensington. Il faudra aussi que vous vous décidiez à me dire toute la vérité sur les activités de votre fils. Et les vôtres, par la même occasion. »

Le Secrétaire lui lança un regard noir.

\- « Décidément, Auror Potter, vous n'avez rien compris à la politique. »

\- « Une classe de mégalos qui manœuvrent pour leurs carrières plutôt que pour le bien de la Communauté ? Je suis Auror, Secrétaire Folley, et ça me convient tout à fait. »

Avec une grimace de mépris, le Secrétaire Folley se leva et sortit. Le lendemain, Harry apprit avec un sourire en coin que l'enquête sur la disparition de Gerald Folley et Audrey Pierce était classée sans suites.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Une fois ses pieds reconstitués, Hermione mit toute son énergie à réapprendre à marcher. Cela prit beaucoup de temps, à son grand désespoir. Elle perdait souvent l'équilibre, dut employer des béquilles, se tenir aux murs et aux rampes, laisser Théo et Draco la soutenir dans ses moments de faiblesse. Dans les pires moments, elle retombait à genoux, ou se recroquevillait sur les sièges ou par terre.

L'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle n'évoluait pas plus vite, c'est qu'Harry lui « déconseillait » (entendre « interdisait ») de sortir. De longues marches dans l'air frais et le brouillard matinal de ce début Mars l'auraient sans doute aidée, mais elle se rangeait avec réticence à son avis : il serait malavisé de se montrer, guérie et en pleine forme.

Cependant, animée d'une volonté farouche, elle surmonta cette épreuve patiemment et méthodiquement, et elle parvint enfin à marcher normalement sur de longues périodes. Seul son visage portait encore les stigmates de sa torture infâme. Ce matin-là, après le départ d'Harry et tandis que Théo se plongeait dans la vaisselle avec Kreattur, Draco s'adressa à elle.

\- « Prête, Hermione ? »

Elle leva les yeux du journal délivré par hibou. Depuis quelques temps, Draco l'appelait par son prénom…

\- « Tu ne m'appelles plus Granger ? »

\- « … Tu préfèrerais ? Je peux, bien sûr… »

\- « Non, ça me va, mais pourquoi ? »

\- « … Parce que je t'admire. »

\- « … Tu… m'admires ? »

Draco fixa sa tasse de café vide avant de répondre à la question implicite.

\- « … Je suis époustouflé par ta capacité de récupération. Lorsque les Weasley t'ont amenée ici, je n'imaginais pas que tu te rétablirais de manière aussi spectaculaire. Tu es courageuse, déterminée, et tu as une volonté et une énergie que je t'envie presque. Non, vraiment, je t'admire… Hermione. »

Surprise et un peu gênée, la brunette se détourna et murmura :

\- « C'est grâce à toi, Draco. Si tu ne m'avais pas guérie, je… je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue. Je serais probablement de retour à Sainte Mangouste, et probablement folle à lier… »

\- « Il y a une chambre là-haut qui n'attend que vous, » lança Théo par-dessus son épaule. « Je suis sûr qu'Harry ne verra aucun inconvénient… »

Hermione rougit et Draco sourit.

\- « Théo, ta subtilité te perdra. Ceci dit, Hermione, il n'a pas tort : une chambre nous attend. Montons, je vais faire ton visage… »

\- « … Je ne sais pas… »

\- « C'est-à-dire ? »

\- « … Une fois mon visage reconstitué, je ne porterai plus aucune trace de ce que j'ai subi… Est-ce une bonne chose ? Je ne sais pas. Je voudrais conserver une marque, un signe, de ce qui m'est arrivé. Pour que je n'oublie pas… »

\- « Tu penses que tu peux oublier ça ?! … Oh, bon, si tu veux, je peux te laisser un souvenir visible… »

\- « … Oui, je veux bien, » s'éclaira Hermione. « Ce serait plus sain. »

\- « … Je pense que tu devrais revoir la définition de ce mot. Enfin, allons-y. »

Hermione resta endormie toute la journée, Draco ne la réveilla même pas pour le repas. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle avait horriblement faim, et la nuit semblait tombée depuis longtemps. Sur un fauteuil à côté de son lit, Draco était affalé, éveillé mais l'air fatigué – avec, cependant, une lueur espiègle dans son regard argent.

\- « J'ai… très faim, » fit Hermione avec précaution, la bouche pâteuse.

\- « C'est normal. On a sauté le déjeuner. Mais le dîner nous attend, si tu es prête… »

\- « Ça a été dur ? »

\- « Plutôt, oui. Il a fallu travailler sur le nerf facial, et sur les paquets de minuscules muscles et nerfs qui assurent la mobilité du visage et ses différentes expressions. On aura peut-être besoin de faire quelques ajustements par la suite… »

\- « Et… Et pour les traces ? Tu as laissé une cicatrice ? Une zone non guérie ? Pas de sourcil ? » demanda anxieusement Hermione en palpant son visage d'une main.

Elle ne sentit sous ses doigts aucune aspérité, le sourcil était présent, elle avisa alors l'expression de chat repu de Draco. Le blond conjura un miroir, juste devant elle. Elle retira sa main pour observer le résultat. Sur sa joue droite parfaitement reconstituée, parfaitement lisse et douce, s'étalait une large tache de mélanine sombre. Une tache en forme de dragon.

Hermione resta bouche bée quelques secondes, puis écarta brusquement le drap qui la recouvrait.

\- « Espèce de… ! »

Draco se leva précipitamment et éclata de rire tandis qu'elle se ruait sur lui. Il était déjà dans l'escalier, talonné par une Hermione soudain en pleine forme et rieuse. Au bas des marches, Draco se retourna brusquement, faisant se figer Hermione.

\- « Comme ça, tu n'oublieras jamais ce qui t'est arrivé, ni ce que tu me dois ! »

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Depuis quelques jours, les bruits de couloir et les rumeurs s'étaient tus. Pour Harry, c'était le signe infaillible que quelque chose se préparait. Il surveillait attentivement ses collègues et ses supérieurs, tous semblaient inquiets. Cela faisait un petit moment que les Néo-Mangemorts ne faisaient plus parler d'eux. De ses observations, Harry conclut un certain nombre de choses.

D'abord que la disparition de Gerald Folley et d'Audrey Pierce, la mort de Delilah Brackenreed, et l'arrestation d'Ernest Lockney avaient ouvert la porte à des luttes intestines au sein de la base pour prendre le contrôle.

Ensuite, que la libération des Mangemorts, finalement, n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté sur cette même base. Ses soutiens hauts placés comme le Conseiller Gravestone, le Secrétaire Folley, et les Directeurs Connor et Brackenreed, semblaient faire face à de nouvelles revendications.

Et enfin, que pour restaurer la cohésion du groupe, il leur faudrait rapidement frapper un grand coup. Quoi de mieux qu'un bel attentat retentissant pour fédérer et galvaniser les troupes – et accessoirement faire taire les doutes, les contestations et couper court à toute prise de pouvoir en interne ?

Restait à trouver la cible idéale. Harry songea un moment qu'ils pourraient viser à libérer Ernest Lockney, gardé en cellule au Ministère (pas à Azkaban, bien sûr, pauvre petit chéri) jusqu'à son procès pour apaiser Brackenreed essentiellement… Mais il écarta vite cette idée, car cet accord entre Brackenreed et Gravestone ne semblait pas faire l'objet de remous… Harry se creusa les méninges un moment, puis eut un sursaut tandis qu'une idée – une évidence, vraiment – s'imposait à lui.

_Suis-je bête ou suis-je stupide ?_ songea-t'il avec un sourire dépréciateur. _Une cible idéale pour les Néo-Mangemorts, voyons…_

Restait donc à savoir quand.

\- « C'est férié lundi. Je me fais un petit week-end avec ma femme… Et toi, Potter, tu pars ? »

Harry leva les yeux de son dossier – qu'il regardait sans voir depuis plusieurs minutes. Il était dans le bureau, seul avec Davis, Trevon était parti plus tôt, comme tous les vendredis.

\- « Non, » fit Harry, perdant son vague sourire tandis qu'il comprenait. Davis. Trevon _et_ Davis. Il déglutit tandis que l'anxiété et la peine lui nouaient le ventre. « Je n'ai rien de prévu, c'est le problème du célibat : les vacances perdent un peu de leur intérêt quand on est seul. »

Davis lui adressa un sourire compatissant et retourna à sa paperasse.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry rentra, tard ce soir-là, Hermione déboulait de l'escalier et Draco fuyait en direction de la salle à manger. Dès qu'elle le vit, Hermione changea sa course et se précipita sur lui, tendant sa joue nouvellement reconstituée. Harry sourit – et son sourire rejoignit même ses yeux lorsqu'il vit la forme de la tache sombre. Draco, l'air un peu trop satisfait, s'était figé dans l'embrasure de la salle à manger.

\- « Tu veux que je demande à Draco de changer ça ? »

\- « Non, non. Ça m'apprendra à donner des instructions claires. »

Harry l'embrassa sur les joues, mais perdait lentement et sûrement son sourire. Hermione fronça les sourcils, prête à l'interroger sur ce qui le tracassait, mais Théo apparut depuis la cuisine.

\- « Le dîner est servi. »

Ils mangèrent dans un curieux silence. Après le dessert, Théo se leva pour débarrasser.

\- « Non, Théo. Reste. Restez tous un moment, s'il-vous-plaît. »

Théo se rassit lentement, Draco et Hermione levèrent un regard inquiet sur Harry, qui soupira.

\- « Je crains que nous soyons attaqués ce week-end. Par les Néo-Mangemorts. »

\- « Comment le sais-tu ? » demanda Hermione, choquée.

\- « Mon instinct de survie s'est considérablement développé ces derniers temps. Enfin, certains appellent ça de la paranoïa… » Harry ferma les yeux et cacha son visage entre ses mains. « J'aimerais… j'aimerais vraiment que ce ne soit que de la paranoïa… Mais je ne peux plus m'offrir le luxe de la confiance aveugle, alors il faut que nous soyons préparés. » Il écarta ses mains pour poursuivre. « L'attaque aura probablement lieu demain soir. On a du Polynectar ? »

\- « Oui, » répondit Draco.

\- « Bien. Alors Théodore et Hermione, demain matin, vous irez au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter une baguette. Draco, est-ce que la maison Evans est habitable ? »

\- « Oui. Je l'ai aménagée et meublée. Plutôt sommairement, mais c'est correct. »

\- « Très bien. Alors pendant l'absence de Théo et d'Hermione, j'aimerais que tu abaisses les protections de la Maison Black. Tu peux faire ça ? »

\- « Oui, mais… »

\- « Très bien. Et ensuite, tous les trois, vous irez vous réfugier dans la maison Evans. »

\- « Quoi ? Et toi ? Tu vas rester seul face aux Néo-Mangemorts ?! C'est hors de question, Harry ! »

\- « Hermione a raison, ce n'est pas raisonnable… »

Harry leva une main et Draco se tut.

\- « Un homme prévenu en vaut deux, dit-on. Un Harry Potter prévenu en vaut dix. Je vais m'occuper une bonne fois de ces Néo-Mangemorts, et je veux que vous soyez en sécurité. »

\- « … Garde au moins Théodore à tes côtés. Je me permets d'insister, » ajouta Draco.

\- « … Soit. Théo, tu resteras avec moi, sous la Cape d'Invisibilité. Je ne veux pas qu'on te voie. Je te donnerai d'autres instructions plus tard. »

Ils allèrent se coucher – chacun dans sa chambre – avec apréhension.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Théo et Hermione prirent du Polynectar, se rendirent chez Ollivander, et achetèrent une nouvelle baguette pour Hermione. Tout se passa bien.

Pendant ce temps, Draco neutralisa les protections et les barrières enchantées de la Maison Black. Harry le regarda faire, assis sur un des fauteuils du salon, faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, la mine sombre et l'expression fermée.

Ils déjeunèrent ensemble dans un silence tendu, et après le repas, Harry ordonna à Draco et Hermione de partir. La jeune femme protesta, jusqu'à ce que, sur un signe d'Harry, Draco l'emmène de force jusqu'au jardin. Il transplana avec elle jusqu'aux coordonnées de la maison Evans.

Harry les regarda disparaître, puis retourna au salon. Dans les quelques minutes qu'avait duré leur départ, Théo s'était changé et portait maintenant les vêtements noirs de Midnight, la cape sur un bras, le masque dans sa main gantée. Harry lui sourit brièvement.

\- « Assieds-toi, Théo. Nous avons le temps. »

Théo s'assit docilement, tandis qu'Harry fouillait sa Bourse Sans Fond et en sortait sa Cape d'Invisibilité. Théo la prit et la posa entre sa cuisse et l'accoudoir du fauteuil – c'était étrange de voir le tapis en dessous.

\- « Quels sont les ordres, Harry ? Veux-tu que je les tues ? »

\- « Surtout pas. » Lentement, comme à regret, les lèvres d'Harry s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier. « Au contraire, je veux qu'ils soient vivants. Tous. Des sorts d'Immobilisation et de Pétrification, exclusivement. Je les veux tous, et je les veux vivants. »

\- « Très bien. Et ensuite ? »

\- « Ensuite, je m'en occupe… »

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

\- « Laisse-moi y aller, Draco ! »

\- « Non. »

\- « C'est un ordre, esclave ! »

\- « Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais l'esclave d'Harry et non le tien. Alors arrête avec ça. »

Hermione rageait littéralement d'être ainsi mise de côté, et de savoir Harry en danger. Elle pleurait sporadiquement de colère, de peur et d'impuissance, et la tension l'incitait à être la plus désagréable possible envers le seul obstacle qui se dressait entre elle et Harry : Draco. Ça ne semblait pas émouvoir le blond outre mesure, il se montrait inébranlable dans son obéissance.

Ça rendait Hermione folle.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé un peu miteux du salon un peu vieillot de la maison Evans. Puis se leva pour faire les cent pas. Puis se rassit, la tête dans les mains. Puis se releva…

\- « Tu me donnes le tournis. Calme-toi. »

\- « Comment peux-tu rester là, sans rien faire ?! L'heure tourne, Draco ! Il fait déjà nuit, ils sont peut-être déjà morts, ou en train de se faire torturer, ou… Ça ne te dérange pas de les laisser tout seul ? De laisser Théo là-bas ? »

\- « Théo ne risque rien. Et Harry est un Auror accompli qui a de la suite dans les idées… »

\- « Ils étaient trente, Draco ! Trente, » fit Hermione en se plantant juste devant lui. « Ils sont deux, et même si je sais que Théo est un sacré sportif et qu'Harry est un excellent Auror, à deux contre trente, ils n'ont aucune chance ! »

Draco leva sur elle un regard légèrement inquiet. Hermione s'agenouilla devant son fauteuil.

\- « Tu comprends, maintenant ? Il faut y aller. Il faut les aider. S'il arrivait à Harry ce qui m'est arrivé, je… »

\- « Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Harry, Hermione. Encore moins pour Théo. Non, je m'inquiète plus pour les Néo-Mangemorts – et pour la Communauté Sorcière dans son ensemble. »

\- « … Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

Draco eut un regard doux, mais toujours emprunt d'une inquiétude sourde.

\- « … Née-Moldue… » murmura-t-il affectueusement, caressant la joue marquée d'un dragon. « Tu as lu les journaux, Hermione ? »

\- « Oui, bien sûr ! Je suis ravie que Lockney ait été arrêté pour le meurtre de Delilah Brackenreed… Un décès que je ne pleurerai pas, soit dit en passant… »

Hermione s'interrompit, et fixa Draco un long moment.

\- « … Ce n'est pas Lockney… »

Draco ne réagit pas.

\- « … Et Delilah ? »

Draco ne répondit pas.

\- « Et les disparus ? Audrey Pierce ? Gerald Folley ? Aussi ? »

Draco l'observa en silence. Hermione blanchit.

\- « … Ce… Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'est pas possible. » Sa voix s'affermit tandis qu'elle continuait. « Il n'aurait jamais fait ça. Pas lui. Pas Harry. C'est un Auror, il travaille pour le Ministère, pour le bien de la Communauté… Il arrête les criminels, pour qu'ils soient traduits en justice… »

\- « Cette même justice qui m'a condamné à la perpétuité alors que je n'ai jamais tué personne, et qui a innocenté tous tes bourreaux… »

Hermione se tut puis se releva. D'un ton définitif, elle déclara.

\- « Je n'y crois pas. Harry ne peut pas être derrière tout ça. »

Draco se leva lentement, s'approcha d'elle, et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- « Mon père a fait un peu de prison, tu t'en souviens ? Tu te souviens des circonstances ? »

\- « Oui, bien sûr, » répondit Hermione, confuse, se demandant quel était le rapport. Draco attendait visiblement autre chose, aussi précisa-t-elle : « il a participé à une attaque des Mangemorts sur le Ministère de la Magie. »

\- « Où exactement ? »

\- « Au Département des Mystères… »

\- « Et pourquoi ce Département particulier ? »

\- « … C'est confidentiel, Draco, et je… »

\- « Oh, Hermione, voyons. Mon père faisait partie de l'escouade. Il m'a tout raconté. Alors vas-y, continue. »

\- « … Pour récupérer une Prophétie. Etablie par Sybille Trelawnay, et qui concernait Harry et Voldemort. Il voulait en connaître la teneur exacte, même si, en ce qui me concerne, je n'en ai jamais vu l'intérêt… » fit Hermione, légèrement agacée maintenant.

\- « Et que disait cette Prophétie, Hermione, tu t'en souviens ? »

\- « … Quelque chose comme_ l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut survivre tant que l'autre vit_, » soupira Hermione.

\- « _L'un ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit_, plus exactement. » Draco délaissa une de ses mains et caressa à nouveau sa joue. « Et t'es-tu jamais demandé _pourquoi_ ? Mmh ? Dis-moi, Hermione, à ton avis, _pourquoi_ est-ce que l'un ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, car, en effet, il n'y avait aucune vraie raison pour justifier cette affirmation – qui apparaissait, tout à coup, gratuite et superficielle. Encore une bonne raison de mépriser la Divination, songea Hermione, mais Draco reprit.

\- « Ah… Si tu avais été éduquée chez les sorciers, tu comprendrais l'importance de cette Prophétie, car tu saurais ce que l'on pense et ce que l'on dit des Seigneurs des Ténèbres : _il ne peut y en avoir deux au même endroit, à la même période…_ »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et se dégagea de l'étreinte.

\- « Ridicule ! Harry, un Seigneur des… »

\- « Pourquoi crois-tu que le contenu de cette Prophétie ait été caché au grand public ? Pourquoi crois-tu que Voldemort ait pris tous ces risques pour l'obtenir ? Et pourquoi en a-t-il caché le contenu à la quasi-totalité de ses sbires ? Ce qu'a prophétisé Trelawnay, ce n'est pas tant qu'il y aurait deux Seigneurs des Ténèbres au même endroit, au même moment, et qu'une bataille entre les deux était inévitable, mais plutôt que lorsque l'un mourrait, _l'autre prendrait le relai_. Cette Prophétie était destinée à la Communauté, pas à Harry, pas à Voldemort. Elle nous alertait. »

Hermione reculait, tandis que Draco s'approchait, lentement, comme un prédateur qui sait que sa proie ne peut s'échapper.

\- « Imagine, Hermione, un Seigneur des Ténèbres qui connaît par cœur le fonctionnement du Ministère de la Magie, qui connaît ses travers, ses compromissions, ses points forts comme ses faiblesses. Un Seigneur des Ténèbres qui a une formation d'Auror, qui a une certaine autorité sur eux, une notoriété et une réputation _au-dessus de tout soupçon_, et qui, surtout, sait que ce qui perd généralement les criminels, c'est leur mégalomanie, et leur désir plus ou moins conscient d'être découverts. Imagine un criminel qui n'aurait pas ce désir… »

Il était proche, maintenant, et murmurait presque à son oreille.

\- « Un Seigneur des Ténèbres qui est aussi un chouchou des médias, qui les connaît et qui sait leur donner exactement ce qu'ils demandent… Harry Potter serait le pire Seigneur des Ténèbres, Hermione, le pire parce que la Communauté Sorcière ne se rendrait même pas compte qu'elle est sous son règne… »

\- « RIDICULE ! C'EST RIDICULE ! » cria Hermione, en le repoussant.

Alors que Draco titubait sous sa poussée, elle se précipita vers la cheminée, lança prestement de la poudre et pénétra dans l'âtre tandis que Draco sortait sa baguette.

\- « Demeure Black ! » articula-t-elle d'une voix haute et claire, sentant le sortilège de Draco l'atteindre au moment où elle disparaissait dans une gerbe de flammes vertes.

Elle réapparut dans le salon de la Maison Black, surprise de ne sentir aucune douleur. Alors qu'elle vérifiait par principe qu'elle avait tous ses membres, elle leva les yeux – et se figea.

Une terreur abjecte l'étreignit à la vue des nombreuses formes noires encapuchonnées et masquées qui se dressaient dans le salon. Elle n'avait pas prévu… Pas prévu que sa raison… sa volonté… flancheraient à la vue de ses anciens bourreaux, que les souvenirs afflueraient, que la terreur la paralyserait… Elle recula dans la cheminée, se recroquevilla dans les cendres et les débris, collée aux briques noircies.

Soudain, des cendres s'élevèrent des flammes verdâtres, hautes, et Draco apparut devant elle, baguette à la main. Il resta un instant immobile, puis se tourna et se pencha sur elle. Il caressa ses cheveux, comprenant sa détresse, et murmura à son oreille.

\- « Je t'ai lancé un sort de Camouflage avant que tu disparaisses. Et regarde, Hermione, regarde… Ils sont Pétrifiés… Aucun ne bouge… »

Hermione leva précautionneusement la tête, jeta un œil effaré au salon – et constata que c'était exact. C'était en fait un étrange spectacle de statues masquées et vêtues de noir, grossièrement réparties en deux groupes. Quelques capes ondulaient, mais à part ça, aucun mouvement, aucun son. C'était un peu plus d'une douzaine de Néo-Mangemorts qui se trouvaient là, pétrifiés.

Hermione ressentit un soulagement indicible, et parvint à se lever, mais Draco et elle se figèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas provenant du couloir. La porte s'ouvrit sur… personne… c'est-à-dire sur Théo dissimulé sous la Cape d'Invisibilité, et qui traînait derrière lui, grâce à un sort de Lévitation, un énième corps vêtu de noir. Fermant la marche, venait Harry, dans sa tenue rouge d'Auror, baguette en main et lunettes lançant des éclairs. Une main gantée apparut de nulle part pour redresser le Néo-Mangemort pétrifié et l'installer au milieu d'un des deux groupes.

\- « Bien, » fit Harry, « c'était le dernier… »

Il s'approcha du premier sorcier du groupe de statues proche de la porte, pointa sa baguette sur son front, et dit :

\- « _Impero_. »


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPITRE QUINZE**

* * *

\- « _Impero_, » lança Harry sur le dernier Néo-Mangemort statufié.

D'un grand geste de magie informulée, il libéra les hommes de leur pétrification. Ils se tournèrent alors tous vers lui, dociles. Harry parla alors, donna ses ordres, sur un ton implacable.

\- « Vous allez retourner à votre lieu de rassemblement, et vous battre les uns contre les autres. Chaque groupe contre l'autre, puis les survivants entre eux, jusqu'à la mort. S'il y a un survivant, il reviendra ici pour mes dernières instructions. Vous pouvez transplaner directement d'ici. Exécution. »

La salle se vida instantanément, les Néo-Mangemorts disparurent tous au même instant. Un bruit provenant de la cheminée fit se retourner vivement Harry, baguette en main et pointée. Au début il ne distingua rien, puis, en sondant la zone, il comprit qu'un sort de Camouflage était en place. D'un nouveau geste, il annula le sort. Et se figea.

Draco l'observait avec circonspection, et à ses pieds, Hermione, à genoux, pleurait, les larmes se perdant dans les cendres.

\- « Ha… Harry… » fit-elle entre deux hoquets, ses mains se tordant dans son giron.

Harry eut la décence de rougir et de se détourner.

\- « … C'était eux ou moi, Hermione. C'est un jeu, tu sais, pour eux. C'est un jeu puisqu'ils ne risquent aucune sanction… »

\- « Tu aurais pu… tu aurais dû les arrêter, ils doivent être jugés… condamnés, et enfermés… »

\- « J'ai déjà essayé cette approche-là. Ça n'a pas marché, et j'ai perdu Ron, Kingsley, des tas d'Aurors excellents et dignes de confiance, et j'ai failli te perdre aussi. Les Weasley ne me parlent plus pour leur propre sécurité, les Aurors qui restent sont corrompus jusqu'à la moëlle, d'autres comme Seamus Finnigan, Bones, et même Goldstein, se sont fait muter, et les politiques ne font rien à part nous sortir d'autres Mangemorts, d'autres criminels en puissance. »

Harry se retourna, fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient d'Hermione et la força à se relever.

\- « J'en ai marre de devoir courber la tête, de craindre pour ma vie et celle de mes amis, et de suspecter tout le monde. J'en ai marre de voir les affaires étouffées en haut lieu et minimisées par les médias. Je vais purger la Communauté Sorcière de ces misérables, et ensuite on pourra parler de justice. »

\- « Tu… Tu es devenu… un criminel, Harry ! Tu as utilisé un Impardonnable ! »

\- « Et tu ne m'en as pas empêché, Hermione. »

\- « Je… » Hermione se détourna sous le regard direct. « Je… »

\- « Qu'as-tu ressenti en les voyant, ces Néo-Mangemorts ? T'es-tu rappelé la torture et la douleur ? Ça t'a paralysée ? C'est humain, tu sais, les gens ne peuvent pas tout accepter, il y a des limites à la tolérance. Et donc tu n'as pas réagi. Que t'es-tu dit ? Que c'est mal, ce que je fais ? Que ce n'est pas juste, pas moral, que ça contredit toute notre éthique ? Que, toi, tu n'oserais jamais faire ce sale boulot ? »

\- « … Oui… Oui, OUI ! Je me suis dit tout ça, Harry ! Je me suis dit que ce n'était pas bien, que ce n'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer ! Et puis… Et puis je n'ai rien fait… Parce que je… Parce que… ils… »

\- « Parce qu'ils le méritent. Parce que la justice est lente, aveugle et corrompue. Parce que le risque est grand de les voir tous innocentés indûment, rester libres et continuer à terroriser la Communauté. Et parce qu'avoir peur tout le temps, c'est insupportable. »

Hermione cacha son visage entre ses mains, à nouveau secouée par des hoquets silencieux, les larmes coulant entre ses doigts.

\- « Ça… n'aurait pas dû… se passer comme ça… Harry… »

Elle resta un moment ainsi, puis, désespérée, elle se précipita sur Harry et pleura sur son épaule, longtemps. Il l'enlaça, ses bras enserrant sa taille mince, puis caressa ses cheveux. Enfin, il l'écarta doucement, et l'invita à rejoindre Draco, qui patientait toujours près de la cheminée.

\- « Retournez à la maison Evans… »

\- « Non, » murmura Hermione. « Buvons la coupe jusqu'à la lie… »

Harry réfléchit un instant puis acquiesça.

\- « Sous sort de Camouflage, alors. »

Draco attira Hermione jusqu'à lui, et lui relança le sortilège, qu'il s'appliqua à lui-même également. A peine se fondirent-ils dans le décor que quelqu'un s'en détachait : le dernier Néo-Mangemort encore en vie.

C'était une femme, d'après la silhouette générale. Masquée, gantée, encapuchonnée, mais ses vêtements, au lieu d'être totalement noirs, portaient de nombreuses traces de sang. Elle se tenait un côté avec son bras valide, et l'autre bras pendait, apparemment inerte. Elle resta debout face à Harry, toujours sous l'effet de l'Imperius, attendant docilement la suite. Harry pointa sa baguette sur elle.

\- « _Finite Incantatem_. »

Pendant quelques secondes, la jeune femme ne réagit pas, puis elle se rendit compte où elle se trouvait – face à Harry Potter, la baguette pointée sur elle – ce qui s'était passé – Harry Potter qui l'avait pétrifiée et soumise – et ce qu'elle avait fait sous Imperius : le massacre au quartier général. Elle recula, horrifiée, et cria au moment où Harry lançait un autre sortilège.

\- « _Oubliettes_. »

La jeune femme chancela, puis se rétablit, hagarde. Alors que le sortilège se frayait un chemin dans son cerveau pour y rayer certains de ses souvenirs récents, Harry s'approcha et murmura à son oreille.

\- « Tu vas oublier que toi et tes amis êtes venus chez Harry Potter. A la place, tu te souviendras qu'il y a eu une discussion houleuse au Quartier Général. Certains voulaient quitter la formation des Néo-Mangemorts, d'autres ont refusé. Une bagarre a éclaté et a dégénéré. Tu as été blessée et tu t'es enfuie. Va. »

La jeune fille, comme hypnotisée, transplana, et il n'y eut plus, dans le salon, qu'Harry, Draco et Hermione sous Camouflage, et Théodore toujours invisible et silencieux.

\- « Elle a mis du sang sur le tapis, » fit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

\- « Il faut le brûler, alors. »

\- « Quoi ?! » s'exclama Draco, horrifié, sortant de fait de son Camouflage. « Un tapis de soie du dix-huitième siècle ? »

Harry resta un instant estomaqué, puis éclata de rire. Il resta là, à rire sur le tapis taché, relevant ses lunettes pour essuyer ses larmes. Un peu calmé, il se tourna enfin vers le blond.

\- « Oui, Draco, on va le brûler. Même nettoyées, on peur relever des traces de sang et les analyser. Je ne veux rien laisser derrière moi. »

\- « … Un tapis qui coûte la peau des fesses, un millier de Gallions au bas mot… On ne pourrait pas… Je ne sais pas, moi, l'amener à Godric Hollow ? Ou à la maison Evans ? »

\- « Non, » fit Harry doucement. « On va le brûler. Je ne mets pas notre sécurité en péril pour mille Gallions. Théo, si tu veux bien m'aider… Et tu peux retirer la Cape. Ah, Draco, ne regarde pas si ça te heurte à ce point, et profites-en pour rétablir les protections… Et ensuite, j'effacerai les signatures magiques de Transplanage. »

Théo rendit sa Cape à Harry, puis, ensemble, ils s'occupèrent de détruire les preuves du passage des Néo-Mangemorts à la Maison Black. Un peu plus tard, les barrières enchantées étaient à nouveau en place, et rien ni personne n'aurait pu imaginer le drame qui venait de se jouer. Hermione regarda les trois hommes travailler sans les interrompre, désespérée et pensive.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Le lundi était férié, mais le mardi matin, Harry arriva tôt au Ministère, s'installa à son bureau, et attendit en feuilletant distraitement ses dossiers. Plus tard, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il leva les yeux. Davis s'était figé sur le seuil, et l'observait, surpris.

\- « … Un problème, Davis ? »

L'Auror mit un petit moment avant de se reprendre.

\- « … Non, non. Aucun problème. Tu… Tu as passé un bon week-end, Potter ? »

\- « Excellent. Pas fait grand-chose, mais bon, je me suis reposé, au moins. Et toi ? Ton séjour avec ta petite famille ? »

Davis entra dans une description de banalités concernant son week-end prolongé, mais avait du mal à reprendre contenance, et jetait à Harry des regards scrutateurs et indécis. Au bout de quelques minutes, il fit mine de s'intéresser à ses dossiers, n'y resta pas longtemps, et prit le prétexte d'aller se préparer un café pour sortir.

Harry devinait qu'il allait se renseigner auprès de ses _amis_. Leur annoncer peut-être que l'attaque n'avait pas été couronnée de succès, et qu'il serait bon de savoir ce qu'il s'était exactement passé… Davis ne revint pas de la matinée, et Trevon n'apparut pas de la journée. Harry fit son travail comme d'habitude, puis rentra chez lui.

Le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, le hibou délivra la Gazette du Sorcier, Hermione s'en empara prestement. Elle se figea à la lecture du titre en première page : UNE SOIREE MONDAINE SE TERMINE EN MASSACRE. Figurait en dessous une photographie dont on se réjouissait qu'elle soit en noir et blanc.

Mais sur la photo, c'était visible : il n'y avait ni capes, ni capuches, ni masques, ni gants. Les victimes apparaissaient à visage découvert. Hermione lut l'article – et sa teneur lui fit froncer les sourcils : une soirée privée entre jeunes gens de bonne famille avait été la cible d'un attentat de la part des Néo-Mangemorts. Une seule rescapée au massacre : Alicia Gravestone, blessée à un bras…

\- « Ils ont maquillé l'évènement… » fit-elle, en posant le journal.

\- « Tu t'attendais à quoi, au juste ? Qu'ils admettent que la jeunesse dorée de notre chère Communauté était en fait un groupuscule d'assassins ? Pour la réputation de leurs familles, il était évident qu'il valait mieux les faire passer pour des victimes… » fit Harry sans surprise. Il se leva et sortit de table. « Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Je sens qu'on va exiger ma présence là-bas d'ici peu… »

Il se rendit dans le salon et disparut dans la Cheminée. Hermione se passa une main sur le visage, tandis que Théo se levait pour débarrasser.

\- « Théo ? » Le brun se tourna vers Draco. « La Cape d'Invisibilité, tu l'as gardée, ou c'est Harry qui l'a ? »

\- « C'est moi. Il a oublié de la ranger. »

\- « Je pense que tu devrais le suivre et couvrir ses arrières. Je le trouve un peu inconscient sur cette affaire… »

\- « … Très bien. »

Théo déposa l'assiette qu'il tenait, se rendit au salon où il récupéra la Cape là où il l'avait laissée, et s'en couvrit. Une fois invisible, il sortit de la Maison Black et transplana.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Harry comprit qu'il était en danger dès son arrivée au Bureau des Aurors. Davis, Trevon et lui avaient été convoqués – pas seulement eux : tous les Aurors étaient mis sur l'affaire. Près de quinze morts, dans un milieu de riches et de personnages influents, autant dire que ça se passerait très mal si on n'arrêtait pas les coupables. On imaginait toutes les pistes possibles, on rattachait les disparitions d'Audrey Pierce, de Gerald Folley, ainsi que la mort de Delilah Brackenreed, à cette affaire, des éléments précurseurs ou avertissements, peut-être…

Curieusement, Ernest Lockney, seul dans sa cellule, se montra beaucoup moins effronté que d'habitude. Il se rendait compte qu'avec ce que son propre oncle pensait de lui, ses anciens amis et mentors n'auraient pas hésité à lui faire porter le chapeau de ce massacre. Il se trouvait finalement bien derrière ces barreaux, d'autant qu'il pourrait fort bien être la prochaine victime – il exigea en conséquence qu'on affecte un Auror supplémentaire à sa garde…

Après les réunions générales, il y eut des réunions un peu plus particulières en haut lieu – et Harry n'en eut qu'un vague écho : on demandait des comptes, on s'interrogeait sur les responsabilités des uns et des autres. Dans ce cercle là, au moins, la vérité y était dite : ce n'était pas les Néo-Mangemorts qui avaient fait le coup, et un certain nombre de ces nobles messieurs estimaient anormal d'engager tous les Aurors sur une piste qu'ils savaient fausse – cela retardait d'autant l'arrestation des véritables criminels – les victimes étant leur propre progéniture, ils adoptaient un tout nouveau regard sur la question…

_Tiens donc_, songea Harry, _on se rappelle enfin que les Aurors peuvent servir à maintenir l'ordre ?_

A priori, ce sont les partisans du silence qui gagnèrent, mais alors qu'Harry traînait inconsidérément près de leur bureau, la porte s'ouvrit et le Secrétaire Richard Folley en sortit. Il aperçut Harry, et lui lança un regard noir, qui convainquit Harry que Folley, en tout cas, suspectait son implication dans ce massacre. Les deux hommes ne s'adressèrent pas la parole, chacun allant vaquer à ses obligations le plus nonchalamment possible.

Mais plus tard, lorsqu'assis à son bureau, il traitait quelques dossiers, la porte s'ouvrit sur Davis et Trevon.

\- « Potter ! On nous demande d'aller sur les lieux du massacre pour prêter main-forte aux Analystes. »

Harry fut immédiatement en alerte. En tant qu'Auror Spécial, il recevait généralement les instructions directement de la part du Directeur Kensington. Ça sentait le piège.

\- « Très bien, allons-y, » fit-il nonchalamment en enfilant sa cape.

Avec les deux Aurors, il sortit du bureau, et à sa grande surprise, Davis les entraîna vers les vestiaires aux Balais.

\- « On y va en balais ? Transplaner serait plus… »

\- « Ils veulent vérifier les signatures magiques des transplanages sur place. On risque de les brouiller si on y va comme ça. »

Alors Harry prit lentement un balai, prêt à suivre les deux Aurors qui manigançaient manifestement quelque chose.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Après avoir survolé Londres et sa banlieue, Harry sortit sa baguette de son étui. Les deux Aurors, après avoir tracé le chemin, avaient ralenti et se trouvaient maintenant derrière lui. Ils étaient au-dessus d'une verte campagne vide, ça ne saurait tarder, maintenant… et effectivement, un sortilège fusa dans son dos, qu'Harry bloqua d'un bouclier instantané. Il fit une manœuvre de retournement, pour faire face à ses coéquipiers.

\- « Pourquoi, Potter ? Pourquoi tu nous pourris la vie comme ça ? Depuis qu'on te connaît, c'est menaces et compagnie ! » lui hurla Davis, en pleurant. « Ils ont même menacé ma femme et mes enfants ! Crève ! Crève une bonne fois pour toute, qu'on soit enfin tranquilles ! »

Les sortilèges vinrent s'écraser sur le bouclier d'Harry, qui resta impassible face à la détresse de Davis. Trevon essayait de le prendre à revers, mais Harry avait l'œil partout, et son bouclier l'enfermait dans une bulle complète. Les deux Aurors s'essoufflèrent à lui lancer tous les sorts offensifs de leur répertoire, et alors qu'ils reprenaient brièvement leur souffle, Harry dispersa son bouclier, pointa sa baguette vers l'un, la main vers l'autre.

\- « _Expelliarmus._ »

Les deux baguettes furent arrachées des mains et se précipitèrent vers Harry.

\- « _Wingardium Leviosa._ »

Les deux Aurors furent soulevés de leurs balais qui allèrent terminer leur course, loin à l'horizon. D'un mouvement, Harry rassembla ses deux ennemis et s'approcha à portée de voix.

\- « Chacun ses problèmes. Chacun pour soi. J'en ai marre de devoir m'apitoyer sur le sort des autres et de faire fi du mien. Davis, tu as une femme et des enfants, moi, je n'ai eu droit à rien. Et Trevon, explique moi les raisons de ta trahison, en as-tu seulement une que je trouverais acceptable ? »

Il attendit un instant, mais n'obtint qu'un seul commentaire de la part de Davis.

\- « Tu ne peux rien faire, Potter ! Contre nous ! Tu ne peux pas… Tu es Harry Potter, non ? Alors… »

\- « Alors adieu, messieurs. J'ai épuisé mon quota de tolérance, et je ne peux plus me permettre de côtoyer des brebis galeuses et des lâches, mais rassurez-vous, je serai plein de compassion pour vos familles. J'irai même jusqu'à vous faire décorer à titre posthume, pour avoir été victime des Néo-Mangemorts dans l'exercice de vos fonctions. Un avantage auquel l'épouse de Ron n'a pas eu droit… Avec la rente qui va avec, Davis, ta femme pourra s'offrir tous les week-ends qu'elle veut. »

D'un geste, Harry libéra les deux Aurors de son sortilège de Lévitation, et les deux hommes tombèrent comme des pierres. Quelques instants plus tard, un son pitoyable de chair et d'os brisés parvint à Harry. Il compta jusqu'à dix, et fila vers les deux corps en contrebas. Les têtes étaient éclatées, aucun doute sur leur mort… Sans démonter, il rendit à chacun sa baguette respective après les avoir débarrassées de ses propres empreintes, les disposant dans leurs mains molles, puis remonta dans le ciel. Il ouvrit sa Bourse-Sans-Fond et… constata qu'il n'avait pas sa Cape d'Invisibilité.

_Aïe aïe aïe…_ Songea Harry, pinçant les lèvres. _Que faire ? Quelqu'un leur a donné des ordres, si on me voit rentrer seul… Il faut que je sois discret… Ah._

Il se lança sur lui un sortilège de Camouflage, et vola ensuite à vitesse et hauteur réduites. Il arriva au Bureau des Aurors, fit attention de ne heurter quiconque dans les couloirs, privilégiant les corridors vides, et par des chemins détournés, arriva à son bureau. Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne, il ouvrit la porte et…

… Et se trouva nez-à-nez avec lui-même.

Le faux Harry avait un regard un peu trop indifférent, et d'un geste souple, mit un doigt devant ses lèvres pour lui faire signe de se taire. Il se leva alors, sortit de ses robes une cape : la Cape d'Invisibilité. Harry ferma les yeux de soulagement en comprenant que c'était Théodore sous Polynectar. Harry prit place sur la chaise, et fit mine de se concentrer sur son travail. Puis il sentit un souffle sur son oreille.

\- « Pour tout le monde ici, Harry Potter n'a pas quitté le bureau, » fit le murmure presque inaudible. « L'ordre de mission était aux noms des Aurors Trevon et Davis, tu n'étais donc pas censé être avec eux. »

Harry ne fit pas un geste et ne dit rien, émit simplement un grognement satisfait, et retourna à sa paperasse tandis que Théodore se faisait silencieux. Harry aurait été incapable de dire s'il était toujours présent ou s'il était parti.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

On retrouva les corps disloqués des Aurors Davis et Trevon. L'examen de leurs baguettes montra qu'ils avaient combattu un nombre conséquent d'ennemis, vu le nombre de sortilèges offensifs lancés. On les crut victime d'une embuscade Néo-Mangemort. Ils furent décorés à titre posthume. La veuve Davis pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Cela n'émut en rien Harry Potter, qui aurait pu se retrouver à leur place…

Pas un instant on ne le suspecta. L'ordre de mission était pour Davis et Trevon, donc il n'avait aucune raison d'être avec eux, et des dizaines d'Aurors auraient pu témoigner qu'Harry Potter était resté à son bureau pendant le drame. On ne le suspectait pas officiellement, mais un regard au Secrétaire Folley – qui assistait à l'enterrement pour une raison quelconque – et un autre au Conseiller Gravestone et à sa fille Alicia, lui confirmèrent qu'eux, en tout cas, commençaient à comprendre.

Et à avoir peur.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Le procès d'Ernest Lockney eut lieu quelques mois plus tard. Le jeune homme arborait une mine à la fois confiante et défiante. C'était un mélange étrange, pour ceux qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui se jouait. Il était défendu par le meilleur avocat en matière pénale : maître Amadeus Carolus Stanford, il y avait donc de grandes chances qu'il soit acquitté.

Mais, avec la mort de tous ses amis, Ernest risquait d'être le prochain à tomber. Le jeune homme ne savait donc pas s'il devait se réjouir d'une libération potentielle…

Le procès durerait plusieurs jours, et Harry voyait déjà se profiler le résultat : non coupable serait le verdict, et en sous-main : l'exil du garçon loin de la famille Brackenreed, et une compensation financière d'un montant exorbitant…

Harry ne voyait absolument pas les choses comme ça.

Un soir qu'il restait à faire des heures supplémentaires, il vérifia que tout le monde était parti, puis se rendit dans la Salle des Archives. Là où on conservait les preuves et les indices sous scellés, dans d'innombrables compartiments répartis en d'innombrables rangées…

Il consulta le registre tenu par une de ses collègues – Rosemary Sweety, celle-là même qui, à cause d'une « malencontreuse erreur humaine » avait égaré les preuves contre les bourreaux d'Hermione. Il trouva l'entrée correspondant aux chaussures d'Ernest, souillées du sang de Delilah Brackenreed, se rendit au compartiment qui leur était dédié. Il fit léviter le paquet transparent, changea de travée, et le déposa dans un autre compartiment…

_Voyons ce que l'on pensera de cette nouvelle « erreur humaine »_… songea Harry avec un sourire amer. Il retourna à son bureau, finit sa paperasse, et rentra à la Maison Black.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Le procès reprit. Dans de grandes envolées lyriques, maître Stanford fit valoir qu'un innocent était sur le point d'être condamné, exigeait qu'on lui montre les soi-disant preuves de la culpabilité de son client, tout en expliquant que les preuves d'une présence sur les lieux n'équivalaient pas à une preuve de culpabilité… Manière de dire que, quelle que soit la preuve apportée, il la contesterait d'emblée, becs et ongles, avec tout son bagout et toute sa mauvaise foi d'avocat.

Mais l'huissier vint voir le juge, et eut un conciliabule à voix basse avec lui. Le juge en charge se leva alors.

\- « Il semble que les preuves concernant ce dossier aient disparu… »

Le brouhaha outré qui s'ensuivit l'empêcha de terminer.

\- « Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?! » s'écria Brackenreed. « Gravestone, avez-vous une explication ? »

\- « Et pourquoi j'en aurais, au juste ? M'accusez-vous de… »

\- « Assez ! Assez ! » intervint le Secrétaire Folley, venu en simple spectateur. « Monsieur le juge, je propose que l'on interroge la préposée aux registres des Archives… »

\- « Miracle ! » fit Harry en se levant, et en applaudissant lentement l'assistance devenue soudain silencieuse. « Je suis tellement content que vous proposiez cette solution, monsieur le Secrétaire. Je me souviens que la même situation, lors de l'Affaire Granger, avait fini en une interminable commission… »

\- « Monsieur Potter… » commença le juge.

\- « Je suis juste un peu navré de constater la différence de traitement des affaires lorsque les victimes sont Née-Moldues, par rapport à celles où les victimes sont Sang-Purs… »

\- « Monsieur Potter ! » Dans un silence pesant, Harry se tourna vers le juge. Le public venu assister au procès retenait son souffle à cette accusation à peine voilée. « _Auror_ Potter, » appuya le juge, « veuillez faire venir la préposée aux registres… » le juge jeta un œil à la salle dans l'expectative. « Et pour lever tout doute quant à la neutralité de la Justice, elle sera interrogée sous Véritaserum. Et c'est vous, Auror Potter, qui l'interrogerez. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux – ce n'était certes pas une procédure habituelle. Il se pencha puis sortit d'un pas martial.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Dans les couloirs du Ministère, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_Diantre ! C'est moi-même qui vais interroger cette femme… Décidément, ils ne savent rien du Véritasérum… Car, en réalité, avec cette potion, on peut obtenir exactement la réponse que l'on souhaite, pour peu que l'on tourne bien la question._

Il se recomposa une expression neutre et professionnelle, et se rendit à la Salle des Archives. Là, devant son petit bureau, la préposée aux Registres, Rosemary Sweety, attendait, debout et légèrement paniquée.

\- « Je… Je ne comprends pas, Auror Potter… Je ne comprends pas… »

\- « Je suis chargé de vous amener à la salle du procès d'Ernest Lockney, pour y être interrogée sous Véritaséurum. Veuillez me suivre. »

\- « … Sous Véritasérum ? » Un étrange sentiment de soulagement l'étreignit. « Alors, ça va, je n'ai rien à me reprocher. »

Harry eut un faible sourire qui ne rejoignit pas ses yeux, et escorta la plus toute jeune femme. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il lui indiqua de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil des témoins. Un Auror Analyste apporta un flacon de Véritasérum, en versa trois gouttes sur la langue de la préposée confiante, puis l'interrogatoire commença.

\- « Quels sont vos noms, prénoms, date de naissance ? »

\- « Sweety, Rosemary, 20 janvier 1967, » fit la femme d'un ton un peu pâteux.

\- « Votre profession ? »

\- « Préposée aux Registres de la Salle des Archives, Ministère de la Magie. »

Harry attendit quelques instants avant de reprendre.

\- « Mademoiselle Sweety, veuillez répéter après moi : je suis la Reine d'Angleterre. »

\- « Je suis… Je suis la… Je suis Rosemary Sweety. »

\- « Bien, il semble que le Véritasérum soit actif, » fit Harry avec un mince sourire, puis attendit que les rires de la salle cessent pour poser la question que tous attendaient. « Alors, mademoiselle Sweety. Avez-vous falsifié les Registres de la Salle des Archives ou dissimulé sciemment des preuves devant être présentées à la Justice ? »

La femme hésita, son regard se focalisa une seconde sur Harry tandis qu'elle saisissait momentanément la question piégée. Pas de date, pas de spécification sur les preuves concernées… La question ne concernait pas simplement les chaussures d'Ernest Lockney, mais _tous_ les scellés qu'elle avait eu à gérer… Le Véritasérum reprit le dessus.

\- « … Oui. »

Harry attendit que le brouhaha de la salle du procès s'apaise.

\- « Quelqu'un vous a-t-il rémunérée d'une quelconque manière, argent ou nature, pour ces actes ? »

Là encore, pas de date, pas de précisions dans la question. Elle fut contrainte d'y répondre d'une manière générale.

\- « … Oui. »

\- « Qui vous a contactée ou rémunérée ? »

\- « … Le Conseiller Cyrus Gravestone. »

A cette réponse, Brackenreed se leva et se tourna, en furie, vers le Conseiller.

\- « Traître ! Traître ! Nous avions… »

Il se tut brusquement, prenant conscience que ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de parler de leurs accords illégaux. A la place, il se détourna, quitta les rangs du public, et sortit de la salle.

\- « Auror Potter, » fit le juge embarrassé. « Je vous prie de mettre mademoiselle Sweety en garde à vue, et de mettre le Conseiller Gravestone aux arrêts pour corruption de fonctionnaire, dissimulation de preuves et entrave à la Justice. »

La salle éclata dans un brouhaha total.

\- « Je proteste ! » tenta maître Stanford au milieu des huées, « les questions de l'Auror Potter étaient trop générales pour s'appliquer au cas de mon client, et cet interrogatoire est hautement contestable dans la forme et dans le fond, et… »

Mais dans le vacarme, personne ne l'entendit.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPITRE SEIZE**

* * *

Le procès d'Ernest Lockney fut ajourné, pour être couplé à celui de son oncle Cyrus Gravestone. Sous les ordres de l'Auror Spécial Harry Potter, on perquisitionna chez lui, on découvrit qu'il était l'heureux propriétaire de quatre esclaves anciens Mangemorts. Grâce aux investigations de Draco, on découvrit qu'il avait quelques placements financiers à la limite de la légalité, et qu'il avait aussi quelques comptes à l'étranger – parfaitement illégaux, ceux-là.

Malgré cela, le Conseiller Cyrus Gravestone prétendait toujours être innocent, victime d'un coup monté, et malgré la confiscation des comptes étrangers, il disposait toujours d'une fortune conséquente qui lui permettait d'engager les meilleurs avocats.

Maître Amadeus Carolus Standford comprenait parfaitement la situation. Les questions d'Harry Potter avait été vagues et imprécises, et la pauvre mademoiselle Sweety avait donc dû répondre de manière générale. Et s'il était possible que le Conseiller ait trafiqué certaines preuves dans une autre affaire, ce n'est pas cette autre affaire qui était jugée, mais celle concernant le meurtre de Delilah Brackenreed. Maître Stanford comptait bien dissocier toutes les affaires concernées, et faire dire à mademoiselle Sweety qu'elle n'avait pas touché aux chaussures d'Ernest, qu'elle n'avait pas été payée pour ça.

C'était d'ailleurs la position du Conseiller Gravestone, et pour une fois, maître Stanford le croyait.

Le procès ne reprendrait que d'ici deux mois.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

\- « Ton mode d'interrogatoire était un vrai coup de maître, » fit Hermione en reposant la Gazette. « Mais ça ne donnera rien si tu laisses les choses en l'état. L'avocat peut tout à fait contester l'interrogatoire pour son imprécision – et le juge sera ravi de se ranger à son avis. Ton petit truc sera découvert… »

\- « Je sais, 'Mione, » fit Harry en se passant une main dans ses cheveux passablement ébourrifés. « Je réfléchis à un moyen. »

\- « Ce maître Stanford est un avocat redoutable… » commença Draco. « Il faudrait l'écarter. »

\- « Vous n'allez pas le tuer, lui aussi, hein ?! » fit Hermione excédée. « Lui n'a tué personne, que je sache ! »

\- « En permettant à des tas de coupables de rester en liberté, la question de sa responsabilité peut se poser… Mais, non, je ne parlais pas de l'éliminer. Maître Stanford est un excellent avocat, et par conséquent, ses honoraires atteignent des sommets que le commun des mortels ne peut se payer. Je le sais, c'est lui qui a défendu mes parents et leur a permis de s'en sortir… à mes dépens. »

\- « Alors… Si le Conseiller Gravestone n'avait plus les moyens de payer Stanford… »

\- « Il laisserait tomber l'affaire. Il ne fait pas dans le bénévolat, et se fait payer d'avance, quels que soient les résultats de ses plaidoiries… »

\- « Et… As-tu les moyens de… le ruiner ? Incessamment sous peu ? »

Draco posa sa tête sur sa main, son coude sur la table, et se pencha avec un demi-sourire vers Harry.

\- « … Presque. Il me faudrait deux petits incidents pour catalyser les opérations… »

\- « … Quels incidents ? »

\- « Gravestone a des parts importantes dans des mines d'argent de Bolivie. Si quelque chose venait freiner leur exploitation, il aurait à dos les Gobelins. Or j'ai pris la liberté de te faire figurer au palmarès des investisseurs de Gringotts. Avec ton appui, les Gobelins n'auraient aucun scrupule à se tourner vers d'autres fournisseurs pour leur monnaie… »

\- « Et le deuxième incident ? »

\- « Ce n'est pas tellement un incident… Tu sais qu'il est propriétaire d'une équipe de Quidditch ? C'est celle des Harpies de Holyhead, où évoluait Ginevra Weasley avant sa grossesse. Depuis qu'elle est en congé maternité, les Harpies n'ont gagné aucun match, et le prochain sera décisif. Si elles perdent encore, elles devront sortir de la Ligue Britannique et Irlandaise de Quidditch et seront reléguées en Ligue Aspirante. Si cela se produit, toutes les subventions seront sucrées, et tous ses sponsors vont se défausser. Or, Gravestone n'a plus la trésorerie pour remonter le club. »

\- « Donc, il faudrait que les Harpies perdent le match… J'hésite. »

\- « Etant donné leurs dernières prestations, c'est à peu près sûr qu'elles perdront. Mais on ne sait jamais, d'autant qu'elles vont affronter les Canons de Chudley, l'équipe la plus poisseuse de la Ligue… Un coup de pouce ? »

Harry lança un regard en coin à Draco, peu chaud pour cette solution…

\- « Et avec ces deux incidents, on ruine Gravestone ? » demanda Hermione.

\- « Oui. J'ai eu une chance extraordinaire : il y a une crise économique côté moldu, qui touche également l'immobilier – et ça commence à venir côté sorcier. Les ventes sont soit annulées, soit retardées, et dans tous les cas, se font à la baisse, et les gens au chômage n'ont plus les moyens de louer. Le coussin amortisseur que ces revenus représentaient s'est effiloché comme peau de chagrin ces derniers mois, ni Gravestone, ni Connor, ni Folley n'ont plus cette sécurité, ni aucune souplesse. Il ont bien quelques placements assez rentables, mais les dividendes sont annuels, et les positions ne peuvent être soldées qu'avec préavis et sont lourdement imposées… Les trois ont besoin de liquidités, et les trois – moins Folley, et encore – les trois ont un train de vie excessif. Si l'argent extrait de ses mines ne trouve plus preneur, et si les Harpies sont reléguées niveau Aspirant, Gravestone n'aura plus rien pour alimenter ses dépenses courantes. Et avec son train de vie, il mangera ses liquidités en moins de deux mois. Le reste ne sera qu'une longue déchéance. »

\- « Juste à temps pour le procès… Théodore, tu peux t'occuper des mines boliviennes ? Sans faire de morts, si possible ? »

\- « Oui. » Théo se leva et alla préparer quelques affaires, puis sortit sur le perron du jardin, d'où il transplana.

\- « Bien. Et nous, nous allons nous occuper du prochain match des Harpies… »

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, exactement ? » fit Hermione, méfiante. « Et c'est qui, _nous_ ? »

\- « _Nous_, Hermione, c'est toi et moi. Je pense qu'il est temps que tu sortes un peu… »

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Le samedi, Harry et Hermione se rendirent au stade pour assister au match entre les Harpies et les Canons de Chudley – des Canons ravis, qui voyaient enfin se profiler une victoire. Dans les gradins, d'un côté une vague orange s'extasiait et chantait à tue-tête les louanges de leur équipe favorite, de l'autre une vague verte de supporters qui n'y croyaient plus, et soit se complaisaient dans la déprime, soit se montraient agressifs pour donner le change.

Entre ces deux pôles, la majorité des spectateurs bavardaient en attendant que le match commence, en mangeant de la barbe à papa pétillante, des Surprises de Bertie Crochue, des Chocogrenouilles pour les plus jeunes, et agitaient mollement des drapeaux verts ou oranges ou les deux.

Lorsque Ginevra Longbottom née Weasley se montra, accompagnée de Neville et de son nouveau-né, et alla s'installer dans les gradins V.I.P, suivie des deux Aurors affectés à sa sécurité, des grondements secouèrent le stade. Les verts des Harpies lui reprochaient son absence – qui menait son équipe à sa perte – les oranges des Canons la remerciaient de permettre enfin à leur équipe de briller. Des flashes crépitèrent un peu partout, des journalistes se précipitèrent sur elle pour avoir son pronostic sur l'issue du match…

Harry et Hermione patientèrent un moment que les choses se calment, puis eux aussi entrèrent dans la tribune V.I.P. Au début, personne ne fit attention à eux – Harry s'était habillé en civil, mais lorsqu'un journaliste l'aperçut et le reconnut enfin, il crut avoir un scoop – après tout, Harry Potter était accompagné d'une femme… Il se précipita pour connaître l'identité de l'heureuse élue et se figea, bouche bée, devant Hermione.

Son attitude attira l'attention de ses collègues, qui se détournèrent de Ginny, s'approchèrent vivement – et se figèrent eux aussi.

Plumes en suspens. Questions informulées. Yeux écarquillés balayant la forme humaine, de la tête aux pieds. Appareils photos oubliés. Pendant quelques minutes, un silence prégnant régna sur la tribune.

Derrière eux, le match commençait. Mais les journalistes étaient tout entier tournés vers cet événement exceptionnel : le retour de la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique Hermione Granger. Comme si la mise en jeu du Souaffle avait déclenché quelque chose, les plumes se mirent à écrire, les flashes à crépiter, les questions furent posées – mais tout était tourné vers Hermione Granger.

\- « Quand êtes-vous sortie de Sainte-Mangouste ? »

\- « Votre rétablissement exceptionnel, à quoi est-il dû ? »

\- « Allez-vous reprendre vos fonctions au Ministère ? »

\- « Dans cette situation sans précédent, comment vont se régler les détails avec votre successeur Jasper Connor ? »

\- « Qu'avez-vous à dire sur l'Affaire Lockney-Gravestone ? »

\- « Envisagez-vous une refonte des procédures judiciaires et policières suite aux différences de traitement de certaines affaires récentes ? »

\- « Comment comptez-vous remédier aux manquements les plus élémentaires en matière de sécurité ? »

\- « Est-il prévu de renforcer les effectifs des Aurors pour faire face à la menace Neo-Mangemorts ? »

\- « Où en est l'enquête en cours sur le massacre de nos jeunes mondains ? »

Harry souriait – et se gardait bien d'intervenir, il se gardait aussi de ramener l'attention de tous sur le match en cours. Une oreille sur le commentaire lui apprit qu'à part les supporters de base, le reste du stade essayait de savoir ce qui se tramait dans la tribune V.I.P. Même le commentateur officiel avait l'attention irrésistiblement attirée sur eux, et lorsqu'une image en gros plan d'Hermione fut exposée sur les écrans géants flottants, même les supporters se désintéressèrent de la rencontre sportive…

Harry sourit. Un match de Quidditch, c'est d'abord un spectacle, dont les joueurs sont les acteurs principaux. Mais s'il n'y a pas de spectateurs… Délaissées par les médias, ignorées par la grande majorité des supporters, les deux équipes se faisaient face comme dans un huis clos. Encore plus démoralisées, les Harpies jouèrent comme des manches – face aux Canons qui, eux, saisissaient enfin leur chance. Dans l'indifférence générale, l'Attrapeur orange s'empara du Vif d'Or, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que le stade se rappela qu'un match était en cours. Les supporters orange laissèrent éclater leur joie, les verts manifestèrent leur colère – mais pour les Harpies, c'était trop tard : elles étaient désormais reléguées en Ligue Aspirante.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

La Gazette du dimanche fit sa une sur le rétablissement spectaculaire d'Hermione Granger. En deuxième titre, le match entre Canons et Harpies était l'objet d'un article faisant état de la relégation de ces dernières en Ligue Aspirante.

Et dans un encart en troisième page, la Gazette relatait un accident déplorable en Bolivie : une galerie s'était effondrée dans une mine d'argent stratégique, exploitée par des sorciers pour les besoins monétaires, faisant quelques blessés, mais heureusement pas de morts. On craignait simplement une rupture prochaine de l'approvisionnement en Mornilles, et on espérait bien entendu que ce serait provisoire.

La semaine suivante, Draco fit signer quelques papiers à Harry, les envoya à Gringotts, et les Gobelins annoncèrent qu'étant donné les manquements de leur fournisseur de matière première, ils avaient rompu le contrat et en avaient signé un nouveau auprès d'un autre fournisseur – et rassuraient la Communauté quant à la disponibilité et la mise en circulation des Mornilles.

Un mois et demi plus tard, le procès Lockney – Gravestone reprenait, et la cour s'interrogeait sur l'absence surprenante de maître Amadeus Carolus Standford. A sa place, au nom des deux suspects, plaidait un jeune avocat inconnu, dont c'était peut-être la deuxième ou la troisième plaidoirie, et qui ne savait guère manier l'auditoire…

Au grand plaisir d'Harry, Gravestone fut reconnu coupable de dissimulation de preuves, corruption de fonctionnaire, entrave à la Justice, et condamné à cinq ans d'enfermement à Azkaban. En revanche, son neveu fut relaxé, puisque les preuves l'incriminant avaient disparu, et la Cour fut contrainte de considérer la mort de Delilah Brackenreed comme un accident de transplanage…

Le Directeur Brackenreed quitta la salle du procès dans une fureur inégalable. Ernest Lockney sortit libre, sous les insultes et les quolibets du public outré pour qui sa culpabilité ne faisait aucun doute. Fini l'effronterie, finies les provocations, il faisait profil bas sous la vindicte populaire, et réclama une protection rapprochée pour s'en protéger, d'une part, et parce que quasiment tous ses anciens amis avaient maintenant disparu, et il craignait d'être la prochaine victime…

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

\- « Que vont devenir les esclaves de Gravestone ? » demanda Draco au petit-déjeuner ce samedi matin.

Harry leva sur lui un regard interrogateur, qu'il dirigea ensuite vers Hermione. Celle-ci, tout en poursuivant sa lecture de la Gazette, répondit.

\- « Ils vont retourner à Azkaban. »

Elle ne vit pas Draco se figer – oh, juste un instant, mais Harry le remarqua.

\- « … Ils ne sont pour rien dans cette affaire… Et leur faire goûter à la vie à l'air libre pour les renvoyer ensuite, jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours, dans cette immonde prison… »

\- « D'où ils n'auraient jamais dû sortir. » Hermione replia brusquement son journal pour l'observer. « Draco, tu t'attendais à quoi ? L'esclavage, c'est indécent, c'est immoral, justement à cause de ce genre de choses. Gravestone est coupable, mais ses esclaves sont aussi punis que leur maître. »

\- « N'y a-t-il pas moyen de… de les remettre en vente ? Pour qu'ils aient une chance d'être achetés par quelqu'un d'autre ? »

\- « Une libération de prisonniers, cela doit passer par une révision de leurs procès ! Pas par cette parodie de liberté, pas par cette indigne mise en esclavage ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi la Communauté Sorcière s'enferre dans des Traditions rétrogrades… »

Draco ne répondit rien, le regard rivé à son assiette. Harry l'observa un moment avec inquiétude. Gravestone avait eu quatre esclaves : Jonas Avery, Amycus Carrow, Rabastan Lestrange, et Gregory Goyle. Les trois plus vieux avaient été vus au procès : ils étaient usés. Et Gregory Goyle, s'il n'était pas encore totalement brisé, cela ne saurait tarder après un nouveau séjour à Azkaban…

\- « C'est cette prison qui est indigne, Hermione… » murmura Harry. Puis plus fort : « c'est ce système judiciaire qui est indigne. »

\- « Il n'est pas parfait, et je suis d'accord que les conditions d'emprisonnement sont ignobles. Mais tu veux le remplacer par quoi ? Une justice expéditive ? La vengeance personnelle ? Tu crois que c'est mieux ? »

Hermione fixa son meilleur ami un long moment. Draco mangeait en silence, et Théo débarrassait les assiettes vides pour les remplacer par des coupes de dessert. Hermione soupira.

\- « J'ai été contactée par le Ministre Michael Townsberry. Reprendre mon poste de Directeur du Département de la Justice Magique posait problème, il voulait conserver de bons termes avec Jasper Connor et ne pouvait pas le mettre au placard – il ne voulait pas non plus le promouvoir. Mais maintenant que Cyrus Gravestone est hors course… et avec la sympathie et la confiance que j'inspire à la Communauté… Il m'a proposé de prendre son poste de Conseiller Ministériel… J'ai accepté. »

Les trois hommes levèrent les yeux sur elle. Puis Harry éclata d'un grand rire franc et heureux, se précipita sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et la féliciter. Hermione sourit, rassurée et soulagée. Elle ne vit pas le coup d'œil que s'échangèrent Théodore et Draco pendant leurs effusions.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Hermione et Harry étaient au Ministère. Hermione prenait ses marques en tant que Conseillère du Ministre, et commençait déjà à se frotter à ses opposants politiques, dont le Secrétaire Folley, encore très influent parmi les élites. Harry poursuivait son travail d'Auror – et faisait le ménage, tout en essayant de rassembler les preuves de corruption de Connor, Folley et Brackenreed. Mais avec le retour d'Hermione aux commandes, il semblait moins enclin à poursuivre sa croisade. Le coup porté au mouvement Néo-Mangemort semblait avoir satisfait sa soif de justice – ou de vengeance.

Draco soupira, penché sur le bureau, dans la bibliothèque de la Demeure Black. Les registres ouverts devant lui – qui recensaient les possessions de Connor et Folley – ne captaient qu'occasionnellement son attention. Comme toujours lorsqu'il était distrait, il se tapotait le menton du bout de sa plume.

Hermione Granger… _Ils n'auraient jamais dû sortir_, avait-elle dit. Maintenant qu'elle était Conseillère, elle avait toute latitude pour proposer soit la remise aux enchères des prisonniers Mangemorts – quand bien même elle ne souhaiterait pas étendre cette solution à Gravestone… Ou à défaut, lancer la révision des procès. Mais elle s'y refusait par principe. De grands principes moraux et respectables, mais qui n'enlevaient rien à la cruauté du traitement des prisonniers.

Draco pensait à Gregory, évidemment. Car même si l'état d'Avery l'avait choqué, il n'éprouvait guère de sympathie pour lui – encore moins pour Carrow ou Rabastan, les souvenirs de la guerre étaient encore présents. Mais Gregory… Et lui ? Et Théo ?

Et Potter ?

Granger était le genre incorruptible. Or elle savait qu'Harry avait tué, par Théodore interposé. Ou indirectement, à l'aide de l'Imperius, sortilège Impardonnable, ou grâce à… un simple sort de Lévitation… Elle avait aménagé ses principes momentanément, mais elle n'était pas de celles qui restaient longtemps dans la compromission. Un jour, elle… Bientôt, elle…

Draco lâcha sa plume, et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Au bout d'un long moment, il la releva, reprit sa plume et tenta de se remettre au travail. Une étrange sensation le saisit, celle d'être observé, et il se tourna vivement vers la porte de la bibliothèque. Théo était là, derrière l'huis, et le fixait par le léger entrebâillement. Draco le regarda un moment, droit dans les yeux. Sans rompre le contact visuel, il se leva lentement, s'approcha, puis ferma la porte.

Alors seulement il ferma les yeux. Derrière, Théo ne bougea pas, puis enfin il s'éloigna.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Harry respirait mieux. Il se sentait… libre. Il n'y avait plus cette épée de Damoclès permanente pesant sur sa tête et sur sa vie. Brackenreed et Connor tenaient de fréquents conciliabules qui ne menaient à rien, Folley se trouvait un peu mis à l'écart de leurs machinations, mais il semblait qu'il ne ressortait rien de concret de leurs entretiens.

Harry réapprenait à sourire. A ne plus avoir peur. A ne plus craindre pour sa vie. Il se montrait plus ouvert, plus amical, plus confiant. Lorsqu'il rentrait le soir pour dîner, il embrassait Théodore, saluait Draco, et donnait à Hermione un bisou sur la joue.

C'était peut-être la seule chose qui le chiffonnait, en ce moment. Malgré les opportunités, les possibilités, et ses commentaires ou ses actes pas forcément très subtils, Hermione ne semblait pas vouloir envisager de se laisser aller. Il l'invitait régulièrement dans leur chambre pour participer à leurs ébats, ou envoyait régulièrement Draco dans la sienne – oh oui, il avait bien vu que le blond lui plaisait… Mais elle ne profitait guère des occasions, renvoyait Draco – après avoir discuté plus d'une heure parfois, mais de quoi, il l'ignorait. A ses questions, Draco répondait qu'elle ne voulait pas, qu'elle n'était pas prête, et lorsqu'Harry lui demandait s'ils ne s'étaient dit que ça pendant près d'une heure, il se montrait évasif sur les sujets qu'ils abordaient.

Harry se demanda quel était le problème d'Hermione. Et, si problème il y avait, comment le résoudre.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPITRE DIX-SEPT**

* * *

Ce soir-là, Harry envoya à nouveau Draco voir Hermione pour tenter de la « convaincre » d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui – ou mieux, avec _eux_. Draco patienta un moment devant la porte d'Hermione, songeant que Potter se montrait inutilement insistant. Il ne comprenait pas comment Harry pouvait ne pas s'apercevoir du changement en train de se produire chez la jeune femme, clairement, le combat politique l'éloignait d'eux. Harry était complètement aveugle. Il frappa trois coups.

\- « Entre, Draco. »

Il entra et ferma la porte silencieusement derrière lui. Assise en tailleur sur son lit, Hermione se passait une main lasse dans ses cheveux désordonnés. Devant elle étaient étalés sur les couvertures des parchemins et des registres, et un encrier posé sur la table de chevet. Elle tenait une plume et annotait de temps en temps certains paragraphes sur certains rouleaux, qu'elle mettait ensuite de côté, puis qu'elle reprenait pour les corriger encore. Au bout d'un long moment, elle leva les yeux, avisa Draco, et soupira.

\- « Encore ? »

\- « Eh oui… »

Hermione ferma les yeux et se redressa, manifestement exaspérée.

\- « Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'accepterais de faire l'amour avec toi que lorsque tu viendras ici de ton plein gré, et non sur la demande d'Harry ! Tu lui as transmis le message, au moins ? »

\- « … Non. »

La brunette eut un petit recul, mécontente, puis croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine menue.

\- « Et pourquoi ? »

Draco eut un regard froid et calculateur pendant quelques fractions de secondes – assez pour décontenancer Hermione, puis sourit – un sourire qui ne rejoignit pas ses yeux argent, et qui ne rassura guère la jeune femme.

\- « Parce qu'il serait capable de m'ordonner de venir de mon plein gré. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, puis ricana brièvement.

\- « Oh. Il en est là ? Eh bien… »

Hermione se leva alors et s'approcha lentement de Draco, adossé à la porte. Il observa son approche, son regard dériva vers la taille fine, les hanches souples, les jambes déliées, les bras fins, et s'attarda sur le sombre dragon qui ornait sa joue droite. Il eut un mince sourire un peu amer.

\- « … Je te plais ? »

\- « … Oui. Tu es très belle. »

\- « … Si… Si Harry n'étais pas là… »

\- « Je serais à Azkaban, et tu serais à Sainte Mangouste. »

Hermione se renfrogna à ce rappel brutal de ce que tous deux devaient à Harry. Elle jeta un œil noir à Draco.

\- « Ce n'est pas ce que j'entendais avec cette question… »

_Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais entendre, tu veux dire ?_

\- « Je voulais juste savoir si tu viendrais de ton plein gré, si Harry… Je ne sais pas, s'il te libérait, s'il te laissait libre de tes choix, s'il ne t'invitait pas… »

\- « Il le fait pour toi, tu en es consciente, n'est-ce pas ? »

\- « Oui, je m'en doute bien. Mais je ne comprends pas qu'il ne comprenne pas que je refuse une relation comme celle là. »

\- « Il pense que tu verrais les choses sous un autre angle une fois sexuellement satisfaite… »

\- « Quelle prétention ! » s'exclama Hermione, excédée. « C'est bien masculin de croire que les convictions changent en fonction du nombre d'orgasmes hebdomadaires ! »

Elle se détourna de Draco, fit quelques pas en direction de son lit, puis se retourna vers Draco, son expression un mélange d'espoir et de crainte.

\- « Je ne veux pas de ça, Draco. Je veux… Je veux une vraie relation, consentie, mutuelle et respectueuse. Le plaisir est secondaire, moi je veux… un engagement, une vraie implication. Le mariage de complaisance dont tu m'as parlé, c'est juste… odieux. Je veux que l'on fasse l'amour parce que ça a du sens, et non parce qu'on te commande d'avoir du plaisir ici et maintenant. Je veux avoir ce qu'on appelle un mari, un vrai, et des enfants, des vrais. Un _vrai_ couple. Une _vraie_ famille. Ça… Ce que tu as avec Harry et Théodore, ce n'est qu'une parodie. Et comme toute les parodies, ça ne dure qu'un temps, après il faut revenir à la _vraie_ vie… »

Elle s'approcha de Draco, s'approcha encore, puis après un instant, s'appuya contre lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Draco l'observa, puis détourna la tête. Hermione ne le voyait pas, mais si elle avait vu son expression glaciale et méprisante, elle n'aurait peut-être pas poursuivi.

\- « Et je sais que c'est ce que tu veux aussi. Tu ne peux pas être satisfait d'être l'esclave de qui que ce soit, pas toi, pas Draco Malfoy. Si… Si tu étais libre… Nous pourrions… nous marier… »

\- « Mais je ne suis pas libre, Hermione, » fit-il d'une voix douce, son expression toujours glaciale cachée à la vue de la jeune femme. « La vraie vie dont tu parles, pour moi, c'est Azkaban… »

\- « Mais je peux… Moi, je peux te… te faire libérer… J'ai une idée, je dois juste… Faire accepter le texte que je prépare au Ministre, et après… Ce sera difficile pendant un moment, mais, je t'assure que ça changera tout ! »

Elle s'écarta lentement de lui, à regret, et leva un regard suppliant sur le blond. Draco avait eu le temps de se reprendre, et son visage ne trahissait qu'une surprise polie et un peu dubitative.

\- « Tu pourrais me faire libérer, Hermione ? Vraiment ? »

\- « … Oui, Draco. Je crois que j'ai une solution.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Harry goutait enfin à une vie normale. C'était exaltant, toute cette banalité quotidienne et répétitive (d'autres auraient dit ennuyant, voire déprimant). Il partait au travail le matin avec Hermione, revenait le soir avec Hermione, Draco lui faisait un compte-rendu de sa journée, lui précisant ses investissements et leurs résultats. Théo servait le repas en silence, mangeait en silence, et faisait tout en silence.

Après le dîner, Théo s'installait dans le lit d'Harry, Harry envoyait Draco dans la chambre d'Hermione, Hermione renvoyait Draco chez Harry, et les trois dormaient alors, c'était devenu un rituel étrange qu'Harry trouvait rassurant, et que Draco trouvait agaçant.

Théo, lui, trouvait ça triste.

Car lorsque Draco revenait, ni lui ni Harry n'étaient d'humeur coquine, et cela faisait longtemps maintenant qu'ils ne faisaient plus l'amour.

Et un soir, Draco ne revint pas.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Ce soir-là, comme tous les soirs, Draco entra dans la chambre d'Hermione, pour la trouver, comme tous les soirs, assise en tailleur sur son lit – elle devrait vraiment faire attention à ses genoux, songea-t-il comme tous les soirs – devant plusieurs parchemins éparpillés, dont certains froissés. Elle leva sur lui ses yeux marron.

\- « Draco. » Elle lui tendit impérieusement une liasse de papiers. « Je t'ai dit que j'avais un plan pour te rendre ta liberté… En fait, pour rendre leur liberté aux esclaves. Lis-ça, et dis-moi ce que tu en penses. »

Draco s'approcha et prit le document. C'était un projet de loi – ou plutôt, un décret – visant à lever l'anonymat des acquéreurs…

\- « Bon. Explique-moi en quoi lever l'anonymat des maîtres rendra leur liberté aux esclaves ? »

\- « Contrairement à ce que tu crois, Draco, la société sorcière n'est pas pour l'esclavage… » _Elle n'est pas pour la sortie de prison des Mangemorts, nuance_, songea Draco, « … or je pense que la plupart des acquéreurs sont des figures politiques ou publiques… » _dont Harry, tu t'en rends compte ?_ « … et avoir aux yeux de la population une image d'esclavagistes, cela risque de leur porter préjudice. En conséquence, pour garder une bonne réputation, ils se sentiront moralement contraints de libérer leurs esclaves. »

\- « Qui retourneraient alors à Azkaban pour purger leur peine initiale. »

\- « … Oui. Mais temporairement. Le temps de réviser leurs dossiers et de refaire les procès. »

\- « Sur demande du Ministère ? »

\- « Eh bien… Oui. »

\- « Les maîtres qui veulent _libérer_ leurs esclaves ne peuvent en réalité que les _revendre_ au Ministère. Donc tu penses que le Ministère va dépenser de l'argent pour, et d'un, racheter les esclaves – très cher pour certains – et de deux, financer les révisions des procès ? Pour des _Mangemorts_ ? Tu crois vraiment que ça va marcher ? »

\- « Ça marchera, oui. Je suis Conseillère, Draco. Et pour une fois, le Secrétaire Folley et moi sommes d'accord… »

\- « Folley a vu son anonymat voler en éclat suite à la disparition de son fils, et il veut juste que les autres acheteurs subissent la même chose… Te soutient-il aussi sur les révisions ? »

\- « Peu importe ses raisons, mesquines ou non. Si les sorciers étaient si à l'aise avec l'esclavage, il n'y aurait en réalité pas besoin d'anonymat ! Ne vois-tu pas à quel point tout ça est malsain ? »

\- « Je m'en accommode, et tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions. Comment peux-tu être sûre que le Ministère lancera les révisions de procès ? »

\- « Je… Je ne peux évidemment pas en être sûre… »

\- « Et Folley te soutient-il sur ce point ? »

\- « Nous n'en avons pas discuté, mais c'est la suite logique de la procédure ! Ecoute, Draco, je peux en tous cas t'assurer que je ferai tout pour que tu sois rejugé. »

\- « Et Théo ? »

Hermione eut un mouvement de recul, et détourna la tête. Draco s'assit sur le bord du lit.

\- « Théodore est Midnight. C'est un assassin. Même si on le rejugeait aujourd'hui pour les faits accomplis il y a dix ans, il ne serait pas libéré. Pire, on pourrait fort bien découvrir qu'il a récemment tué, sur ordre d'Harry. Et alors, qu'adviendrait-il ? »

Hermione serra les dents, et Draco observa le dragon tressauter sur sa joue droite.

\- « Je suis désolée, Draco, mais je pense sincèrement que Théo est trop dangereux pour rester libre. Si ce que tu m'as dit de lui et les meurtres qu'il a commis est vrai, alors sa place est à Azkaban. »

\- « … Et Harry ? Sa place est aussi à Azkaban ? »

Hermione ramena sur Draco un regard dur.

\- « Théodore n'aurait jamais dû obéir à ses ordres ! »

\- « Il est son esclave… »

\- « Chacun est responsable de ce qu'il fait ! Comprends-tu pourquoi je déteste l'esclavage, par principe ?! Ça déresponsabilise tout le monde ! Si Harry n'avait pas eu d'esclave à sa disposition, il n'aurait jamais donné de tels ordres ! Et il ne serait pas entré dans cette spirale vengeresse qui ne mène nulle part ! »

Draco ricana un instant.

\- « Hermione, dans ton argumentaire, remplace le mot _esclave_ par le mot _soldat_, et dis-moi si tu penses toujours la même chose… Sérieusement, les gens dont Harry a causé directement ou indirectement la mort étaient tes bourreaux et ceux de Ronald Weasley… »

\- « Il y avait d'autres moyens de les atteindre ! Des moyens légaux ! Une enquête, on peut la rouvrir, un procès, on peut le réviser. Mais quand les gens meurent sur l'ordre d'un seul homme qui se croit tout puissant, alors il n'y a plus de Justice, plus de Loi, plus d'Ordre, plus de société… »

\- « Mais la Justice, en l'occurrence, n'est pas du côté du Bien… »

\- « L'Ordre est le Bien, Draco ! Et c'est par la Justice qu'on fait régner l'Ordre. Malheureusement, comme toutes les inventions humaines, elle fait des erreurs – et elle a droit à l'erreur tant qu'on peut les rectifier. Et l'alternative, c'est quoi ? La vengeance personnelle ? La loi du Talion ? Un retour en arrière de plusieurs millénaires… »

\- « Dis-moi, Granger, tu pensais cela lorsque tu n'étais qu'un tronc humain gisant sur un lit à Sainte Mangouste ? »

Hermione blanchit.

\- « … C'est mesquin. Et… Non. Bien sûr que non. Je ne rêvais que de tueries, de massacres, ou de ma propre délivrance. Mais… Je ne représente pas que moi, désormais. J'œuvre aussi pour notre Communauté. Et l'idéal de Justice vaut la peine que je mette mes propres épreuves de côté… »

\- « Et c'est plus facile quand tu sais que tes bourreaux sont morts et qu'ils ne risquent pas de recommencer. »

\- « Oui. Oui, c'est vrai. C'est une chance pour moi. S'ils vivaient encore, je tiendrais probablement un autre langage, mais ce que tu ne saisis pas, Draco, c'est que grâce à leur mort, j'ai l'esprit libre pour penser non plus à moi mais au peuple. Et le peuple a besoin de Justice. »

_L'hypocrisie politique dans toute sa splendeur_, songea Draco. _Et ce n'est plus la Communauté Sorcière, maintenant, c'est le Peuple…_

Draco se leva et tendit ses papiers à Hermione, qui les prit d'un air interrogateur.

\- « Eh bien, tu feras ce que tu voudras de toutes façons, mais ne sois pas étonnée si cela aboutit à l'emprisonnement d'Harry, de Théo et du mien. Quant aux révisions des procès, tu te fais des illusions, moi, je n'y crois pas une seule seconde. »

Hermione regroupa ses parchemins, les disposant en un tas compact et net sur les couvertures, tandis que Draco sortait de sa chambre. Dans le couloir, Draco serra les mâchoires. L'entrevue avec Hermione l'avait stressé, et il n'était pas encore en mesure d'assumer une humeur enjouée pour Harry et Théodore. Sachant ce qu'il savait…

Devait-il avertir Harry ? Ce serait un coup dur et cela risquait aussi d'altérer la relative confiance que le brun lui avait accordée. Et si jamais leur discussion de ce soir avait convaincu la jeune femme de renoncer à son projet, Draco se retrouverait en plus en portafaux et serait le grand perdant de l'affaire.

_Ne rien dire, alors ?_ C'était trahir Harry et Théo, et si Granger appliquait son décret, là aussi il perdrait la confiance d'Harry pour ne pas l'avoir prévenu.

Et dans tous les cas, il se retrouverait à Azkaban…

_Toutes les causes sont dignes d'être trahies_, fit la voix de son père, _et personne ne mérite une loyauté absolue. Sauf toi-même, les valeurs auxquelles tu adhères au moment où tu prends tes décisions, et la ou les personnes auxquelles tu tiens réellement._

Déjà à l'époque, Draco trouvait que son père avait une morale à géométrie variable, capable de dire tout et son contraire dans la même phrase. Et pourtant…

_A qui tiens-je réellement ? A moi et à Théodore._

_Il est plus facile de savoir ce qu'on ne souhaite pas plutôt que ce que l'on veut, alors, qu'est-ce que ne veux pas ? Je ne veux pas retourner à Azkaban, et je ne veux pas que Théodore y retourne._

_Est-ce possible en l'état actuel des choses ? Non._

_Quelle compromission puis-je admettre ? Retourner à Azkaban pour le moins longtemps possible._

_Que dois-je faire pour cela ? Ouh la… _

Draco sourit dans le couloir sombre, adossé à la porte de Granger, et descendit ensuite les escaliers pour se rendre à la bibliothèque de la Maison Black : il avait beaucoup de choses à préparer.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Au petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin, régnait une ambiance étrange. Hermione se comportait comme d'habitude, toujours affairée et un peu distante, Harry se montrait enjoué mais sa bonne humeur semblait un peu forcée, Draco n'avait manifestement pas beaucoup dormi, mais à part ça, son état ne laissait guère soupçonner qu'il avait passé un bon moment… Seul Théo, égal à lui-même, mangeait en silence.

\- « Bon, je dois me dépêcher, » fit Hermione en se levant soudainement. « J'ai un Conseil ce matin. A ce soir, les garçons ! »

Elle se lava brièvement les mains puis partit vers le salon.

\- « Hermione, attends-moi ! » fit Harry en gobant son dernier toast, mais lorsqu'il arriva au salon, elle avait déjà disparu dans la cheminée.

Il se frotta les mains pour en retirer les quelques miettes puis, mécontent, retourna à la cuisine pour les laver. Il prit un torchon, et tandis qu'il s'essuyait sommairement, se retourna vers Draco.

\- « Alors ? C'était… comment ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire qui se voulait enjôleur mais qui suintait l'amertume et la jalousie. Draco leva ses yeux cernés et soupira.

\- « Il ne s'est rien passé hier soir entre Granger et moi… »

\- « Ah bon ?! » s'exclama Harry avec un soulagement coupable, qui fit sourire Draco. Aucun des deux ne releva la dénomination d'Hermione – qui n'était plus Hermione mais Granger, maintenant – sauf Théodore, qui leva les yeux. « Ah, bon, » répéta-t-il plus posément, « d'accord. »

\- « C'est pourtant toi qui m'envoie dans sa chambre tous les soirs… » continua Draco, toujours souriant mais un brin exaspéré. Harry eut la décence de paraître gêné un instant, avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- « Mais tu n'es pas revenu… »

\- « J'ai travaillé. J'avais des choses à faire, pas très sommeil, non plus. Quand je suis remonté, il était très tard et je ne voulais pas vous réveiller, alors je suis allé dans ma chambre. Ça te va ? »

\- « … Excuse-moi, Draco. Je joue les inquisiteurs et je… Ce n'était pas mon intention mais… Bon. »

Draco leva sur lui un regard fatigué puis le reporta sur son café.

\- « Tu es le maître, je suis l'esclave, c'est ton droit le plus strict de te renseigner sur ce que je fais et où je suis. »

Harry pinça les lèvres mais ne répondit rien, et traversa la cuisine pour se rendre au salon. Au moment où il passait la porte, Draco l'interpela, semblant se décider _in extremis_.

\- « Harry ! A propos de Granger… » Harry se retourna, fronçant les sourcils en attendant la suite. Draco se tourna vers lui. « Je discute beaucoup avec elle, tous les soirs. Et notamment de politique… »

\- « Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir… » Draco leva une main pour l'interrompre.

\- « Je crois qu'elle s'est fait embobiner par le Secrétaire Folley, elle est sur le point de faire une bêtise qui va, je le crains, nous porter préjudice à tous les trois… »

\- « Hermione est plus fine que ça… »

\- « Folley est un politique chevronné. En tant que Secrétaire du Ministre, il pratique le mensonge et la manipulation huit heures par jour depuis plus de quinze ans. Granger, en tant que Conseillère, passe son temps dans les études et les papiers, et n'exerce réellement d'influence que lors des Conseils, soit deux demi-journées par semaine – et je vais éviter de te rappeler la pause Sainte Mangouste. Elle n'est pas de taille contre un Folley. »

Harry fixait le blond sans aménité, avec un mélange de colère et de déception – mais la froideur d'Hermione, ces derniers temps…

\- « Et que penses-tu que je doive faire, Draco ? Si ce que tu dis est vrai… »

Draco se leva et, à la surprise d'Harry, contourna la table pour se placer derrière Théodore. Il l'obligea à se lever et le prit dans ses bras. Alors Draco reprit à leur intention.

\- « Je crains qu'il soit déjà trop tard. Harry, je pense que je vais devoir faire des choses, dire des choses, qui te donneront – qui vous donneront l'impression que je vous trahis, que je vous abandonne. Alors je veux que tu le saches, Harry : je t'ai juré que je serais un bon esclave, le meilleur qui soit, c'est ce que je suis, c'est ce que je serai. Mais Théo… mon pauvre Théo… Je crains que tu n'aies à retourner à Azkaban… »

Théo se tourna dans ses bras, brusquement, pour lui faire face.

\- « Non ! Non, pas… Pas Azkaban… Tu as promis, Draco. Harry ? Harry ? Tu as promis ?! Tous les deux, vous… »

\- « Je ne laisserai pas Théo retourner à Azkaban ! » fit Harry avec colère. « Ni toi ! Et Hermione ne vous ferait jamais ça ! »

\- « Mon père avait l'habitude de dire que tout être humain est corruptible, et que ceux qui ne le sont pas sont inhumains. Granger ne fait plus la différence entre le Bien et la Justice. Théo retournera à Azkaban parce qu'à ses yeux il est dangereux. Et toi, Harry, tu vas l'y accompagner parce que tu n'es plus le paladin pur et vertueux qu'elle a toujours vu en toi… »

\- « Et toi, Draco, dans tout ça ? »

\- « Moi, je vais être un Malfoy et un Slytherin, je vais trahir tout le monde, profiter des quelques sentiments qu'elle a à mon égard pour rester libre, et organiser votre sortie d'Azkaban le plus tôt possible. Je ne vous laisserai pas croupir là-bas. Je suis désolé, mon Théo, que tu aies à subir ça… »

Choqué, Théo restait là, sans réaction, sans un mot. Draco leva les yeux sur Harry. Les bras croisés, la mâchoire serrée, les lunettes lançant des éclairs… Oh, ce n'était pas bon signe. Draco détourna le regard. Ils restèrent un long moment immobiles dans un silence ensoleillé, que seul venait rompre le tic tac lancinant de l'horloge murale accrochée au-dessus de la porte. Harry quitta finalement l'embrasure, s'approcha puis, doucement, attira Théo à lui, et le brun se blottit contre lui.

\- « … Merci, Draco. »

Le blond leva vers lui un œil méfiant et surpris.

\- « Je ne crois pas qu'Hermione fera quoi que ce soit susceptible de nous faire du mal. Je ne peux pas le croire. Mais si jamais cela se produisait… Je suis content que tu m'aies fait part de tes doutes et de tes projets. Et si jamais Théo et moi nous nous retrouvons à Azkaban… Théo ? Le brun leva la tête vers lui, ses yeux bleus effarés de terreur. « Théo, je serai là, je serai à tes côtés, et je te protègerai autant que je le peux, le temps que Draco trouve un moyen de nous faire sortir. »

Théo l'observa un long moment, déglutit, et acquiesça timidement. Draco ferma les yeux, soulagé : il avait fait le bon choix.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Arrivé au Ministère, Harry se livra à une activité qu'il avait délaissée ces dernières semaines : prêter l'oreille aux bruits de couloir. Les rumeurs qu'il récolta l'inquiétèrent et le rassurèrent en même temps. Il s'inquiétait de découvrir qu'Hermione avait déjeuné à plusieurs reprises avec le Secrétaire Folley. Mais les sujets abordés tournaient essentiellement autour du statut des esclaves – et de ce côté-là, Harry n'avait pas l'impression de devoir craindre quoi que ce soit. En fin de matinée, Harry se décida à aller voir Hermione, le Conseil devait être terminé à présent, donc elle devait se trouver dans son bureau…

\- « Entrez, » fit-elle sèchement lorsqu'il frappa.

\- « Hermione ? »

\- « Harry ! Que… » Elle se figea tandis qu'elle avisait le changement brusque de physionomie d'Harry.

\- « Hum. Eh bien, Miss Granger, je dois vous laisser, » fit le Secrétaire Folley. « Je repasserai cet après-midi pour mettre au point avec vous le discours de présentation au Ministre. »

Folley se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour s'en écarter et le laisser passer… Dès qu'il disparut dans les couloirs, Harry ferma la porte et se tourna, furieux, vers Hermione.

\- « Comment peux-tu accepter de lui parler ?! »

\- « Il est Secrétaire, je suis Conseillère, nous sommes voués à travailler ensemble… »

\- « Mais c'est un ennemi, Hermione ! »

\- « Oh, Harry ! Cesse tes enfantillages, on dirait Ron ! _Tu pactises avec l'ennemi, Hermione_, juste parce que je sortais avec Krum et qu'il était ton adversaire pour la Coupe ! Il faut grandir, tu sais, le monde n'est ni tout blanc, ni tout noir. Folley et moi n'avons pas les mêmes méthodes, mais nous avons le même objectif : servir au mieux la Communauté Sorcière… »

\- « Et ce _au mieux_, ça recouvre quoi, exactement ? Parce qu'on n'a peut-être pas la même conception de ce qui serait bon pour la Communauté… »

\- « C'est même certain à ce stade, je le crains… » souffla-t-elle.

Les deux amis s'observèrent un long moment.

\- « Tu te rends compte que c'est peut-être sur les ordres de Folley que les Néo-Mangemorts t'ont torturée ? »

\- « Et pour toi, un _peut-être_ vaut preuve ? »

\- « Son propre fils était un Néo-Mangemort ! »

\- « Les parents ne sont pas responsables des crimes commis par leurs enfants ! »

\- « Comment peux-tu être aussi aveugle ? La naïveté n'est pas une qualité en politique, tu sais ? »

\- « Je ne suis ni aveugle, ni naïve, Harry, et si tu en es réduit à me balancer des insultes, c'est que ton édifice d'accusations ne repose en réalité sur rien ! »

\- « Mes accusations reposent sur des preuves que j'ai eu en mains et qui ont disparu ! Gravestone vient d'être condamné pour ça ! Tu étais là, non ? »

\- « De quelles preuves parles-tu, Harry ? » demanda Hermione doucereusement.

\- « … Comment ça, de quelles preuves… ? Mais celles de ton affaire, bien sûr ! »

\- « Ah bon ? Mais ce n'est pas ce qui est écrit sur le jugement rendu dans l'affaire Gravestone-Lockney… »

\- « Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?! Bien sûr qu'il s'agit… »

\- « Non, Harry. Il n'y a pas de _Bien sûr_, ni d'_Evidemment_ en Justice. Le jugement dit que Gravestone s'est rendu coupable de corruption et d'incitation à dissimulation et destruction de preuves, sans jamais préciser lesquelles ! Ça peut être celles de mon procès, ça peut tout aussi bien être celles concernant les petites entorses à la loi commises par son neveu, hisoitre de cacher ses frasques ! Et si on n'est pas allé plus loin dans la description des preuves subtilisées, c'est que tu as fait le malin avec le Véritasérum, à poser exprès des questions vagues et imprécises, et tout le monde a pris le pli et continué dans cette voie. Résultat : je ne peux même pas utiliser ce jugement pour rouvrir l'enquête sur ma propre affaire ! Ce n'est ni fait, ni à faire, Harry ! »

Harry resta choqué un moment, puis il bondit vers elle, ses lunettes lançant des éclairs. Il posa ses poings sur le bureau, penché sur elle, et lui lança avec hargne.

\- « Sans mes questions imprécises, Gravestone n'aurait jamais été inquiété, il ne serait pas condamné à cinq ans de prison et incarcéré en ce moment même, et tu n'aurais de toutes façons pas pu rouvrir l'enquête ! Folley t'a bien contaminée, dis-moi. Même toi tu commences à minimiser la situation, à édulcorer les termes, tu évites d'appeler un chat un chat. Des _enfantillages_ ? Et Ron évoqué dans la même phrase ? Tu es odieuse ! Tu as l'impression d'être sur un terrain de jeu, alors qu'en réalité tu es sur un champ de bataille. Ici, quand on arrête de jouer, ou quand on perd, on n'est pas mis sur un banc de touche, on se retrouve six pied sous terre ! »

\- « Oh, tu dramatises toujours tout, Harry ! »

\- « Je dramatise. Je suis paranoïaque. Ce que tu appelles enfantillages, j'appelle ça techniques de survie. Et au final, je ne m'en sors pas si mal. Ron, qui a cessé de _jouer_, s'est fait décapiter. Et toi, qui as toujours joué selon les règles, tu t'es fait démembrer et torturer. Mais je dois être paranoïaque de faire toutes ces corrélations. »

\- « Ecoute, Harry, je comprends que… Enfin, ce que je te reproche, c'est… »

\- « C'est de juger les gens à l'aune de ce que je _sais_, et non à l'aune de ce que je peux _prouver_. Et de me substituer à ta merveilleuse Justice défaillante. J'ai bien compris. Sauf qu'à chaque fois que ta Justice laisse un de ces types en liberté, moi, je risque ma peau. Je suis désolé, Hermione, mais tu veux vraiment être la seule à jouer selon les règles dans un milieu qui ne s'en encombre guère ? »

\- « Si je dois être la seule, je serai celle-là ! »

Hermione s'était levée, ses poings serrés, face à Harry dont les verres lançaient des éclairs dangereux. Bientôt, il baissa la tête et l'éclat mauvais disparut. Derrière ses montures et sa façade impérieuse, Hermione sentit et vit la peine, la trahison, la déception, et la lassitude. Elle déglutit mais ne céda pas. Comme les questions d'Harry, ses arguments étaient imprécis et vagues, plein de « gens » non identifiés, des menaces informulées, il fonctionnait clairement à l'instinct. Finalement, Harry se tourna, prêt à sortir.

\- « Je ne te veux pas de mal, Harry… »

\- « Non, mais tu vas m'en faire quand même. Pour mon bien ou pour le bien de la Communauté, c'est ça ? »

Hermione chercha un instant ses mots, elle voulait le convaincre que, oui, c'était pour son bien, oui, c'était pour le bien de la Communauté, et qu'il devrait faire l'effort de comprendre, et comment ne pouvait-il voir que ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il devenait, était profondément anormal…

\- « Je ne te sauverai pas une deuxième fois, Hermione… »

La jeune femme serra alors les mâchoires, fronçant les sourcils, comprenant qu'il était perdu dans son univers manichéen.

\- « Je vois. Eh bien, dans ce cas, Harry, je te souhaite une bonne après-midi. » Elle se rassit et fit mine de se plonger dans ses papiers, avant d'ajouter négligemment : « ah, et si tu pouvais éviter de m'envoyer Draco le soir, ça me ferait plaisir. Je ne suis pas si désespérée que je me contente d'un esclave pour assouvir mes besoins. »

Harry la fusilla du regard, puis sortit en claquant la porte.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Ce soir-là, le dîner fut tendu. Les trois hommes allèrent dormir dans la suite aquarium, Hermione se rendit seule dans sa chambre. Et personne ne vint l'y retrouver. Elle aurait dû être satisfaite d'avoir été au moins entendue sur ce point, et pourtant elle était extrêmement déçue.

Le lendemain matin, un hibou leur apporta la Gazette du Sorcier, et Harry en parcourut rapidement les titres. En troisième page, il trouva ce qui risquait de le concerner : la veille, dans l'après-midi, la Conseillère Granger et le Secrétaire Folley avaient défendu une proposition commune, et l'avaient fait adopter : un décret rendant obsolète l'anonymat des acquéreurs d'esclaves allait prendre effet dans les prochains jours. Harry replia le journal, et observa sa meilleure amie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle baisse les yeux, se lève, et quitte la table pour le salon. Harry l'entendit prononcer sa destination – le Ministère – et lorsque le bruit des flammes de Cheminette s'estompa, il se tourna vers Draco, lui tendant le journal.

\- « Tu avais raison. »

Draco prit le papier, l'ouvrit et chercha l'article, qu'il lut rapidement. Il referma alors la Gazette et ferma les yeux.

\- « Les prochains mois vont être très difficiles… » Du bout des doigts, il tambourina lentement la table de la cuisine, sous le regard insistant d'Harry, avant de s'adresser à lui, las. « Tu auras peut-être du mal à me faire confiance, Harry, et je n'ai que ma parole à te donner. Je ne sais pas si ça suffira… Mon but, c'est que nous ne soyons pas emprisonnés tous les trois. Théo est Midnight, il est donc grillé. Toi, tu as trop d'ennemis haut placés… Mais moi… Moi, j'ai mon nom de famille, mon pédigrée, mes connaissances, des contacts, et l'attirance manifeste de Granger. J'ai aussi une certaine culture, dirais-je, de la manipulation et de la trahison. Que je fasse de la délation n'étonnera personne. »

Harry eut un sourire, qui se mua en ricanement, qui lui-même se mua en un rire bas et légèrement désespéré.

\- « Je me demande, » fit-il avec dérision, « si Hermione n'a pas un peu raison, que je trouve un comportement amoral presque légitime… Mais bon. Je ne joue plus selon les règles, alors… Fait pour le mieux. C'est dur d'avoir confiance, mais si ça peut te rassurer, ce n'est pas seulement à ton égard que je me montre méfiant… »

\- « Oui, je sais. Je ne le prends pas mal, et, en ce qui te concerne, je trouve ça presque sain. » Draco se frotta les yeux, puis lui demanda avec appréhension. « Tu protégeras Théo ? »

\- « Autant que faire se peut. »


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPITRE DIX-HUIT**

* * *

Lorsque le décret annulant l'anonymat des acquéreurs entra en vigueur, la Gazette mit un point d'honneur à se procurer la liste auprès de Gringotts. La banque refusa de la leur donner, mais ce ne fut qu'un court sursis, puisqu'elle avait l'obligation de la transmettre aux autorités du Ministère. Là, les journalistes y eurent facilement accès.

Il y eut un rappel des acheteurs déjà connus : le Secrétaire Folley, numéro 43, et l'ex-Conseiller Gravestone, numéro 11, dont les esclaves avaient été repérés lors des affaires de disparition et de meurtre. Il y eut quelques articles sur les numéros 19, correspondant au député Innsbruck, qui s'était retrouvé propriétaire de l'encore jeune Stan Rocade, et 27, le Directeur de la Justice Magique Jasper Connor, assortis, pour ce dernier, d'une critique acide sur sa conception de la Justice.

Mais bien sûr, ce qui intéressait tout le monde, c'était l'identité du numéro 89, propriétaire de Draco Malfoy, dont la qualité de Midnight ne faisait aucun doute pour personne. Lorsque le nom d'Harry Potter fut révélé au public, cela provoqua un tollé inénarrable.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Les pièces du puzzle se mirent enfin en place dans certaines têtes obtuses. On fit le parallèle entre l'identité des victimes et les noms évoqués lors de l'Affaire Granger, par ce même Harry Potter, et sans preuves – ou avec des preuves disparues. Le terme de vendetta fut employé, répété, seriné jusqu'à plus soif. Et enfin, une enquête fut ouverte.

On vit Harry Potter, dans son uniforme rouge d'Auror, privé de baguette et menotté, photographié tandis qu'on l'emmenait dans les cellules du Ministère pour interrogatoire. On vit Draco, protestant de son innocence, demander à être entendu et promettre de dire toute la vérité en vue d'obtenir l'indulgence du Ministère. On vit Théo, pauvre chose terrifiée à l'idée de retourner à Azkaban.

L'enquête ne fournit aucune preuve de la culpabilité d'Harry Potter, et pendant une courte période, on songea à de l'acharnement. Mais bientôt, la question de l'emploi du Véritasérum fut posée. En l'absence de preuves, Harry avait parfaitement le droit de refuser, mais son refus, s'il ne constituait pas une preuve de culpabilité, renforçait l'impression qu'il n'était pas innocent.

Le Ministère décida de contourner le problème, et passa donc un accord avec Draco Malfoy, alias Midnight dans les esprits. En échange de son témoignage, Draco se verrait assuré de ne pas retourner à Azkaban – ce qui ne signifiait pas qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autres types de punitions si des faits répréhensibles étaient révélés lors de l'interrogatoire : une amende, une assignation à domicile, des travaux d'intérêt général, une confiscation des biens – tout un arsenal punitif était disponible, à vrai dire. Le Ministère requérait également qu'en fonction des révélations faites dans le cadre de son témoignage volontaire, l'usage du Véritasérum pourrait lui être imposé pour des confirmations ou des vérifications.

Draco accepta.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

L'interrogatoire eut lieu dans la haute salle ronde sous le Ministère de la Magie, en présence d'un public nombreux, de journalistes, des Aurors et des avocats chargés de poser les questions, et des membres du Ministère et du Département de la Justice pour leur donner les suites appropriées. Harry Potter, toujours revêtu de son uniforme d'Auror – parce que personne ne songeait qu'il pourrait s'habiller autrement – patientait dans un box, menotté, avec Théodore avachi d'un côté, et Draco rigide de l'autre.

\- « Bien, » fit le juge en charge de l'organisation et du respect des procédures. « La cour ici rassemblée rappelle à l'ensemble des intervenants qu'il ne s'agit pas ici d'un procès, mais d'un simple recueil de témoignage. Seule la nature des crimes reprochés, et l'identité du seul suspect de ces crimes, nous oblige à ces entorses aux procédures habituelles. J'encourage donc chacun à raison garder. Monsieur Malfoy, veuillez vous lever, vous avancer devant la cour, et vous asseoir sur le fauteuil ci-devant. »

Draco obéit.

\- « Au terme d'un accord avec le Ministère, dans le cadre de la protection des témoins, vous avez souhaité être entendu en échange de la certitude de ne pas retourner à Azkaban. Le Ministère se réserve le droit de vous infliger toute autre punition qu'il jugera adéquate, et de confirmer votre témoignage par Véritasérum si nécessaire. Est-ce correct ? »

\- « Oui. »

\- « Bien. Alors les Aurors vont procéder à l'interrogatoire. »

Un Auror s'avança, particulièrement antipathique, prit un autre siège et s'assit devant Draco, faisant comme s'ils se trouvaient dans l'intimité d'une salle de la section des Aurors.

\- « Bien. Votre nom, c'est bien Draco Lucius Malfoy ? »

\- « Oui. »

\- « Certains disent que vous êtes Midnight. C'est vrai ou non ? »

\- « Je ne suis pas Midnight. »

\- « Oh. Vraiment. Draco Malfoy, Sang-Pur, Mangemort, fils du bras-droit de Voldemort… »

\- « Je ne suis pas Midnight. »

\- « Combien de personnes avez-vous tuées ? »

\- « Aucune. »

\- « Ben voyons… »

\- « Je n'ai tué personne. »

\- « Oh, et donc, vous étiez un innocent, emprisonné pendant dix ans à Azkaban parce que le monde est trop injuste… »

\- « Exactement. C'est bien parce que ce système judiciaire fait n'importe quoi que je suis obligé de négocier ma liberté. »

L'Auror se leva et se tourna vers le juge.

\- « Ecoutez, c'est ridicule ! Autant passer directement au Véritasérum ! »

\- « Veuillez poursuivre l'interrogatoire, Auror Karkarian. »

L'Auror se renfrogna et se rassit.

\- « Bon. Vous n'êtes pas Midnight. Vous avez peut-être une idée de qui est Midnight, puisque ce n'est pas vous ? »

\- « Oui. »

L'Auror blasé leva sur Draco un regard surpris.

\- « Ah. Bien. Alors, qui est Midnight ? D'après vous ? »

\- « … C'est Théodore Nott. »

L'Auror jeta un regard incrédule au box, où Théodore était complètement avachi, tentant de se blottir près d'Harry, et ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire.

\- « … Vous parlez bien de ce jeune homme, là, dans le box ? Sérieusement ? Lui, l'assassin Midnight ? Vraiment ? »

\- « Oui. Je me permets de vous rappeler, Auror Karkarian, que j'ai accepté de confirmer mon témoignage sous Véritasérum. Je n'ai donc aucune raison de vous mentir. »

L'Auror perdit son sourire.

\- « Bon. Eh bien, allons-y, continuons la mascarade. Théodore Nott est donc Midnight. Soit. Est-ce lui qui a tué Delilah Brackenreed ? »

\- « Oui. »

\- « Et pourquoi ? »

\- « Il l'a fait sur ordre. Midnight tue sur ordre, toujours. »

\- « Sur ordre de qui ? »

\- « De son maître. »

\- « Et qui est son maître ? »

\- « Harry Potter. »

\- « Bon. Donc, Théodore Nott, alias Midnight, aurait tué Delilah Brackenreed sur l'ordre de son maître Harry Potter. »

\- « Oui. »

\- « Et vous savez comment il a fait, exactement ? »

\- « Non. Pour la technique, voyez directement avec lui. »

\- « Et pourquoi Harry Potter pourrait vouloir la mort de Delilah Brackenreed ? »

\- « Parce qu'il la soupçonne de faire partie des Néo-Mangemorts, pour atteindre son père, qu'il soupçonne d'être un protecteur des Néo-Mangemorts, et pour effrayer toutes les personnes qui leur sont liées de près ou de loin – et qu'Harry Potter soupçonne de faire partie, de financer ou de diriger le mouvement Néo-Mangemort. »

\- « Rien que ça. Et ce Théodore Midnight, a-t-il tué d'autres individus sur l'ordre d'Harry Potter ? »

\- « Oui. »

\- « Qui ? »

\- « Gerald Folley et Audrey Pierce. »

\- « Pourquoi ? »

\- « Pour les mêmes raisons que précédemment. Il a spécifiquement demandé à Théodore de faire passer leur mort pour une disparition, dans l'optique de « donner une leçon » à leurs proches. Pour se venger des mauvais moments que les Néo-Mangemorts lui ont fait subir. »

\- « Où sont les corps ? »

\- « Je l'ignore. Je vous l'ai dit, pour les aspects techniques, il vous faudra interroger le principal intéressé. »

L'Auror Karkarian se frotta pensivement les mains un petit moment, avant de reprendre, blasé.

\- « Vous êtes l'esclave d'Harry Potter. Vous connaissez vos devoirs envers votre maître. Vous le faites passer pour un paranoïaque, vous vous en rendez compte ? »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et ricana amèrement.

\- « Merlin, mais il est _complètement_ parano ! Vous ne vous en êtes pas rendu compte, vous qui le côtoyez régulièrement ? »

Un long silence gêné accueillit sa déclaration, puis l'Auror se tourna vers le juge.

\- « Monsieur Malfoy semble n'être qu'un témoin de seconde main, de plus tout le monde connaît l'antipathie mémorable de monsieur Malfoy envers l'Auror Potter, et son ressentiment à être devenu son esclave ressort dans son témoignage. Même si monsieur Malfoy a accepté l'usage potentiel de Véritasérum, je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux d'interroger monsieur Théodore Nott. S'il est vraiment Midnight, nous en apprendrons plus. »

Le juge et les représentants du Ministère se concertèrent, puis le juge se retourna vers la salle.

\- « Monsieur Malfoy, nous vous remercions pour votre témoignage. Vous pouvez vous retirer, et nous vous confirmons que l'accord conclu est validé. Monsieur Théodore Nott, veuillez vous lever… Allons, levez-vous. Approchez. Approchez. Allons. »

\- « Pas Azkaban. Pas Azkaban. S'il-vous-plaît, » fit Théodore en dépassant Draco, qui se réinstallait à la gauche d'Harry, droit et renfrogné.

\- « Asseyez-vous. »

Théodore s'assit lourdement sur le fauteuil central.

\- « Pas Azkaban. »

\- « Auror Karkarian, vous pouvez commencer l'interrogatoire. »

\- « Votre nom, c'est bien Théodore Auguste Nott ? »

\- « Pas Azkaban. »

L'Auror grimaça un moment, puis reprit.

\- « Etes-vous Midnight ? »

Théodore lui lança un regard terrifié.

\- « … Oui ? »

\- « Oui ? Vous n'avez pas l'air sûr… »

\- « Oui ? »

\- « Je vous pose une question, vous êtes Midnight, oui ou non ? »

\- « … Oui… » fit Théodore en cherchant du regard un soutien quelconque, « … mais ce n'est pas de ma faute… »

\- « Donc, vous prétendez être Midnight ? »

\- « Non. »

\- « … Bon. Donc vous n'êtes pas Midnight. »

\- « Si. »

L'Auror sembla perdre patience.

\- « Exprimez-vous clairement ! C'est oui, ou c'est non ?! »

\- « Je ne _prétends_ pas être Midnight. Je _suis_ Midnight. »

L'Auror se recula lentement.

\- « C'est vous que l'on a surnommé le Chien de Voldemort… »

\- « Pas Azkaban, s'il-vous-plaît. »

\- « Vous avez assassiné Gerald Folley ? »

\- « Oui. Pas Azkaban. »

\- « Et Audrey Pierce ? »

\- « Oui. Pas Azkaban. »

\- « Et Delilah Brackenreed ? »

\- « Oui. Pas Azkaban. S'il-vous-plaît. »

\- « Où sont les corps de Folley et Pierce ? »

\- « Dans la Tamise. Pas Azkaban, hein ? »

\- « Nous avons sondé et resondé la Tamise, nous n'avons rien trouvé ! »

\- « Ils ont été mangés par les poissons je suppose. »

\- « Un cadavre ne peut être mangé entièrement par les poissons, monsieur Nott, il en resterait au moins les os. »

\- « Oh. Oh, oui, bien sûr. Mais je les ai désossés, évidemment. Et desséchés. J'ai brûlé ce qui pouvait brûler, pulvérisé ce qui pouvait l'être, et après une bonne déshydratation, j'ai compacté ce qu'il restait en deux petites boules d'environ dix centimètres, que j'ai jetées dans la Tamise pour qu'elles soient mangés par les poissons. » Et il conclut : « pas Azkaban. »

L'Auror Karkarian se figea momentanément, dans une Salle d'audience plus silencieuse qu'une tombe.

\- « … Et Delilah Brackenreed ? C'est vous aussi ? »

\- « Oui ? »

\- « Je vous pose une question, monsieur Nott. Ne me répondez pas avec un oui interrogatif. »

\- « Pas Azkaban. »

\- « C'est oui, ou c'est non ? »

\- « Oui. »

\- « Comment avez-vous fait, au juste ? »

\- « Je l'ai accrochée au moment où elle partait, et durant le transplanage, j'ai pris le contrôle, et j'ai provoqué la désartibulation. »

\- « Impossible. »

\- « Si. »

\- « Non. »

\- « Si. »

\- « Et moi je vous dis que non. »

\- « Dites-donc, monsieur l'Auror. Je suis Midnight, vous savez. Je sais comment tuer des gens, tout de même. Et je transplane très bien. » Puis il baissa la tête et ajouta : « pas Azkaban. »

L'Auror grinça des dents un bon moment.

\- « … Pourquoi en dés ? »

\- « Il fallait que ça ait l'air d'un accident, tout en étant suffisamment improbable pour que tout le monde soit persuadé que c'était un meurtre. Je voulais faire des sphères, au début. Mais les ronds, tout le monde aurait compris tout de suite que c'était un meurtre, alors qu'avec des cubes… »

\- « Et pourquoi avoir fait porter les doutes sur Ernest Lockney ? »

\- « C'est ce type de hasard, vous savez, celui qui fait bien les choses. »

\- « Tout cela sur ordre d'Harry Potter ? »

\- « Non. »

L'Auror Karkarian se pinça les lèvres, saisissant la mentalité particulière de son interlocuteur, qui devait buter sur le _tout cela_.

\- « Quels étaient les ordres d'Harry Potter ? »

\- « Pour Gerald et Audrey, il fallait que leurs proches ne soient pas sûrs de leur mort. Le mieux, c'est de ne pas laisser de traces et de faire disparaître les corps. Alors j'ai fait disparaître les corps et je n'ai pas laissé de traces. Pour Delilah, Harry voulait que ça ait l'air d'un accident, tout en étant quasiment certain qu'il s'agissait d'un meurtre. C'est original, hein ? On ne m'avait jamais demandé ça. Me demandez pas pourquoi. Harry est un maître adorable. Et plein d'imagination. » Théodore sembla sortir de sa rêverie bienheureuse et trouva braqués sur lui les regards choqués de l'assemblée. Il perdit son sourire et murmura : « pas Azkaban. »

\- « … Bien. Bien bien bien. D'accord. Est-ce vous qui avez tué Ronald Weasley ? »

\- « Non. »

\- « Les Aurors Trevon et Davis ? »

\- « Non. »

\- « Les jeunes mondains ? »

\- « Non. »

\- « Vraiment ? »

\- « Je ne les ai pas tués. »

\- « Harry Potter vous a envoyé sur des cibles dont les noms sont apparus dans l'Affaire Granger, et pour tous ces jeunes, dont les noms apparaissent aussi, il se serait retenu ? Pourquoi ? »

\- « Il ne s'est pas retenu. Mais il ne m'a pas demandé de les tuer. »

\- « … Que vous a-t-il demandé, au juste ? »

\- « Il m'a demandé de l'aider à les pétrifier. »

\- « Vous vous êtes rendus… tous les trois, je suppose… à la fête, et… »

\- « Harry et moi, seulement. Et nous n'avons pas eu besoin de nous déplacer, voyons. »

\- « … Bon. Expliquez-nous, monsieur Nott, ce qui s'est passé. »

\- « C'était un samedi soir. Ils sont venus à la Maison Black. Ils portaient des masques, des gants, des capes, et nous ont attaqués. Nous étions seuls, Harry et moi. Harry m'a demandé de l'aider à les pétrifier, et nous les avons tous immobilisés les uns après les autres. Ensuite, Harry leur a lancé à tous des Impérius, et leur a dit de retourner à leur quartier général, et de s'entretuer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste personne ou qu'il n'en reste qu'un. Celui ou celle qui survivrait devait revenir à la Maison Black pour d'autres instructions. Une fille est revenue avec le bras cassé, alors Harry a modifié sa mémoire pour lui faire croire qu'ils s'étaient disputés. Alors vous voyez ? Je ne les ai pas tués. »

\- « … Donc, selon vous… Harry Potter, le Survivant, Héros de la Guerre contre Voldemort, aurait employé à quinze reprises un sortilège Impardonnable sur cette quinzaine de jeunes gens, et leur aurait ordonné de s'entretuer, puis effacé la mémoire de la dernière survivante. »

\- « … Oui ? »

\- « Pas de oui interrogatif, s'il-vous-plaît. »

\- « Oui. »

L'Auror Karkarian resta un moment silencieux, puis se leva brusquement.

\- « Bon. Monsieur le juge. Je viens d'interroger deux témoins qui sont, pour rappel, des Mangemorts, fils de Mangemorts, ennemis d'Harry Potter, et ses esclaves pour leur grande honte. Il est clair que leur témoignage est biaisé. Qui peut croire qu'Harry Potter ait pu faire ça ? Je demande à ce qu'on passe au Véritasérum. Ou qu'au moins, on interroge Harry Potter pour avoir sa version des faits. »

\- « Je crois en effet que nous devrions questionner l'Auror Spécial Harry Potter. Monsieur ? Si vous voulez bien ? »

Harry se leva, sourit à Théodore lorsqu'il le croisa, et s'assit sur le fauteuil central. L'Auror Karkarian prit son inspiration avant de commencer.

\- « Vos noms, prénoms et qualité ? »

\- « Harry James Potter, Auror à Statut Spécial. »

\- « Auror Potter, un certain nombre d'accusations ont été portées à votre encontre, et nous venons d'entendre les témoignages à charge de vos esclaves ex-Mangemorts. Les contestez-vous ? »

\- « Non. »

L'Auror Karkarian se figea.

\- « … Non ? »

\- « Non. Je ne conteste pas le témoignage de mes esclaves. Tout est vrai, sauf une chose : contrairement à ce que Draco prétend – et à ce qu'une bonne partie des gens pense manifestement – je ne suis pas paranoïaque. Tout le reste est exact. »

\- « Tout le reste… Alors Théodore Nott est Midnight ? »

\- « Oui. »

\- « Pas Draco Malfoy. »

\- « En effet. »

\- « Et vous avez ordonné à Théodore Nott d'assassiner… »

\- « Gerald Folley, Audrey Pierce, Delilah Brackenreed. J'ai aussi provoqué la mort de ces jeunes crétins qui ont joué aux Néo-Mangemorts en pensant que leurs noms les exonéreraient de toute conséquence. J'ajoute que je suis également responsable de la mort des Aurors Davis et Trevon, dont j'ai puni la traîtrise et leurs connivences avec les Néo-Mangemorts… »

\- « Vous… Ce n'est… Ce n'est pas possible. »

Harry se pencha vers l'Auror, gêné par ses poignets menottés, ses lunettes lançant des éclairs froids.

\- « Vous avez failli être sur la liste, Auror Karkarian, vous et vos collègues Brush et Jarvey. L'enquête sur la mort de Ron vous a été confiée, et quel en est le résultat ? Rien, zéro, affaire classée. Comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Des Aurors Analystes qui sont mutés parce qu'ils trouvent des choses compromettantes, des dossiers détruits, des preuves qui disparaissent… Regardez-moi dans les yeux, Auror Karkarian, voyons, ça ne devrait pas être si difficile ! »

Harry délaissa l'Auror gêné, puis releva la tête vers le juge pétrifié.

\- « Depuis l'Affaire Granger, je sais que votre Justice est d'une nullité affligeante, si ce n'est corrompue jusqu'à la moëlle. J'étais contre la libération des Mangemorts par le biais d'une mise en esclavage, cela a été imposé par ceux que je sais être de mèche avec les Néo-Mangemorts. Ils voulaient le vrai Midnight dans leurs rangs, ils pensaient, comme beaucoup ici, que Draco était Midnight, j'ai donc acheté Draco pour les en priver. C'est vraiment par chance que j'ai acquis Théodore dans la foulée. Après les enchères, les Néo-Mangemorts se sont tenus tranquilles… Et puis il y a eu Ron. »

Harry inspira longuement, ses narines frémissant de fureur contenue, ses lunettes étincelantes.

\- « Ron, décapité. Sa tête qui m'est envoyée dans une petite boîte, en guise de cadeau de Noël. C'était la goutte d'eau. C'était une déclaration de guerre – et à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis. Lorsque j'ai compris – avec la même surprise que vous tous ici – qui, exactement, était Théodore Nott, je n'ai pas hésité longtemps. Je lui ai ordonné de tuer, et j'ai moi-même tué. »

\- « Auror Potter… Vous substituer à la Justice… Vous… N'avez-vous pas conscience que de condamner les gens sans preuve… »

\- « A quoi ça sert de rassembler des preuves, monsieur le juge, dites-moi ? Puisque lorsqu'elles disparaissent, vous faites comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé. Des indices que plusieurs Aurors ont eus entre les mains, que les Archivistes ont référencés, que les Analystes ont décrits et observés. Mais, hop, il suffit que l'indice disparaisse pour que tout le travail qui a été fait autour soit décrété nul et non avenu. Je peux presque comprendre le désespoir des Aurors, quand tout leur travail est balayé d'un de vos coups de maillet. Pourquoi faire le boulot, en effet ? »

Harry eut un ricanement de dérision.

\- « Enfin, je dis ça comme si je pardonnais aux Aurors leurs compromissions et leurs lâchetés. Non, je ne leur pardonne pas. Je vous considère tous coupables, tous complices, actifs ou passifs, des Néo-Mangemorts. Je ne vous reconnais aucune excuse, aucune circonstance atténuante. Vous avez été menacés, vous ou vos proches ? Peu m'importe. Je n'ai plus aucune pitié ni aucune indulgence à l'égard de personne. J'ai eu la chance de disposer de Midnight, un outil très utile dans ma croisade, et je m'en suis servi. Je vous assure que je n'ai aucun regret. Cependant… »

\- « … Cependant ? » interrogea le juge, sortant de sa stupeur.

Harry baissa la tête un instant, lorsqu'il la releva, son regard vert transparut, il n'y avait ni haine ni ressentiment, mais une simple demande.

\- « Cependant, vous avez pu constater que Théodore Nott est quelqu'un de… particulier. Il est Midnight, c'est vrai, mais il a été dressé comme ça. Ceux qui ont assisté aux enchères se souviennent de son dos, n'est-ce pas ? C'est la marque de son dressage. Il a été torturé, violé, toute son enfance, toute son adolescence, et il a passé dix ans à Azkaban à se souvenir de ces horreurs. Il a assassiné pour le compte de son père, puis de Voldemort, puis pour le mien. Par lui-même, il n'est pas dangereux, il n'a jamais fait autre chose qu'obéir à ceux qui se sont présentés comme ses maîtres, moi compris. Alors… Si vous avez une once d'empathie pour son calvaire, si vous avez jamais eu la moindre pointe de gratitude envers moi et les services que j'ai rendus à la Communauté, alors je vous demande aujourd'hui de les mobiliser et de les concrétiser. Pas pour moi, mais pour Théodore. Ne l'envoyez pas à Azkaban. Il n'est pas responsable de ce qu'il a fait sur mes ordres. Ce n'est qu'un esclave, il n'a jamais été autre chose qu'un esclave, et il n'a fait qu'obéir. »

Harry se tut, et le silence régna pendant plusieurs minutes. Enfin, le juge se racla la gorge.

\- « Veuillez… retourner à votre place, Auror Potter… »

Harry se leva, et se rendit au box. Au moment de dépasser Draco, leurs regards se croisèrent, et Draco cligna simplement les yeux. Les deux hommes se tinrent bientôt, côte à côte mais sans se toucher, rigides sur le banc. Le juge reprit.

\- « Hum. Aujourd'hui, nous ne sommes pas en procès. Il s'agit juste d'un interrogatoire. Monsieur Malfoy, par acquis de conscience, nous vous ferons subir le test du Véritasérum, vous ne répondrez qu'à trois questions : Théodore Nott est-il Midnight, a-t-il tué sur ordre de Harry Potter, et avez-vous vous-même assassiné qui que ce soit. Cela uniquement pour nous assurer qu'il n'y a pas eu concertation entre vous pour charger monsieur Nott. Vous repartez libre, mais je vous demande de vous rendre disponible pour l'enquête et le procès dont la date vous sera ultérieurement communiquée. Auror Karkarian, veuillez ramener l'Auror Potter ainsi que monsieur Nott en cellule. »

Le juge hésita avant de donner un coup de maillet, et s'en abstint finalement, se contentant d'un simple geste signifiant la fin de l'interrogatoire.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

L'on vit des articles incendiaires sur Harry Potter, son mépris et sa haine pour la Communauté Sorcière furent étalés dans les journaux.

L'on vit Draco Malfoy sous protection rapprochée, subissant les quolibets, qualifié de traître par ceux qui lui reprochaient, en tant qu'esclave, d'avoir dénoncé son maître. D'autres n'oubliaient pas qu'il avait été Mangemort et même si, sous Véritasérum, il avait confirmé qu'il n'avait jamais tué personne, ceux-là n'y croyaient guère et ne voyaient que mensonge et tromperie.

Pour l'instant, Théodore et Harry restaient dans les cellules du Ministère jusqu'au procès, et en-dehors des interrogatoires, n'adressaient la parole à personne. Théodore restait souvent assis sur sa couchette, le regard dans le vide, les mains sur ses genoux. Dans une cellule adjacente, Harry se tenait dos au mur, surveillant ses gardiens autant qu'eux le surveillaient. Peu nombreux étaient ceux qui parvenaient à soutenir son regard impitoyable.

Draco et Hermione se retrouvaient seuls à la Maison Black. Ils ne s'adressaient que sporadiquement la parole, mais ce soir-là, Hermione rompit le silence.

\- « Je… ne pensais pas que ça irait jusque là… »

\- « Je t'avais pourtant prévenue, Hermione. »

\- « … Au moins tu es libre, maintenant. » _Oh, oui, tu penses que je suis libéré de mon statut d'esclave, alors qu'en réalité je suis juste assuré de ne pas aller en prison_, songea Draco. « Et nous n'aurons peut-être même pas besoin de réviser ton procès. »

\- « … Oui, c'est vrai, » approuva-t-il avec un sourire charmeur auquel Hermione répondit timidement.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPITRE DIX-NEUF**

* * *

Le procès eut lieu quelques semaines plus tard. Avec les aveux d'Harry et la confirmation des déclarations de Draco sous Véritasérum, l'enquête fut réduite au strict minimum, on voulait tourner la page, et vite. L'attitude d'Harry pesa lourd sur sa condamnation, et sa demande de clémence envers Théodore fut globalement ignorée. Au terme du procès expéditif, les deux hommes furent condamnés à la prison à perpétuité. En vertu des accords conclus entre Draco et les autorités, lui ressortit libre mais conspué, seule Hermione lui témoignait un brin de respect.

Ironiquement, pendant toute la durée de sa détention provisoire, puis du procès, jamais on ne songea à débarrasser Harry de sa tenue d'Auror. C'était sa deuxième peau, son identité, et la Gazette s'en était d'abord indignée, pour ensuite s'en amuser en déclarant que, sans cette tenue rouge, on risquait de ne pas le reconnaître, ou de ne pas le voir. Même lorsque la sentence fut prononcée, même lorsque les Aurors ajustèrent les menottes et l'encadrèrent pour l'emmener au point de transplanage pour Azkaban, personne ne proposa de (ou ne voulut) lui faire passer la tunique réglementaire des prisonniers.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry Potter, vêtu de son uniforme pourpre, escorté par quatre Aurors, et suivi d'un Théodore Nott alias Midnight, tremblant de la tête au pied tandis qu'il levait des yeux effarés vers la sombre forteresse, apparut sur une rampe de pierres noires et humides. L'une des extrémités de cette pente plongeait dans les eaux tumultueuses et gris fer de cet océan perdu, et s'élevait, de l'autre côté, vers les hauts murs lugubres, percés de meurtrières étroites et surmontés de créneaux se détachant sur le ciel blafard et venteux.

Ici, la concentration de Détraqueurs semblait distordre l'espace, et affectait déjà les visiteurs. Tout devenait monochrome, l'air avait comme un goût de cendre. On baissait les yeux, on baissait la tête sans s'en apercevoir, mais pas Harry Potter.

Harry, lui, voyait en couleurs, ses lunettes lançaient des éclairs tandis que les Aurors devant lui relevaient la herse. On le fit entrer dans le bâtiment de garde dont la seule différence avec les zones de cellules était que les Détraqueurs n'y pénétraient pas. Là, son escorte l'abandonna aux bons soins des gardiens, ravis de quitter ce lieu horrible et se dépêchant de retourner vers la lumière et la vie. Théodore fut poussé à ses côtés et laissé là, pressé contre un mur, s'effondrant lentement à ses pieds. Quelques secondes après le départ de l'escorte, une porte de bois bardée de ferronneries s'ouvrit à la volée sous une poussée puissante.

\- « Harry ! »

Harry se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant, reconnaissant la voix et le fort accent, et écarquilla les yeux de surprise et de joie inattendue.

\- « Seamus ? Mais qu'est-ce que… »

\- « Alors, c'est vrai ?! Ils t'ont arrêté et condamné ! Les cons ! »

L'immense irlandais aux cheveux de blé et au langage peu châtié s'avança sur lui et le serra dans ses bras à lui faire mal.

\- « Seam… Tu m'étouffes, là… »

\- « Oh, pardon, » fit Seamus en le relâchant.

\- « … Merci, » fit Harry en reprenant son souffle. Il digéra enfin sa surprise et demanda : « qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que tu avais été muté en province… »

\- « Ouais. On peut pas faire plus provincial que ça, hein ? J'ai été muté, mais pour devenir gardien d'Azkaban. En fait, tous les Aurors qui ont été mutés ces derniers temps ont été affectés à Azkaban. Histoire de les casser et qu'on n'entende plus parler d'eux. Me suis retrouvé là avec Anthony Goldstein, Susan Bones, Michael Corner… On a même récupéré Blaise Zabini, de la section Renseignement, c'est dire ! Les derniers arrivés, c'est des Aurors Analystes, des geeks complètement paumés sans leurs bouquins et leurs fioles, je te dis pas, ils sont complètement à l'ouest, ces gars-là… »

\- « Attends, attends, attends… » fit Harry en rassemblant ses esprits. « Ces Analystes… »

\- « Ouais ? Ceux qui ont étudié la tête de Ron. Zabini, lui, son travail consistait à dégotter des trucs croustillants et de les étouffer avant que la presse ne s'en empare, sur certains pontes il avait des dossiers épais comme mon bras : muté. Susan, moi et les autres : on a eu des « propositions » avec, heureusement, un petit délai de réflexion… On savait qu'un refus, c'était la mort, alors on a demandé nous-même notre mutation. Y a d'autres Aurors aussi, qui ont fait l'erreur de dire tout haut que t'avais un peu raison sur certains points… mutés aussi. Et on s'est tous retrouvés là, comme une grande famille… »

Harry leva ses mains encore menottées à son visage, masquant son sourire et la joie qui colorait ses joues. Puis il écarta les mains et éclata d'un grand rire bref.

\- « Ça va, mon vieux ? » demanda Seamus, de sa voix traînante à l'accent prononcé.

\- « Oui, oui ! Oui, ça va. Bon. Et maintenant ? »

Seamus se renfrogna.

\- « Maintenant, je vais t'amener à ta cellule. Enfin, je vais vous amener à vos cellules. »

Harry lui lança un regard un peu déçu, et Seamus parut encore plus gêné.

\- « Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi… Mais y a les Vétérans… »

\- « Les Vétérans ? »

\- « Ouais. Les gardiens originaux. Les vrais volontaires. T'en a de deux sortes : les Cools et les Pas-Cools. Les Pas-Cools, c'est des tarés. Ça les amuse d'entendre les cris des prisonniers. Les Cools, c'est des tarés aussi, mais plus cools. »

\- « La distinction n'est pas évidente, excuse-moi, » fit Harry avec un demi sourire.

\- « Oh si, elle l'est. Les Pas-Cools, ils font tourner les Détraqueurs toutes les heures. Les Cools, c'est une fois par demi-journée. Les deux partent du principe que ceux qui sont condamnés à Azkaban le méritent, donc ils ont pas pitié d'eux, mais les uns, ça les amuse, alors que les autres, ben, _ils-font-juste-leur-devoir_. Ceci dit… »

Harry haussa les sourcils, attendant la suite, mais Seamus lui fit signe d'avancer vers la porte basse. Il comprit qu'il lui parlerait plus tard, et obéit, se tournant vers Théodore.

\- « Théo, viens. »

Théo leva un regard effarouché vers Harry et le mastodonte blond, et secoua la tête.

\- « Allons, Théo, suis-moi, » fit Harry d'un ton las.

\- « Pas les Détraqueurs. »

Harry se détourna, sachant ce qui allait suivre : Seamus s'avança vers le brun à l'aspect chétif, l'obligea à se lever, et face à son manque de coopération, le balança sur une épaule et fit signe à Harry de le précéder. C'est ainsi qu'Harry ouvrit la marche, se rendant à sa propre cellule sur les indications de Seamus, qui le suivait en portant Théo comme un sac. Les « Gauche », « Droite » et « On descend de deux volées » de Seamus étaient entrecoupés de « Non », « Pas Azkaban », « Pas les Détraqueurs » et des « Je ne veux pas » monocordes de Théodore.

\- « C'est là, Harry, » fit Seamus en désignant une alcôve, à gauche, munie de barreaux épais.

Harry entra et, à sa surprise, Seamus déposa Théodore à ses pieds au lieu de le mettre dans une autre cellule.

\- « Euh… »

\- « L'erreur est humaine, non ? Je suis gardien depuis peu de temps… Si un Vétéran s'en aperçoit, il rectifiera. Et les Vétérans, ils descendent pour ainsi dire jamais. Dommage, hein ? » fit Seamus avec un sourire blanc tranchant dans la pénombre.

Il débarrassa les deux prisonniers de leurs menottes, sortit de la cellule puis la verrouilla soigneusement, mécaniquement et magiquement, respectant manifestement la procédure, sa compromission s'arrêtait là. Le grand blond se détourna et, alors qu'il tournait le dos à Harry, lui parla dans l'obscurité.

\- « … Ceci dit, disais-je. Les Vétérans commencent à remettre leurs certitudes en question, depuis la sortie des Mangemorts. Ils sont pas stupides, et sont pas inhumains non plus, ils connaissent les prisonniers et leurs états de service, si je puis dire, et que des Mangemorts sortent alors que d'autres, moins dangereux, restent, ça leur plaît pas. Même les Pas-Cools, ça les amuse pas. Et ça les a pas amusé du tout de nous voir tous débarquer ici. On fait sortir des criminels, pour les remplacer par des Aurors, voilà ce qu'ils commencent à penser. C'est d'ailleurs pas tellement notre venue qui les exaspère, c'est juste qu'avec le renfort que nous représentons, il y a eu des changements d'organisation interne. Avant, ils servaient ici trois mois d'affilée, et ils avaient un mois de permission ensuite. Maintenant, c'est une semaine de permission tous les deux mois. Et quand ils ont essayé de se plaindre, on leur a rétorqué qu'avec les nouveaux effectifs, leur charge de travail c'était peanuts… Sont pas contents. Sont pas au même point que nous autres, mais suffirait d'un rien, je pense… »

\- « Je vois… » fit Harry finalement. « Et les Détraqueurs ? »

\- « Ah. Les Détraqueurs. C'est un problème. Aujourd'hui, c'est un Cool. »

Seamus n'ajouta rien, et s'éloigna, sa tête enfoncée dans ses larges épaules. Théodore gémit et s'accrocha aux jambes d'Harry.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Son Théodore, blotti contre lui, tremblait par intermittence. Ils étaient arrivés deux heures plus tôt, et s'étaient installés le plus confortablement possible. Ils avaient rassemblé la paille sur un côté de la minuscule pièce, Harry avait disposé la cape de Théo dessus, ils s'étaient assis, Théo entre ses jambes, et la cape d'Harry leur servait de couverture. Ça avait tenu le froid à distance, mais pas l'humidité, et le froid revenait par ce biais. Maintenant, Théo tremblait, s'attendant à tout moment à voir débarquer un Détraqueur.

Et soudain, ses tremblements cessèrent, puis une plainte s'échappa des lèvres retroussées en un rictus de peine et de terreur. Harry fronça les sourcils puis, lui aussi, sentit l'approche de la créature des ténèbres. Sur son passage, des cris et des pleurs s'élevaient en une vague déprimante, et Harry sentit les souvenirs – les mauvais, réels ou rêvés, les douloureux, les humiliants – s'extirper de force de sa mémoire et s'imposer à sa conscience, obscurcissant sa vue et le plongeant…

_Tiens ? Non_, songea Harry avec surprise. Il s'attendait à être submergé de désespoir et d'impuissance, il s'attendait à déprimer, à être terrorisé, à perdre conscience même – ça lui était déjà arrivé… Mais non. Dans sa tête, sa mère criait à l'instant de sa mort, mais ce souvenir entrait en concurrence avec un autre : il se battait à Poudlard, contre Voldemort, meurtrier de sa mère, et provoquait sa mort… Harry sourit.

Il se penchait, écœuré, sur le corps démembré, atrocement mutilé et sanguinolent d'Hermione – Merlin qu'il en avait bavé avec ce souvenir devenu un cauchemar récurrent capable de le tenir éveillé plusieurs nuits d'affilée. Mais ce souvenir laissa place à un autre : il se penchait, tout aussi écœuré, sur les Dés De Délilah, se sachant coupable de sa mort – coupable et en même temps ravi… Harry ricana.

Le Détraqueur sembla surpris de cette réaction, ce bruit incongru et inconnu en ces lieux, il s'arrêta, flottant nerveusement devant les barreaux, et concentra ses émanations néfastes sur le prisonnier récalcitrant.

Kingsley penché sur son bureau de Ministre, le sang qui a éclaboussé ses dossiers… La tête de Ron sur la paille. Harry sentit un sanglot monter du fond de la gorge, les larmes s'accumuler sous ses paupières closes… Et puis… _Impero_ ! Et cette photo de cette jeunesse pourrie, les cadavres de ces Néo-Mangemorts qui s'étaient entretués sur ses ordres… Harry sortit de sa léthargie, dans ses bras, Théo gisait, évanoui. Harry leva les yeux sur le Détraqueur, et lui adressa un rictus effroyable. Il écarta Théodore, se leva brusquement et bondit sur les barreaux, tendant un doigt accusateur sur la créature qui recula sous la surprise. Son rictus se mua en un rire joyeux.

\- « _Expecto Patronum_ ! » lança Harry, de sa main nue, sans baguette, et avec une joie indicible.

Ce qui sortit de l'extrémité de son index n'était pas un cerf, ce paisible quoiqu'imposant herbivore, car Harry n'avait plus la mentalité d'une proie et n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec son père… Ce qui sortit était un chien. Un chien gigantesque, d'une luminosité bleutée, qui se précipita sur le Détraqueur et le broya méthodiquement entre ses mâchoires intangibles. Le cri de la créature noire fit trembler les murs, dura une éternité, attira l'attention des autres Détraqueurs venant de la gauche et des gardiens d'Azkaban venant sur la droite. Au milieu de cette foule divisée, le Détraqueur peinait sous le poids du Patronus redoutable, qui le prit à la gorge et la déchiqueta d'un mouvement puissant. Alors le Détraqueur, dans un hululement déchirant, sembla exploser, sa noirceur se répandit le long du couloir, et disparut subitement.

Le Chien translucide se pourléchait les babines, sagement assis sur son arrière-train. Dans le couloir, à gauche, les Détraqueurs étaient choqués et immobiles, comprenant qu'ils n'étaient ni éternels, ni invincibles. A droite, les gardiens humains, Seamus en tête et les Vétérans derrière, encaissaient difficilement la réalité : ils avaient un prisonnier assez puissant pour détruire un Détraqueur, et sans baguette, encore…

\- « Détraqueurs ! » fit Harry péremptoirement. « Désignez parmi vous un porte-parole, et qu'il s'avance ! »

Et les gardiens furent catastrophés de voir que les Détraqueurs _obéissaient_.

\- « Je vous interdis de vous approcher de Théodore ou de moi, » ordonna Harry à la créature qui flottait avec crainte et réticence devant ses barreaux. « Allez. »

Le Détraqueur voleta un instant avec indécision, ou peut-être ne saisissait-il pas l'ordre, puis eut un mouvement qui ne laissa aucun doute à ceux qui le virent : il acquiesçait. Il obéirait. Et déjà, les Détraqueurs partaient. Harry se tourna vers les gardiens, leur adressa un sourire joyeux et fit un petit signe de la main à ceux qu'il connaissait : Susan, Anthony… Eux sortaient enfin de leur stupeur et s'entre-regardaient, indécis. Enfin, Seamus éclata de rire.

\- « Décidément, Harry, tu ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde ! »

Harry haussa un sourcil, et son sourire s'élargit, mais déjà Seamus se tournait vers les autres, s'adressant essentiellement aux Vétérans.

\- « Alors ? Qu'en dites-vous ? Je vous l'avais dit qu'il était spécial. Dehors, ils font n'importe quoi, et faut que ça s'arrête. Alors vous faites quoi ? »

Il y eut des raclements de gorge et des traînements de pieds, puis un Auror grisonnant finit par parler.

\- « Bah. S'il peut lancer un Patronus sans baguettes, alors il peut détruire ses barreaux sans problème, je suppose. Ça n'a pas de sens de le garder là. »

\- « P't'être. Mais j'ai pas signé pour me battre, moi ! J'veux juste être peinard ! »

\- « On t'en empêche pas, » fit la voix traînante de Seamus, « mais t'es avec nous ? »

\- « … Ouais. »

\- « T'es sûr ? »

\- « Ouais ! J'ai essayé de démissionner quand ils ont réduit les perm'. Ils m'ont gentiment fait comprendre que c'était pas dans mon intérêt. Alors je les emmerde. » Il cracha bruyamment avant d'ajouter. « Par contre, j'me bats pas. J'suis un non-violent, moi ! » Il ignora les ricanements et termina, l'air chafouin, « et puis… Ça me gênerait de devoir casser de l'Auror. Sont pas tous comme vous, hein ? »

A cette dernière remarque, les gardiens perdirent le sourire, Harry intervint alors.

\- « Oui, c'est vrai. Ils ne sont pas tous comme vous. Mais très peu sont complètement corrompus. La plupart ont subi des pressions trop cruciales pour qu'ils n'y cèdent pas. Ceux-là, on n'aura pas besoin de les combattre, ils saisiront la moindre opportunité de se débarrasser de la pression. Je pense aux Aurors Karkarian, Brush, Jarvey, au duo Castings et Melly… vous savez très bien à quel genre de chantage ils ont pu être soumis… »

\- « Mais vous, Auror Pott… Enfin monsieur Pott… Enfin, Potter, quoi ! Tu as tué deux Aurors, et t'as pas l'air de le regretter… »

\- « Ils m'ont activement piégé pour me tuer. Ils m'ont canardé de sortilèges. Vous avez lu la Gazette, non ? Lorsqu'on a retrouvé leurs corps, et analysé leurs baguettes, le nombre de sortilèges offensifs qu'ils avaient lancé, vous croyez que c'était sur qui ? Alors non, je ne regrette pas. Mais pour les autres… Je pense qu'on peut éviter d'en arriver là. »

\- « Enfin, » reprit Seamus, « on est tous conscients qu'Harry n'est pas un saint. En même temps, s'il était un saint, il serait mort cent fois. Là, on a une chance de changer les choses, on a la force de frappe, l'expérience, l'endurance et le leader qu'il faut. On pourrait même avoir les Détraqueurs de notre côté, ce qui est un comble, mais à cheval donné on ne regarde pas les dents. Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? »

Dans la pénombre du couloir, solennellement, les gardiens d'Azkaban donnèrent leur accord, s'engageant sur une voie qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait imaginé prendre ou reprendre un jour : la lutte armée, la rébellion, la révolte contre l'ordre établi et son iniquité. Seamus se tourna vers Harry.

\- « Eh ben, voilà. Te voilà devenu chef de la Rébellion des exclus. T'en dis quoi ? »

\- « Je vous dis merci. Du fond du cœur. »

\- « Et maintenant ? On fait quoi ? »

\- « Rien. »

Seamus eut un léger mouvement de recul puis avisa le léger sourire d'Harry.

\- « … Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ? » fit-il avec un demi-sourire.

-« Moi ? Rien. Je vais attendre un petit peu. »

\- « Ouais, mais t'attends quoi ? »

\- « Des nouvelles. » Harry perdit son sourire et fronça les sourcils. « Des nouvelles de Draco, en fait. »

\- « Ce traître ? Ce sale Mangemort qui t'a balancé ? S'il avait juste fermé son clapet… »

\- « Je ne serais pas ici, promu chef de notre Rébellion ? »

\- « … Ah. Ouais. Mais tu lui fais confiance ? »

\- « Je ne te cache pas que c'est dur. » Il se tourna à demi vers Théodore, toujours inconscient, et sourit doucement. « Mais j'ai Théo, et s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'il ne le laissera pas croupir ici bien longtemps. » Il reporta son attention sur les gardiens. « En attendant que je sache ce que mon blondinet fabrique, on va faire comme si de rien n'était. Juste… »

\- « Oui ? »

\- « … Ce serait possible d'avoir un peu de chauffage ? Et un vrai couchage ? »

Seamus le fixa un instant interloqué, puis éclata de rire.

\- « A ce compte-là, autant te faire sortir de ta cellule ! Allez viens, tu vas voir ce que c'est la vie des gardiens d'Azkaban ! »

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Avec une grimace, Draco se retira d'Hermione, dans un bruit mouillé et chuintant qui le dégoûta. Encore perdue dans son extase, la brunette ne s'aperçut de rien. Quelques instants passèrent, puis Draco se leva pour aller prendre une douche. Lorsqu'il revint, Merlin merci, elle avait enfilé une robe de chambre, et nettoyait de quelques coups de baguette les draps et la couverture. Il fit un effort et lui adressa un sourire lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui.

\- « Tu veux vraiment aller le voir ? »

\- « Oui, Hermione, » répondit Draco, prenant un air soucieux et peiné. « Je me sens responsable de Théodore. Je… » Il n'eut pas à feindre, cette fois, son angoisse. « Je veux savoir comment il va, est-ce que… »

Incapable de poursuivre, Draco se tut, et Hermione s'approcha, posant une main sur sa joue, et le força à la regarder.

\- « … Je comprends… Je peux… Je vais trouver un moyen de t'autoriser à lui rendre visite… »

\- « … Tu ferais ça ? Pour Théo ? »

\- « … Pour toi, Draco. Et puis… Je suis ennuyée, et peut-être pourrais-tu m'aider… »

Draco haussa un sourcil, et invita la jeune femme à s'asseoir sur le lit, où il la rejoignit peu après.

\- « De quoi s'agit-il ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

\- « … Le Ministère fait face à un imprévu… Les acquéreurs souhaitent se débarrasser de leurs esclaves… »

\- « Eh bien… » _C'était prévisible, ma jolie ! Ils avaient acheté des Mangemorts dans l'espoir d'obtenir Midnight. Maintenant qu'ils savent qu'ils ne l'ont jamais eu et ne l'auront jamais, ils se débarrassent des inutiles. Enfin, c'était prévisible si et seulement si on adhérait aux thèses de Potter, évidemment._ « … N'est-ce pas une bonne nouvelle, pour toi ? Je veux dire, tu as toujours été contre l'esclavage, non ? »

\- « … Oui… Mais… Je ne suis pas non plus insensible, et je trouve qu'effectivement, tu avais raison : c'est cruel de les renvoyer à Azkaban après leur avoir fait goûter et miroiter une vie à l'air libre… »

… _Miracle ? Alleluia ? Dieu existe ?_ songea Draco en prenant soin de cacher son ébahissement.

\- « … Mais le vrai problème, c'est que le Ministère refuse de restituer l'argent aux enchérisseurs, comme prévu par la loi sur l'esclavage sorcier. Certains Mangemorts ont été vendus pour des sommes exorbitantes, qui ont déjà été réinjectées dans le budget de la Communauté. Les acquéreurs menacent d'affranchir leurs esclaves si on ne les leur reprend pas, et si cette annonce arrivait à l'oreille de la Gazette… »

\- « Ce serait la panique, oui. Et en quoi puis-je t'aider, Hermione ? »

Hermione se tourna vers lui, un peu perdue.

\- « Jusqu'ici, tu as été clairvoyant sur ces sujets, Draco. Folley prépare un texte visant à ré-introduire le droit de vie et de mort des propriétaires sur leurs esclaves. Il est soutenu par Brackenreed du Budget, et Connor à la Justice a déjà sorti sa plume pour signer les décrets ! Je suis contre l'esclavage, je l'ai toujours été, et cette fois, on arrive à une extrémité que je ne peux accepter ! Je dois faire une contre-proposition, mais… Le problème, c'est que le Ministère refuse de les racheter ! »

\- « L'argent a toujours été le nerf de la guerre… Tu sais, Hermione, tu devrais profiter du fait que Folley, Brackenreed et Connor ont ouvert la voie à une ré-écriture de la Tradition Sorcière. Cela te permet de faire une proposition qui sera beaucoup mieux perçue que le retour du droit de vie et de mort… »

\- « Laquelle ? »

\- « Autoriser le rachat ou la revente d'esclaves entre particuliers. »

Draco affecta sa nonchalance, le cœur battant en attendant que l'idée chemine dans l'esprit d'Hermione – c'était probablement comme choisir entre la peste et le choléra, mais à sa grande surprise, elle approuva l'idée presque immédiatement.

\- « C'est… Ça pourrait marcher. Ça pourrait au moins repousser l'adoption de la proposition de Folley, la reléguer en option de dernier recours… Je ne sais pas s'il y aura beaucoup d'acquéreurs pour des Mangemorts, mais au moins, on gagnera du temps… »

Hermione se frotta un instant les genoux, puis soupira et se leva. Elle se tourna vers Draco et l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres.

\- « Merci, Draco. Je vais préparer un texte dans ce sens. J'ai un Conseil, ce matin, j'espère que j'aurai le temps… »

Draco la regarda se dépêcher vers la salle de bains, la tête déjà dans ses discours, et elle ne le vit ni son sourire victorieux, ni ses yeux rieurs tandis qu'il réalisait avoir remporté la victoire.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

La proposition Granger fut adoptée à l'unanimité – même Folley ne trouva rien à redire, sa propre proposition ayant eu un effet épouvantail : le retour du droit de vie et de mort sur les esclaves était un tabou chez les sorciers, en particulier chez les Sang-Purs, tabou que personne ne voulait voir tomber.

Les modalités de revente d'esclaves furent mises au point, mais il apparut rapidement que, pour attirer des acquéreurs potentiels, il fallait impérativement restaurer le principe de l'anonymat. Une fois les décrets signés et publiés, le Secrétaire Folley fut un des premiers à éprouver les nouvelles procédures. Il mit en vente discrètement ses deux esclaves Antonin Dolohov et Augustus Rookwood.

Contrairement aux enchères initiales, les transactions eurent lieu à l'abri du public, au sein de Gringotts, et furent menées par des Gobelins assermentés qui avaient pour ordre de garder secrète l'identité du ou des acheteurs. A la suite du Secrétaire Folley, d'autres maîtres se départirent de leurs esclaves, tous trouvèrent preneur.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPITRE VINGT**

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, Draco se matérialisa sur la pente menant à Azkaban, accompagné d'un Auror qui le mena jusqu'à la herse. Là, l'Auror signala leur présence d'un mouvement de baguette, et bientôt la herse fut relevée. L'Auror le guida jusqu'au bâtiment de garde, et abandonna Draco dans une petite pièce munie d'une table et de deux sièges en vis-à-vis.

Une fois seul, Draco maîtrisa sa crainte instinctive de tout ce qui faisait Azkaban : les murs noircis, l'air froid et humide, la lumière blafarde qui n'éclaire rien et rend tout un peu bleuâtre, un peu verdâtre. Il s'assit, posant les coudes sur la table, les mains jointes sous le menton.

Une porte s'ouvrit, qui attira son attention. Il reconnut vaguement l'homme massif qui apparut, fronça les sourcils puis se souvint.

\- « Finnigan. »

\- « Malfoy, » fit l'Irlandais avec une moue déplaisante. « C'est Auror Finnigan, pour toi. La prison te manquait ? »

\- « … J'ai une autorisation de visite, » fit Draco, ignorant sciemment la pique peu subtile, et sortant d'une poche un parchemin soigneusement plié.

Seamus le prit et y jeta un premier coup d'œil distrait, avant d'écarquiller les yeux et d'y revenir plus en détail.

\- « Fichtre, » siffla-t-il entre ses dents, « tout ce beau monde ? »

\- « Que trois personnes, n'exagérons rien. »

\- « Trois personnes, oui, mais pas n'importe lesquelles, hein ? Potter, Nott alias Midnight, et l'ex-Conseiller Gravestone, rien que ça. Et pourquoi tu veux les voir, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ? »

Draco soupira, et se contenta de fixer le mastodonte blond. Celui-ci soutint le regard un moment puis renifla.

\- « T'es pas joueur, hein. Bon, sache que de toute façon, tes entretiens seront observés. Alors, on commence par qui ? »

\- « Gravestone, si possible ? »

Seamus le gratifia d'un regard froid, hésita un instant, puis ricana.

\- « Bien, ta Seigneurerie. »

Draco ne manifesta aucune émotion, se sachant surveillé en ce moment même, mais jubilait intérieurement : Finnigan n'avait pas vu que le papier était falsifié.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

\- « C'est un faux, » décréta Zabini en rendant l'autorisation à Seamus. Harry tenta d'intercepter le parchemin, mais Seamus s'en empara et le maintint hors de portée. Zabini poursuivit : « enfin, il est partiellement faux. »

\- « Et donc, il est à moitié authentique ? » demanda Harry en fixant Seamus d'un œil noir.

\- « L'autorisation est authentique, mais ne devait lui permettre que de rendre visite à Théodore. Ton nom et celui de Gravestone ont été rajoutés. Un travail d'orfèvre, dont Draco est tout à fait capable, et qui pourrait tromper à peu près tout le monde… Sauf moi, bien sûr, » termina Blaise avec immodestie.

\- « En même temps, c'est ton job, » intervint Seamus, peu impressionné. « Alors, Harry, on fait quoi ? Tu lui fais encore confiance, malgré ça ? »

\- « … Oui. Et on surveille. On peut l'entendre, d'ici ? »

\- « Ouais. Bon, alors je vais chercher Gravestone ? »

\- « S'il te plaît, Seam. »

Le blond sortit et Harry retira ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux d'un geste las. Alors qu'il remettait ses lunettes sur son nez, Théodore vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux, sans façons, suscitant à peine un haussement de sourcils de la part de Zabini et Bones, habitués désormais à voir Théodore se coller à son maître pour un oui ou pour un non. La retransmission magique de la salle des visites attira leur attention, et ils virent entrer l'ex-Conseiller Gravestone, poussé par Seamus. L'Auror retira ses menottes au prisonnier et le fit asseoir avant de sortir.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

\- « Gravestone. »

\- « … Malfoy. »

L'ex-Conseiller n'avait pas encore perdu trop de poids, emprisonné depuis trop peu de temps, et la tunique de prisonnier ne faisait que souligner ses bourrelets, donnant l'impression qu'Azkaban n'avait aucun effet sur l'homme. Cependant, Draco avisa le visage émacié, le teint pâle, le menton mal rasé, et le regard effaré, y reconnaissant les signes de l'impact des Détraqueurs. Autant pour se donner contenance que pour des raisons pratiques, Draco sortit une liasse de parchemins et les installa lentement devant lui.

\- « Que voulez-vous, Malfoy ? » demanda brusquement Gravestone.

\- « … Je suis ici en qualité d'assistant de la Conseillère Granger, » soupira finalement Draco, levant les yeux sur son interlocuteur. « Elle est très concernée par le sort qui est fait aux esclaves, et a fait passer des dispositions légales autorisant la revente des esclaves entre particuliers, le Ministère n'ayant pas les fonds pour procéder à leur reprise. En tant que maître, vous avez le droit d'être informé de cette option… »

\- « Et en quoi ça pourrait m'intéresser ? Hein ? Ça la gêne qu'ils soient emprisonnés comme moi, c'est ça ? Moi, elle s'en fout, mais les esclaves, les Mangemorts, les pauvres, faut les faire sortir, hein ? Elle peut aller se faire… »

\- « Monsieur Gravestone, » l'interrompit Draco, « ça n'arrange personne d'avoir des Mangemorts hors d'Azkaban, je peux vous l'assurer, et je ne suis là que pour vous informer officiellement des dispositions prises qui peuvent vous concerner. C'est un des rares droits qui vous restent, » ajouta Draco avec un sourire bref et froid. Il continua : « Dispositions qui pourraient vous être utiles, d'ailleurs. Votre situation financière n'était guère brillante peu avant votre emprisonnement, si je ne m'abuse, et je crains qu'elle ne se soit pas améliorée depuis. Pensez à votre femme et à votre fille. »

Le visage de Cyrus Gravestone se décomposa, tandis que Draco faisait mine de ranger ses papiers.

\- « Que… Que dois-je faire, si jamais je voulais les vendre ? »

\- « Tout passe par Gringotts. Je peux vous laisser ces documents, si vous le souhaitez, une fois remplis, vous pourrez demander aux gardiens de les transmettre à la banque. Les Gobelins se chargeront des tractations. »

Draco enroula les parchemins d'un fil rouge et les tendit à Gravestone.

\- « Je peux les remplir maintenant ? Comme ça vous pourrez les transmettre vous-même à la banque ? »

Draco, déjà debout, haussa les sourcils, et soupira d'un air ennuyé.

\- « … Ce n'est pas un plaisir, pour moi, d'être ici, monsieur Gravestone, je suppose que vous comprenez pourquoi… »

\- « Ça ne durera pas longtemps, je vous assure ! Les gardiens, ici, je ne leur fais pas confiance… »

L'ex-Conseiller défit les rouleaux de parchemins, et lança un regard d'invite à Draco, qui soupira à nouveau et produisit une plume et de l'encre avant de se rasseoir et de croiser les bras, la mine revêche.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

\- « J'avais oublié à quel point Draco était un bon menteur ! » s'exclama Zabini, avec un rire incrédule.

\- « Et un bon acteur, la vache ! Si tu nous avais pas dit que l'autorisation de visite pour Gravestone était un faux, j'aurais cru sans problème à son baratin ! » ajouta Seamus, impressionné malgré lui.

\- « Mais… Je ne comprends pas bien la finalité de tout ça, » avoua Susan Bones, se tournant vers Harry.

Elle étouffa un rire, rougissante. Harry, lui aussi, semblait un peu perdu – il faut dire que Théodore lui léchait le cou juste sous l'oreille et ça le distrayait horriblement. Susan les observa avec un plaisir à peine dissimulé.

\- « Je… Je l'ignore totalement, » réussit à articuler Harry après avoir repoussé légèrement Théodore.

Celui-ci se lécha les lèvres et le fixa d'un air courroucé avant de revenir à la charge quelques secondes plus tard. Dans le cadre de retransmission magique, Gravestone terminait de remplir les papiers, les enroulait et les tendait à Draco. Seamus sortit et on le vit bientôt, dans le cadre, ouvrir la porte et faire sortir Gravestone.

\- « Et tu veux voir qui, maintenant, Malfoy ? »

\- « Potter ? »

Dans la salle des surveillants, Harry sourit et se leva, délogeant Théodore et l'invitant à s'asseoir sur son siège. Théodore eut une moue dépitée, et s'assit en tailleur sur la chaise. Dans le couloir menant à la pièce où l'attendait Draco, Harry attendit le retour de Seamus. Lorsque l'Auror blond arriva, il lui fit une grimace contrite.

\- « Je te remets les menottes, Harry ? »

\- « Ben oui… »

\- « Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? Si tu veux, on peut arrêter la surveillance… »

\- « Non. C'est le prix de la confiance. Vous ne serez jamais à l'aise avec lui si on n'en passe pas par là. »

Seamus lui passa les menottes, ils patientèrent encore un instant, pour donner à Draco l'impression qu'aller chercher le prisonnier Harry Potter prenait du temps, puis Seamus dirigea Harry vers la porte.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Dès leur entrée, Draco sut que quelque chose clochait. Finnigan et Potter se connaissaient depuis longtemps, depuis Poudlard, ils avaient toujours été dans le même camp, avaient tous deux été Aurors, avaient combattu les mêmes ennemis et participé aux mêmes batailles. Finnigan devrait faire preuve d'un minimum de gêne ou d'embarras, d'avoir Harry comme prisonnier. Or il semblait parfaitement à l'aise.

Le deuxième détail choquant, c'était qu'Harry portait toujours sa tenue d'Auror. Et le troisième détail, c'est qu'il n'arborait aucun des signes révélateurs de l'action des Détraqueurs. Bien rasé, bien coiffé… enfin, disons, pas plus ébouriffé que d'habitude, le regard était clair et direct, et même, d'une manière générale, il n'y avait pas trace de cette désespérance commune à tous les prisonniers d'Azkaban.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, Harry se tourna vers Seamus pour que celui-ci lui retire les menottes. Puis, tandis que l'Auror sortait, Harry s'assit devant lui, de l'autre côté de la petite table. Draco le fixa un long moment.

\- « Eh bien ? »

\- « Nous sommes surveillés, Potter. »

\- « Je sais. Mais j'aimerais que tu parles, malgré tout. »

Draco passa une main devant ses yeux, puis plaça sa main devant sa bouche, masquant un sourire.

\- « Ne me dis pas, » murmura-t-il entre ses doigts, l'air joyeux, « que tu t'es mis les gardiens d'Azkaban dans la poche… »

Harry se redressa sur son siège, mal à l'aise.

\- « … J'ai… j'ai jamais dis ça… »

Draco ricana derrière sa main, puis redevint sérieux.

\- « Cartes sur table ? »

\- « … Oui. S'il te plaît. »

\- « Très bien. Hermione Granger pense que je suis libre, sous prétexte que tu es en prison et moi non. Nous savons tous les deux que je t'appartiens toujours… Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

\- « … C'est parfois facile de l'oublier. »

Draco eut un petit sourire triste.

\- « Moi, je ne l'oublie pas. » Il soupira profondément avant de reprendre. « Maintenant que Midnight est à Azkaban, les anciens propriétaires d'esclaves ont voulu les rendre au Ministère. Le Ministre Townsberry a refusé d'allouer des fonds pour leur reprise. Folley a voulu rétablir le droit de vie et de mort, mais Hermione l'a feinté en proposant d'autoriser la revente entre particuliers, sur mon conseil. Une fois que l'anonymat des acquéreurs a été réinstauré, les esclaves ont quasiment tous été remis en vente, sauf Rocade, qui est toujours entre les mains d'Innsbruck. Et, oh, surprise, sais-tu qui les a rachetés, tous ces Mangemorts ? »

Harry eut une moue ignorante, haussant les sourcils.

\- « Eh bien, c'est toi. »

\- « Moi ?! Mais, mais, mais… Euh, comment ? »

\- « Parce que je suis toujours ton esclave, j'ai toujours la main sur tes comptes, j'ai continué les investissements à ton bénéfice, j'ai accumulé en ton nom un sacré pécule, et comme tu es toujours un des actionnaires principaux de Gringotts, les Gobelins me préviennent en priorité dès qu'ils ont une remise en vente d'esclaves… Pratique, n'est-ce pas ? »

\- « Eeeeh… »

\- « Oui, oui, Harry. Tu es le chef d'une armée de Mangemorts. Et avec les papiers que vient de signer Gravestone, d'ici la fin de la semaine, ton armée sera complète. La question, c'est : qu'est-ce que tu souhaites en faire ? »

Harry resta bouche bée plusieurs secondes, avant d'éclater de rire, les larmes jaillissant de ses yeux. Il retira ses lunettes, et s'essuya vaguement sur sa manche, puis se calma.

\- « Bon. Tu comptais faire quoi, avec ces Mangemorts ? »

\- « Moi ? J'avais dans l'idée de les faire attaquer Azkaban pour vous libérer, toi et Théo… »

\- « Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »

\- « … Tu as vraiment réussi à te mettre les gardiens dans la poche… »

\- « Je n'ai pas eu grand-chose à faire, honnêtement… Juste détruire un Détraqueur. »

\- « … Pardon ? »

\- « Mmh ? Juste détruire un Détra… Il y a un problème, Draco ? » demanda Harry suavement, en voyant Draco hausser les sourcils et blanchir. Ce dernier se racla la gorge, et fit un geste signifiant qu'il préférait ne pas avoir de réponse. Harry cacha son sourire derrière une main, puis reprit, plus sérieusement. « Dis-moi, ils sont dans quel état, les ex-Mangemorts ? »

\- « Secoués. Ils ont dû faire face à la perspective de retourner à Azkaban, et certains sont prêts à tout pour ne pas y remettre les pieds. D'autres sont déprimés. La seule femme du lot, Alecto Carrow, est dans un état plus que lamentable. »

\- « Physiquement ? »

\- « Psychologiquement. Elle s'est réveillée, semble-t-il, et s'est rappelé qu'elle est une femme, avec une horloge biologique. Elle n'est pas mariée, n'a pas d'enfants, et il est un peu tard pour en faire. Elle va sur ses cinquante ans, dont dix passés en prison. Ce n'est pas la vie qu'elle envisageait. Bon, en tant que sorcière, elle a encore un peu de temps devant elle, quitte à fortifier sa fertilité par des potions, mais sa situation d'esclave est trop précaire pour l'envisager. Et ça la bloque littéralement. Parfois elle s'arrête de parler et de bouger, incapable de relever la tête, de regarder le monde, de reconnaître qu'elle a les mains vides et qu'elle est passée à côté de tout. C'est assez navrant de la voir comme ça, et pourtant, Merlin sait que je la trouve antipathique au possible. »

Harry resta bouche bée, clignant des yeux.

\- « … D'accord. C'est… C'est assez horrible, en fait, de t'entendre parler d'elle comme d'un être humain, tu sais ? »

\- « Horrible ? »

\- « Oui. Parce que ça me démontre que j'avais oublié qu'elle en était un. Je… Je ne devrais pas oublier ce genre de choses. Bon, mais dis-moi, les autres ne sont pas dans le même état, rassure-moi ? »

\- « Oui, et non. Leur sortie d'Azkaban leur a, à tous, fait beaucoup de bien, mais la perspective d'y retourner les a anéantis. Etre balloté entre espoir et désespoir, c'est usant. L'incertitude et l'attente, c'est usant. Tous ont envie de vivre normalement, et pendant près d'un an, ils ont eu l'impression qu'ils en avaient le droit. Mais ces reventes les ont convaincus qu'à moins d'en découdre – et d'en finir – avec le Ministère, il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire à Azkaban. Tous sont prêts à te suivre. Si tu souhaites te battre, ils t'aideront, certains avec plus d'entrain que d'autres, mais tu pourras compter sur eux tous. »

\- « Bon… D'accord… Mais, est-ce qu'ils savent qui est leur propriétaire, en fait ? Ils savent que c'est moi ? »

\- « Oh, oui, ils auraient du mal à ne pas le savoir, puisque j'ai installé la plupart d'entre eux à Godric Hollow, avec instruction de restaurer la bâtisse… »

Harry étouffa un ricanement, les yeux brillant d'une joie un peu mesquine à cet étrange retour des choses.

\- « … Et d'autres résident à la maison Evans. Pour l'instant, aucun ne vit dans la Demeure Black, pour la simple et bonne raison que je l'occupe avec Granger, et que Granger n'est pas au courant de tes récentes emplettes… »

Harry se renfrogna.

\- « Aaah, Hermione… » souffla-t-il, se passant une main dans les cheveux. « Ça m'ennuie, ça m'ennuie, ça m'ennuie… » Il ferma les yeux, se pencha sur le dossier de la chaise inconfortable, et croisa les bras sur son torse. « Elle me dirait certainement que je fais une erreur monumentale… »

\- « Oh, oui. »

\- « … Et qu'il faut toujours respecter la Justice, quand bien même celle-ci serait corrompue… »

\- « Elle le tournerait d'une autre manière, mais oui. »

\- « … Quitte à perdre des mois, des années et une énergie monumentale à lutter incessamment contre cette corruption. »

\- « Exactement. »

\- « … Que penses-tu d'Hermione, exactement, Draco ? »

Draco ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma pour réfléchir. Il reprit pensivement, cherchant ses mots.

\- « … C'est une femme de conviction. Elle a raison selon un certain point de vue, et complètement tort sous un autre angle… D'habitude, il est facile de classer les gens en amis ou ennemis, mais pour elle, c'est… compliqué. Je ne peux ni l'admirer totalement, ni la mépriser totalement. »

\- « Si… Si nous entrions en rébellion ouverte contre le Ministère, serait-elle une ennemie à abattre, ou un possible allié ? »

\- « Si les rebelles sont tous des Mangemorts, ce sera certes une ennemie à abattre. »

\- « Et si c'est moi ? Moi et des Mangemorts ? Moi, des Mangemorts et des Aurors ? » Harry observa Draco déglutir, et ajouta, juste pour voir sa tête : « Et avec des Détraqueurs ? »

\- « … Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que je la neutralise, avant que tu lances une quelconque offensive ? »

\- « Oui, je crois qu'il le faut. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit mon ennemie, je ne veux pas l'avoir pour adversaire. Elle… te fait confiance, n'est-ce pas ? »

\- « Oui, et plus, et tu le sais. Je vais m'en occuper. Je lui administrerai une potion de Profond Sommeil, et elle dormira jusqu'à ce que les choses se calment. Mise devant le fait accompli, elle s'adaptera, comme elle le fait depuis qu'elle a le statut de Conseillère. »

\- « Très bien. Alors fais le nécessaire pour écarter Hermione. Fournis des baguettes aux Mangemorts qui n'en ont pas, et achètes une cinquantaine de balais. Je voudrais aussi que tu parles avec Alecto Carrow, voir si elle a un père potentiel en tête, et si c'est le cas, que le nécessaire soit fait pour qu'elle ait un enfant. Qu'elle s'en occupe plutôt que d'assister aux combats, j'ai besoin de gens concentrés et déterminés. Ensuite, tu m'enverras ta chouette, Athéna, je te transmettrai mes futures instructions par son biais. »

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la porte basse, mais Draco l'interpela d'un ton circonspect.

\- « Et Théodore ? » Harry se retourna, et Draco détourna le regard. « Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » demanda-t-il, incertain.

Harry s'approcha de Draco, et prit son visage entre ses mains, lui adressant un sourire doux.

\- « Oui. Il va bien. Tu vas le voir par toi-même d'ailleurs. »

A peine prononça-t-il ces mots que la porte s'ouvrit, et Théodore entra dans la pièce en sautillant légèrement.

\- « Draco ! » fit-il en s'élançant vers lui.

Il pila net devant les deux sorciers, écarta les mains d'Harry gentiment, le poussa lentement, puis se propulsa sur le blond, comme s'il n'avait nullement été coupé dans son élan. Draco sourit tandis que Théodore nouait ses jambes autour de sa taille. Draco enfouit son visage dans son cou, et murmura à son oreille, soulagé et un peu jaloux.

\- « Tu as l'air d'aller bien, en effet… »

\- « Non. Je ne vais pas bien du tout. Je veux des câlins. Je veux faire l'amour. Je suis en manque. »

\- « Comment, comment ? » rigola Draco, « Harry ne te satisfait pas ? »

\- « Pff. Il fait tout le temps des réunions, il parle avec tous ses copains Aurors, il met au pas les Détraqueurs, et après il est trop fatigué pour s'occuper de moi, » répondit Théodore, morose, tout en défaisant les lacets retenant la cape de Draco.

La cape tomba à terre, et Théodore s'attaqua à la robe gris moiré de Draco, dénouant par-ici, déboutonnant par-là, tout en déposant des bisous furtifs sur tous les bouts de peau qu'il dévoilait. Harry, avec un sourire ravi, s'adossa à la petite table.

\- « Mmh, » fit Draco en rougissant, « écoute, Théo, je… Je crois que nous sommes surveillés… »

\- « Et alors ? »

\- « Co… Comment ça, _et alors_ ? »

\- « S'ils ont envie de regarder, qu'ils regardent. Si ça les dérange, qu'ils ne regardent pas. »

\- « Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils font ou ne font pas qui me gêne, Théo, c'est ce que moi je fais ! Ce que, nous, nous faisons ! Enfin ! »

\- « Nous, on fait l'amour et on a le droit. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, puis les ramena sur Harry lorsque celui-ci ricana. D'un geste, le brun transfigura la petite table en un vaste lit. Puis il sembla se concentrer, prit son inspiration, et ouvrit les mains en un geste d'offrande. Une noirceur absolue s'en dégagea alors, une fumée sombre et mate, qui se répandit dans la pièce, masquant les lumières et la vue, et bientôt l'on n'y vit plus rien.

\- « Hum, » fit Draco. « On ne voit rien, là. »

\- « Où est le lit ? » demanda Théo.

\- « Avance, Draco. »

Draco se raidit un instant – non pas parce qu'il était offusqué, mais parce qu'Harry avait employé un ton… horriblement sexy. Il sentit Théo sourire contre sa joue, et l'entendit lui murmurer :

\- « Oh ho. Je crois qu'Harry est sur le mode émoustillé. Il faut que nous donnions satisfaction à notre maître… »

Draco sourit et s'avança.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

\- « Zut ! On ne voit rien ! » s'exclama Susan Bones, le rouge aux joues.

\- « Par contre, on entend tout, » fit Zabini avec un sourire éclatant. « Mince, si j'osais, j'irai les rejoindre juste pour voir leurs têtes après. »

Un grommellement les fit se retourner vers Seamus, qui tournait obstinément le dos à la zone de surveillance totalement noire, les bras croisés, et qui murmurait de temps en temps.

\- « Je suis sûr qu'ils font semblant… Ils peuvent pas réellement faire ça… Pas Harry, enfin… »

Susan et Blaise s'entre-regardèrent, haussant les sourcils, amusés. De la zone noire leur parvenaient les paroles d'Harry, et les gémissements de Draco et Théodore.

\- « Bien… » disait Harry d'une voix qu'ils ne lui avaient jamais entendue, « et maintenant, Draco, à genoux. »

Susan et Blaise éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Seamus ouvrait brusquement la porte et s'enfuyait littéralement.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Deux semaines passèrent, ponctuées d'allers-retours de la chouette Athéna. Draco mit ce délai à profit pour doter les nouveaux esclaves d'Harry de baguettes – détail que leurs précédents propriétaires avaient jugé inutile. Il se procura également des balais qu'il fit livrer à Godric Hollow, puis prépara une potion de Profond Sommeil pour Hermione.

Enfin, il s'entretint avec Alecto Carrow, et lui fit part des instructions d'Harry. Ce fut une étrange satisfaction de voir cette femme rester bouche bée, totalement déstabilisée. Une myriade de sentiments s'affichait sur son visage austère, habituellement morne, elle était clairement partagée entre l'incrédulité, l'espoir, la colère et l'indignation. Colère parce qu'on l'éloignait de la bataille à venir, espoir parce qu'elle avait enfin l'opportunité d'avoir un enfant, indignation et incrédulité parce qu'elle devait cette bonne fortune à _Harry Potter_…

Mais finalement, elle baissa les yeux, et déclara à Draco que, si elle devait porter un enfant, elle aimerait bien que ce soit celui d'Augustus Rookwood. Draco se sentit un peu stupide de jouer les entremetteurs, mais bon, c'était un ordre d'Harry, alors il alla voir Rookwood, lui expliqua la situation et, comme il s'y attendait un peu, l'homme accepta d'honorer la demoiselle Carrow. A l'aide de potions, celle-ci tomba rapidement enceinte.

Draco et Harry ne le surent jamais, mais plus que de les racheter à leurs précédents propriétaires, plus que de leur éviter un retour à Azkaban, plus que de leur offrir des baguettes, c'est cette décision de traiter l'une des leurs humainement qui assura à Harry la fidélité absolue des autres Mangemorts. Ils étaient auparavant prêts à le suivre par intérêt personnel, ou parce que c'était leur devoir en tant qu'esclaves, maintenant, ils allaient le suivre parce qu'ils le voulaient.

Puis un soir, Athéna se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre du bureau de la Maison Black. Draco ouvrit les battants, la chouette sautilla jusqu'à son avant-bras, et lui tendit sa serre. Draco décrocha le petit morceau de parchemin avant d'aller déposer Athéna sur son perchoir. Il lui donna une friandise, comme d'habitude, puis alla s'assoir pour dérouler le papier.

_Nous lançons l'attaque demain matin. Rassemblement à Godric Hollow à l'aube_, disait l'encre noire sur le fond jauni. Draco fixa longtemps les quelques mots, c'est Kreattur qui le sortit de sa contemplation.

\- « Le dîner est servi, monsieur. »

Draco ne répondit rien, et après que l'elfe eut disparu dans un crépitement retentissant, il écrivit un mot rapide, l'attacha à l'une des serres d'Athéna et envoya la pauvre chouette rejoindre ses destinations : d'abord la maison Evans, puis Godric Hollow. Ensuite, il tira de l'un des tiroirs la potion de Profond Sommeil qu'il avait préparée. Comme un automate, il se dirigea vers la salle à manger, avisa la place vide d'Hermione – elle n'était pas encore revenue du Ministère – aussi se dirigea-t-il vers la cuisine. Là, il s'approcha des assiettes déjà préparées, que Kreattur servirait dès qu'ils seraient tous deux assis à table, et versa sa potion dans l'une d'elle. L'elfe de maison s'agita, mal à l'aise, Draco se tourna vers lui.

\- « Tu serviras cette assiette à Hermione Granger. »

\- « … Euh… »

\- « Ce n'est qu'une potion pour la faire dormir. Harry est au courant, l'ordre vient de lui. »

Draco resta immobile, le temps que l'elfe se décide à lui faire confiance et à lui obéir – et il n'y était pas obligé, car après tout, qu'il le veuille ou non, Harry était son maître, et Hermione Granger, toute née-Moldue qu'elle soit, était une amie et une invitée de son maître…

\- « … Bien, monsieur. »

Avec soulagement, Draco se détourna et se rendit à la salle à manger. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit Hermione arriver par la cheminée du salon. Elle se dirigea vers lui, et, comme tous les soirs, déposa un baiser léger sur sa tempe. Elle se débarrassa de sa cape et de son porte-documents, puis s'installa rapidement à la table. Le repas se déroula comme d'habitude, entre conversations légères ou politiques et dégustation des bons plats de Kreattur, puis les deux sorciers quittèrent la salle à manger et montèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione.

Ils dormaient là, tous les deux, depuis l'emprisonnement d'Harry et Théodore. Ils avaient agrandi le lit, réaménagé la pièce, et Hermione semblait persuadée que cela suffisait à prouver que Draco lui était acquis. Cette nuit-là, il lui fit l'amour tendrement et c'est rassasiée et ravie qu'elle s'endormit.

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, le réveil sonna. Draco se redressa, éteignit le réveil, et se tourna vers Hermione. Il écarta quelques mèches ondulées, les ramenant derrière l'oreille, caressa le dragon qui ornait la joue droite, puis soupira. Il posa sa paume à plat sur le dragon brun, se concentra, et une douce chaleur en émana, qui fit refluer la mélanine, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien. Puis il se leva et s'habilla.

Hermione ne se réveilla pas.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Draco apparut dans le foyer de Godric Hollow. Les Mangemorts étaient déjà tous là, assis ou debout, mais tous à la fois anxieux et excités à la perspective de la bataille. Draco rejoignit leurs rangs, s'adossant à un mur – et appréciant au passage la qualité de la restauration de la bâtisse : il n'y avait plus trace des destructions causées par Voldemort trente ans plus tôt. Quelques minutes plus tard, des flammes vertes s'élevèrent dans l'âtre, et un sorcier en sortit, baguette sortie.

\- « Un Auror ! Trahison ! » fit Dolohov, pointant sa baguette vers l'arrivant.

Draco et Yaxley le désarmèrent de quelques sortilèges, et l'Auror se redressa, massif, sa baguette toujours pointée sur eux. Seamus Finnigan eut une grimace déplaisante, mais rangea finalement sa baguette dans son étui de poignet et s'avança.

\- « Ça ne m'amuse pas plus que vous de devoir coopérer, » fit Seamus de sa voix traînante. « Mais il faut que les choses changent dans cette Communauté. On a essayé la manière douce, et on a découvert avec déplaisir que ça ne marche pas. Maintenant il faut passer à la méthode forte. Nous avons tous à y gagner, je pense. Alors ? Vous faites quoi ? »

Yaxley s'avança.

\- « Nous sommes les esclaves de Potter, donc nous lui obéirons. Mais pour votre gouverne, sachez que nous sommes ravis de cette situation. »

Seamus eut un rictus qui fit presque reculer Yaxley.

\- « Mais moi aussi, figurez-vous. C'est drôle, non ? »

Seamus redevint sérieux, se tourna vers la cheminée et y lança un sortilège pour avertir ses collègues que la place était sûre – et qu'ils ne se feraient pas tous cueillir à coups de baguettes. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'âtre flamboya de cette aura verte, puis, l'un après l'autre, sans que les flammes se tarissent, des Aurors sortirent de la cheminée et vinrent s'aligner contre un mur – tandis que les Mangemorts se rassemblaient de l'autre côté.

La procession prit fin, mais quelques secondes plus tard, les flammes crépitèrent à nouveau et Théodore, vêtu de la tenue de Midnight, bondit hors du foyer et alla, d'un pas allègre, se jeter dans les bras de Draco. Le flamboiement mourut quelque peu, et les bûches brasillèrent doucement dans un silence tendu.

Mangemorts et Aurors s'observaient, en chiens de faïence, immobiles. Tous attendaient une seule et unique personne : leur chef, leur maître, Harry Potter. Tous se demandaient pourquoi il n'arrivait pas. Tous patientaient, attendant son bon vouloir.

Alors les flammes se teintèrent de vert, crépitèrent et s'élevèrent haut dans l'âtre, et Harry Potter en sortit. Il portait sa tenue pourpre d'Auror, ses lunettes scintillaient d'éclairs blancs. Il s'avança à grands pas assurés jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, seul entre la rangée noire des Mangemorts et la rangée rouge des Aurors. Il se tourna vers les uns, puis vers les autres, puis son visage se leva vers le plafond à caissons, remis en état, les murs tapissés et nettoyés, le parquet restauré et vernis.

\- « Ça fait une éternité que je n'étais pas venu ici… » souffla-t-il avec un léger sourire, tandis que son regard vert parcourait la pièce et tout ce qu'il pouvait voir au-delà des portes massives.

Puis le regard doux disparut à nouveau derrière les verres réfléchissants, et il arpenta la pièce, longeant les rangées de ses « troupes ». Il passa devant les Mangemorts, et s'arrêta devant Alecto Carrow.

\- « Votre place est-elle ici ? » lui demanda-t-il.

\- « Je souhaite participer à la bataille… Maître, » ajouta-t-elle avec réticence.

\- « Malgré… »

\- « Oui. »

\- « A votre guise. » Harry se tourna alors vers l'ensemble des gens. « Pour la bataille qui vient, je vais vous donner deux règles, auxquelles je tiens tout particulièrement. Règle numéro 1 : je veux le moins de victimes possibles. Règle numéro 2 : les Aurors qui se dresseront devant nous, je vous interdis de les tuer, ou de les blesser au point d'une mutilation. »

Il ignora ostensiblement le léger air de mépris que les Mangemorts arboraient, et se tourna vers les Aurors.

\- « Pour nous aider à respecter ces règles, les Détraqueurs passeront devant nous. Ils ont ordre de ne pas vous affecter, et de balayer toute résistance. Ils sont en route pour le Ministère, et nous attaquerons en leur compagnie, mais votre rôle, à vous Gardiens d'Azkaban, sera de vous assurer qu'ils n'outrepassent pas les limites, et qu'ils n'absorbent les âmes de personne. » Il se tourna ensuite vivement vers les Mangemorts. « Quant à vous, Mangemorts… Il y a un certain nombre de personnes que je veux voir mourir durant cette attaque. »

Il se tourna, sortit sa baguette, et fit apparaître dans les airs plusieurs portraits.

\- « Le Secrétaire Richard Folley, et les Directeurs Jasper Connor, Anthony Brackenreed et Dorian Kensington… »

\- « Kensington ? » l'interrompit Seamus. « Le Chef des Aurors ? »

\- « Oui, Seam. Kensington, le Chef des Aurors. Parce que, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, c'est lui qui signe les ordres de mutation, et qui attribue les tâches à chaque Auror. Crois-tu qu'il ignorait les pressions que vous avez tous subi ? Et les Aurors Analystes, qui ont travaillé sur l'enquête sur Ron, eux n'ont jamais demandé de mutation, que je sache, et pourtant ils se retrouvent parmi vous… Tu crois vraiment qu'il était hors des combines ? » Harry se retourna vers les Mangemorts. « Je veux leurs têtes. Trouvez-les, et exécutez-les. Quant à moi, avec Midnight, je vais m'occuper de notre cher Ministre Michael Townsberry… »

\- « Tu vas exécuter le Ministre ? » demanda Draco, interloqué.

Harry fixa le plafond, réfléchit un instant, puis répondit.

\- « Oui. Parce qu'il est le Ministre de cette Communauté, il est le plus grand bénéficiaire de la mort de Kingsley Shackelbolt. De grands pouvoirs impliquent de grandes responsabilités, dit-on… Mais de grandes responsabilités impliquent aussi une plus grande culpabilité. Il serait anormal et injuste qu'il soit épargné alors qu'il a délibérément fermé les yeux sur tous les dysfonctionnements et sur toutes les compromissions de ses subalternes. »

Draco leva les mains en signe de reddition, puis demanda.

\- « Et ensuite ? »

\- « Mmh ? Quoi, et ensuite ? »

\- « Et ensuite ? Une fois le Ministre éliminé, tu feras quoi ? Tu prendras sa place ? »

\- « Oui. Le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans les lois et les sales habitudes qui régissent la Communauté Sorcière. Et ensuite, on organisera des élections, qu'Hermione remportera probablement – ne serait-ce que parce que ce sera peut-être la seule à oser se présenter contre moi… »

Harry partit d'un grand éclat de rire, tandis que Mangemorts et Aurors s'entre-regardaient avec une surprise mâtinée d'inquiétude. Harry se reprit, puis avec un air joyeux, annonça à la cantonnade.

\- « Mesdames et Messieurs, il est temps d'y aller. »

Et c'est ainsi que le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres Harry Potter lança la bataille.

**FIN**

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur : **merci à tous de m'avoir lue, j'espère que cette petite histoire vous a plu ! (et oui, elle se termine bien ici, et je sais que je suis horriblement cruelle... Hé hé hé...)


End file.
